


Permanent Marks

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, First Meeting, Hanzo Shimada has Prothestic Legs, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Reunion Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Switch Hanzo Shimada, Switch Jesse McCree, brief friends with benefits mcgenji, some in game things come up like Overwatch's resurrection and Zen's orbs, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 127,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: That soulmate au where what one paints/draws/writes on their skin shows up on the other, including tattoos.





	1. Pigments

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had in my head for a few days and really wanted it to get it out there. So it's not as well thought out as the others since its short and maybe will have more to it. I don't know, still have others to work on, but we'll see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

H a n z o

****

The pain has him squirming through the night and his nails scratching the spot until he gets some relief, enough to fall back asleep, but the feeling returns. He hisses and moans against his pillow, muffling the sound to anyone passing by, especially Genji. If his younger brother passes by his room and hears him, who knows what fables he will come up with at breakfast. His knuckles turn pale as his grip tightens on the sheets underneath him. He should get up and see the source of said pain, but once his hands brush the lower spot of his back and finds no lump or scar, nor anything that stands out to his touch, he leaves it unknown until morning.

A line of Japanese curse bounces off the walls in his room when the sun rises. His teeth clench and his fist almost rips his shirt apart as his back faces the mirror. He turns to look over his shoulder once again and wishes for the image to be a dream, but it's real.

There is a familiar presence in his surroundings in a second and he thinks it over, until he realizes he needs someone to confide in. “Genji!” He calls out and the door opens at his command.

A younger boy with green, spiked up hair appears, hands raised in surrender.

“I haven’t done anything,” Genji says, but still comes in and closes the door behind him.

Hanzo looks away from him, but doesn’t face the mirror either. His head drops in defeat and lets the scene speak for itself: the mirror catching the reflection of his back, while his shirt is raised and a new addition to his body sets on his lower back.

“Holy shit!” Genji laughs as he steps behind Hanzo to have a better look. He crouches down and his hands hold Hanzo still in case the older Shimada regrets it and runs away.

Hanzo’s lower back has turned into the canvas of a new painting, a hilarious and trashy flaming skull with two guns on each side. The words _‘El Patrón’_ (The Boss) are written in a tacky font under it and Genji tries to read it and understand, but gives up when his laughter wins.

“Oh, boy, Hanzo,” he keeps laughing as he straightens his body and falls on Hanzo’s bed to continue the fit.

Hanzo huffs and lowers his shirt before crossing his arms. “You don’t think someone actually got this permanently on their skin, right?” It had to be a temporary drawing, who would do such a thing to their body?

“Looks like it,” Genji shrugs. “Whoever it is, they’re your mate for life.” Genji laughs again and Hanzo’s brow twitches in annoyance, at Genji and at his stupid soulmate for being such a fool. It had gone years without communicating with them. They use to doodle animals and write things like ‘hello’ to each other, but saw no point to it as he grew older, making their interactions stop. But now he realizes, maybe he should have continued. He would have said anything to prevent this from happening.

Hanzo examines his brother’s collar bones peaking through his tank top, at the birds drawn over them and the feathers falling down his arms. At first, he found this whole soulmate thing immature, and now that he sees the delicate, simple drawings his brother gets almost everyday against his ugly tattoo, he cherishes what he never had.

“What would father say?” Hanzo mumbles to himself.

“Oh, he will hunt them down. Who dares mark his precious heir and favorite son?” Genji says it nonchalantly, but there’s a hint of wonder in his eyes before it disappears in a blink.

Hanzo hums to his words, wonders how Genji believes he is the favorite when the younger one is allowed so much while he spends his days in the palace, under his father or the elders’ watch.

“Look at it this way,” Genji brings him back to their conversation. “You’re closer to finding them.”

“As if i would want someone like this in my life.”

Genji curls his lips, “so your plan is to simply ignore the person? What happens if you do meet and don’t know it is them?” Slowly, Genji’s face turns wicked, “or are you planning on bedding them on the first meet? I didn’t know you had it in you, brother.”

Hanzo scoffs to Genji’s last remark, “I think someone with a marking this loud will be easy to spot in a crowd.”

“And heard in the bedroom,” Genji snickers. “But i see your point.” He gets off the bed. “You’re lucky it’s your day off, we should drown this morning in some sake.”

“Father would take away all my days off if he caught you drunk under my watch while we’re out.” He’s aware of Genji’s shenanigans, and he allows some of them, but drinking outside of the house is a big ‘no’. He prefers he does it in the palace, with alcohol he provides himself. “Besides, I am the one that needs to forget. Your soulmate at least has some taste,” Hanzo crosses his arms and half of his mouth quirks up. “You should learn from them.”

Genji crosses his arms as well to mock his older brother, “they are my soulmate after all, so I must have good taste.”

Hanzo’s half smile turns into a whole one. “Well said.”

 

J e s s e

****

His wrist are bound together by steel, even the slightest shift makes the grip tighten. He’s too tired to even form an escape plan, too tired to face the person in front of him. They speak with authority, their arms crossed and their legs apart, but firm on the floor. They play every little detail in the book to make Jesse feel smaller, but he’s not afraid of them.

“Are you listening to me, _pendejo_? (dumbass)” The man growls.

“ _Te escucho (i hear you)_ ,” Jesse responds and lifts his head.

“I’m giving you another chance, and I need to know, now.”

Another chance in life, to do good, to start over and erase the red marks on his record. “ _Accepto_.” (I accept)

The man smiles and his eyes show pride in himself, “I’m Commander Reyes, welcome aboard, kid.”

****

* * *

****

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” are the next words he hears coming from Commander Reyes while he’s exchanging his old Deadlock clothes for Blackwatch sweats and shirt.

He turns around to face the man at the door frame of the infirmary. “What’re you on about, _jefe_ (boss)?”

“That travesty on your back,” Reyes points at the tattoo on the lower part of his back and Jesse twists to see, not knowing what he’s talking about at first. “Oh, yeah, got it a year ago.”

“It needs to go,” Reyes crosses his arms. “If I want Morrison, the UN and the others to think I didn’t make a mistake by letting you into Blackwatch, you need to break any ties you had with your old friends. Besides, it’s embarrassing to just look at it.”

“Is gun’ hurt, isn’t it?” Jesse whines and Reyes’ frowns at him first.

“ _Como puta_ ,(like a bitch)” then he actually smiles. “But not our top priority right now. Just don’t show it off, I don’t need Morrison mocking me about it.”

 

H a n z o

****

More than a year had to pass for Hanzo to step foot in a tattoo parlor. After the disaster that got marked on his skin, he had pushed away the thought about getting one for himself. He had the idea figured out, even made different drawings of it, the blue Shimada dragons would cover half of his chest and down his arm. Even his father nodded in approval; it was an elegant painting, fit for an heir.

Genji had desired the same idea, but with one green dragon. He wrote on his skin, asking his soulmate for permission, but the other half was not sure about it. For now, Genji wears drawings of dragons in temporary ink all over his mark. Not as elegant, they’re mostly silly doodles, done by him and his soulmate, and he shows them off proudly.

This is the first place they visit, merely for information, to look around and see the art style, find the perfect artist for his masterpiece. Both of the Shimada brothers are looking through art books of the different employees in the parlour, while two guards wait at the door to inspect any other clients.

“I like this girls’ style,” Genji says over the book he’s looking through. “She pays attention to detail, perfect for your dragons.”

Hanzo hums and nods, still paying attention to the book in his hands. The artist does great work with shadows, it will make his dragons very realistic.

“You should get your soulmate back,” Genji smirks. “Get a pachimari on your ass cheek.”

Hanzo can’t help the laugh that escapes him, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he wrote something like ‘cute’ in response to it.”

“Or get a matching one on his other cheek.” Genji laughs too loud as he shuts the book close. “You’d officially have the most outrageous soulmate ever.”

“Maybe now is not the time to get it.” Hanzo softly closes the art book and places it on the counter.

“It’s a kick ass idea, Hanzo,” Genji sets the other book down as well. “You aren’t seriously thinking what they would say, right?”

“No, they didn’t think about me, why would I care?”

“Exactly, just get it.” Genji points to an empty station as he stares at his brother. “You’re lucky you don’t care, mine wants to wait until they’re older since it’s a big deal. And I, sadly, respect them.”

Hanzo scoffs and smiles, “that surprises me of this case. You care, meanwhile, I don’t.”

“How the tables turn.”

****

* * *

 

He notices the tattoo disappears a month later. It irks him that he realizes it’s gone because he suddenly feels alone and missing something, a piece. He spends many nights looking at the marking, pressing his fingers to it, imagining his soulmate wearing it. He tried to give them a face, a voice, a stare, even a body, something solid, but they never felt right.

Having the tattoo taken away, even if it was horrendous, lets him know that this soulmate thing the universe has come up can’t be so easily ignored, no matter how much he wants to believe someone who will dare to get that to decorate his body deserves him.

“I do wonder, why didn’t I physically feel it?” He says to Genji while his brother looks over at the now blank spot, like it has never been touched.

Genji hums as he touches his chin. “Well, soulmates can only share ink. You may feel when it’s being done because it’s an addition of it. Even when my soulmates scribbles, I feel the tickle of the pen, but when they leave, I don’t feel the process.”

His mouth twitches, wanting to smile, to show Genji he’s proud. He hears so many comments on Genji not being logical or smart, but he is so bright when he wants to. “How do you feel when you find your skin has shed all those tracks from your soulmate?”

Genji hesitates and his eyes fall to the floor. “Lost.”

 

J e s s e

****

His six months of probation were done and his first mission comes and goes. It was easy, no one died, only a few injuries. He had Reyes by his side at all times; he wants to believe it was to keep him safe, but he’s sure it was to make sure he didn’t run off.

“Good job, McCree,” Reyes clasps the boy’s shoulder as they get on the shuttle.

“Thank you,” Jesse nods as he picks up his cowboy hat from a chair, right where he left it before getting off.

He decides to rest back and cover his eyes with his hat to take a nap until they get to base. He drifts away easily when the adrenaline ceases, but not before he hears Commander Reyes giving orders of every agent handing it a report by morning.

“ _Escuchaste_ (did you hear), McCree?”

Jesse gives him a thumbs up.

****

* * *

 

Halfway through the flight is when the pain starts. It fades in at his shoulder and he’s too deep asleep to feel it. It’s when the pinch reaches his chest that he wakes up with a start. The two agents sitting by his side yelp at his action, but say nothing when they see him curl up and holding his shoulder.

“Commander,” one calls over and Reyes is there in a heartbeat when he sees the sight.

“McCree?” He kneels down in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“It hurts, boss,” Jesse mumbles as his hand goes all over his left arm, not knowing where to grab, where to put pressure on so it’ll stop.

“Were you hurt on mission?”

Jesse shakes his head frantically. “No, sir, I’m sure.”

Reyes examines him over, he shows no visible wounds and no blood is soaking through, but he looks in so much pain.

“Hold on, we’re almost at base.”

****

* * *

 

Once they reach base, he’s taken to the doctors, but no pills cease the pain. The last resort is to put him to sleep, making it easier for the doctors to check on him, but once his gloves and uniform is taken off, they find the source of the pain.

Jesse wakes up slowly, drowsy and out of place. The lights on the ceiling hurt his eyes as his vision clears. He’s confused to where he is and tries to replay his steps. The last thing he remembers is pain, all over his left arm and half of his chest.

“Jesse?” Reyes is by his side, so is Strike Commander Jack Morrison and Captain Ana Amari.

“What happened?” McCree’s mouth is dry as he speaks. “How long was I out?”

“Four hours,” Ana says.

“Damn,” Jesse slowly blinks as he looks at his feet. “Did they find why I was hurtin’?”

They were quiet and then Jack and Ana looked at Gabriel; he was his agents after all.

“Look at your arm, son.”

Jesse is scared to look at first, he can still feel it there, but he panics to what he might find.

When he looks his eyes widen and his mouth falls open. There is a masterpiece on the left part of his chest, going over his shoulder and elbow, but it looks unfinished, as it it had just been cut there. Two blue dragons tangle with one another over clouds and designs that looks like lightning. It’s quite beautiful and something he’s not used to, definitely unlike what he had almost two years before. He feels ashamed of that piece of work now, comparing it to this one. His soulmate had taste.

“Are you aware of soulmates, McCree?” Gabriel asks him, voice going softer.

“Yessir,” he can’t look away from the new addition on his skin. “I used to write to mine, but they never responded much, then stopped completely.” He scoffs and allows his right hand to trace over the lines. “Didn’t try again after that.”

****

* * *

 

That night he contemplates his arm as much as he can. It truly is something captivating and, after years of ignoring it, he begins to think of his soulmate once more. He pictures them fierce, powerful and brave. Maybe greedy and egotistical, and he laughs.

He searches for a pen and uses his mouth to uncap it. In the blank spot of his arm he writes ‘gorgeous’. And leaves it at that for the night.

 

H a n z o

****

Hanzo spends almost twenty minutes looking at the new writing in his arm. It had been such a light feather touch he almost missed it.

**_Gorgeous_ **

He repeats it to himself in his mind and ponders on responding. He finally decides to look for a pen.

“It’s not finished.”

He goes on about his studies for a short amount of time before he feels it this time. The tingly brush of an invisible pen, creating strokes on his skin. He waits for it to stop, for the period to come, but it doesn’t. After a minute of not feeling anything, he looks.

**_Let me know darlin yer killin me_ **

His brows arch to such grammar and he looks away. It might not be a formal letter they are writing, but the person could address his soulmate better. He is bold, Hanzo notes.

“Darling,” Hanzo scoffs to himself in the library and continues without a second thought.

 

J e s s e

****

_It’ll happen today._

Jesse sees the words appear on his arm, the first one in three weeks since the tattoo appeared on him. He sighs and puts on his uniform to go on the mission he had been assigned two days ago. There is no way Reyes will allow him the day off because his soulmate decided to get a tattoo. He doesn’t even run it by him; he gets on the shuttle, tips his hat to his commander and fly off with the other agents.

He gets as involved as he can on the mission and barely feels the pain. A few hisses and moans escape his mouth and gets him a look from Reyes, who must have figured out what’s happening, but Jesse shakes his head and goes on.

****

* * *

 

He takes off his uniform quickly once he’s in his room and the first thing he looks at his left arm. The tattoo is done, after hours of itching and burning, it finally looks done and even more beautiful. It even has some lines in gold that shimmer and his fingers caress those spots first. He whistles, this must be someone special to bare these markings.

He wishes to wear a tank top, or even go shirtless everywhere he goes on base, hell, even on missions, to show the masterpiece off. But Reyes won’t allow him. Doesn’t matter if it’s not his own tattoo, it’s against regulation and he’s already on thin ice with McCree being in Blackwatch.

It puts him quite blue when he sees other agents sporting their temporary marks on their skin. But when he’s showering or in the bedroom by himself, when he can look at the special painting on his skin, he smiles until his face hurts, knowing it will still be there when he wakes up.

****

* * *

 

Jesse wakes up in a hospital bed two days later. His head throbs and his brain spins inside his skull. He starts gaining consciousness slowly, including the pain that increases over his body. The room is too white for his eyes to hold open for long, making them close again. His body feels like bullets rained on him and thunder broke a piece of him.

“Jesse?” A sweet voice rings in his ears and a delicate face comes to view. “Take it easy.”

“Doc,” Jesse mumbles, he starts to recognize the wise face.

“Do you know who I am?” She asks, short black hair around her head and hazel eyes scanning his face.

“Doc. Zuali Pond,” he says with a hoarse voice and licks his chapped lips. Doctor Pond smiles and nods.

“You haven’t lost your memory, it seems, nor your charm.” She writes something on a clipboard. “Who’s your commander?”

“That’ll be _Jefe Gabriel Reyes,_ ” he says the full name in Spanish with the same smile.

“Alright, just double checking.” She finishes writing and lowers the clipboard to look at him; her smiles fades. “You were in an accident, Jesse. We… we thought we lost you.”

“Well, tell Reyes not to celebrate yet, I’m still alive n’ kickin’.”

“Do you ever shut up?” The new voice startles him, but his body relaxes again when he sees Gabriel at the door, arms crossed, always carrying that wall.

“Sorry, boss,” Jesse mumbles and Gabriel sighs.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Jesse,” it’s a tone Gabriel barely uses on him, and when he does, it makes Jesse feel at home and at peace. “But know that,” Gabriel stops and looks at Zuali, making Jesse face her as well.

“I’m afraid to tell you, Jesse, but you lost your left arm. We had to take this decision while you were unconscious. I’m sorry.”

Now it becomes clear why Jesse paid no attention to it at first. Starting with waking up, the new surrounding and light pain, then with the idea that he’s so used to having all of his limbs, he doesn’t know what it feels like to not have one.

He faces the damage and finds his arm missing from his elbow down. The rest that still hangs from his shoulder is wrapped in bandages. He follows the white fabric until his eyes trace the tattoo. It no longer shines. It’s scarred and damaged in many places, even the ink looks faded, but he hopes it’s because he’s in need of a shower.

He almost cries when he’s out of the bathroom and sees the tattoo has indeed lost color. He prays that this is just on his side and that his soulmate is well and felt nothing of what he felt.

 

* * *

Months pass until he’s well again and comfortable enough to shoot. He’s back to himself after a rocky path he rather never mention. The only witness to this was Reyes, who found him numerous times drunk in his room or on the roofs of the base. Doctor Pond and her eager intern, Angela Ziegler, are the other two who checked on him frequently, but never spoke about it with him. But unlike, Reyes, Zuali and Angela treated him like broken glass and he hated that. He preferred Reyes’ approach, he would let him drink or smoke as they talked. He allowed him to relax and then treat him like another agent. He would let him pick up guns and practice until he was tired. He would throw sparring partners at him and made him do drills. At first, Jesse was bothered by this, but he grew to like it.

This was his first mission back and he wanted to prove to everyone he was the same sharpshooter, the same agent Reyes saw potential in and wasn’t going to let him down.

 

H a n z o

****

He still wonders how Genji gets him to come to such things as carnivals and fairs, and involves him in childish games like ring toss and allowing someone to draw them cartoon style. What he thinks about more is why those drawing end up pinned in the back of Hanzo’s closet along with photos of the two sharing these moments, but that is something Genji will never see.

Genji already has a stuffed pachimari and a dog after half an hour in the fair and he’s eyeing a big dragon that’s on display at a shooting game.

“Hanzo!” He calls to his brother, pulling at the long sleeve of his shirt and Hanzo tries not to encourage his behaviour with a laugh.

“Get it yourself, Genji.”

“You’re better at long range than me, and you know it. You just want to watch me fail.”

“Maybe,” Hanzo scoffs as he hands the man behind the counter a token and picks up the toy gun.

The targets start to move, the ones with the ‘50’ written on them go faster and Hanzo knows he needs to shoot all 5 of them to get the dragon. Three stop and he’s on the fourth, aim directly at the target, when a little kid runs by them, pushing him out of the way just as Hanzo pulls the trigger.

He misses and curses, but goes back to it. He hits the target, but he’s out of bullets.

“This is a waste,” Hanzo recalls as he sets the gun down.

“I want a try at it, partner,” a foreign voice appears by his side and guy hands in his own token.

Hanzo has a look at the young man beside him and he smirks to mock him. A full cowboy, taken right out a western movie, stands beside him, with a fake gun in hand and aiming like he’s in a shootout. He crosses his arms and allows himself to look at the targets, see him fail after wearing such facade. Genji on the other hand is smiling and actually enjoying the company.

Hanzo’s eyes widen when five shots ring on the targets and a bell rings. The cowboy places the gun down and winks at both Shimada brothers as he tips his hat.

“If yer gunna dress the part, you better act the part.” He says before eying the prizes. “That dragon looks mighty fine.”

Genji’s smile falls as he watches the man taking down the dragon and handing it to the american. Hanzo is the first to walk away and Genji follows. Hanzo thinks he’s deep enough in the crowd until the voice calls again.

“Wait up!”

He feels Genji stopping behind him and he does the same, but steps in front of his younger brother by habit.

“What do you want?” Hanzo asks firmly and with sharp eyes.

Jesse shifts the stuffed dragon between his hands, “I saw you two eyeing this. I couldn’t stand the disappointed look in such pretty faces.”

The comment takes Hanzo by surprise and he’s sure the stranger catches a glimpse of it before he stiffens again. Genji is smiling again and blushing, and his eyes turn devilish. Hanzo knows Genji sees the american as a possible new toy.

“So, here,” he pushes the dragon into Hanzo’s hands, whose eyes widen once more.

The cowboy doesn’t let go until Hanzo’s hands are on it and his fingers brush against metal, that’s when he spots the prosthetic hand and now finds the man fascinating and intriguing.

“You shouldn’t have gone out of your way for this.” Hanzo looks away and the cowboy laughs.

“It’s no problem, sweetheart. Just wanted to brighten yer day.”

“Seems like you have,” Genji says with a wicked tone and he looks at Hanzo, at how his brother blushes under the cowboy’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Hanzo says sharply and pushes the dragon into Genji’s hands, who grabs it quickly before Hanzo lets it fall. “We must be going now.” Hanzo turns without another word while Genji examines the cowboy once more.

“Genji”

“Jesse,” he tips his hat once more.

“See you around cowboy,” Genji says before turning.

“Hope so.”

 

J e s s e

****

Jesse watches them leave and get lost in the crowd. Even as he walks away, he can still picture those sharp eyes on him and his skin shivering. He smiles the whole way to the hotel where he’s staying and enters the room. Reyes is on the couch with his tablet in hand, scrolling through some information on his targets.

“How did it go?” Gabriel asks.

“Great,” Jesse says before collapsing on the bed. “One of them likes me, the other not so much.”

“I’m guessing the younger one finds you amusing.”

“Genji. He’s a delight.”

Gabriels hums in thought and stands to go to Jesse. “Remember, we can’t make friends and, for the love of God, Jesse, don’t you dare fuck one of them or Mr. Shimada will have both our heads on a stick. And that’s the least he could do.”

“ _Jefe_ , please, I’ll be professional. They’re two pretty, young things, but I want to get back home alive. Nothing’s gonna change that.” Jesse gets on his feet and grabs a small bucket from the counter of the kitchenet, “gun’ get ice.”

 

R e y e s

****

Jesse leaves the room and Gabriel remains watching the door for a few seconds before he sighs and looks down at his tablet. He has Hanzo Shimada’s profile open and a picture he put there on purpose. One where he’s wearing a traditional kimono, taken at a ceremony. He looks regal, even older, too cold hearted and almost like a statue made out of stone. He chose that picture for Jesse, to make him less appealing as possible. And even then, he had the ideal daddy’s boy trope all over.

He swipes the photo and a different one comes to view, a candid taken at a gym, a very recent one. Hanzo’s hair is up in a bun, but still messy and some locks have fallen out, and he’s wearing a black tank top, clinging to his skin by sweat. The tattoo of two blue dragons shine against his fair skin. They contrast too much to allow Jesse to see this photo; even if it were in black and white, he would recognize it.

He probably made a mistake by bringing Jesse to this mission, but he wanted to prove himself. And this would be a big test to pass. He won’t have Jesse doing any dirty work after all; he just needs to get closer to the Shimada sons, let them trust Jesse and maybe find a way into their business. Once he got what he needed, Jesse will be out of Japan before things get ugly.

He just hopes Jesse never sees the painting on Hanzo, for their sake and Jesse’s heart. **  
**


	2. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue with this story. I got a few scenes and ideas for it, so let's see how it goes. It'll take some time though, I want these chapters/parts to be long and get as much of the story going as possible as I follow the way I wrote part one. I hope you guys like this one :)
> 
> Thank you [Megeara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megeara) for beta reading this and being patient :)

H a n z o

Hanzo dresses for training, in sweats and a tank top, but takes a hoodie to cover up while he goes on his walk. He carries a bag with his bow and arrows kept safely inside. He told his father he and Genji would go to the gym this morning, he had cleared out the building for two hours, needing a replacement while their gym gets renovated. He woke up at four in the morning and was out of the palace before five, but he took a detour before the gym.

He climbs the walls of the house he had received the coordinates to via text message and slides the window open to the room that had been specified. He grimaces to the sight of his brother, lying naked in the middle of the bed while a boy and a girl have their arms around him.

“Genji,” Hanzo whispers as he steps closer. “Genji.” He gives his brother a flick to the nose and Genji snores awake. “Time to go.”

He leaves the room without another word and waits for Genji below. The younger Shimada appears a few minutes later, dressed like he left the castle last night, but not as tidy. They walk silently until Hanzo recovers his path to the gym. Genji yawns and stretches almost the whole way until he speaks up.

“Thanks for picking me up.”

“I won’t always be around to help you,” Hanzo says as he lowers his head.

“I know, Han,” Genji’s voice is low and there’s guilt in it.

“Why do this?”

Genji stops and looks at Hanzo with a twitching brow. “If you’re going to scold me, I mind as well go straight to the palace and tell father I sneaked out.”

Hanzo halts. “I’m not scolding you, Genji, I wish to know if there’s something wrong.” Genji crosses his arms and pouts as he turns away from his brother. “I know you used to do it to spite father, but sometimes he doesn’t even know you do these things, because you hide them so well.”

Genji scoffs and looks back at Hanzo. “I’m a ninja.”

The next words out of Hanzo’s mouth remain unsaid as he huffs. “Indeed. So why keep doing them? I can see the emptiness in you when it’s over, and then you go off to do it again.”

“Is not like you will stop me.”

Hanzo shrugs. “It is your life, after all. You have enough with father pushing you around.”

“You’re right. That’s why I confide in you, _anija_.”

“And I am glad you do.” Hanzo smiles at his younger brother, knowing his avoiding answering his question. He lets it be for the morning.

Genji grins before he looks back at a clothing store behind him. “Think I can get them to open up early for me? I should at least look like I trained.”

“You once convinced a hotel manager that you were going to buy the building if he didn’t let you in the pool while you weren’t even a guest. I don’t see why this would be difficult.”

Genji laughs. “Good times. Go ahead, Han, I’ll catch up to you.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse moves his fingers quickly over the buttons, slaps them when he needs the extra push. He moves the joystick quickly to dodge obstacles and he lets out a ‘nice one!’ to himself when he gets one of the enemy ships. He can barely hear his own voice over the sound of the other arcade machines and the laugher of the players enjoying them. These little pleasures make him feel just as alive as when he is in the battlefield.

“Damn,” he breaths out when his ships gets destroyed and scratches his forehead, pushing his hat back.

“I sent you ahead for a reason.” He turns to see Gabriel, with his arms crossed and Jesse can feel the urge to tap his foot.

“I’ve already scouted the area. It’s clear.” Jesse shrugs as he leans back against the machine.

“No, I told you to get in line to order our food. I’m starving, McCree.” He grabs the younger man’s prosthetic arm and pulls him until they’re out of the arcade.

They make their way to the ramen shop across from the street and Gabriel groans at the sight of the line. Jesse remains behind him to avoid any glares directed at him from his commander and looks at the menu to choose what to eat. They sit down to enjoy their meal in silence for a while before Gabriel is halfway through and wipes his mouth.

“ _El niño verde pasa mucho tiempo ahí_ ,” Gabriel explains as he points his thumb back, where the arcade is located. “Did you caught him by any chance?”

Jesse shakes his head no as he chews. “Went around the place for a while.”

“ _El jefe de la casa estará afuera por mayor parte del día_. I think it’s a good chance to send in Rainer while we keep a lookout.”

“I can go in as well, give her some backup.”

Gabriel shakes his head. “She’s better at stealth, I don’t think she’ll need your backup.”

Jesse frowns at his boss. “Was does that mean?”

Gabriel looks at him as he chews and notices his agent’s displeasure. “McCree, those spurs you wear? They aren’t silent.”

Jesse looks down at his cowboy boots by reflex and curls his lips. “I can do it.”

“We’ll go over the task in the hotel room.” It might sound like Gabriel changed his opinion, but those words only mean his commander didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

\--

While Gabriel went over the blueprints for the Shimada castle, Jesse did his own research in his tablet with the files of the castle, the sons’ schedules and other facts about it. He heard Gabriel and Rainer talking about a passage that led straight to the main garden, but it contains security cameras they would have to disable. There’s windows and other doors that aren’t guarded, but the major problem is the main gate. Jesse watches them over his tablet and snickers to himself; the gym in the palace is being renovated and it seems they still have time to use this, should he tell Reyes?

“ _Jefe_.” Jesse sits up from the couch and goes over to the pair. “I could go ahead and look through that fortress from the outside. Maybe there’s a way through that gate we’re missing.” He shrugs as he slips his hands in the pocket of his jeans. “Could always provide as a distraction for Rainer to slip by.”

“We’ve gone over it hundreds of times, I don’t think we’re missing anything.”

“Well, I’m getting bored from you two talking about the mission.” Jesse makes his way to the door. “I’ll be in the arcade.”

“McCree!” Gabriel stops him.

“Just sayin’, boss. I could do much better out there.” Jesse faces his commander and crosses his arms. “I reckon ya know that.”

Gabriel holds his gaze on the younger man for a few seconds while Reiner takes turn watching them, wanting to catch who breaks first.

“ _Fine_.” Gabriel hisses. “Try to blend in.”

Reiner grins at Jesse who taps the rim of his hat at her. “Later, then.”

\--

Waiting is the hardest part for Jesse. He browses through the arcade, hoping to catch sight of Genji, or maybe Hanzo picking him up, but neither appear the whole time. He goes back to the restaurant he had lunch with Gabriel and pretends to be another hungry tourist deciding where to eat before he walks out. He hides under a pedestrian bridge in front of the Shimada’s home that provides enough shade from the daylight and keeps waiting. That’s when he catches a hover van with a name in Japanese and a picture of lifting weights stick to it. He sees it turning the corner and walks away from the driver’s view. The van slows down when the car in front of it stops and Jesse sprints. He slides to the ground as he takes off his hat, rolls over and lays underneath the vehicle. He grabs on to what he can and tries to keep the toes of his foot pressed to the car while he tugs his hat between his torso and the car. They almost slip when the van moves again, but he presses harder. His mouth has gone into a thin line and his brow furrows. It’s a short ride, he knows he can manage and laugh at Gabriel once he’s inside.

The van comes to a stop at the gate and he hears men talking in Japanese. Suddenly, the engine is turned off and his eyes widen. The driver gets down and he follows two pairs of feet with his gaze until they’re out of his sight. The back doors open and they talk again. Sweat starts pooling between his fingers, he has to adjust them delicately or they might slip. His brow twitches as a drop of sweat pours down. The doors close with a _thud_ , and the driver goes back to his seat before the van starts again. Jesse sighs when the wooden gate creaks open and he drives right in.

The van parks again a minute later and the driver gets down with his companion. It sounds like one is giving orders while the other agrees. They open the back doors and starts shuffling the objects inside to take them out. He hears more men coming, probably to help. His mouth curls and he bites down on his tongue to quiet any sound that might come out from holding on for so long. His boots slip from time to time, but he keeps his legs mostly hovering in the air. He watches the men’s legs walking away and when the last one disappears he drops with a groan. He uses his own hat to fan himself and rolls out of the van, right behind a rock.

He recalls some alignment of the security cameras. One is supposed to be recording right at the van he’s using as cover. Though the main garden is wide, there’s a lot of boulders and bushes he can use to hide and make his way through. By the time a guard captures him on camera, he would be long gone.

He makes his way inside the building and through hallways, avoiding guards. He expected more, but with such small number, he can tell Mr. Shimada is already occupied and there’s a chance his sons are out as well, which means he has limited time before things get complicated.

He remembers the blueprints of the palace Blackwatch managed to get and positions himself before selecting a path. Mr. Shimada’s room or office are good places to start and search through. He follows his gut when he can’t remember exactly which corridor he has to slip through next, but he’s sure the hallway he goes down leads to one of them. He goes through a door and smiles when he sees the wide desk, comfortable chair behind it, bookshelves and fancy bottles of alcohol on a coffee table. Bingo.

Jesse walks around the desk and catches stacks of folders on it. There’s pictures and profiles of men and women from Japanese to Americans to Indians and other varieties. He reads a few names, trying to see if any of them are familiar. Most of them are between the ages of 18-25, but he can’t read much beyond it, except the ones in English and a few in Spanish. If the rest are like the ones he can read, they are applications, handwritten by, he assumes, the same people captured on the photos. They’ve listed their skills, medical information, place of birth, current residence and how accessible are they if called upon an emergency. The last bit catches his curiosity enough to snap a few pictures with his phone. He tries to capture as many as he can, but focuses on the readable ones for him and Gabriel. He takes close-ups of the pictures and names, knowing that’s what Blackwatch mostly needs to find someone.

\--

He takes a bypass before leaving, not caring that he’s extending his luck. But if there is someone else they should be focusing on besides the head dragon himself, is the two dragons. They are his sons after all; if they kill the head, two more will take its place.

Both Shimadas spike Jesse’s curiosity and Gabriel warning him to stay away without his consent only fuels it. He finds their rooms with little effort and goes through Genji’s first. He whistles at the space, which is about three times his dorm back at base and infinitely better equipped. There’re clothes and shoes scattered over the floor that he tries not to step on, but fails a few times. A flat screen TV is pinned to the opposite wall of the bed with different video game consoles around it. The new ones stand under the TV, while the old ones he recognizes from pictures and through the internet stand on shelves above. There’s a mini fridge on the corner along with a cabinet containing snacks. The bed looks big enough for two to sleep quiet cozily. He goes through a second door and walks into the younger Shimada’s closet.

“I’ll be damned.” He takes a look at the big collection, not organized for an heir, but he’s sure Genji knows exactly where everything is. He closes the door and keeps looking over the room. There’s also action figures and toys on display with some martial arts trophies in between.

Opposite to the main door, there’s a sliding one that leads to a garden, private just for the heirs. It’s beautiful under the Sun, with butterflies and hummingbirds flying around the flowers and trees. A few bees rest on the petals, adding a delicate touch to the whole scene. Jesse spots paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling of the deck and he imagines how the garden would look like under the moonlight. The lanterns would light up the wooden path of the deck and parts of the green grass to make it glow, while the pond in the middle of the garden reflects the Moon.

Jesse walks a few feet to the right and turns the corner to face the other sliding door that leads to Hanzo’s room. It doesn’t surprise him that the older Shimada has a more minimalist décor. There’s a bed, a TV, just one gaming console and a mini fridge. His bed is the same size as Genji’s, but looks bigger with the folded sheets and well placed pillows. Instead of action figures, Hanzo has more trophies on display, mostly for archery, but a few martial arts stand in between. There’s a beautiful painting of a white wolf’s eyes above the headboard of the bed and Jesse looks at it as he moves, swearing its glare is following him. They look as sharp as he remembers Hanzo’s eyes being at the fair. For a second it wouldn’t even surprise him if the wolf pounced out of the painting and shifted into Hanzo himself to attack Jesse. Hanzo’s closet is also organized and he goes through the pieces of clothing, letting his fingers brush through them.

He’s quickly out into the garden again, climbing to the patio cover to reach the wall that surrounds the castle, his way out. He’s walking away from the spot when he hears the sliding doors opening again and lays low. Hanzo Shimada comes into his view. The heir scans the garden with his eyebrows knitted. His eyes are as sharp as Jesse remembers and just as enticing.

The heir is wearing a jacket and long jogging pants. The skin on his forehead and neck glisten with some sweat, telling Jesse that he just came back from a run or something similar. His hair looks greasy, but still silky and Jesse’s fingers itch to feel it between them. Hanzo looks like a painting, with the breeze brushing his hair and garden surrounding him. Jesse’s breath catches in his throat to the sight and time sails away from him.

He hears someone behind Hanzo, who turns to face them and Jesse snaps into reality. He sprints away.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo’s mind is exhausted and he likes it. It means his workout was sufficient. He hadn’t spoken a word the whole way back into his home and only let Genji go on. Though Genji was speaking, he hardly payed attention. Instead, he let the words fly above his head, relaxing him without having to catch the meaning of them. Exercising keeps his mind empty, too tired to care for anything. After his workout, the nice, cool breeze his garden provides always seals the blissful moment before his tasks begin.

He watches over the hummingbirds, their hovering bodies and lightning fast wings. They dart away to a different flower and Hanzo follows them without missing a beat as he smiles. A butterfly crosses his line of sight and settles on his moist hair for a few seconds before it flies away, not because of him, but another presence scared it away.

“Mr. Shimada.” He turns to see one of the guards bowing to him. “Your father would like to let you know he is out for the day, but he would wish to have a private dinner with you.”

“Private dinner?” Hanzo raises an eyebrow.

“Just you and your father, sir. He will call you when it’s ready.”

“Very well.” Hanzo nods, telling the guard he’s dismissed.

When the guard leaves, he hears Genji’s sliding door open and sees his brother leaning from the panels.

“So, does this mean I can have that buffet I’ve always wanted in my room?”

 

J e s s e

Jesse returns to his hotel room and finds it empty. He collapses on the bed with a relieved sigh and covers his face with his hat to rest his eyes. The darkness only reminds him of Hanzo’s flowing locks and, strangely, his pale face with rosy cheeks. His illusion is cut short when a hand grabs his shirt and brings him to his feet. He completely missed Reyes, Rainer and two other agents entering.

“Where the hell were you?” Gabriel hisses.

Jesse smiles. “Getting the job done.”

Gabriel squints. “What do you mean?”

Jesse runs his little mission over and hands Gabriel his phone to show him the pictures. Reyes passes it over for his agents to look at them and translate the ones they can. Rainer says that the Russian ones are the exact translations of the English and Spanish documents. Kimura confirms Japanese and Chinese. Jesse’s going on how he wasn’t revealed, how he was inches away from Hanzo and he was never spotted. While Kimura, Rainer and the other agent, Taylor, shows interest and approval, Gabriel is burning holes in Jesse’s skull.

“ _Jefe_.” Jesse steps back and raises his hands in surrender. “I did something. ‘m sure I didn’t get caught.”

“You’re sure now, but let’s wait and see what mess I have to clean. You’re safe from the Shimadas now.” Gabriel steps closer and Jesse gulps. “But not from me. You disobeyed orders, agent. If you get out of my sight without my agreement ever again, I will send you back to base to clean Morrison’s shoes. ¿ _Entiendes_?”

Jesse nods. “Yessir.” Still confirms out loud.

Gabriel takes Jesse’s phone to transfer the images to his tablet. He sets it on the table and holograms of said photos appear above it for them to view together.

“None of these names are in Overwatch archives,” Kimura states with his tablet in hand.

“Nor in news or anything like that,” Taylor adds. “They seem like ordinary people.”

“These look like applications, sir,” Rainer says.

“They do, but for what?” Gabriel asks as the answers brew in his mind.

“Could be guards,” Jesse starts, pointing at the profile in front of him. “They all mention skills and such.”

“Look at their ages,” Gabriel points out. “Too young to be for Mr. Shimada.”

“Think is for his sons?” Jesse asks.

Gabriel nods. “We’ve known Genji runs wild, but he hardly has guards around him. Could it be, because he sneaks away from them?”

“Or causes trouble to get them fired?” Kimura suggests and Gabriel points at him.

“Good answer. My guess is that Mr. Shimada is looking for someone to not just be Genji’s guard, but someone who can keep up with him. Maybe Hanzo as well.”

“Oh, if only we knew someone with skills, flexibility and a tolerance for trouble between the ages of 18 and 25.” Rainer rolls her eyes and lands them on Jesse. Kimura and Taylor share a laugh and watch as Gabriel catches on.

“Oh, but what a shame, I can’t leave Reyes’ side,” Jesse joins in, placing his hands on his hips while Gabriel pinches the bridge of his nose, knowing well they won’t let him live this down.

Gabriel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them he looks directly at Jesse.

“Howdy,” the cowboy has to say.

“It’s dangerous, McCree.” Gabriel says and his gaze has shifted into something gentle. “You’d be right in the dragon’s mouth.”

“I get it, boss. But you wanted me to get closer to Genji or Hanzo to get intel.”

“ _Shit_.” Gabriel hisses and looks away from Jesse for a few seconds. “Let’s go over it during what’s left of the day, alright? I don’t think we have much time.”

Jesse shakes his head. “If these files were on Daddy Shimada’s desk, he’s probably gun’ go through them tonight or tomorrow mornin’. If he’s not watching these poor souls in an arena fighting for the position right now, that is.” Jesse crosses his arms and looks at the files reflected in the air. “Besides, the Shimada brothers aren’t always as alone as they seem or think.”

“What do you mean?” Taylor asks.

“They might have guards when they’re together, mostly when Hanzo, the precious heir, is resent. At first glance they might have been alone at the fair, yes, but eyes were watching over them. I could tell.”

“It would make sense Shimada keeps an eye on them, anyways.” Gabriel says. “They’re his legacy and sons after all.”

“Exactly. I don’t think he’s that careless. But adding your theory of Genji getting guards fired, maybe that’s why he has taken this approach while he finds a solution. I suggest we take advantage of this and test _my_ theory.”

“What do you have in mind, McCree?” Gabriel asks and Jesse smirks at the words he has never heard in his time under Reyes’ command.

\--

Jesse regrets accepting to share a room with Gabriel once the other agents leave on command. Gabriel closes the door and turns to Jesse, letting him know that they are not done. He notices the door is still unlocked, so he can at least sprint out of the room if needed.

“You were reckless, McCree.” It’s not the first he has heard those words.

“I know, but ya guys were stuck. I just decided to give a helping hand.”

“You could have told me if you found a way in and you know this.” Reyes looks more disappointed than mad. His eyes are heavy with something Jesse can’t quite place. Guilt or regret. “We have to be careful. We were able to disable some cameras to use the hidden passage, but if you were caught before we got to them, I have to contact Overwatch. See if they can find a way to erase that footage, because I can’t do that heavy work from here. If Sojiro Shimada sees you, you won’t get the task and it could mean this mission is done. Do you understand?”

“Yessir,” Jesse says lower than he meant to.

“You brought us good information and ideas, _mijo_. Just wished we had gotten it another way.”

And Gabriel was right. Jesse is aware he sometimes acts on his own, even with years of being in Blackwatch. He sees an opportunity and takes it. While he waited for the van, he could have contacted Gabriel, or Rainer herself and she could have followed up on his idea. But he wanted the glory for himself. His prosthetic arm twitches into a fist, giving him a hint as to why now, more than before, he acted like this. Which is something he’ll have to fix. If he manages to get into the Shimada palace, he’s going to need Gabriel and the others to get out. He did it on his own today, but that’s because Shimada doesn’t know who he is, yet.

 

H a n z o

Dinner is quieter with just Hanzo and his father across his desk, locked in his office while the servants bring them their courses. Sojiro looks tired, but still manages to sit straight and with elegancy. His long, onyx hair falls loose over his shoulders, contrasting with his white skin. He smiles at Hanzo when they look at each other and his eyes light up to the picture of his eldest son sitting beside him. Compared to him, Hanzo must look a mess. He feels like a mess. His feet tap on the floor lightly, but he’s sure his father can hear him in the peace. His fingers shake when they pick up the chopsticks to eat. His mouth goes dry too often, causing his tongue to moisturize them.

The silence breaks when his father asks about his morning training and Hanzo says it went well. Lies about Genji being into it, instead of spending most of it napping in a corner. His father mentions he saw how their personal gym is coming together and thinks it’ll be a good change that will bring better energy when they train in it. Hanzo agrees, having seen it as well earlier.

“Hanzo,” His father says after they fall silent again. “I know you are wondering why I called you to this private dinner. And no, it is not about Genji.”

There’s relief in Hanzo. He has been called to report on Genji so many times it tires him. Father expects Hanzo to keep track of him, to somehow change him. Though Hanzo cares deeply about his brother, he does have other task and his own life to tend to. Genji is also old enough to take care of himself. Problem is, he doesn’t really want to.

“You are a fine, young man, Hanzo. This is the stage where more people look up to you as the future heir. Not just the citizens of Hanamura, but our workers as well. They are aware that as time goes on, you will be the next Shimada they will answer to. You will take over my empire, son, and I would not have it any other way.”

Hanzo smiles. “Thank you, father.” Though taking up his father’s duties was never his dream, hearing these praises give him pride.

His father lowers his head and the atmosphere changes. “I am aware people meet their soulmates at their own time. Some try and plan it, others let it happen. It seems you have no interest in this, or am I wrong?”

Hanzo takes a breath. He’s worried where this is going. “I just believe we were meant to meet by fate.”

His father huffs, almost mocking his answer. “Fate.”

“Yes,” he answers even if it wasn’t a question. “When I was younger, I did not see much importance, but neither forgot about it.” Less when the tattoo ordeal happened. “As I grew, I lost a bit of interest in contacting them since I thought it was best to leave it at fate.”

“I do think we all have that special someone, but that does not mean it is meant to be. And, again, Hanzo, you are entering an important stage in your life. It is time you start planning your future with certainty. I have arranged a few visits from possible suitors.”

There it was. Hanzo’s eyes snap wide. “Suitors?”

“Girls whose families’ standards fit ours. Young ladies who will be good wives and partners in our business. You need help in this and now is the time to start looking.”

“But, father…” Hanzo trails off, not knowing how to ask or if he even should.

“They are willing to give up their soulmates to marry you, Hanzo. You said you did not see the importance when you were younger. Do you still feel this way?”

Hanzo looks away from Sojiro and to his meal. This is the most he and his father have talked about his soulmate. The subject of marriage or suitors has also never been mentioned. This is why Hanzo never felt in a hurry to find his soulmate. He figured it would happen when the time was right and when both were older.

Like he said once, Genji was bright when he wanted to be. Though he and father also never spoke about Genji’s soulmate, his brother showed his markings off. No matter how many people he flirted or kissed, he paraded around the palace with his temporary tattoos for everyone to see, including father. Genji let him know he wanted his soulmate in case father had other plans. Hanzo realizes too late he should have done the same to avoid this, he is the oldest heir after all.

“I must admit I have little to no contact with them.” Hanzo’s head remains low and he doesn’t look directly at Sojiro’s eyes. “The ones we did happened when I was young, I don’t even remember much of them.” A couple of hello’s, how are you’s and ‘favorite color?’ cross his mind, but there’s nothing else. He probably deserved this. If he didn’t care enough to contact his soulmate, like many others have done, he did not deserved to have one.

“Which is why I arranged this. If you do happen to meet them and they do not fit our kind, we cannot have it that way. Fate has chosen someone for you, but it also took away my soulmate. This could only mean fate isn’t always right.” Hanzo gazes over to the framed picture set on his father’s desk. A family of four happy faces; he stands in front of his father while his mother holds Genji. The picture haunts him now with his father’s words and he notices he turned it around before Hanzo arrived. This is play and Hanzo had to follow the script.

“Who knows? Maybe you will meet them this way.” When Hanzo looks back at his father, Sojiro’s giving him a warm, genuine smile. Hanzo tries to return it, but it does not feel honorable.

“They will be visiting the palace in the upcoming weeks and you will be with them, talk to them, and get to know them. As time goes on, I expect you to choose one. And she will stand by your side until you consider it appropriate to ask for her hand in marriage. I trust your judgment on when the time will be right.”

Hanzo has to be the main attraction. He has to follow every word his father says or the whole charade falls. He remembers the tattoo on his lower back and ignores the empty feeling he gets when he looks in the mirror and finds it still gone, every day. His soulmate is not fit to bear the Shimada name. There’s no point on waiting for such character to trip on stage, better to cut them off from the start.

 

G e n j i

Shot after shot, his vision blurs with the more poison he gets in his stomach. He takes a deep breath to inhale the surroundings. Besides alcohol, there’s the smoke of cigars and drugs. There’s also sweat, and horny teens rutting into each other, but that’s not what he wants tonight. He just wishes to fog his mind and pass out until morning and never remember this night again. He wishes to forget how his own father chose to have a private dinner in his own home with just his brother. He wants to ignore what they will talk about. Tells himself that as an excuse to do it all over again. He probably should do it in the palace or around Hanzo, but he can make his way back without his big brother’s help. Besides, Hanzo seemed too tense and locked in himself to even notice Genji laying on his bed for an hour before deciding to leave.

He’s about to drink his next shot when a hand pushes it down. “Woah, there.” He frowns to the interruption and looks up at the stranger. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Genji looks at the guy, a very young guy, by his side and he finds support for his head on his arm. He rethinks his plans for the night when he focuses on those brown eyes. His skin has been kissed by the sun and he wonders if he could taste the rays of the star on it. The stranger smiles and Genji releases the shot for him to take it instead.

“What’s a nice place like this doing in a boy like you?”

Genji snorts and starts laughing maybe too loud due to the alcohol.

“Searching for nice boys like you to take home to father.” He hopes the stranger understood through his drunken rambling.

The stranger lets out a warm laugh. “I ain’t the kind of guy you take home, darlin’.”

“All the more reason.” Genji winks.

The stranger looks at him and bites his bottom lip and Genji feels heated. His cheek must look an explosion of pink and maybe red.

“Actually, I am the kinda guy you take home.”

\--

Next thing he knows, he’s being placed in front of the gates of his castle and the stranger crouches down in front of him.

“I believe this is yer home.” The stranger winks at him and Genji reaches for his phone.

“Wait, wait, my phone number’s around here somewhere.”

He can hear a laugh vibrating inside the stranger while he scrolls through his device, but the sudden bright light makes it difficult. He tries to say his number, but it’s a soup in his mind right now.

“Need help, darlin’?”

“N-no, I can do it.” He think the American won’t be able to read his phone anyways since it's set to Japanese. He finds his phone number and searches in his pocket for a pen.

The stranger laughs when Genji grabs his right arm and rolls his sleeve.

“I can always type it on my own phone, sweetheart.”

“I like it old school,” Genji mumbles as he writes his number and smiles up at the American.

“Why don’t you do me a favor and call yer brother, yeah? Tell him where you are. Wouldn’t want ya to get hurt.”

“I could do you as a favor.” Genji snickers and the stranger lowers his head, the young Shimada can see darker brown on his cheeks.

“Maybe another time, darlin’.” The stranger winks. “I want you to remember.”

He notices the stranger fondling with his phone, but before he can ask, the phone is by his ear and ringing.

“Genji?” Hanzo answers after the first ring.

“Heeeey, Han,” he drawls. “I-I’m in front.”

“Of the palace?” He’s sure he can hear shuffling from Hanzo’s side, possibly getting up.

“Yeah, I think someone got me here.”

“You think?” Hanzo sharply says.

When he looks at the stranger again, he’s telling him to shush.

“Shhh,” Genji repeats the motion and laughs.

“I’ll be right over.”

The stranger disappears before he hangs up. He wants to call after him, but he’s drifting away before the words come out of his mouth.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo’s mortified when he reaches for his door. He feels the feather touch on his right arm and freezes. He forgets Genji needs his aid, he forgets who he is, what name he bears because his soulmate pulls him in at the worst of times.

He faces the writing and his mouth falls open. He recognizes the numbers written in scribbly ink, like a child wrote it with a crayon over his white skin. He shakes his head as he steps away from the door, as if his hand will stay in the doorknob, but it follows him. Those numbers burn his eyes and line up from highest to lowest, like a countdown.

Hanzo’s life was going well before his skin was marked. He wishes now shed it all from his body, have a new layer no one has ever touched. He wishes to be born again with a new name, someplace where no one can find him. A place where he doesn’t have to answer to anyone. He was aware he was one of his father’s characters in his play, but just now it hit him. He was a pawn in Fate’s game.

 

J e s s e

When Jesse returns to his hotel room this time, Gabriel waits for him on his feet and eyes already on him, having heard his spurs from outside the door. Jesse smiles at him with his ‘mission accomplished, jefe,’ grin and Gabriel hands him his cowboy hat that Jesse parted with at the bar to remain forgotten by the young Shimada’s mind.

“Got his number.” Jesse places the hat back on.

Gabriel hums. “It’s something. Don’t use it without my knowledge or command.”

“I hear ya, jefe.”

“Report.”

“Kid was intoxicated and kept going like an endless pit. Still wanted to take me home to meet daddy.”

Gabriel frowns. “Please, don’t.”

Jesse chuckles. “We should figure out where all of this ‘spite daddy’ game comes from.”

“Beats me. The way I see it, he’s a spoiled brat thanks to his father,” Gabriel says as he turns around to the kitchenette. “He keeps him safe between the walls of that palace while big brother Hanzo does the dirty work. He goes to parties, stays up late, and does whatever the fuck he wants. I don’t get the challenge towards his father. As we both suspect, he has gotten away with firing his past guards. Now Mr. Shimada’s going out of his way to find him a special one.”

“That might be nice and all, but money can’t buy ya love, Reyes.” Jesse tips his hat.

Gabriel huffs. “Boy needs to learn. Sure, I wouldn’t wish this life on my own kids, but there is a time and a place. If he were smart, he would play along until he’s old enough or until his big brother takes over and leave this crap behind. His father wouldn’t have seen it coming, but now.” He grabs a bottle of water and uncaps it. “He has eyes on him everywhere. I noticed.”

“Told ya.” Jesse smiles proudly. “I’m sure his dad is tired of having his men follow Genji around when they can be doing something else.”

“We need to figure out Genji’s pattern. Hanzo’s as well. If you are seen, not just helping them, but being generous, friendly and all that crap. We might be in.”

“That is if big papa Shimada isn’t on us first,” Jesse points out as he crashes down on the couch and takes out his phone to save Genji’s number.

“It’s a big chance, but Blackwatch is not supposed to be in the Shimada radar.” Gabriel walks until he stands in front of Jesse. “We’ve never had trouble with them, Overwatch has. At least you won’t appear in his files.”

“Let’s hope we’re right, _jefe_.”

“I always am, _mijo_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope I didn't disppoint you guys. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Let me know what you hope to see in this or where do you see this story going. Your words could fuel me.
> 
> Thank you [Treegona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona) for questioning about Genji writing his number on Jesse.  
> I also hope next parto I will get to a conversation between Hanzo and Genji who explains his wild nights even though he talks to his sm constantly.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


	3. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one turned out harder than I thought, even if I outlined before and after. I hope the pieces I'm worried about fit and, I think, it'll be smooth writing from here on out. I really hope so.

H a n z o

Hanzo wakes up early in the morning, as per usual. But he remains staring at the ceiling for minutes. He raises his right arm and looks at his skin, clear as a new canvas. There’s only the phantom of black numbers, not even written by his soulmate. He didn’t ask Genji about it, he was too drunk to even stand up on his own, let alone form a complete sentence.

But it is a new dawn and Hanzo wishes to know. Though he considers doing so. What if he gets an answer? He believes his soulmate is not fit to be a Shimada and his father will believe the same. If he finds his soulmate, he will be risking so much. There must be a reason why fate chose this person for Hanzo, just like they chose someone for Genji. He knows he won’t let it go. He can try, pretend he never saw the numbers on his skin, or that absurd tattoo in his lower back. He will meet these ladies his father has chosen for him until his soulmate is long gone from his mind.

Hanzo stands from the bed swiftly and paces out of the room. He could forget and act like his soulmate doesn’t exist. He could do that after asking Genji.

“Genji.” Hanzo slips into his younger brother’s room. Genji’s green hair pokes out from under the covers as he still sleeps. He closes the door behind him and stands by the bed to wait. “Genji,” he calls again, a bit louder.

Genji stirs and flutters his eyelids. He groans when the first light peeks through and covers his face. Hanzo curls his mouth and crosses his arms. He doesn’t wish to pry for longer, just get it over with. “Genji.”

“What?” Genji groans.

“I wish—” Hanzo stops suddenly and chews on his bottom lip. “I need to speak with you.”

Genji slowly sits up and his groggy eyes fall on Hanzo. Once he sees the significance in Hanzo’s eyes, he sits straighter. “What is it, Han?”

Hanzo looks away from his brother as he pieces together words to use. Now there is no turning back. If he walks away, Genji will only follow and press on, even if he stumbles on his own feet. “Who did you give your phone number to?”

Genji cocks his head, “When?”

“Last night. You went out for drinks.”

“Oh, yeah.” Genji scratches the back of his head and winces to the pounding headache. “I don’t remember giving it to anyone.”

“You must remember.” Hanzo steps forward as his fists fall to his side. “Did you come home by yourself?”

Genji looks worried for him, but if he could just answer, Hanzo would return to normal.

“I don’t remember, Hanzo. I talked to some people last night, yeah. But I don’t remember giving anyone my phone number. I haven’t done it in a while.” Genji wouldn’t give his number just to anybody. He would usually do his flirting and acts the same night and move on to another stranger. Which didn’t make this any easier. Of course the first person Genji gives his contact information ends up being Hanzo’s soulmate.

Hanzo frowns and crosses his arms once again before walking towards the garden doors. He watches the hummingbirds already awake in the morning. He follows them with his gaze and tries to breathe calmly. Tries to find peace.

“What’s wrong, _anija_?”

Hanzo remains staring at the garden. He doesn’t want to see Genji’s face when he tells him, if he gets the courage to. He takes a deep breath and tries to, but his words vanish before he could speak them.

“Hanzo?” Genji’s feet touch the floor and he tries to get up, but his hangover keeps him down.

“Your phone number appeared on my skin last night,” Hanzo says it with his eyes closed.

Genji is quiet for a few seconds. “What?”

Hanzo opens his eyes, but doesn’t face his brother. “You called me, telling me you were at the gate. When I was leaving my room I saw numbers on my skin. Numbers I haven’t written down myself. And then I realized it was your phone number.” He turns around and sees Genji with wide eyes. Genji’s head is lowered between his hands, as if he was trying to remember what happened last night.

“Hanzo, I don’t remember. I was fine at the bar until I started drinking. I drank and then everything is a blur.”

Hanzo gives him a nod, feeling slightly disappointed. “I should not have expected an answer after I saw you last night. I only hoped.”

“Hanzo,” Genji sounds broken, like his own brother shot an arrow through his chest, but Hanzo just walks past his bed.

“It does not matter now. I will bring you some tea for your headache.”

“I’m sorry, _anija_.” Genji stands. “I really am.”

“It’s alright. Rest until I return.”

When Hanzo returns he finds Genji curled up on his bed, his back facing the door. He places the cup of tea on his nightstand and knows the knock of it is enough for Genji to know.

“I brought you tea,” Hanzo still says.

Genji doesn’t move, and Hanzo can’t find it in himself to apologize. Not now.

“I,” Hanzo pauses as he looks away from his brother. “I need to talk to you about something else. If you wish to listen, I’ll wait for you at the gates for lunch. I will understand if you don’t show up.”

\--

But Genji shows up. He’s wearing nice casual clothes, like Hanzo and smiles as best as he can. Hanzo smiles back and both walk out of the Shimada territory without a word. He can feel Genji wondering what his older brother will drop on him now, but Hanzo doesn’t feel safe enough to talk about it. They stop at a Bento Box stand on the way and get lunch, on Hanzo. To which, Genji doesn’t say a word against and orders his meal.

They move to a park nearby and find a nice bench under the shade of a tree. Genji quickly starts digging into the fried chicken of his bento and takes a nibble of the piece of cheesecake. He also pays attention to the steamed rice, gyoza and pickled cucumbers in between. Hanzo is more delicate with his own; tonkatsu bento with onigiri, tamagoyaki, and broccoli, tomato, spinach saute.

They eat quietly. Genji turns towards him as he chews sometimes, waiting. Hanzo can feel him shifting with nerves until he finally tells him what he and their father talked about. At one point, Genji sighs in relief and Hanzo understands. Genji probably thought Hanzo was going to scold him or put more of his knowledge on him. Hanzo hums to himself; is he really that predictable?

“Well, to be honest I thought father called you to gossip about me.” Genji smiles softly. “Can’t say I’m not glad it wasn’t about me.”

Hanzo huffs. “I can imagine it must devastate you to know not everything revolves around you.”

Genji chuckles lightly to Hanzo’s little joke. Hanzo hopes this passes as an apology or that at least Genji sees Hanzo isn’t really mad at him. He’s mad with fate, with his life.

“Now I understand your outburst this morning.”

Hanzo looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “You do?”

“Well, I think so,” Genji says, a bit uncertain. “You hardly paid attention to your soulmate. Then comes dad with these suitors and bam! There’s a sign of your soulmate being closer than you ever imagine.”

“Exactly.” Hanzo nods. “My mind is a storm since last night. Part of me says to ignore it. The other part, can’t help but ask, search and wonder.”

“We could always wait for the person to call?” Genji suggests. “If I gave him my number, there must have been something about them. When they call, I can meet them, do a test or something.”

“A test? Like what?”

“You could write something on you, somewhere visible. If I meet them, I’ll see. I could always bring you along. They say you just know when you meet your soulmate.”

“How would I just know?”

Genji shrugs as he eats and says with a mouthful, “I don’t know. I imagine it would be like a roller-coaster. You’re fine then suddenly you see them and it’s like going up.” Genji lifts his hand, imitating the uphill of a roller coaster. “Then suddenly you drop. Your brain shakes around in your head and your stomach and heart get caught in your throat.” He wraps his hand around his neck and Hanzo can’t help smiling at his action.

“I don’t know if meeting the person you’re meant to be with would feel like a hangover, but seems a good fit for you.”

“Shit, means I could probably have met them already.” Genji’s eyes widen as he stares ahead, at nothing.

“You would know better if you weren’t out almost every night.” Hanzo takes a bite from his meal and chews silently again. “I still would like to know, Genji. Why do you keep doing these things? You never gave me the honest answer.”

Genji scoffs. “Who says there is an honest answer?”

“I do, because I know there is.” Hanzo smiles smugly and Genji sticks his tongue out. “You speak of your soulmate too often and interact with them daily. Yet, you keep going out into unknown beds—”

“Alright, oh, wise Hanzo Shimada who’s always right.”

“You are stalling.”

Genji sighs and shoves more food into his mouth until he can’t speak. Still, Hanzo waits while watching him. Genji looks at him with puffed cheeks and rolls his eyes before swallowing.

“Sometimes I hope to meet them while I’m out. Sometimes I think a one night stand with them would be best or the only thing I could get from them. Or see if they are like me. From what I can tell, they seem wiser, calmer. They plan and stick to those plans in life, while I go with it.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “Maybe you are not similar, but that could mean a good thing. You could balance each other. A good sign for a favorable relationship.”

“Yeah, but maybe they don’t think the same. Even if we’re close they haven’t asked to meet or tried to get more personal information from me. Not even names or age. I wonder if they even want to meet me or are just dragging me along. Maybe they know who I am and see nothing important. Besides, with father’s business, I don’t think it’d be a good idea to bring them home.”

“Maybe it is not the right time.” Just like it happened to me, he wants to add, but decides to keep the focus on his little brother.

\--

Genji suggests going to the arcade after a walk and Hanzo doesn’t feel like denying the idea today. He plays a few, but Genji is the one who gets involved in them. Hanzo finishes a fighting game when he turns around to Genji’s loud cheer. He has beaten another kid at air hockey. Hanzo smiles as he approaches the table and his overly excited brother. He pats him on the back and Genji looks at him.

“Wanna play a round against me, brother?”

Hanzo huffs, “I would be a fool to challenge you.”

“I’ll take that challenge.” A new, yet not completely unknown voice comes from the other side of the table. Both brothers turn to look at the American cowboy they first met at the fair a couple of days ago.

“Howdy,” he says and tips the rim of his hat.

“Ah, the cowboy.” Genji says, placing his hands on his hips. “Jesse, right?”

“The one n’ only.” Jesse diverts his eyes from Genji to Hanzo and smiles. “Do I take both of you on? I wouldn’t mind.”

Hanzo grimaces, but Genji laughs.

“Me first, and if you aren’t tired yet, my brother.”

“Genji,” Hanzo hisses at Genji for following the stranger’s jokes.

“I like that.” Jesse, has Genji called him, puts in a token into the machine and Genji follows.

Soon, Hanzo witnesses the most intense battle of air hockey he has ever seen. Yet it doesn’t stop Genji and Jesse from laughing and trash talking one another. It amazes Hanzo how Jesse looks at him directly in his eyes a few times and still manages to block Genji and get two goals. The cowboy throws him a wink and Hanzo can feel heat creeping up the back of his neck. He looks at his brother to cease the heat and to encourage him.

It becomes more intense when the scores are tied. By now, a small crowd have rounded the table to see an American cowboy take on Genji Shimada. Jesse hasn’t looked back at Hanzo since the score tied and there’s a pinch in Hanzo’s gut when he realizes this. He sees sweat rolling down Jesse’s temple and Genji’s brow twitching. He trusts his brother will come out on top of this, but he also wants Jesse’s defeat to come sooner.

“I can’t believe you don’t notice how people look at you,” Genji once told him.

“Your raven hair is desirable, Hanzo,” he has told him many times.

“You could make any girl, or boy, do whatever you wanted with a look of your eyes,” Genji always reminds him.

If this cowboy was all about playing, Hanzo would accept his challenge. He wanted to take on both of the Shimada brothers anyways.

Hanzo tilts his head just a bit and brushes a lock of his silk hair behind his ear. He notices Jesse’s eyes flinching towards him for a second. He chuckles just for the cowboy and it seems he felt it between the noises of the crowd when he peeks at him again. He lets his eyes linger on Jesse, lets Jesse feel his gaze on his arm, his face, his hair, his everything. Jesse finally meets his eyes and Hanzo winks.

 

J e s s e

Jesse has heard about Hanzo’s impeccable archery skills. He is just as a good shooter as he is pretty. But Jesse has also felt bullets pierce his skin, hell, his arm was torn off. Nothing has felt as stunning as the wink Hanzo shot at him.

His hand twitches and he’s too late to stop Genji from scoring. The younger Shimada jumps in victory with the crowd and Jesse sighs as he drops his hands on the table in defeat. He scratches the back of his head and looks up at Hanzo again, who’s watching him.

“You lil’ minx,” Jesse mouths at him and gets a Devil’s smile in return.

Hanzo congratulates his brother and when the crowd ceases, Jesse approaches them.

“Nice one, partner,” Jesse says to Genji and Genji finger guns him with a grin. “I know nothing was set on the table, but how about I buy you, pretty faces, some tokens so you can stay a while longer?”

“There is no need.” Hanzo crosses his arms.

“Free games, brother, I cannot say no to that.”

He sees the brothers exchanging looks, talking with gazes and he can’t choose who to focus on.

“Alright,” Hanzo says and looks back at Jesse, earning his attention. “A few more minutes will not hurt.”

Jesse gets the tokens and hands Genji his portion, but he pulls back before giving Hanzo his. “One condition.”

Hanzo raises his eyebrow. “I do not think a loser has the right to ask for conditions.”

“Well, I’m the one with the tokens.”

“What’s your condition, Jesse?” Genji asks as he smirks.

“You tell me yer name.” Jesse points at Hanzo and Genji’s grin grows wider, his eyes are mischievous as he looks at his brother. Meanwhile, Hanzo’s eyes only widen for a bit before he goes back to neutral.

“I am not too fond of arcade games anyways.”

“Damn,” Jesse sighs. He is well aware who Hanzo is, but he wants to hear it from Hanzo’s lips. Not just for the benefit of the mission, but for his own enjoyment.

Genji laughs, “You’ll have to earn it.”

Genji parts first and Hanzo remains in front of Jesse, arms crossed and a proud smile. Jesse scopes the arcade as he curls his lips. He sees an empty shooting game and clicks his tongue and points at it. “If I win, you tell me?”

Hanzo shrugs, “Why not?”

Again, Jesse is aware of Hanzo’s shooting skills, but it’s not the same in games and Jesse knows that. He thought that’s how it worked when he used to play games and then got his hands on a weapon. It worked just the same on reverse.

But just because Hanzo wasn’t fond of games, it didn’t take away that he was actually good. He destroyed Jesse on the first round and Jesse pouted as he got two more tokens. The second round was close, but Hanzo still beat him. The third was a tie and the fourth time was the charm for Jesse.

Hanzo looks pleased with their game and smiles softly at Jesse while he twirls the toy gun and blows the tip. To this Hanzo rolls his eyes and turns to look for his brother.

“I won.” Jesse reaches for him.

“It took you four tries, but you did,” Hanzo acknowledges.

“So, what’s your name, sweetheart?”

Hanzo seems to think about it as they get closer to Genji, who’s too immerse in a racing car game. Swaying his own body to the side on the chair and honking the horn as he passes cars to reach first place. “Hanzo.”

“Hanzo,” Jesse repeats with a smile.

“I am ready to leave, Genji.”

“In a minute!” Genji quickly says and takes a peeks at Jesse. “Still here? Wanna get some snacks after?”

“I do not think—”

“Sure,” Jesse cuts Hanzo off and the soft look in the older Shimada’s eyes is gone.

“My treat,” Genji says as he finishes the last lap and raises his fists in victory.

\--

They get dumplings from a nearby stand and don’t trail too far from it to start eating them. Jesse hums at the flavor and smiles at the Shimadas. Genji smiles back while Hanzo eats delicately and not really paying attention to anyone.

“So, how many times did my brother beat you?”

“Two”

“It was three,” Hanzo says.

“It was a tie.”

“Not a win for you.”

“Neither a loss, partner. And I ended up getting yer name. I say that’s double win.”

He sees Hanzo lowering his gaze to his snack and becoming shy all of a sudden. Something clenches around Jesse’s chest and he wishes to see that tender look on Hanzo again. On the other hand, Genji’s eyes are traveling all over Jesse.

“See something you like, sweetheart?” Jesse smiles at Genji, trying to lay down the same charm.

“In a way,” Genji smiles back as he crosses his arms. “I could look better if we spend more time together. Maybe over drinks?”

“I’d like that.”

“Meet me here tomorrow at eight?” Genji suggests and gets a stern look from Hanzo. Genji notices and looks back at his brother. “Would like to join us, _anija_?”

Hanzo scoffs, “I have socialized enough today to last me a lifetime.”

Jesse laughs and Genji joins after a few seconds. Jesse catches the faint proud smile on Hanzo, but also knows he won’t be seeing the elder Shimada soon.

\--

He tells Gabriel when he returns to the hotel room an hour later. Both believe neither Shimadas know who he is and why he’s here. They hope to keep it that way.

“Should I meet with Genji?” Jesse asks and Gabriel considers it.

“It could be risky, but I can count on you to handle it correctly, right?” Gabriel raises an eyebrow in question and Jesse scoffs.

“Course you can, boss. It seems to be a simple night out. He even invited Hanzo, but he declined.”

“Doesn’t necessarily mean he won’t be alert.”

“Agreed.”

“I can send Kimura, Rainer and Taylor to blend in.”

“I can ask Genji where the club we’re goin’ to is, and pass it over to you. Kimura goes first, then Taylor and Rainer meet up with him there.”

“Should I wire you?”

“Might not work with all the noise.”

“True, so it’s up to you to remember details from the conversation. Details that can either help you get closer to them or the business.” Gabriel says as he walks towards the kitchenette.

“I don’t think I’ll get anything of Shimada Dad out of Genji.”

“Not sober.”

\--

The music thrums in Jesse’s ears and he can feel his heart thumping with every drum beat that comes from the speakers. They aren’t in the bar he followed Genji the night before, it’s a club. Neon lights highlight his features sharply and ultra violet lights cause the skull on his metal arm to pop out. Genji watches him as he leans from the counter of the bar. Jesse sees him from the corner of his eye and pretends not to while he drinks. He is sure he has earned Genji’s full interest so far, but he can’t rely on it completely. For all he knows, Genji could be ahead of him and he’s just waiting for the right moment to attack. He turns to Genji and both smile, showing teeth that pop.

“Gotta say, that look you’ve been givin’ me excites and scares the hell outa me, Genji.”

“It should,” Genji responds as he rests both elbows on the bar. “I haven’t decided yet what to do with you, cowboy.”

Heat spread across Jesse’s neck, it surely excited him more than scared him. He drinks to take on the warmth and get his words together. “Have you tried talking? Heard it’s a good way to make friends.”

“You do seem like someone who likes to talk and talk.”

Jesse shrugs, “Got me there.”

“So, tell me about yourself.”

Jesse hums, “Santa Fe, New Mexico. Cowboy since I was born. Ma was a police officer, pa took care of me.” He raises his hand when Genji opens his mouth. “It was sad, but it was a long time ago. Thanks for your condolences, though.”

Genji laughs lightly.

“I went to live with my uncle.”

“Is he here with you?” Genji rests his chin on one hand, Jesse can’t tell if he’s bored or really into his answers.

“Nah, came here by myself; needed a break. He can be a real jackass sometimes. Sure he’s glad to have some alone time as well.”

“What made you choose Japan, or Hanamura more like it, for you trip?”

“Well a friend of my uncle came here last year. Said it was a good place to retreat from noises and stress.”

Genji laughs louder as he leans his head back. “Sure he meant Hanamura? Seems for your, Americans, everything from our culture sounds the same.”

Jesse shakes his head and laughs. “Not gun’ lie, could be true. But I’ve liked what I’ve seen so far. I don’t regret it.”

A sharp hum comes from Genji, but Jesse almost misses it in the music.

“What about you, Gen? Talk about yerself.”

Genji looks up as he curls his lips, putting his words together. “Mother died from illness when I was seven—thank you for your condolences, though.”

Jesse chuckles before drinking.

“It has been my father, Hanzo and me since then. Have you heard of the Shimada family, Jesse? More than it just being my family, I mean?”

Jesse licks his lips, “can say I have.”

“Stay long enough, cowboy. You will.” Genji’s eyes turn wicked.

“Is that a threat or a request for me to stay?”

Genji leans closer to him with a smirk, “Still haven’t decided.”

\--

It’s almost déjà vu. One of Genji’s arms is hauled around Jesse’s neck, and the kid is almost dragging his feet. But this time, he’s not as drunk and can still speak normal. He laughs too much, but manages to call Hanzo before they reach the gates. Jesse, who is a little tipsy himself, gets both of them safe and waits until the older Shimada appears.

“Genji,” Hanzo calls softly into the night wind. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Han! C’mon, or we’ll miss half price drinks!”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow at him.

“N-no, I think we already had them.” Jesse says, retracing their footsteps.

“Oh, I was wondering why the ground was spinning.” Genji starts laughing and Jesse follows before his gaze diverts to Hanzo.

The older Shimada doesn’t look mad, he swears he can even see a faint small on those thin, soft looking lips. But that might be the alcohol in Jesse’s system.

“Well, I leave him under yer care,” Jesse mumbles as he moves Genji’s arm off him.

“As he should be. I still appreciate you bringing him in earlier than his usual time.” Genji leans from his big brother’s shoulder. Heavy lidded eyes stare at Jesse.

“Thanks for a fun night, Jesse.”

“Hey, thank youuuu,” Jesse drawls with finger guns. “I’mma go now. That way, I’ll keep both of ya faces as the last two prettiest things I see for tonight.” He turns too soon, his head spins a little, but he finds a straight path to follow and walks away.

“Bye, Jesse!” Genji calls from behind after Jesse has walked away, he can still hear Hanzo hushing him.

Gabriel doesn’t let him sleep as soon as he falls on the bed. He asks and orders for his report. Jesse mentions Genji’s first comment on the Shimada family along with a few others that might have been hints to his family’s involvement in criminal acts. Gabriel asks for details, Jesse can’t quote them. He mentions Mrs. Shimada, “I knew that already, go on.” Gabriel responds.

“Genji also says Hanzo had a private meeting with his father recently, but didn’t gave details.” Jesse says, taking off his hat and letting it fall to the floor. “It’s not the first time either. Sometimes Hanzo talks to Genji after, but sometimes he doesn’t even see Hanzo for a few hours.”

“Did he say what they talk about out in general?”

Jesse rubs his head on the mattress, wanting to shake his head in no. “Sojiro is hardly home.”

“Also knew that.”

“Then why you ask?”

He hears Gabriel sighing and he can picture him pinching the bridge of his nose or rubbing his short hair. “Sleep tight, _pendejo_.”

 

H a n z o

In the afternoon, Genji and Hanzo walk to the same park they went to talk a day ago. This time, they don’t carry bento boxes nor anything to eat. Hanzo does carry a bouquet of white and yellow flowers. He bares innocence, first encounters, loyalty and even friendship between the palms of his hands. He also wears a light blue and white kimono, while Genji sports baggy shorts and a simple shirt that almost falls off one of his shoulders. His hair is a mess while Hanzo’s is neatly brushed back into a bun, tied with a golden ribbon.

“Thank you for accompanying me,” Hanzo says while they stand under a shade.

“Anything to see the train wreck.” Genji smiles.

“Do not encourage me to actually ruin it.”

“Ha, you don’t have it in you.”

Hanzo smirks softly and looks away from Genji. “You are right. I do not.”

Genji gasps and opens his eyes wide. “Did you bring me here so I would ruin it?” Hanzo doesn’t look at him, he ignores him as he scouts the park. He know who is looking for and he hopes she gets here quickly. “I kinda believe you would do that.”

“Just like when we were boys.”

Genji chuckles and crosses his arms, also looking around. “Jesse is also from New Mexico.”

“ _She_ is from Mexico, they are not the same. Not just place, but in personality. She’s beautiful, well behave, polite and speaks well, unlike your… friend.”

“Is that a crush I see, brother?”

“I only spoke to her once through the phone. I can comment on her qualities without romanticizing them, Genji.”

Genji tilts his head to look away from Hanzo. “Whatever. Jesse is fun.”

“I would describe him in another way.”

“The opposite of you? Yeah, that’s synonym for fun.”

Hanzo opens his mouth to respond, but that’s when he sees Mia Castillo. Her dark brown hair is tied in a braid over her dark brown shoulder. She wears a colorful dress and a red flowers is set on her right ear, opposite to where her braid is. She smiles at him as she approaches with elegance. She’s the only daughter of one of the most powerful men in Mexico. His father and Mr. Castillo has crossed paths once and clicked. They have similar visions and work ethics. No wonder she was the first pick for Hanzo. Sojiro also mentions the Castillo family is great on tradition, having both mixed into a family would bring opportunities and advantages. Once she stops in front of him, she bows.

“Hanzo Shimada,” she says. Her accent is foreign, yet beautiful. Sounds like summer to Hanzo.

“Mia,” Hanzo bows his head. “This is my brother Genji.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“ _Hola_ ,” Genji bows his head and she chuckles. It makes Hanzo rolls his eyes, it wouldn’t surprise him if, somehow, Mia ended taking Genji’s arm instead of his.

 

J e s s e

Two days after his outing with Genji, Jesse gets word from Gabriel that both Shimadas were spotted in the park. Jesse quickly gets on his feet to do his job. Not before Gabriel orders him to delete Genji’s number from his phone. He suspect Genji will probably give it to him sooner or later if they keep hitting it off. Jesse hopes so, this mission will go a lot better with Genji on his good side. He’s not sure about Hanzo yet, but it wouldn’t bother him to be on his good side too.

He doesn’t approach the brothers, he doesn’t even see them first. He spots a nice tree to lay under its shade and pillows his head on his arms. He uses his hat to cover his face and lets the warm breeze drift him into the moment. There are children playing, couples on picnics and groups talking. He can’t understand every conversation he hears and doesn’t try to, he prefers to enjoy the sounds of life around him. He smells food and cherry blossoms, there’s even the sweet scent of cake nearby and his mouth waters.

Leaves shuffling above him alerts him, but he doesn’t move. Flower petals and leaves rain over him and tickle his neck. He chuckles and uncovers his face to see Genji hanging from the branch above him.

“Are you following me?” Genji asks and drops beside him.

“I had no idea you were here, I’d say it’s the opposite, partner.” Jesse sits up and brushes off his neck and shirt. “Here by yerself?”

“Am now,” Genji sits where he stood and nods forward. “I was accompanying Hanzo to meet someone here.”

Jesse follows Genji’s stare and spots Hanzo with a girl. She’s pretty and seems to be around their age. Her dark brown hair rests over her shoulder in a braid and she’s carrying flowers no doubt Hanzo gave her.

“Oh, is that a date?” Jesse asks as he grins and places his hat back on his head.

“Yep, I’m so proud of him.” Genji wipes away an invisible tear and then laughs. Jesse joins him as both keep watching at the young couple. They starts walking away as they get involved in a conversation. Genji elbows him, taking his attention away from it. “Wanna do something?”

Jesse scoffs, “Depends.”

“Nothing as wild as the other night, just hang. I’m in need of new shoes.”

“Alright, I can handle some shoe shopping.”

\--

He did handle it. Even if Genji tried on about sixty pairs and had him carry boxes just to say he didn’t like any of the shoes at the end. The glee in the young Shimada’s eyes told Jesse this was just pure amusement. Genji also had Jesse try on different styles, but nothing suited the cowboy. At the end of it, Genji left the fourth store with just one box in hand.

Jesse follows Genji and he realizes they’re on their way to the park again when Genji’s phone rings.

“Hanzo’s done,” Genji announces. “Want to come along?”

Jesse hums and stops walking, “Nah, I’mma call it a day.” Spending some part of the day with Genji was enough. He should also leave some distance between them.

“Are you sure?” Genji also stops and turns towards him.

“Yeah, it was fun though. Ain’t lyin’.”

Genji chuckles, “Never thought you were. How about you give me your number? We could hang out again sometime.”

“Sure, partner.” Jesse tips his head. “Would love that.”

Genji hands him his cellphone and Jesse types the digits in. Once he hands it back, he assumes Genji saves it with a name. “Alright, I’ll see you around then.” Genji winks as he slips his phone in his pocket before turning around.

“See ya!” Jesse responds as he also turns around.

He starts to whistle as he walks, deep in his own melody and with ideas in his head to do next. With Genji reaching out to him on his own, he has a better chance of moving in on his plan. He has yet to see anyone else with Genji, seems Sojiro hasn’t found the right guard yet which leaves the spot free for Jesse.

He doesn’t get to walk far enough when a car rushes past him and suddenly stops behind. He turns and catches two men stepping out a store and grab Genji on the way. He struggles and cries out in alarm, but it’s not enough to gain freedom. The bag with the new shoes Genji bought is left forgotten on the sidewalk as they shove him in the vehicle and drive.

“Hey!” Jesse shouts to get attention from bypassers that hadn’t seen it, while others stay firm in shock or pull their children closer in fear they will be next.

Jesse sprints when the car turns the corner and he pulls out his phone to call Gabriel.

“Genji was abducted, boss!” He says as clear as he can while he runs. “I’m in pursue! Stand by for back up!”

“Got it!” He hears Gabriel say before he hangs up and spots a guy getting down his hover bike. With the momentum of the run, Jesse slams against him and seizes the keys from the stranger’s hand.

“Emergency!” Jesse shouts as he starts the bike and drives away.

He catches on to the blue car as it hovers between the rest of traffic. Jesse tries his best to stay in control of the bike with cars coming at him and honking. He keeps his eyes on the car as it keeps turning into corners. He holds on to his hat when he thinks the wind will blow it away. A guy peeks through a window and points a gun at him.

“Shit!” Jesse hisses as the shot happens and he turns. He hears the bullet hitting the street. A second comes and he also manages to dodge it.

He feels a third bullet brushing his mechanical hand, making him flinch it away and he loses control of the bike, driving into a magazine stand. The car picks up speed and disappears from his sight. He tries to be quick and get back on the road. He follows the other cars that seem to have diverted from a straight line to get out of kidnappers’ way.

He spots the blue car in front of an antique store. He jumps off the bike before it fully stops and leaves the keys in the ignition. He rushes inside the antique store and almost rips the bell on top of it off its hook. He reaches for Peacekeeper, but he finds nothing. Should have known better than to leave it behind, even if this was supposed to be a nice day out.

“Genji!” He calls when he sees no one at the counter or around.

He spots a cane displayed on one of the shelves and takes it with a solid grip around it.

“Jesse!” He recognizes the younger Shimada’s voice from the back, coming from a door frame sealed by a curtain.

Jesse takes steady steps towards it and pulls it to the side. Genji is in the middle of the room, with his arms tied behind him.

“Jesse!” He smiles. “You came after me!”

Jesse smiles as he approaches him. He takes a quick look around and his phone vibrates with warning. There’s no one in sight, not yet. He kneels behind Genji and starts to undo the knot. It slips so easily off that he just knows they have little time to escape.

“Let’s hurry up,” Jesse hisses as he stands.

“You shouldn’t have,” Genji says as he remains sitting down.

“Genji--”

“You know this is a trap, don’t you?”

Heavy footsteps approach Jesse from behind and he raises the cane to face two men in suits, blocking the entrance to the room. They part ways to make way for someone, but not Jesse. A few seconds later Sojiro Shimada enters the room, regal and head held high with an amused smile.

“What a heroic display,” he says softly.

“Bonus points for drama,” Genji says as he stands up.

“What’s goin’ on?!” Jesse barks.

“There is no need for that weapon. Lower it.” Sojiro orders.

Jesse’s body hesitates, even if his mind tells him to obey. His arms shake as he forces them down, along with the cane.

“Good afternoon, Jesse McCree.” He smiles and it’s not as frightening as Jesse thought it would be.

Jesse looks back at Genji, who has crossed his arms and gives him a thumbs up. “Afternoon, sir.” Jesse almost mumbles back at Sojiro.

“I am Sojiro Shimada, head of the Shimada clan. Father of Genji, who insisted on our meeting today.”

“Of course, seems to me Genji likes flair.” Jesse grins.

“Drama,” Genji corrects.

“I wish to have this conversation somewhere else. Let us go back to the palace.” Sojiro nods to his guards before he turns around to leave.

Both men look at Jesse, waiting for his move. It’s not until Genji shoves him forward that the cowboy moves.

They reach the limousine and sit side by side before Genji asks, “by the way, did you pick up my shoes?”

\--

Once they’re in the palace, Genji waves him goodbye and leaves him to his luck, alone with Sojiro Shimada. The head of the Shimada clan walks until they reach the dining hall, where two cups of tea are set for the both of them.

“Please, have a seat.” Sojiro offers as he takes the futon at the end.

Jesse quickly kneels on his side and waits patiently as Sojiro takes the first sit.

“I agreed to this meeting, because Genji mentioned a new friend. Someone who he really got along with.”

“Shucks, really?” Jesse rubs the back of his neck as he thinks on how he should act. He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket for the second time since they got on the limousine. He knows it’s Reyes and he hopes he doesn’t barge in.

“Yes, he told me he was going out with a friend two nights ago. An American friend.” One of his guards walks towards Jesse as Sojiro speaks. “I assume it was you, after all. It’s not the first time I see you with my sons.”

The guard moves and Jesse flinches. The man shows him a tablet with a video on it. Jesse looks at Sojiro for instructions.

“Go on.”

With permission, Jesse presses play and sees it’s a footage from a security camera set on the gates of the Hanamura castle. He watches himself, almost carrying a drunk Genji and sitting him down by the doors. The video ends when Genji calls Hanzo.

“Um, does Genji know about this? I wouldn’t want him to feel embarrassed or somethin’.” He rubs the back of his neck. Truthfully, he knew someone would catch him doing that act, it was part of his plan. But he was worried that if Genji, or even Hanzo, found out, it could raise suspicion. It would be too much of a coincidence if Jesse was there when Genji needed him to be.

The next clip moves and it’s from a security camera on the club they last went to. Genji was drinking and Jesse held him off. Jesse remembers. He didn’t want Genji to be too drunk to forget the good time they had, so he stopped the Shimada when he had enough. Genji actually listened and that’s what interested Sojiro Shimada.

“I also know you spent time with both of my sons the other day in the arcade.” Sojiro makes a light move with his hand and the guard is suddenly searching Jesse. He takes off his hat, untie the bandana around his neck and check his pockets. The guard only finds Jesse’s cellphone and a wallet, with cash and a ID. He’s glad he has gone all this time without ear pieces or any wires. The guard even looks over his prosthetic hand.

“Clear.” The man says.

“I have a proposition for you.” Sojiro doesn’t miss a beat. “I have been looking for someone to watch over Genji. He has been difficult with the last guards I have assigned him and I think it is time I give in a little. I am willing to give him someone closer to his age and antics, but knows limits.”

If Gabriel were here, he would be laughing.

“I am asking for you to take this position, but I will still be supervising. If I see is not working, you will not be permitted to see either of my sons again. And Genji will just have to accept whoever I put on next.”

“Um, permission to speak?” Jesse asks.

“Granted.”

“What exactly would you expect from me?”

“Help him drink less, commit less stupidities and train more. He’s lacking on his training. I do not expect him to be well behaved under your watch.” Sojiro’s eyes scan Jesse. “But you could do while I figure out what to do. If you see Genji as your friend, I expect you will care for him.”

“Well, I like Genji and if you ask this of me, I will follow the best that I can, sir.”

There’s another smile on Mr. Shimada’s face, but this one is different. Jesse fears this one. “Of course, this does not mean I will put just anyone to watch over my son. I did a little research of you, McCree.” Meaning a lot.

Jesse’s palms start to sweat around the cup of tea and his lips go dry.

“I found a few things that connected a Jesse McCree to Deadlock.” Sojiro looks at his nails as he extends his fingers. They look shiny enough to hold poison to use in a slap. “It would be a coincidence if there were two Jesse McCrees.”

“A funny one.” Jesse shifts on the seat.

“I almost made a deal with Deadlock once.” Mr. Shimada looks back at Jesse. “But they would not consider a, and I quote, rich ass like me.” He huffs a laugh and Jesse grins. He does remember hearing about that. Though Deadlock got into deals with almost everyone, they didn’t like the higher, richer criminals because most of the times they left gangs without jobs. “I suggest you tell me all I should know, or already do, before I find out more myself.”

Jesse gulps and scratches his forehead. He expects the rim of his hat, but realizes the guards still has it. “I used to be a part of the gang, almost four years ago.”

“I heard Overwatch took down most of it.”

“Yeah,” Jesse nods. “I managed to escape. And I do remember them mentioning a Shimada clan, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. I was younger when that happened, I wasn’t put on many jobs like that. I was mostly there to clean guns, get food and steal from mini markets.” Jesse laughs and hopes it sounds convincing.

“Yes, after that encounter with Overwatch, there is nothing about you. Why are you here then?”

Once Gabriel convinced Jack and the UN to let Jesse into Blackwatch, they agreed on deleting any record from Jesse while he worked for them. First of all, Blackwatch is not supposed to exist. Second, having a criminal being involved with Overwatch wouldn’t be a good fact to have around where criminals and other organizations could find out. “Well I started doing jobs—anything, as long as I got money. One day I was being chased and hopped on the first plane. It ended up being to here.”

Sojiro hums and he looks down, almost disappointed. “I would not like my sons to be involved in any of your problems. Are you planning on staying long?”

Jesse shrugs. “I don’t know yet. But any job is good, so I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“You will not be getting paid, not yet. I need to see you at work first.”

Jesse nods, “Understandable. And I told Genji lived with my uncle since my parents die—that bit is true, my parents are dead. But I didn’t want him to know what I do for living, to put it like that.”

“And did you know who my sons were before meeting them?”

Jesse shakes his head from side to side, “I swear. I never heard their names during my Deadlock years, just _Shimada_. Genji let the name slip at the bar that night and that’s how I knew where to take him. I haven’t mention this to him either because I don’t want him thinking I only stay because he’s a Shimada, y’know? I genuinely like him.”

Sojiro hums before taking a sip of his drink. Jesse is putting together his meetings with the Shimada brothers, finding parts that might be missing.

Sojiro opens his eyes after his sip. “I liked what I saw today, I will not lie. I was aware of your past and knew you were more than capable of helping my son. I did doubted your loyalty. I must admit I am surprised you followed.”

“Gee, thanks?”

Sojiro frowns, Jesse would think he would be used to such remarks from Genji. “Know that I will not stop watching you or Genji, McCree. I will keep my distance, but will still be aware. And you will report to me if you suspect or know anything that could harm my sons. That will be your job; _to keep Genji safe_. Do you understand?”

Jesse nods.

"Do you accept?”

Jesse hums, pretends to think it over. He does think about asking for time, but Sojiro might not accept that. “I do.”

\--

Jesse is dismissed shortly after that meeting. Sojiro tells him he needs to take care of his own business and that Jesse should return in the morning to begin his. He walks out, lost in thought, but manages his way out. Not before he comes across both Shimada brothers in the front garden. Genji looks pleased when he sees him, but Hanzo’s face is clouded with anger.

“So, how did it go?” Genji grins.

“You lil’ shit,” Jesse says and receives a laugh from the younger brother. “I’ll see ya both in the morning i guess.”

Hanzo throws a sharp hum and hisses, “Unbelievable.”

“‘m right here if ya wanna say somethin’.” Jesse opens his arms, waiting for the impact of Hanzo’s words.

“I cannot believe my father has agreed to such game. I expected you to pull something like this, but not him to follow up.” He looks at Genji, who shrugs. “How can you let an outsider watch over you?”

“Well I like him, so I asked father for him.”

Jesse scoffs. “Makin’ me sound like a collectible.” Now he can see what Gabriel meant clearly. How spoiled Genji is. Then he looks at Hanzo, the opposite. Yet, he bets Genji would love the attention his father gives Hanzo, and Hanzo would kill for Genji’s freedom.

“It would be better to go out and have drinks with someone I know is watching me instead of pretending those old guys in suits aren’t there at all. Besides, they will always be free for you, Jesse.”

“Well, ya got me there.” Jesse tips his hat.

“This is no game!” Hanzo spats and steps closer to Jesse. “There is a reason father keeps us under watch and you are not good enough to keep my brother safe.” He grabs Jesse by the collar of his shirt and forces him to remain still. “If something happens to him, there will be no place for you to hide. I guarantee you that.”

“Aw, _anija_ ,” Genji sings as he places a hand over his heart.

Jesse gulps under Hanzo’s sharp eyes. He shivers when their breaths meet between them and almost falls to his knees when Hanzo releases him. But he manages to pick himself up and give a shaky smile.

“I will run forever if it means you will always be behind.”

\--

Jesse can’t believe he made it out alive after the look Hanzo gave him. He was lucky Genji was there to push him through the gates before he said anything else. On his way, he called Gabriel and told him he was heading back to the hotel. Once inside his room, Kimura, Taylor and Rainer were also there to hear what he had to say. He explained the day he had, since he left the hotel room until he left the Shimada castle. Except the small encounter with Hanzo. When he says he accepted the job, the other agents look at Gabriel, who pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Had to do it on the spot, jefe. I doubt he would have liked me thinkin’ it over. Might’ve thought I was gun’ tell someone.”

“No, you did right. I’m just worried about the fact that it did happen.”

“Are you sayin’ yer worried a plan of mine worked?”

“In a way.” Reyes sits on the couch. “We gotta be careful. He knows of your past and, who are we kidding? He might find out about Blackwatch. He has enough money to get people to dig deep into your history. Let’s just hope we get the job done before that happens.”

“I’m expected tomorrow already. I’m gun’ try to get as much as I can out of this.”

“You’ll need to change our names in your phone. I can’t wire you and we can’t rely on your tracker. You’ll need to report to me or to Kimura, Rainer or Taylor as soon as you get something. You’ll also need to stay in a different hotel.”

“I can get on that right now.” Kimura says as he pulls out his tablet.

“Good, we’ll move you during the night.” Gabriel adds. “I must say you cannot trust Genji so easily either. In a way, you work for the Shimada now, you cannot let your guard down.”

“Agree to that. Hanzo snapped at me once he found out.” That’s the only thing he’ll say on that part. “I don’t know who I’m more afraid of.”

“The head dragon is a menace, but the blue one is just as bad.”

The image of a blue dragon flashes in his mind. There’s a memory of him, with the left arm he was born in, decorated with a beautiful blue, white and gold painting. He sees the dragons dancing together, tangled in one another. His right hand twitches, wanting to touch the old tattoo over his chest. The one that has been damaged and lost its color. He pushes it away because now is not the time to bring it up. He ignores the small voice in the back of his head.

_What if..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a good one for those of you who are still here. I have a solid outline for the next parts/chapters and took a bit of a turn I didn't expect. I don't think it'll pass 10 parts though since they are fairly long and this was never planned. 
> 
> You can talk to me about this fic, request being a beta for the next part or talk mchanzo stuff at my [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/) :)


	4. Blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta chapter and I'm kinda unsure of this one, maybe you'll see why. Bear with me though and I hope you still enjoy.

J e s s e

The second day in the Shimada palace goes by peacefully. The sun shines bright in the middle of a baby blue sky, surrounded by white cotton clouds. Birds fly in a blink and sing summer melodies. Genji had invited Jesse into his room to play some video games, but after getting his ass kicked multiple times, Jesse decided to take a break and admire the garden the Shimada boy had for a view. It’s not the first time he has seen it, but it is still beautiful, especially under a sunny sky.

But Jesse hasn’t been able to look farther from Hanzo. Who has been sitting with a girl by the door to his room on a picnic. She has fair white skin and dark brown hair, and is wearing a bright yellow and red kimono, contrasting with Hanzo’s blue. The Shimada heir seems interested in what the girl has to say, yet his eyes look dim, distracted. Sometimes he forces his smile and doesn’t laugh much. The girl seems to be enjoying herself, though it seems their conversation drifted into something serious.

“Another date, huh?” McCree asks, still watching through the sliding door.

“Yeah, my brother’s quite the Casanova.” Genji scoffs as he shifts from side to side, pressing the buttons on his controller without missing a beat.

Jesse chuckles. “Thought you were the ladies man.”

“I am, but a different kind.”

“Yeah, Hanzo actually takes them on dates.”

“And that’s all, exactly.”

Jesse laughs again, “Not what I meant, but alright.”

Jesse looks back at Hanzo, he’s chuckling but his eyes are over his own garden, counting butterflies. He follows one that sets on the girl’s head and both share a more meaningful laugh. The scene is quite cute, like a love story unfolding in front of Jesse that makes him turn away from witnessing something private.

 

H a n z o

Emiko is a lovely girl, just turned eighteen and sees the world beautifully, but knows all of its flaws. She is the middle daughter of the Akamine sisters, a wealthy family from Tokyo. Hanzo has a feeling her youthful face will remain longer than his own. They seem to hit it off quickly and both know they’re doing this for family, but in it, she reveals something from her side. She has met her soulmate. They used to be friends when they were children, people mistook them for sisters from how close they were. They grew fonder of each other, innocent first love before they even knew the word for it. When their parents thought there closeness would be a problem, the girl’s family moved from Tokyo and Emiko never knew her whereabouts. Their communication through their own skin was limited and monitored, they never got a chance to make plans to meet.

The girl’s family started to understand when they saw the markings the girls still exchanged. Innocent conversations between girls and their experiences growing up apart. The girl moved back to Tokyo without the Akamine family knowing, except Emiko. But sadly now, she was being force to meet Hanzo.

There was something in the back of Hanzo’s mind during the whole date. A presence pestering his peace. He couldn’t quite place it. It wasn’t until Emiko started talking about her soulmate that he was able to keep his head on the ground.

“What about your soulmate, Shimada Hanzo?” Emiko asks once she’s done with her side.

Hanzo smiles weakly, “I have not met mine.” He leaves it at that. After seeing the pain in Emiko’s eyes when she spoke about being torn apart from her soulmate, he’s not sure about meeting his own at all during this time. They talk about themselves and share a few laughs. But Hanzo’s head is back in the clouds, picking at that piece that’s not clicking right. At that tick that keeps distracting him.

Once he escorts Emiko out of the palace, he goes back to his room with plans to undress himself and put on the comfiest pants for the rest of the day, until he spots a cowboy leaning from the open door to the yard.

“Has my father also assigned you as my guard without my knowledge?” Hanzo crosses his arms.

“Don’t think you need my watch, Han. What you need is my fun.” McCree straightens up. “She’s a cutie.”

Hanzo hums in agreement. “She is beautiful and kind.”

“You seemed a bit bored, though. And I meant what I said ‘bout you needed some fun.” Jesse smirks. “I reckon I could show you a good time, sweetheart.”

Hanzo chuckles. “Fine then. What does Jesse McCree do for fun?”

Jesse’s eyes widen in a bit of surprise, but he smiles. “Give me until night?”

“We’ll be waiting!” Genji pokes his head behind Jesse who laughs.

\--

It’s around six when Hanzo hears Jesse leaving, he passes by Hanzo’s room to remind him to be ready for a good time and he’s gone after a wink. Hanzo gets dressed in a simple long sleeves shirt and jeans, knowing this is the kind of clothing it’ll be required to be with Genji and McCree. He was fine with his outfit, until Genji walked into his room with skinny jeans and a green tank top.

“Am I dressed properly?” Hanzo snickers.

Genji shrugs. “For a Hanzo.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Genji laughs. “Why wouldn’t you?”

His younger brother collides on his bed, facing the pillow and rests his chin on his hands.

“How did the date go?”

“Pleasant. I’ve only been out with two, but I think one of them will be chosen.”

“If it were between Mia and Emiko?”

Hanzo hums in thought, pressing his thumb and index finger to his chin. “Emiko. We could help each other.”

“How so?” Genji asks curious, raising an eyebrow.

“She found her soulmate, another girl, a childhood friend. But her own family does not want them together, they even tore them apart once. They found each other again, in person. Emiko understands this will bring honor to her family, but I could see it in her eyes she did not want it.”

“You don’t even want it.”

“Yes, but she found her true love already. Mine? It is questionable. If she became my bride, I would have no problem with her soulmate being around. It would be a good cover for her family and she will not disappoint them.”

“Yes, but it’s not honest. It surprises me of you.”

“I’d rather have an ally for a bride than an enemy.”

“That sounds like you.” Genji rolls his eyes. “Or father.”

“Do you wish for me to come tonight?” Hanzo scowls.

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea.”

“You are right. The plan was for McCree and I to go out, not you.”

Genji shrugs in mockery, but then his eyes go wide and he slowly smirks. “Do you wish for it to just be you and the cowboy, brother?”

Hanzo wants to respond ‘no’, but the heat spreading through his neck and cheeks make him choke. Why would he even care?

“I could use you as backup. He might intoxicate me.”

Genji only manages to huffs before someone knocks on Hanzo’s door.

“Ready, Shimadas?” Jesse peeks into the room with a wide grin.

 

J e s s e

Jesse returned to the house he was staying now. A middle age couple that started renting their son’s room after he moved out. They are a lovely couple and give him warm food included. Once he told Gabriel, his commander regretted not taking it for himself. Jesse searched for the hottest clubs and bars in the area until he discovered an open party at some rich’s daddy’s boy’s penthouse. He didn’t expect Hanzo to like it, but Genji sure will and Hanzo needs some of the fun Genji has.

Jesse passes by the palace to pick up the Shimada brothers and leave for the place. It’s at the outskirts of Hanamura. They’re allowed into the penthouse and it doesn’t surprise him when the host greets him and knows Genji’s name, and Hanzo by connection.

It’s a beautiful modern apartment with minimal decoration. Mostly white, blue and some black to keep it slick. There’s a pool on the deck outside and a second balcony with a bar. The inside is filled with mostly teenagers and young adults dancing and drinking. Jesse prefers this than to a bar or club to be honest. He feels it’ll be safer to keep an eye on Genji and Hanzo.

He doesn’t do a good job as Genji disappears with “friends” and he’s left with Hanzo. He turns to the older Shimada and smiles, while Hanzo stays put, arms crossed and mouths pressed in a thin line.

“Fresh air?” Jesse asks, thumb pointing back to the balcony.

Hanzo lifts himself on his toes for a quick second to have a look over Jesse’s shoulder, and Jesse has to admit it was a cute gesture.

“It is better than being surrounded by all these people.”

Jesse turns to walk first and he can feel Hanzo shortly behind. He walks towards the railings of the balcony and whistles as he looks down. It’s a pretty view from the eleventh floor. A sea of city lights below them and cars driving by. The breeze is chilly and his hair feels smooth as the air brushes it. Jesse rests his arms on the railings while Hanzo stands beside him.

“Genji told me your mother was a police officer.” Hanzo suddenly speaks and Jesse looks at him.

“She was,” Jesse confirms. “You askin’ about me, sweetheart?”

“Do not fill yourself with more pride, cowboy. Genji talks to anything with a pulse without asking him.”

Jesse laughs. “Ya would think he’d prefer talking to objects, that way they won’t run away from ‘im.”

He watches how Hanzo’s face shifts into a smile as he looks to other buildings. Slowly he starts shaking until he laughs and suddenly Jesse finds a better view than the city landscape. The pit of his stomach feels warm and tingly. The heat spreads over his skin and the wind isn’t chilly anymore.

“He’s a great guy,” Jesse says to drive the attention away from his own body.

Hanzo is quiet, “He is.”

Jesse turns to his side, leaving just one elbow on the railings. “Ma was great at her job. She was head officer, saved a lot of people.” Hanzo smiles and Jesse remembers wanting to be like his mother, saving life instead of taking them. He wonders when did that change. “She died during a job. Some guy attacked a school, she was able to save a lot of the kids. Shielded one from a nasty shot.”

“Sounds like a brave and honorable woman,” Hanzo comments.

“She was.”

“What did your father do?”

“He took care of me, mostly. Said he couldn’t live happy if ma left her job completely.”

“I apologize if this is too personal,” Hanzo says as he leans from the railings as well, with distance between them. “I feel the need to know more since you will become part of our lives.”

“Nah, I get it. I’d do the same.”

Hanzo hums, “then do it.”

Jesse and Hanzo stare at each other. It seem like Hanzo was daring him to ask about his family, to see how much Jesse could handle hearing. But to Jesse, it felt like Hanzo was the one who wouldn’t handle speaking of it.

Jesse looks away. “I don’t think I want to ask what your father does.”

Hanzo huffs as watches down at the cars, “Understandable. He hardly likes us asking.”

Jesse can’t help stare back at Hanzo’s profile. Sharp edges and soft lips. Black eyebrows and locks of hair down to his neck. His fingers itch to push a lock behind his ear.

He smiles softly, “Now, don’t frown. I like yer pretty face better when it smiles and laughs.”

Hanzo hums and half of his lips go upwards. “Then make me smile and laugh, cowboy.”

\--

Shortly enough, after a couple of beers, Hanzo is flushed and laughing. One of the couches on the patio emptied and they were quick to take the empty spot after being on their feet for too long. They spoke about TV, movies, video games. Jesse mentioned how hard Genji beat him and Hanzo smirked as he said. “I taught him how.”

“Nah!” Jesse challenges. “I mean, you beat me at the arcade, but against Genji?”

“I did, cowman,” Hanzo says, but he’s grinning and eyes half lidded in intoxication. “I taught him all he knows on those games.”

“Prove it.”

“Of course. Whenever you want, come to my room.”

Jesse bites his bottom lip, “How about tonight?”

Hanzo laughs and shoves him back. “I’m not drunk enough.”

“Hey, now,” Jesse says, but he also laughs. Hanzo is quite the picture. He traces Hanzo’s flushed cheeks and tipsy gaze. Hanzo speaks without thinking much, he doesn’t worry about how to pronounce certain words and even forgets them. The cowboy feels drunk enough already just by looking at heir.

Their gazes meet and neither say a word. He wonders what Hanzo’s thinking, if he’s also taking in Jesse’s appearance or coming up with insults. Jesse realizes Hanzo could call him whatever he wanted and he wouldn’t care right now. He just wanted to keep looking at the boy in front of him with unfocused city lights behind and a soothing breezy brushing his long locks.

“Shouldn’t you be watching over Genji?” Hanzo asks with a small grin.

Jesse looks around until he spots the younger Shimada dancing with a girl. “He’s fine. I rather be watching you right now. Your first time getting drunk should go easy and someone has to take care of ya.”

Hanzo puffs a laugh. “What makes you think this is my first time?”

\--

Genji is the one that finds them. He’s tipsy, but by now Hanzo is gone from earth.

Genji laughs to the sight of his brother. “You deserve an award, cowboy. You annoyed him so much, he preferred to get drunk.”

“Hey, he could leave whenever he wanted.” Jesse stands up and helps Hanzo to his feet.

He takes Hanzo back to the palace with Genji’s help. He’s not much of a help, but they still manage. Genji walks first, orders every guard he sees in sight to get him tea so he can sleep. They are used to his antics, but if they saw Hanzo, Sojiro would never shut up about it. When they get to the hallway, Genji goes to his room on his own, while Jesse takes Hanzo to his. He places the older Shimada on the bad while he laughs and goes almost limp.

“I had fun, cowboy,” Hanzo confesses. “Thank you.”

“Yer only sayin’ it ‘cause you won’t remember tomorrow.”

Hanzo laughs, “Correct.”

Jesse smiles down at him. “Well I’ll make sure to remind you, darlin’.”

Hanzo sighs as his eyes close and he’s fast asleep. Jesse wants to move, but his feet do not follow. He remains watching over Hanzo and slowly leans closer. He was trained to pull himself out of situations where he is vulnerable. Situations that aren’t safe. But he stills brushes the hair away from Hanzo’s face and behind his ear. Hanzo stirs and leans his head to the touch.

Jesse leaves the room in a rush. He wonders if this is how secret lovers feel after meeting. Blood running hot in their veins and hearts beating so fast, at the same time pushing him back to it. He shakes his head and wonders why he thought of that. There’s a tick in the back of his mind, yet he ignores it because it can’t be.

He decides he needs a distraction, to do something. So he finds his way to Sojiro’s office. He sends Gabriel a text for Rainer to check the Shimada palace security footage and delete whatever she sees of him. He gets an ‘ok’ in returns after a few seconds. He searches through Sojiro’s desk, through papers and files. He doesn’t bother with the shelves and file cabinets. If there is something happening that he need to know, it should be on his desk. Soon enough he finds a folder with numbers written on the tab. He figures out they are first day of the week and last. But when he opens it, the papers are written in Japanese. He snaps photos of them with his phone until one paper with English words appears. He still takes a picture of it before reading. Is a response from a guy in Washington. Apparently they agreed to a meeting. Someone who is willing to meet with Sojiro is important to know about.

\--

Jesse reaches the house he’s staying in and calls Gabriel.

“Safe to talk?” Is the first thing Gabriel asks.

“Yes, sir. Back at the inn.” Jesse sits on the edge of the bed.

“Good. Rainer is working on erasing any footage of you. And we got the pictures. Kimura is working on them right now.”

“Anything so far?” Jesse presses his shoulder against his phone so he can take off his boots.

“It’s a weapon exchange for a life. Albert Higgins is the guy. He wants Sojiro to kill someone for him apparently there’s a top drug dealer in Washington. He wants him out of the picture without being traced back to Higgins. Sojiro wants weapons as payment and a alliance.”

“Seems like Sojiro likes to collect powerful friends. Why not go to the top dealer himself?”

“Because that guy doesn’t need to get on top, while Higgins does and will remember who helped him. It’ll happen tomorrow at night, we’ll take care of it. We can have you leaving the Shimada’s close to the exchange. It’s best if you are with Genji during.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Anything to report from tonight?” Gabriel asks.

“Not really. Hanzo asked about my parents, says he should know stuff about me since I’ll be with them most of the time.”

“Seems like his father hasn’t shared what you said to him.”

“Yeah, I think it’s Sojiro’s way to keep me in place.”

“Keep you in place?” Gabriel scuffs. “I wish him luck. Night, McCree.”

“Night, jefe.”

Both hang up and Jesse throws his phone into the bed before getting up. He walks out towards the bathroom and takes off his shirt. He washes his face and neck, too tired to take a proper shower. When he faces his reflection in the mirror, his gaze travels over the damaged tattoo on half of his chest and left arm. The design is hardly readable by how faded the colors are and it still aches Jesse to have lost such masterpiece. He still remembers perfectly, blue dragons tangled together with specs of gold and white. The tattoo appeared on his skin, something fierce and tantalizing. Something stubborn that won’t go away that easy; even if his arm was ripped off, tracks of the painting remain.

His soulmate must be something special. Something just as fierce and stubborn. Something that leaves Jesse immobile and makes him act without thinking. Yet he imagines this person being pure as gold, someone born with jewels in their eyes and a throne to sit upon.

Someone descending from another dragon.

Jesse paces back to the room and searches through the drawers of the nightstand until he comes across a pen. He grabs his phone and looks at his reflection while the pen hovers over his neck. He hesitates, not knowing what to draw. His hand trembles, afraid of where he’ll see this tomorrow.

  

H a n z o

Hanzo wakes up with a blurry vision and his brain pounds in his skull to the light. He groans to the pain as he covers himself with the sheets to block the brightness. He wants the sun to hide again, for the sky to be covered in black ink and for the birds to quiet. He wants nothing but to stay in bed.

“Hey, Hanzo!” Genji says too loud, pulling the covers off his brother.

“Genji,” Hanzo hisses.

“Brought you some pills and tea. You’ll need them.” Genji points at the cup over the nightstand by Hanzo’s bed. “Father’s also looking for you, I think he wants to schedule another date.”

Hanzo groans again as he gets up and picks up the pills to swallow. When he grabs the cup of tea, he looks at Genji, who has been focusing on him for too long. When his vision fixes on Genji, the younger eyes are shifting from Hanzo’s to his neck.

“What?” Hanzo almost growls in annoyance.

Genjis suddenly pushes Hanzo’s head to the side.

“Genji!” Hanzo calls as his brother pulls out his phone and he can hear the snap of a picture being taken. When Genji releases him, he shows him the screen.

Hanzo has to squint to look right, and his head hurts the more he tries to see. But he catches the image clearly. There’s a pachimari, or what’s meant to be one, drawn on his neck, the size of his thumb.

“W-what?!” Hanzo’s eyes widen as he grabs Genji’s phone and places down the cup. “Did I have this last night?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Father cannot see this. He can’t think I’m talking to my soulmate now.”

“I’m on it,” Genji nods before leaving the room.

Hanzo remains looking at the picture as his free hand touches the spot. Even if he can’t see exactly where it is, or feel it physically, he knows he’s touching it. The ink that’s not on his own skin calls him like a magnet.

Genji returns and sits beside him. When Hanzo looks, he has brought a few make up containers, a hairspray can and brushes.

“Will these hide it?” Hanzo asks.

“Yes, I’ve use them to hide bites or marks people leave me when I don’t feel like dealing with father. It should work the same, I believe.”

Hanzo stays still while Genji starts working. He first applies a concealer and spreads it evenly over the doodle. Then spreads over foundation, one that matches Hanzo’s skin, must have been one of the first once Genji bought when he was testing them. With another brush, he brushes translucent powder and finishes off with the hairspray.

“It shouldn’t rub away with anything.” Genji says when he’s done. “Let it dry first.”

“Thank you, Genji.” Hanzo smiles softly before getting up, taking the cup with him.

“I’m kinda offended that this person hasn’t contacted me at all. I mean, am I not cute?”

“Seems they did not think so,” Hanzo teases.

“Or he just think his soul mate is cuter, which is fair. Seems you got a loyal one.”

“So loyal, we have decided to never meet until marriage,” Hanzo jokes before sipping tea.

“You should reach out for them, who knows, maybe they’ll be someone father will approve off.”

Hanzo huffs, “You saw the tattoo they got.”

“Yes, but they loved yours.” Genji points out, “They have good taste.”

“Nothing can happen now, Genji. If father forgets the marriage idea, then maybe I’ll reach out to them. See what they are like.”

“You know father won’t forget that easily.”

“Then it wasn’t meant to be.”

\--

His father indeed wanted to run a few more dates with him. He had gotten answers from other girls that were waiting and he also wanted to know how it went with Emiko and Mia.

“Both wonderful girls, father,” Hanzo responded. “They understand their own traditions and others. They seem strong and fitting for the Shimada name and business. Both have won me over so far.”

Sojiro smiles, “That’s good to hear, son. I’ll keep their information near. After the first dates, I’d like you to choose between three or four for a second date. After that, you will decide.”

Hanzo bows, “Yes, father.”

When Hanzo leaves his father’s office, he releases a breath and touches his neck lightly. Seems Genji’s method worked and his father doesn’t suspect anything. It’s not like he should, nothing will happen between his soulmate and him ever.

When he goes to his room, Jesse is waiting for him. He watches from the door while Jesse looks around his room, over the trophies and minimal decorations. Hanzo wants to break the silence, but he has gone muted to the sight of the cowboy. He wears what he always does, faded jeans that are no doubt dirty, obnoxious boots with spurs, a decent plaid button shirt and that old cowboy hat that looks like it’ll fall apart any second.

Finally, Hanzo clears his throat and the cowboy turns, aware of his presence. Hanzo can also see the regular red bandana around his neck. “What are you doing here?”

“Answering your challenge.” Jesse’s eyes squint as he tilts his head.

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, “What challenge?”

“Video games. You told me last night you taught Genji everything he knows about video games. I’m here for you to prove it.” Jesse takes a step closer and he seems to focus on Hanzo’s face, probably searching for a hint of Hanzo’s hangover, but the Shimada won’t let it show.

Last night is a blur, but he recalls the subject about video games. Either way, beating Jesse would work as a distraction. He wasn’t lying about teaching Genji. All the consoles his younger brother owns were once Hanzo’s. It was up to a time where his father and the elders told him to start leaving childish plays behind and focus on other things. Hanzo didn’t have the heart to throw them away, so he gave them to Genji, who proudly displays them in his own room now, along with new ones.

“Let’s start then, it’ll have to be in Genji’s room.”

“Right, where all the consoles are. Because you, master gamer, doesn’t seem to have none here.”

“By the end of the day, you will mean that ‘master gamer’ title.” Hanzo says as he walks through the door and speaks again before Jesse. “Keep whatever profanity you are about to say, cowboy. You will embarrass yourself enough today.”

 

G e n j i

Genji has been laying on his bed, rereading comic books since Jesse and Hanzo walked in. He leaves them be, knowing Hanzo needs an easy day and Jesse is loud enough for both of them. They start with a racing game, one Hanzo brushes over like nothing. Jesse challenges him again with a ‘how ‘bout another round, cupcake?’ and Hanzo agrees. Slowly, Genji’s attention shifts to the two of them because what’s playing out in front of him is far more interesting than the superhero stories.

Hanzo laughs and smiles the time away. He beats Jesse, and the cowboy isn’t mad, but keeps asking for another chance as he stares at Hanzo. Genji is starting to believe Jesse doesn’t care if he loses, he just wants Hanzo to stay. Hanzo makes a few mistakes when he looks at Jesse longer than he means to, but he recovers. Jesse has a little more trouble and he throws in a few petnames Genji has never heard, like ‘sugarbean’ and ‘honeybun’. Genji wants to laugh, he can feel his stomach tickling with laughter, but he stops when he catches Hanzo’s cheeks flushing and he doesn’t stop the cowboy.

It’s not a surprise Jesse has interest in his brother; he has seen many others fall victim to his mysterious look. Hanzo is the one that Genji finds most intriguing in this situation. Unlike the other times, Hanzo isn’t ignoring Jesse’s approaches, but even encourages them when he laughs or touches the American’s fingers to show him a move he can do with certain combinations.

Genji smiles to what’s blossoming in front of him, and tries to ignore how many sharp edges are threatening to cut it.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo is in the shower when the tingly sensation hits him again. He brushes his neck, washing away the make-up Genji had plastered on him to cover up the pachimari doodle. He stands still for a few moments, waiting for it to end. He had forgotten about the doodle during the day.

_Thought I was near you today_ , it reads over his forearm.

Hanzo gets into his pajamas and sets himself ready to sleep. But he remains seated, looking down at the writing in his arm. Seems that no matter how much he tries to forget about the person he’s tied to, they will always find a way to him. They will always crawl under his skin and appear at the worst of times. Hanzo looks over his nightstand and opens the top drawer to get a pen. He lets the tip float over his skin, waiting, deciding.

_Why would you think that?_ He writes.

_Was with someone & it kinda felt like being with you or what I thought it would be like but there was no pachimari on their neck_

Hanzo finds himself smiling. _If it did, maybe it doesn’t matter if it wasn’t me._ Hanzo writes and means it. If his soulmate happens to find someone else, someone he feels something when it’s near, they shouldn’t think it’s not correct to go after it. Hanzo hasn’t been interested in his own soulmate, like Genji or many others. He doesn’t deserve the wait. And even if Hanzo started to feel interest, it was too late now.

Another word fades into his skin. _Maybe_

\--

Genji and Hanzo have breakfast with an empty spot between them. One of their guards approaches them to announce their father had to leave before dawn after an exchange in Washington, DC went wrong and they’re missing two men. Sojiro needed to personally fix his reputation and see what he could salvage. The guard also adds another girl will be waiting for a lunch date with Hanzo. Both eat their breakfast in silence, shifting from side to side. Hardly their father’s men fail him, and when something goes wrong, it’s a bad move to be near the head dragon. Hanzo hopes his father will be calm when he returns and its best his date goes well, so he can receive his father with good news.

Hanzo finishes first and goes directly to his room. He doesn’t spend much time alone before Genji leans on the doorway.

“I was hoping you would come to the movies with me and Jesse.”

“You see I have no time for that. And you should be training instead of out playing.” Hanzo walks towards his closet.

“I will train today, just after the movie.”

Hanzo scuffs, “Guess I’ll have to see it to believe it.” Hanzo thinks that will be all for Genji, but as he starts searching through his outfits to prepare for later, the sleeve of his kimono slips down and Genji is quick to stand by his side, grabbing his wrist.

“Is that what I think it is?” Genji tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

Hanzo pulls away his marked arm. “It was nothing. They were telling me about the pachimari, they believed they were with me when they did it.”

“Really?” Genji smiles.

“But it was a mistake, I was sleeping when I got it. And I was with no one else.”

“Just me and Jesse. He didn’t have anything on his neck.” Then Genji pauses. “That I could see.”

Hanzo laughs and continues searching through his clothes. But after Genji has gone silent, Hanzo looks at him and Genji is starring, as if he had discovered the meaning of life.

“You cannot possibly think—”

“Just saying,” Genji cuts in. “He was with us the night before. Never saw him doing that.”

Hanzo shakes his head, but there’s a thought in it. By the tattoo his soulmate got on their lower back, it made Hanzo think they weren’t from Japan. Yet he met Genji and now believed to be near Hanzo. It just can’t be.

“I hear you thinking,” Genji says.

“Thanks to you.”

Genji shrugs. “It was to give you a scare, anija. I think both of you would have known by now.”

Hanzo hums, “We would have.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse finds Genji in his room, looking bored. He mentions his father is out, dealing with something and how he’s not in a good mood. Jesse expects it. Gabe told him about the mission, they were able to shut down the exchange and took two Shimada guards along with one guy from Higgins. Both expect Higgins is not happy about it and would demand a fix.

“Maybe we should train,” Jesse suggest. “Your father did ask that of me.”

“I can always tell him I did.”

“We could at least try. It’ll be fun.”

Genji sits up, “Or we could go and spy on Hanzo’s date.”

“Another? Same girl?”

Genji shakes his head, “Father’s kinda forcing him to see different girls in hopes of a future marriage.”

“Oh,” Jesse says, not knowing how to follow.

“Figures, right? The only dates my brother can get are arrange by our father.” Genji chuckles.

“We shouldn’t, he’s probably nervous enough.”

“Nah, we’ll just pass by. Maybe we can help the poor girl.

\--

But when they get to the restaurant, Hanzo is the one that needs saving. Genji and Jesse order sushi while they spectate the train wreck. The girl seems to be a rich and American. She has ordered three different plates and has sent them back because they don’t taste right. She doesn’t ask Hanzo anything about himself, doesn’t even let him speak. She either talks about her, her family or complains about Hanamura.

Jesse feels bad for Hanzo. He wants the Shimada he spent time with yesterday, the one that glowed like the sun and laughed without a care. If this dates are for him to find a wife, they can’t be easy to go through. He just hopes the other girls were kind compare to this one. He draws the straw when Hanzo takes a roll of sushi from the plate that has been sitting in front of him for twenty minutes and the girl tells him ‘no’, as if she were training a dog.

“I’ve had enough,” Jesse says before getting up from his table. “Meet us outside when you want.”

If Genji tried to stop him, he didn’t feel it. He had Hanzo in his sight and knew he had to get him out of there before his light burnt out. When he reaches the table, Hanzo’s eyes widen in surprise.

“McCree—”

“I’m real sorry to interrupt, master Shimada, but you’re needed back at the palace.” Hanzo just stares at him. “Your father is requesting your presence, sir.” Something tickles in his stomach when he uses the words ‘master’ and ‘sir’ on Hanzo, something he shouldn’t think of right now.

“I see. I’m sorry Angelique,” Hanzo says as he takes a napkin off his lap. “I will make sure the meal is paid, so please, finish enjoying yourself and I will make it up for it.”

“I apologize, sir,” Jesse adds.

“No need, I understand,” Hanzo responds before bowing to the girl. “I hope to see you again.”

Hanzo walks away even before Angelique can answer. Jesse follows shortly, shielding the Shimada heir as if it was his job to take a bullet for him. They step out of the restaurant, ignoring Genji is sitting a few tables down, but they don’t go far before Hanzo speaks.

“That was disrespectful and rude from your part, McCree. I did not think you would stood to such level.”

Jesse starts feeling bad, until he looks over at Hanzo, who seems young again, relax and is almost smiling.

“You’re welcome, Hanzo.” Jesse tips his hat at him. “That was just a bad picture I was seeing. Needed to get you out of there before she sucked the life out of ya. Let me take you out on a real date some time. One you won’t regret and you can eat whatever you want and whenever.” _What did you just said?_ He thinks. Those words fit so perfectly in his mouth and slipped off his tongue like a song, too smooth to catch them.

Hanzo hums, “I look forward to it.”

\--

The night comes and Jesse decides to leave the palace. He’s tired, but it’s the good kind. After the disaster that was Hanzo’s date and his foolish words, he got Genji to train. He watched how Genji used his sword and painted wounds on the real life training dummies they had. He threw his shuriken and never missed. Even had Jesse stand in front of a target and he drew the cowboy’s silhouette. Jesse was terrified when Genji suggested the idea, but he still oblige. At least he pleased the Shimada heir on his last day, he thought before stepping in front of the ninja.

He makes his way through the palace until he’s about to reach the entrance. He stops when he hears voices and decides to hide when one of them belongs to Sojiro Shimada. Seems Jesse caught him arriving at the palace. He sees the head dragon, speaking to a group of old men. They all look stoic and cold, like statues. He is surprise to see Sojiro is the one that brings life to the image.

“Your son is bringing shame to the clan as the days go by,” one of them says.

“He is not controlling himself and people are talking,” another adds.

“He is your weakness and will be your downfall,” A third says.

Jesse remembers Gabriel talking about the Elders. A group of men that focus on the image the Shimada family bears and keeps the business flowing. They hardly show their faces, seems Sojiro has kept everything on its feet except for one person.

“I do what I can,” Sojiro says, sounding exhausted after a hectic day. “I know my son and he will change.”

“You have been saying that since the death of his mother,” one points out.

“You know that accident changed us all,” Sojiro counters.

“But it has long passed, Shimada. He needs discipline and if you cannot do it, you show vulnerability to others.”

Sojiro doesn’t say anything.

“Maybe an arrange marriage like Hanzo will help,” an elder suggest and a few nod and agree.

“A good woman to keep him in place and give him a vision,” another comments.

“He is too involved with his soulmate at this time,” Sojiro says.

“Take care of it, then!” one elder barks. “He will stay a child if you keep spoiling him.”

“I already lost a son,” Sojiro hisses. “I don’t need to lose another. I will deal with Genji my way, so please, let him be.”

The elders don’t speak after that. They look at each other and bow at Sojiro before leaving. Jesse waits until Mr. Shimada is long gone to walk out. When he reaches his room and knows he’s safe, he video calls Gabriel and tells him what he saw and heard.

“They really want Genji to turn into one of them or even get him out of their lives,” Jesse says.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Gabriel says.

“Should we do something?”

Gabriel is quiet for a few seconds. “Genji seems to be innocent in all of this, I wouldn’t like to leave him to his fate completely, but for now, all you can do is stay with him. Try to keep him in check while we’re here. I can’t promise you things won’t change when we leave.”

Jesse chews on his bottom lip. He’s worried for Genji now, he knows he has to buckle down on his job. Sojiro doesn’t seem as strict as the elders when it comes to his sons, but they can’t push that.

“He mentioned losing another son, Gabriel,” Jesse remembers. “Was there another one besides Genji and Hanzo?”

Gabriel shakes his head. “Just those two. Sojiro never married or had kids again after his wife’s passing.”

Jesse nods and gets an answer for his own question. Hanzo is the lost son to Sojiro.

 

H a n z o

It’s a couple of days after his date. His father asked and Hanzo was honest with him, he admitted to not liking the girl and doesn’t think she will be fitting. Sojiro understood, but another date awaited Hanzo. This one wasn’t as good as Emiko or Mia, but neither as bad as Angelique. There was simply no interest, no life, no connection. Both got bored over dinner and agreed on calling it a night.

Hanzo decided to take the day off and by the silence over the palace it seems Genji and Jesse have done the same. Hanzo sits on his bed, reading comic books he borrowed from Genji recently to see if he can catch up on the ones he has missed. He’s enjoying the solitude and serene time with himself. His mind doesn’t wonder to anyone or anything, but the story he’s reading. He tries to forget who is he and remembers when he was a kid and he would read these comics in the park, with a younger Genji by his side. Or when his mother read them to him before bed.

It’s a peaceful evening until his face starts to tingle. He feels his cheeks heating up and his skin shivering over his bones. It’s like a brush is caressing his face or a hair. He wipes his face and nothing smears on his hand or comes off. The feeling still tickles over his cheeks, his nose and forehead. He sprints to his feet and to the dresser where he digs up a hand mirror from one of the drawers. When he looks at himself in it, he sees whiskers, a cat nose and ears drawn over his face. He’s mortify, shocked and confused.

In second, Genji walks into his room and Hanzo stares at him through the reflection. Genji stands frozen, which Hanzo doesn’t expect. He expects Genji to burst in laughter any second, but his brother only stares as he walks closer.

“A friend must have drawn this on them. Or he’s entertaining a child.” Hanzo says, wiping at the black marks as if they would wipe away.

“Hanzo,” Genji says softly and Hanzo feels his bones shaking.

Genji rubs the back of his neck and opens his lips, but his words seem to die on his tongue. His younger brother nods for him to follow and Hanzo grows worried. Genji takes him back to his room, where Jesse lies asleep on the bed. He’s slumped over the sheets, boots on and hat skewed on his head.

“He laid there for a quick nap, I couldn’t resist and I had to see something,” Genji says as Hanzo’s gaze hovers over Jesse’s face.

The cat mask is scribbled on his face. Same lines and scratches made by Genji’s hand. Hanzo is petrified to the sight and his heart feels like its going to run out of him. He wonders if Jesse is the same even when he’s unconscious. If he feels Hanzo’s presence.

“It… cannot be,” Hanzo sighs before Genji pushes him out of the room. If Jesse wakes up and sees Hanzo, it’ll be harder to turn around.

Both Shimadas return to Hanzo’s room and the oldest starts pacing while Genji sits back.

“You had to see something,” Hanzo recalls Genji’s words.

Genji scratches the back of his hair. “I saw you guys acting close the other day, while playing video games. It kinda threw me off, in a good way. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you that happy, anija. And you spent so much time with him at that party. He couldn’t stand seeing you in that date, he just barged in to get you out.” As Genji speaks, Hanzo keeps pacing. “You must have felt something around him.”

“I…” Hanzo drawls as he stops. “I just never thought of it this way. Or more like I did not want it to be this way.” He looks at his brother. “You know we cannot be, Genji. Father needs the Shimada family to continue. And even if he did not wish for grandchildren he would not accept Jesse.”

“Then choose Emiko. She’ll understand. You can work it out.” Genji suggests.

“No, it will cause too much trouble if we are both discovered in affairs. I will be risking much with Emiko alone as it is.”

“Then at least talk to him. He deserves to know or he’ll wonder his life without knowing who is soulmate his. He’ll think you just abandoned him, Hanzo.”

Hanzo shakes his head, not knowing exactly why. “He can meet someone else. Not all soulmates end up together.”

“There are very few, Hanzo.”

“It is not like he wrote to me every day. He is not as interested as you are. He will forget about it and find someone who is suitable for him.”

“And you? You feel something for him and now that you know why…” Genji trails off. “Will you recover from this? Can you live knowing the one for you is near? Even if there are soulmates that don’t make it, I saw something between you and Jesse. A spark that has potential of a fire.”

“A fire that can burn down everything our family has built.”

Genji’s jaw clenches. “Will you stop thinking about father and the family for once, and think about yourself?”

“Like you do?” Hanzo growls.

Genji steps back and his brows furrow. “I’m happy and I talk with my soulmate every day. Even if we haven’t met, I feel whole. Even if one day my life falls apart, I know I will still have that piece with me. Are you that afraid of Jesse being your weakness that you would rather live without knowing love?”

Hanzo doesn’t respond. They stare at each other until Genji’s starts to grin.

“You look cute, brother.”

Hanzo’s nose wrinkles and he looks away.

“Hey, Genji!” Hanzo startles to Jesse’s voice from outside. He feels the color draining from his skin and his soul coming out through his pours in smokes.

Once Genji sees him, his grin disappears and he shifts into the position of the older brother. “I’ll clean him up and we’ll leave the palace for the day.”

Hanzo doesn’t have time to say anything because Genji leaves the room. Hanzo walks to the door and see if he can hear anything.

“Very funny, Genji,” Jesse says and Genji laughs.

“I couldn’t resist.”

“This better not be permanent.”

Hanzo can picture his brother shrugging in responds. “Why don’t I get you cleaned up and we go swimming? It can count as training.”

“Huh, been a while seen I went swimming.”

“Good, maybe one of my bathing suits will fit you.”

 

J e s s e

Genji takes Jesse to a hotel and manages to get them into the pool with no trouble. The shorts Genji lend him run a little tight, but he can manage for a good day under the sun and in the water. They find a spot to leave their belongings and he takes off his shirt. He hears Genji whistling.

“I’ve never seen that before.” Genji touches the faded tattoo on the scarred flesh of his left arm.

“Oh, um, its my soulmate’s actually.” Jesse rubs the back of his neck.

“Really?” Genji keeps examining the painting until it vanishes where his prosthetic starts. “Seems the accident damaged it. What happened actually?”

Jesse chuckles, “That’s a story for another day. A real pity though. It was beautiful. Hurt like hell, but worth it.” Jesse takes off the sandals Genji also lend him. “I just hope theirs is intact. Would like to see it on its glory days, someday.”

Genji nods as he still looks at the tattoo. “Mind if I take a picture? Thought about getting one; could use it as a reference.”

“Ah, sure. There isn’t much to catch, though.”

Still, Genji finds his phone and snaps a photo of it. While Genji works on his phone, Jesse notices new writings and doodles on his naked chest, stomach and arms. Every day they’re new and Jesse wishes his own body would become a diary between his soulmate and him.

“Has your brother thought about getting one?”

Genji scoffs, “He loses it when his soulmate writes on him too much.”

“Do they talk a lot?” Jesse asks.

“Almost every day. Hanzo even told him about the marriage, they’re trying to see if they can work something out.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow, “Really? Why?”

“Hanzo doesn’t think father will approve of his soulmate as a partner.”

“Ah, I see. I’m sure they’ll figure something out.” Jesse swallows the bitter taste on his tongue after those words and directs to the pool.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo spends most of the remaining day in his room. After Genji left, it wasn’t long that the drawings on his face faded away. He kept looking at the mirror until they disappeared. After that he crawled into bed and gave himself a day to lay there and do nothing. Not even think. There was nothing to think about. He will act normal around Jesse, even if he doesn’t know how to. He will never write anything on his skin and will never tell Jesse what he knows.

His phone vibrates on his nightstand and after a few seconds he decides to pick it up, which was a mistake. Genji sent him a picture of Jesse’s bare chest and where his robotic arm meets flesh. Hanzo can see the faded lines of his own tattoo’s twin. His skin is scarred over his shoulder and chest and the design has lost most of his color. Hanzo itches to touch it, to feel the rough skin against his own. To see both tattoos and how different they have become. He wants to see with his own eyes they are too different to be good for one another.

\--

Hanzo’s about to fall asleep after tossing for too long when his forearm starts itching. He presses his eyes shut, telling himself not to see. To ignore it, it’ll disappear in a few hours. He doesn’t want to read his markings now that he has a voice to pair it with. A voice so smoky and smooth as the silks he sleeps on. He has a laugh to hear if they share something funny and a face to finish it all. He doesn’t want to admit his soulmate is someone he cares about. Doesn’t want to pretend that Jesse and he will have a happy ending. It’ll end in heartache.

He gives up and opens his eyes to face the writing.

_Don’t be mad but I think I like someone. I missed them a lot today._

There’s a twist in his gut and a pinch in his chest. Now he can’t help wondering if Jesse is talking about him at all or not. Maybe it’s Genji, since they spend a lot of time together. Or someone completely new.

When he wakes up, the words are still there. But new ink shares the space as well.

_You’re mad. Nothing has to happen, I just wanted to share with you. Thought it was about time we talked again. Life’s short n’ all._

Hanzo’s world goes silent as he reads them over and over. He grabs the pen and responds.

_Don’t wait to meet me or meet someone you think it’s me. Live that short life and find someone worth spending it with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see why I'm wasn't sure? I thought it would be about time someone new even if this wasn't anywhere in my outline.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


	5. Longing

J e s s e

Jesse watches the live feed from the room he’s staying in. He makes sure the couple renting it to him are out and his door is locked. He still puts on headphones to capture every sound. He takes his time on every camera angle, like Gabriel asked. His anger rises the more people he sees smiling with power and holding a glass of wine as if it was the whole world in their palm.

He’s witnessing a live human auction. Every five minutes someone new steps onto the center stage, almost naked. It has ranged from kids to adults, male and female. The buyers ask certain things like ‘give us a spin’, or ‘get on your knees’, even ‘show me how you would fold my laundry’. These people have been kidnapped to be slaves of any type the buyer wants. Jesse wishes to be there, to put a bullet on every skull he sees sitting on the leather chairs. But Gabriel ordered him to watch through the cameras, from his inn. This was set up by Sojiro Shimada himself, to please his powerful friends and keep them close. It could jeopardize Jesse if he was seen.

Jesse wonders if Genji and Hanzo know about these kinds of business their father has. Maybe Genji doesn’t, but it boils his blood to think Hanzo might be in charge of these auctions one day. He can already picture him sitting on one of those fancy chairs. It even pisses Jesse off believing Hanzo knows and does nothing to stop his father. This is why Jesse doesn’t understand the interest that has grown in him for the older Shimada. He had a theory, blue dragon, son of another dragon. But after not spotting a pachimari on Hanzo a week ago, and Genji confirming Hanzo communicates with his soul mate, it’s clear enough this is just a crush. That what called him to Hanzo was just the mysterious, protective older brother. The heir of a powerful clan. Yeah, that must have gotten Jesse’s stomach on fire.

But if it was just a crush he was aiming for, something to pass time, he could have gone with Genji. Might even get to finally have sex and not just the sad hand jobs he has gotten from his days in Deadlock. Maybe that was another thing that called him to Hanzo; pure lust. The thought of seeing such a powerful creature, laid on his back or moaning on top of Jesse made his bones rattle and hot. But he could also see that in Genji, maybe not as appealing, but at least with Genji it would be fun. He trusts the young Shimada to be gentle and end up on good terms.

Jesse realizes this isn’t the time and that he had trailed far away from his original thought. Jesse shakes his head and goes back to work. Only four people have been bought and now wait in a special room, while their personalized collars are made. Jesse stiffens when he sees the short blond Gabriel and the agents were able to get a few days ago. They got her out and promised her she would be safe, but she had to go back. She didn’t want to, of course she didn’t. But they needed a distraction and trusted her enough to do it.

Samantha, the blond, innocent young girl, stands on the platform, just as afraid and timid as the others before her. They ask the usual things of her: name and what she can do. They ask for her to show off her body like the rest. She turns, stretches her arms and bends over. A few patrons nod in appreciation. Before the host asks for bids, Samantha speaks. She says she has something she wants to show them.

They blink in surprise, but they melt with a smile when the girl starts swaying her hips as she dances. There’s no music, but Jesse can hear a soft melody as she moves her hips in a way he has never seen. He remembers seeing videos of belly dancers before, Samantha was a natural and was charming them, buying Gabriel and the others enough time. When Jesse changes to the camera in the room where the other victims are waiting to be auctioned off, he sees Rainer, in black, helping the citizens up into the vents. The two guards in the room are knocked out on the floor.

Jesse looks for the room where the people that have been bought wait. Kimura is just helping the last one through the vents. The guards are also unconscious. Jesse smiles, he knows Gabriel has the ability to make four men feel like fifty. He changes cameras and his eyes widen when he sees Sojiro, up in a room made of glass, watching the show from above. Someone sits beside him, someone Jesse knows too well to be fooled by any disguise.

Gabriel wears a fancy tuxedo, wine red, black and gold assets. Slick shoes that probably cost more than Jesse’s life. He holds a glass of wine with golden rings and diamonds around his fingers. And through the opening of his dress shirt, Jesse can see a golden tattoo running up Reyes’ neck. It looks beautiful on the man and the way he looks at Sojiro makes Jesse fear his own commander. Reyes looks like a Rey. Sojiro listens to him. Two men with the power to break the world in half can be either a nightmare or salvation. Jesse doesn’t know what’s going on, never knew Gabriel would be put right beside Sojiro, but he still trusts him, no matter how dangerous he seems.

Sojiro looks back at Samantha and at the raising hands and shouting numbers. He lifts his hand and a guard below hits a bong. The theater goes silent and all eyes fall on Sojiro. Jesse’s heart stops and he holds his breath.

Sojiro waves his hand and Samantha is escorted down the stage. Jesse still holds his breath and he’s too afraid to pull his eyes off Gabriel. But a minute later, Samantha joins the scene, draped in a silky red robe and handed to Gabriel. Gabriel smiles at her, predatory like. Jesse is sure it’s for the show, but he still watches carefully.

Gabriel and Sojiro shake hands and the lights go out.

\--

Jesse paces in his room for almost two hours. He kind of wishes this would have taken place during the day and not after midnight. He could have gone to the palace, hung with Genji as a distraction or snooped around for information. Find out the bad news before they reach him.

Finally, his phone rings for a video call from Gabriel and he jumps on the bed to answer. His boss’ face and chest appear. Now Jesse can see the gold design that decorates his neck, chest and shoulders in detail; gold bones, as if they were traces of his own.

“Boss?”

“We’re fine, Jesse,” Gabriel answers. “Rainer, Kimura and Taylor got the people out. I had Samantha. We drove them out of Hanamura and they’re on a boat to base as we speak. It’ll be harder for them to be tracked by sea.” Jesse nods before Gabriel adds, “They are being taken care of by medics and anything else they need. Ana was even there to escort them.”

Jesse slowly smiles. “That’s great. I’m glad you’re all fine, boss.”

Gabriel shrugs, “It was easy.”

Jesse scoffs. If his own heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest and his lungs burnt for air, he wonders how Reyes and the others felt. “Did Sojiro recognized you?”

“I don’t think so. I took Mr. Castillo’s place. A man very similar.” That’s when Jesse notices Gabriel’s beard was mostly gone, most of it turned to stubble and his eyes had shifted to green for the evening. His hair also had gray spots.

“I must admit, ya look mighty fine, boss.”

Gabriel laughs. “Jack thought so too. Bastard sent me a photo with the tattoo painted on him while I was in the auction. Almost gave me a heart attack.”

Jesse wiggles his eyebrows. “How much do ya think the news will pay for that headline: ‘Strike Commander Morrison sends nudes’?”

Gabriel laughs again. “We don’t need his ego growing. He’ll start saying he belongs on a billboard instead.”

“I can make that happen.” Jesse’s grin fades in seconds and he notices the shift in Gabriel’s face too. Before his commander asks, Jesse speaks. “Do you think Hanzo and Genji know about this?”

Gabriel hesitates, he’s probably thinking on what to say to Jesse. The truth or what his agent wants to hear. “I don’t think Genji knows. Hanzo, on the other hand... He’s the heir, Jesse. If they’re already arranging a marriage for him, who knows what else they’re putting on him.”

Jesse nods, he knows it could be right. Soon, Hanzo’s hands will be dirty with blood and he will turn as cold as his father.

“You are keeping your distance from them, are you, Jesse?” Gabriel asks and Jesse raises an eyebrow.

“If you’re askin’ if I’ve fucked them, no.”

“Good,” Gabriel says sharply. “Last thing we need is your head on a stick, boy.”

Jesse shrugs, “Genji has slept with others. I think they’ve lived.”

“No.” Gabriel frowns.

“What if he asks?”

“No.”

“Who knows, might help us in our mission to take the clan down—”

“No!”

Jesse exhales. “Other dad’s encourage their sons to get laid.”

“I’m not like other dads—I’m not your dad, for starters. I’m your boss. And you’re working.”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Did you at least gave Mrs. Amari a kiss from me?”

Gabriel scoffs, “No.”

 

H a n z o

Hanzo has been avoiding Jesse for a week now. Only encountered him once when he came out of his room to take a breath of fresh air in his personal garden. The cowboy also came out to ‘admire the beauty, and the garden as well’, as he said. Hanzo could feel his brown eyes on him the entire time. He told himself he had to leave, should leave, but his knees stayed in place and so did Jesse. They didn’t speak, only enjoyed the silence. And it bothered Hanzo that Jesse could be this quiet. One, he missed the chatter and pet names. But he also enjoyed the calm silence between them. As if they had known each other enough to recognize when a conversation was over.

This morning, his father woke him up after another business dealing went wrong. Well more than one. Hanzo knows about the auctions his father makes, knows he will be the host of them in the future. These auctions happen to keep allies happy, to seal deals and get what Sojiro wants. The fact that someone stole the people that were going to be sold and left his father a red mark to his allies causes him to lose future deals. Sojiro didn’t say if he knew who it was, he mention he was on the brick of finding out, but Hanzo didn’t care after his father told him he had a breakfast date. It was a girl from Hanamura, she lived not far away from the palace, in a mansion. A wealthy family and old accomplices of his father.

He hoped this girl would be better, that she would be a distraction. But he was disappointed as soon as she saw him and asked, “Where’s Genji?”

Hanzo clenched his jaw when he realized she had been one of Genji’s past lovers. She asked about him the whole time. Asked if the younger, handsome Shimada would join them. It seems the girl hadn’t met her soulmate or the connection just wasn’t powerful enough. He is also sure she didn’t happen to be Genji’s. Hanzo had enough after hearing about his younger brother for an hour and ended the date. He arrived at the castle with an upset stomach and anger boiling in his veins. Genji was quick to track him down and question him.

“She did not shut up about you and how… good you were.” Hanzo grimaces at his own words.

“Oh, damn.” Genji rubs the back of his neck. “At least you could have said if she slept with you, it would kinda be like she’s sleeping with me again.”

“Genji!” Hanzo snaps.

“You look like you need it.” The green haired boy slips his hands into the pockets of his loose shorts. “McCree has asked about you. I’ve said you’re just busy with the marriage and other things.”

“Good. Please, try to keep your distance from me while he is here. I don’t need his presence haunting me. I have enough ghosts to deal with already.”

Hanzo changes to sweats and a tight, black long-sleeved shirt, and heads to their gym to train. Genji already used it the day before with Jesse, it will secure Hanzo some alone time and a way to vent.

He grabs a sword and shatters two dummies. His arrows pierce target after target and come out through the back. A few arrows hit one another and broke. He throws a couple daggers at dummies and growls when he misses and stabs the wall. He decides to leave it there and start using the punching bag hanging from the ceiling instead.

Strands of his hair have slipped out of the bun and stick to his face with sweat when he moves too fast. He growls and groans at every punch and kick he does. He can feel his knuckles burning and turning red. He bites his lip at every burn he gets until he feels it swollen. A drop of sweat falls on his eye and he stops for a second before continuing through the sting.

He doesn’t blame Genji for the date, but he’s still angry at him. Genji should have not gotten involved in his personal life. Should not have revealed his soul mate to Hanzo, even if he suspected it. Hanzo was doing fine ignoring the subject. If he kept believing his interest in the cowboy was just a childish crush, it would have ceased with time. Maybe.

He is angry with his father, for taking his own anger on him and sending him out on sudden dates. As if he expected a new bride by Hanzo’s side every time he returned. He is very angry at Jesse. For coming here. For approaching them at the fair. For being charming and falling into Genji’s game. For looking at Hanzo as if he was the reason he’s alive. For talking to him in a way that make flowers bloom in Hanzo’s lungs and suffocate him. Yet he likes that powerless feeling, of being at the mercy of Jesse’s hands.

Hanzo snaps around when a hand grabs his shoulder. The side of his palm threatens the intruder’s neck as Hanzo pants. Jesse raises his hands in surrender.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I called ya, didn’t seem to hear me.”

Hanzo lowers his hand and faces the punching bag again. “Maybe I did not wish to.”

“Hm. Guess the date didn’t go well.”

Hanzo frowns, not liking the idea of his brother discussing his business with the american. “Genji told you?”

“He mentioned you had one. Not how it went. I hadn’t seen him since earlier, actually. Said he had a craving for something sweet and left.” Jesse scratches the back of his head as he looks around, expecting to find Genji behind a dummy or somewhere in a corner of the gym. “Any idea where he is?”

“Perhaps he got tired of you and snuck out. I would not be the first time.” Hanzo resumes his work out and Jesse chuckles.

“Not gonna lie, I kinda need a break myself.”

Hanzo zones out again, expecting that will be it. That McCree will walk away once he ignores him. But the cowboy appears in his eyesight again as he walks around the punching bag. Hanzo stops.

“What are you doing?” Hanzo asks, narrowing his eyes as Jesse takes a hold of the equipment.

“Seen this in movies. Someone holds it while the other punches. I think it provides a steadier hit or something.”

“I do not need your help,” Hanzo hisses.

“I didn’t say you did, I just think it’ll favor you.” Jesse smiles, Hanzo feels like he’s being mocked.

“Do whatever you want. Just be quiet.”

Jesse does that motion of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key. Hanzo quickly focuses back on the punching bag to continue his work out. He can feel the bag staying in place due to Jesse’s grip. Everytime he does a good kick or punch, Jesse whistles or compliments him with words that warm his cheeks. Hanzo tries to ignore him as he keeps his eyes on the black leather bag in front of him, how it moves stiffly to his assault. He tries not to look at Jesse, not to return the cowboy’s gentle gaze.

Hanzo’s teeth clench as he punches harder, getting a huff from Jesse. He does it again, but McCree is ready, holding to the bag tightly enough to keep it steady. Suddenly, Jesse catches Hanzo’s wrist so quickly, it makes the older Shimada gasp and feel ashamed at being caught.

“Take it easy, darlin’,” Jesse drawls.

Darlin’, the word repeats on Hanzo’s mind. A word he has only read once in his life, directed especifically at him.

“Why didn’t you tape up?” Jesse says, running his thumb over Hanzo’s bruised knuckles. Hanzo pulls his hand away after the touch started to burn.

“I did not expect to do this today.” He hadn’t. He saw the punching bag and thought it was a good idea.

“Well it’s not too late. Or you can just stop. Genji has mentioned yer archery skills, I’d like to see them.” Jesse smiles, trying to convince Hanzo to follow his advice.

Hanzo’s brow furrows and he spins around and kicks the bag. The impact makes Jesse groan and curse.

“Hey!”

Hanzo punches it quickly, pushing Jesse back.

“What’s gotten into ya?” Jesse asks, stepping away from the bag.

“I do not need your concerns or advice.” Hanzo barks as he steps closer to the bag, still keeping it between him and the American.

Jesse frowns. “No, what you need is a taste of yer own medicine.”

It happens quicker than his hold on Hanzo. Jesse punches the bag and causes it to hit Hanzo. The heir steps back, appalled. Jesse smirks and tips his hat.

“You think yer the only one that has claws, sweetheart?”

“Enough of those stupid names!” Hanzo kicks the bag and hits McCree again, who holds it.

“Ya didn’t seem to mind when we played video games.” Jesse raises an eyebrow and shoves the bag back to Hanzo.

Hanzo grabs it before the impact and glares at the cowboy. Jesse just smiles and his eyes turn gentle, too soft for Hanzo to bear. He wonders if he’s now noticing the effects of the soulmates connection on McCree, or is he imagining the other boy’s glances.

Hanzo sharply turns away and he hopes, begs the universe for this to be it. But Jesse continues.

“Don’t leave like that.” The cowboy’s hand comes over Hanzo’s shoulder, he can feel the touch through his shirt, kindling the gold lines of his tattoo. Something vibrates in him and snaps.

Hanzo grabs Jesse by his arm and swings him over. The cowboy ends on his back to the floor, in front of Hanzo, hides wide open as Hanzo glares down on him. Hanzo wants to put him in place, plant fear on this human that seems to not know to pull away when a fire is too hot.

 

J e s s e

A lot of emotions are brewing on the pit of Jesse’s stomach. He stares up at Hanzo as he towers over him. The Shimada’s eyes burn holes into Jesse’s skull, yet Jesse’s heart wants to jump through his chest and collide with Hanzo’s. He exhales once his lungs beg him for new air and his lips quiver when he inhales. Swollen, almost red lips like roses that dare Jesse to reach up and kiss without fearing the thorns.

“Know when to stay down, McCree.” Hanzo leans down, silk black locks lose from his bun, framing his face, and Jesse’s mouth goes dry.

He can see the cover of sweat over Hanzo’s porcelain skin. Each pigment on his fierce brown eyes. And smell his scent, leather and rain with a bit of sweat. He could clearly see his Adam’s apple bobbing and the desire to lick up that smooth looking neck grew in Jesse. The tight black shirt outlined Hanzo’s chest perfectly, looking like he just brushed black ink over his muscles.

Jesse returns to earth when Hanzo starts walking pass him. That’s when anger stands out in the storm that is his mind. He grabs Hanzo’s ankle with his prosthetic hand and causes the stoic Shimada to trip, face first. Jesse quickly climbs on Hanzo’s back and locks his ankle.

“What are you doing?!” Hanzo growls.

“It ain’t my fault yer having shitty dates. It’s also not the girls’ fault for that stick that’s up your ass!”

Hanzo fist clenches as Jesse puts pressure on his ankle. He knows Jesse won’t break it because he will be in trouble. But he can feel the energy stirring in the other young man. Hanzo pulls his arm back and hooks two fingers inside Jesse’s mouth, knowing he’ll have to play dirty to get Jesse off him.

Once Jesse releases him, Hanzo wraps his legs around the cowboy’s neck, knocking his hat off on the way.

“That’s how you want it?” Jesse laughs breathlessly. “Dirty?”

Jesse stretches his hand and scrambles until he reaches Hanzo’s hair to pull. Hanzo groans and spits what Jesse believes to be a curse in Japanese. He releases Jesse before getting on his feet quickly. Hanzo launches a kick and Jesse blocks it with his arms crossed. Hanzo does another, aiming for his ribs. Jesse moves back and jumps forward, aiming a punch at Shimada’s face. Hanzo grabs his wrist and once again, throws him over to the floor. This time, Jesse jumps to his feet quickly and sprints forward. He spears Hanzo and pins him to the floor.

And fuck does he kind of regret it. He can feel the heir squirm between his thighs. His pulse rapidly beating in his wrist under Jesse’s flesh palm. The contrasts of Hanzo’s pure, ceramic skin against Jesse’s sun kissed skin. He wonders if Hanzo bares any scars at all, or if the rest of his body looks as smooth and delicate as his face and hands. McCree wants to find out badly. Rip that shirt that leaves little to the imagination and kiss between those well sculptured pecs. If Sojiro could read Jesse’s mind form wherever he is, if he saw the images of his perfect son Jesse was creating in his mind, McCree would be fifty feet underground by now.

“Yeah, that’s it, Shimada.” Jesse smiles, showing his teeth, as if he was about to devour Hanzo. “Let that anger out.”

He wants Hanzo to draw blood from him. To give Hanzo a reason to fill Jesse’s nights with nightmares instead of dreams. To make Jesse fear the dark like when he was a child. And it confuses Jesse that it also thrills him to imagine Hanzo so feral.

Hanzo moves his knees against his chest, and harshly pushes Jesse off him with his feet. Both get up and stare at each other, ready for another brawl. Hanzo attacks first, Jesse blocks once more and attacks. He fakes a left punch and disorients Hanzo when his right leg hooks his knee. Hanzo falls on one knee to the floor, already panting.

Jesse is regaining breath as well as he looks down. “Ya look nice like this.”

Jesse finally sees blood when Hanzo’s fists clashes with his nose. He stumbles back and laughs as he covers his face.

“There ya go.” _Just like daddy_ , he thinks the last bit.

They go silent. Their breathless pants are the only signs of life in the room and Jesse’s quiet groans as he tries to wipe away the blood. He winces a few times and he looks back at Hanzo. He swears he can see a fire blazing around him and his eyes are almost black, no trace of humanity in him.

But it ceases.

“J-Jesse, I did not mean to.”

“I asked for it,” Jesse admits. On his own mission to dislike Hanzo, he probably made Hanzo hate him. “Didn’t mean to take it this far. Just teasin’.”

Hanzo lowers his head. “Know limits. As should I know patience.”

“And yer own strength, damn, darlin’,” Jesse mumbles.

Hanzo goes quiet. “Please, no more of those names.”

Hanzo avoids his eyes after those words and Jesse nods. “Alright, Hanzo. I’ll get fixed up. Start again tomorrow, maybe.”

“Maybe,” Hanzo says, almost too low for Jesse to hear.

“I’ll leave now.”

Jesse turns and picks up his hat on the way. He’s almost out of the door, but he feels like he has to say something more. Something that itches in the tip of his tongue. He turns and Hanzo’s name chokes on his throat. Hanzo is peeling his tight shirt off. Jesse gets a peek of fair, smooth skin and hard muscled. They seem to be better than what he had imagined. He can see the curve of Hanzo’s waist clearly and how low his pants have ridden down from tugging the shirt out. He wants to say nothing else, but cheat and watch.

Two hands cover his eyes before he gets to see more. “Guess who?!”

Jesse sighs, “The little brother I never wanted.”

Genji pulls his long, skinny fingers away. “How did you know?!”

Hanzo is gone and Jesse faces the younger Shimada. “Where did you run off to?”

“Got a huge craving for sweets. Went down to the pastry shop a few blocks away.” Genji pats his visible stomach under his crop top. “Think I ate double my weight.”

Jesse laughs. “Didn’t think of bringin’ me a lil’ somethin’?”

“Thought you were more into sour, by the way you look at my brother.” Genji smirks and crosses his arms.

Jesse scoffs. “Yer seeing things.”

“Like that blood down your nose?”

Jesse covers his nose with his knuckles before walking past Genji. “Just a scratch.”

Genji laughs and starts following him to the bathroom. Jesse washes his face and leans his head back to look at his nostrils through the mirror. The blood starts reducing after a few seconds and he gathers toilet paper to clog it. While he takes care of it, Genji sits on the sink counter, swaying his legs and watching every move.

“What do you feel like doing today?”

Jesse sighs as he looks himself and Genji’s back in the mirror. “Getting hammered.”

“I can help with that.”

“Good.” Jesse straightens up and looks at Genji directly. The green haired boy still glows with all the sugar running through his veins. “Cause I really need it.”

“Let’s nap then.” Genji hops off the counter. “Wouldn’t want to crash due to the sugar while we’re out.”

\--

Jesse drinks until he can’t think straight. Until Hanzo’s eyes disappear from his mind. Until the Shimada’s voice gets lost in the music of the club. He looks at Genji, young, vibrant and pure—in a way. How he smiles most of the time and seems to genuinely like Jesse. He follows Genji to the dance floor, his wrist caught in the young Shimada’s hand. Genji moves his hips like no one’s watching, not that he should be embarrassed about it. Jesse feels stiff and old in contrast to Genji. The green haired boy moves around him, luring him with his seductive eyes and soft smile.

Jesse bites his lip when Genji gets too close, teasing him. Before Genji can give another spin, Jesse grabs his hand, stopping him. He’s letting the alcohol guide him. He can feel Gabriel’s warning fading into nothing. He backs into a wall and Genji’s body presses against his. The younger boy’s hands dig into his long, brown locks and tug enough to make Jesse moan.

“Think you had too much to drink, cowboy.” Genji’s intoxicating breath caresses Jesse’s lips.

“You’ll still be beautiful when I’m sober.”

“You aren’t wrong,” Genji purrs, tilting his head as Jesse does the same on the opposite side.

Jesse can feel the heat in his stomach and racing down his groin. He doesn’t expect to go far. He would like to remember Genji’s body perfectly, his taste and voice. But a kiss would be enough for tonight. Maybe they can continue tomorrow. Maybe Genji will make Jesse let go of Hanzo for good.

He shivers when Genji is too close, he swears their eyelashes entwine with one another. He parts his lips to drink from Genji’s tongue when the younger man slips a finger over Jesse’s mouth.

“Sorry, cowboy. I like you too much.” Genji steps back and Jesse feels dizzy.

“What does that mean?”

“If my father found out I slept with you, the last thing you would have seen is my naked body on top of you.”

Jesse feels his mouth go dry. “Sugar, that’s a mighty fine image to leave the world with.”

Genji laughs and places a hand on Jesse’s chest. “I don’t feel like losing you, yet, Jesse. Give it a few weeks. Then we’ll see who the better rider is”

“Sweetheart,” Jesse breathes out.

\--

Jesse sways on his feet as he uses the bathroom and whistles a lazy tune. He tries not to feel offended by Genji’s shut-down, he understand even with the alcohol cruising inside of him. Maybe it’s best he stays clear of Genji, especially if Sojiro got him to protect his younger son. He believes Gabriel is right, Genji is spoiled to the core and even if Genji consented to Jesse’s approaches, Sojiro wouldn’t see it that way. He would see it as someone who gained the Shimada trusts and took advantage of it…

Just like he’s doing to gain information on the clan.

Jesse’s head drops forward as he sighs. “I’m a dick.”

In a way, he wasn’t hurting Genji. He doesn’t care about his father’s business, it seems. But he was using their relationship to gain access to Sojiro’s plans and jobs. This has been Jesse’s task all along, to get close to the brothers and gain that access. But he expected rich, spoiled, stone-cold boys. Not two pretty young things that were total opposites. One with bright green hair, who is really fun and could brighten anyone’s day. Then there’s Hanzo. Quiet, yet surprisingly good at conversation. Not to mention he’s protective of Genji even if he won’t say it out loud. Jesse saw it when he first approached them on the fair, how he’s always there to pick up his little brother when he can’t walk and how he snapped at Jesse when he found out the younger Shimada would be under his watch.

He has no doubt that if Hanzo found out Jesse was using Genji, Hanzo would shoot an arrow right through Jesse’s skull in Genji’s name. He would say it’s for fooling the older Shimada, but Jesse knows better by now.

When Jesse comes out, he finds Genji at the bar, drinking as an older man talks to him. Jesse wouldn’t think there’s anything to worry about, until he notices how uninterested his friend is. Genji looks away from the man who starts stepping closer the more he is ignored. As Jesse approaches him, Genji quickly looks back at him, his gaze saying, ‘it’s time to leave’.

“Excuse me, partner,” Jesse says as he pushes the man away. The guy looks disrespected and says something in Japanese. “It’s time for us to leave.”

The man slaps Jesse’s hand away and yells again, this time he points at Genji over Jesse’s shoulder.

“Poor bastard,” Genji says close to Jesse so he can hear. “Got him to buy me a drink once and now he thinks I’m the solution to his sexless marriage.”

Jesse pushes the man away. With no reaction to Genji’s words, he assumes the stranger doesn’t understand English.

“We’re leaving,” Jesse says, loud and clear.

The man shoves Jesse against Genji and Jesse chuckles. He can feel Genji’s grip on the back of his shirt, pulling him back. Jesse doesn’t know if it’s because Shimada doesn’t want his cowboy to get hurt or the stranger.

Jesse decides to leave it at that and steps closer to the stranger so Genji can move safely. But the man dares to snatch Genji’s arm. His fingers don’t even get to brush Genji’s skin before Jesse’s mechanical hand grabs the man’s wrist. He turns the man around and slams his head against the bar.

That’s when the fight starts. Someone else shouts and Jesse gets distracted when Genji responds in Japanese. The man turns and punches Jesse in the face. Jesse attacks again and Genji moves to assault another man coming to the stranger’s aid. Between the shouting and music, Jesse’s ears go deaf. His brain rattles inside his skull with every shove. Every punch he receives, he answers stronger. Security arrives and they quickly hold the older man assaulting them. Genji pulls Jesse into the crowd and they manage to slip away without getting caught.

They hold each other on the way back. They can barely walk straight with the alcohol in their blood and the ache in their bones. Genji starts giggling halfway to the castle, saying Jesse made the stranger’s face better. Jesse complimented the marks Genji left on the other man as well before they break into a fit of laughter, pointing at how they both look like shit.

“I texted Hanzo, he should be clearing the path for us right now,” Genji says as they reach the gates.

Jesse’s stomach flips. Of course Hanzo would help Genji out. He might scold them both for getting into bar fights, but if Genji told him why, Jesse is sure Hanzo would make sure the guy never showed his face at that bar again.

Jesse had to admit he was glad to see Hanzo again before passing out. It would be a good way to end such chaotic night.

They reach Genji’s room without a guard in their way and Genji quickly collapses on his bed as soon as he sees it. Jesse tries to stay on his feet, but the bed looks too tempting. Especially with how alluringly Genji is looking at him.

Hanzo arrives through the garden door and leaves it open, letting the cool breeze sweep in. He freezes with a medical kit in hand, knowing already they needed help, but not how they looked. His eyes widen when he takes the image of Jesse’s once more bloodied nose, bruised lip, and a wound on his hairline. Genji sports a split lip and swollen cheek.

Hanzo quickly looks back at Jesse. His gaze is sharp and it pierces Jesse straight through his chest. “What happened?”

Jesse can’t help grin. “We won.”

Hanzo brows furrows stronger and says with venom, “You are here to prevent this from happening.”

“And he did, Hanzo,” Genji speaks from the bed. “Some old dude wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Hanzo’s mouth presses into a straight line.

“He even tried to grab me. Jesse gave him what he deserved.”

Hanzo looks back at Jesse and the cowboy smiles, this time gentle, not mocking him.

“I will help Genji first. You will wait.”

Jesse bites his lip, even if it hurts, to prevent his tipsy thoughts from slipping, _I’d wait years for you._

 

H a n z o

Jesse doesn’t dwell long in the room, which makes it easier for Hanzo to work without his presence. His fingers stop shaking when the cowboy steps into the garden and away from his line of sight. Hanzo cleans the blood off Genji, who hisses at the wet pad. Hanzo frowns and presses harder, a bit of a punishment for being drunk. He could smell the alcohol as soon as walked in the room.

Slowly, Genji smiles and stares right into Hanzo’s eyes. “You should have seen him, brother,” Genji speaks in their mother tongue. “All that fury. I felt protected and—”

“You still got hurt,” Hanzo interrupts, responding in Japanese.

“Yeah, but this will heal. Who knows what that guy would have done if Jesse hadn’t been there. I could take him sure, but it seemed he had friends around.”

Hanzo doesn’t say anything, only continues taking care of his brother. But he thinks he could also protect Genji, they didn’t need the American to do it.

“It got my body shivering as soon as he grabbed the guy’s arm, inches away from my skin.” Genji sighs. “Maybe it’s the alcohol, but I would have kissed him right there.”

Hanzo hums. “Being sober has not stopped you from kissing people before.”

“Yeah, but this is Jesse,” Genji says, as if it’s supposed to mean something to Hanzo. “He’s yours.”

“No, he is not,” Hanzo hisses. “You can do as you please with him.”

Genji raises an eyebrow. “I can. But I won’t.”

\--

Genji falls right asleep after Hanzo is done with him. He closes the medical kit and contemplates on leaving the room through the main door, leaving Jesse to wait for his help. But his left arm twitches and his chest clenches inside when he imagines the lonely, hurt cowboy. He groans and stands up to join Jesse in the garden. McCree is sitting on the deck, too lost in the view to notice Hanzo kneeling beside him. He notices Jesse flinches, coming back to earth.

“Stay still.” Hanzo gets a new wet pad and starts wiping the blood off the cowboy’s skin.

Jesse listens and remains as still as he can, but his gaze travels all over Hanzo’s features. Shimada’s hands start shaking again and he presses against Jesse’s skin. The cowboy winces.

“What were ya’ll talking about in there, if ya don’t mind me askin’?” Jesse asks after a while. “Just wonderin’ if it was about me.”

“We would not waste our time and words on you, cowboy,” Hanzo says as he keeps taking care of the wounds.

“No need to insult me,” Jesse says, but he smiles. “Just curious.”

Hanzo stays quiet for a few seconds. “Genji gave me more details about what happened. I…” He trails off. “I am glad you were there.”

Jesse chuckles low, “Sure you would’ve done the same.”

Hanzo’s gaze drops for a second. “I am not sure. He usually goes alone to those places. I do not attend because they are not to my liking.”

“And that’s fine, Han.”

“I am fine with my preferences. But knowing this could happen again, thinking you might not be there, nor me—”

“Hey,” Jesse’s finger touches Hanzo’s chin, lifting it up.

Hanzo freezes and he forgets how to speak when he feels those topaz eyes convincing him to look straight at Jesse.

“Don’t think about that. I’m here for now. I’ll do my best to watch him. I’ll try to bring him home early next time.”

Hanzo can’t respond to Jesse. He doesn’t know how much time passes with his chin trapped between Jesse’s fingers, but he doesn’t try to think about it. He feels his body relaxing to the touch, he feels himself fitting nicely like a missing puzzle piece. The breeze brushes his hair and he shivers, feeling a stranger in his own skin. He’s lost for the moment, and he searches for a way back home in Jesse’s eyes. But Jesse looks just as lost.

 

J e s s e

Jesse watches closely and still as Hanzo pulls his hands away for a new wet pad. He does it without peeling his eyes off Jesse. Heat starts flooding his face as Hanzo leans closer, eyes tracing the wound under his bangs. Hanzo uses his fingers to push Jesse’s hair away from his forehead and the cowboy leans into the delicate touch. Hanzo continues the caress for a few more strokes and Jesse feels himself drifting into a dream world, where Hanzo touches him because he wants him to. Because Hanzo desires him the way Jesse does. If neither knew why or how exactly yet, they would figure it out.

Hanzo’s eyes widen, as if he’s snapping from a trance. He quickly glues a new wet pad to Jesse’s forehead and presses roughly, causing Jesse to curse and reach for his wrist.

“Darlin’.”

Hanzo hisses when Jesse wraps his fingers around him, as if it had burned. But he doesn’t pull back.

Jesse can feel Hanzo’s pulse palpitating under his thumb. He compares it to his own. He uses his flesh thumb to caress over Hanzo’s veins, how clearly he can see them against his pale skin before a patch of blue starts appearing down his arm. Something’s hiding under long sleeve of his shirt. His mind is too drunk to recognize or put together the patterns before Hanzo pulls away.

“You should stay here tonight. You still seem drunk and hurt. You can shower and change in the morning.”

“Are ya gonna leave me to sleep out here like a dog?” Jesse asks and Hanzo smirks.

“It is not a bad idea. I will make sure you have a bowl of water and a blanket to sleep on.”

“Make it whiskey, and you’ve got yerself a deal.”

\--

When Jesse saw Hanzo getting to his feet after he was done, the cowboy wanted to drop, hit his head on a rock or break his own right arm just so Hanzo would stay longer. Just so he can keep the heir’s pure hands on him.

Jesse looks at Genji sleeping on his bed and how there’s a spot for him on the side. Then he looks at the beanbag chair on the floor. The bed looks way more comfortable and he’s sure Genji won’t mind. Jesse cover’s Genji’s body with the sheets before lying on top of them and falling asleep as quickly as blinking.

Jesse wakes up for no reason in the middle of the night. He gets this feeling like when he’s out on a mission and it’s time to get to work. Like he needs to grab Peacekeeper and aim at someone that’s intruding in his private space. He finds Genji still asleep, under the covers, but facing Jesse’s way.

Jesse decides to go to the garden again, take a fresh air and scope the area around. If this feeling keeps going, he would check the whole castle.

He steps outside and takes a deep breath, as if it was the first time he could take a breather after drowning. The garden seems quiet, there aren’t any birds or butterflies. Just a few fireflies that he wishes to chase. The feeling still sinks on his mind. He decides to check the building, starting with Hanzo’s room. He pictures Hanzo sleeping softly and gentle. Maybe snoring while his black hair rests under him like silk. Jesse opens the sliding door gently and steps into the dark room. But he’s taken back by the fact that the bed is empty.

It doesn’t look done, meaning Hanzo could have gotten up to use the bathroom or get something to drink or snack on. Jesse paces around the room, deciding to wait a few seconds. He could always use the excuse of hearing things if Hanzo caught him. But he stops at the dresser, when he notices Hanzo’s pajamas, neatly folded on top.

Jesse touches Peacekeeper’s handle by his hip and sprints out of the room.

\--

He catches Hanzo’s shadow once Jesse walks through the gates. He hears the tapping of his feet on the rooftops while he follows below, hidden in the dark and in socks, opting with leaving his noisy boots behind. Peacekeeper is out, held by his right hand and ready to aim.

Hanzo runs and jumps over roofs and climbs over signs like the floor will instantly kill him. That’s how Jesse knows Hanzo has a target in mind. Jesse’s lips quiver when the path seems too familiar. He crosses the street and hides under a turned off sign. He can see Hanzo peeking at where Jesse feared: the hotel Gabriel and his teammates are staying.

Sojiro must have found out Overwatch has eyes and ears in Hanamura. Must have known Gabriel made him look like a fool and ruined his human auction. Now he was sending his boy to do the dirty work for him.

Jesse’s fingers shake as he pulls out his phone and presses the number for Gabriel’s speed dial. It rings and rings. His gaze bounces from the window of Gabriel’s room and Hanzo.

“Hello?” Gabriel mumbles from the other side. Then a curse spills from his mouth at the same time Jesse hears glass shattering.

Jesse can’t speak. Doesn’t know if he can or should.

“G-Gabe?” he whispers.

He can hear shuffling from Gabriel’s side and his heart stops, waiting for words.

“Do not engage,” Gabriel says and the line cuts.

\--

Jesse trusts Gabriel is right. But he couldn’t trust himself to stay there longer. He had seen Hanzo aim again and Jesse raised his six-shooter, having a perfect aim at Shimada’s arm, but he couldn’t pull the trigger. Hanzo shot another arrow, but two came out of Gabriel’s room and he could hear distant shattering of a vase, probably the one on the coffee table.

Jesse walks carefully back to the palace, making sure to not be spotted, and makes it to the garden, where he paces and stares at his phone. He waits for a sign from Gabriel. He knows Gabriel could reach his teammates by comm and they’d be there in a heartbeat. If Gabriel had stopped breathing, Jesse would know by now.

His phone rings and Jesse quickly picks it up.

“Gabe?”

“Your dad’s fine, McCree,” Rainer says gently and Jesse can breathe normally again.

“What about _him_?” Jesse asks, not wanting to say the name.

“We chased him away. I think he believes Gabriel is either dead or badly injured. It’s a good thing you called when you did. Waited a second later, that arrow would have hit his chest. Called too early, he could’ve aimed for his head.”

“How?”

“Reyes was sleeping on his right side, he turned to get his phone just as the arrow entered the room and got his arm instead.” Rainer scoffs. “Good timing, kid.”

Jesse sighs and chuckles at once. “Where is he?”

“He moved as soon as Taylor attended to him. He will contact us once he finds a safe place.”

Jesse nods to himself. “Can I call him?”

“No. He knows you’re at the palace. Said it’s best you stay there, like nothing—”

“Happened,” Jesse finishes. “I know.”

\--

Jesse wakes up with a bit of a headache and dry mouth. He can feel crust on the corners of his eyes and cleans it away. Genji’s room starts to focus around him with the light of the sun. When he sits up, the covers he had draped over Genji slip off his shoulders. His gaze ends on the nightstand by the bed, where a glass of water, pills and a use tea mug are set.

“Morning.”

Jesse turns around to see Genji standing under the frame of his closet, wearing nothing but shorts and a shirt in hand.

“Those are for you.” Genji signals to the pills and water.

“Thanks,” Jesse says and groans as he moves closer to the nightstand. “Feelin’ alright?”

“Like new.” Genji smiles before putting on the shirt.

Jesse stands up and takes the pills and the glass of water until there’s not a drop left. When he looks at Genji again, he notices the thin, red line on his lip and his cheek is less swollen.

“How are you?” Genji asks him.

Jesse shrugs, “Bit of a headache, but had worse.”

Genji smirks and crosses his arms. “I’d fire you if you can’t handle a hangover.”

Jesse laughs as he places the empty glass down. “Where’s Hanzo?”

Genji’s smile fades. “Been out since morning with father.”

“Are you worried?” Jesse asks and he answers himself with a ‘yes’. If Sojiro knows Gabriel is alive, he can’t be happy with Hanzo. Jesse starts feeling anxious when he thinks what the father and son duo are doing right now. Maybe hunting Gabriel down or the Blackwatch agents that helped Reyes.

Genji hesitates. “A bit. They usually talk in the palace. If they had to leave then it must be serious. Or they’re dealing with something. I’d prefer not to think of it.”

Jesse nods and looks away. He needs to know where Gabriel is, and Sojiro’s location as well. Jesse wonders if that was the first assassination job Hanzo was sent on and if it was, why?

“Think we can go swimming again. It’s bright and hot outside today,” Genji suggests.

“Sure. Let me run back to the inn and get some clean clothes, okay?”

Genji shrugs and that’s when Jesse knows he’s affected by Hanzo and Sojiro’s outing. “As you wish.” Genji would have suggested Jesse to shower and borrow more of his clothes, even if it didn’t fit.

Jesse leaves after that and hurries to the inn. He keeps his head low and hopes Hanzo and Sojiro aren’t anywhere near to spot him. At least he believes Hanzo doesn’t know Jesse followed him last night. Hanzo would have confronted him by now.

Jesse opens the door to his room like usual, not expecting anything. But his eyes widen and he gives a step back when Gabriel looks back at him from the edge of the bed, arm and shoulder bandaged and a new scar on his neck.

“Gabe,” Jesse closes the door behind him. “How did they let you in?”

Gabriel pulls his wallet out and shows Jesse the two pictures he has of them together. “Told them I was your dad, here to surprise you.”

“You still keep those?” Jesse asks as he smiles. They took the photos once for an undercover mission as father and son. They already had a few, but these were with casual clothes and no suspicious backgrounds. Jesse couldn’t say much, he also had his somewhere in his suitcase.

Gabriel shrugs. “Come in handy.”

Jesse chuckles and sits by his commander. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Gabriel smiles to reassure him. “Bastard barely missed my neck.” He points at the red slit under his jawline. “That kid. Daddy must buy the best arrows for him.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“He shot a second one at me, but it turned to twenty, or something. Bouncing around the room, looking for me.”

Jesse scoffs, “Best daddy can buy.”

Gabriel nods. “They know Overwatch is on them. Maybe they know about Blackwatch. And I’m not surprised if Sojiro knows by now it was me at the auction.”

“Where will you stay?”

“Rainer found a few apartments for sale. I’ll be hiding in them in the meantime.”

Jesse frowns, he doesn’t like the idea much. Apartments are too small. They could trap them easily. “You could stay here.”

“I can’t risk the couple renting you this room, McCree. The other agents will be with me, station around the building. We found exits and ways into other apartments if we need to move around the building in case of an ambush.”

Jesse nods as he smiles, feeling relief. “Alright. What happens next?”

 

R e y e s

Gabriel looks at Jesse when he asks. If it were any other assassin sent to kill Gabriel, he would have found him and shot a round of bullets into his chest. But it was a kid like Jesse. Not to mention that when he did think about shooting the archer, the image of Jesse feeling something ripping apart from him broke Gabriel. If Hanzo’s life ended, Jesse will feel it and not know exactly why. Gabriel should have sent Jesse to another mission instead of this one. Could have sent another agent to get close to the Shimadas or taken another approach. Maybe it was because Gabriel knew Jesse was perfect to charm the youngest one. And that once Hanzo got to know him, he would feel something he couldn’t explain to himself, causing him to slowly open the doors to Jesse. Just like he did to Jack when they met.

“You gotta keep a closer eye on Hanzo.” Gabriel says. “He leaves the castle on his own now to go on those dates, see if you can follow him or find out what he’s really doing, to be sure.”

“Genji always asks him about those dates, we’ll have no problem finding out about those.”

“Maybe stick around until later, too. Talk more to Hanzo; I can trust you to break him with your charm.” Not the best way to phrase it, but this is what Gabriel would say if it were anybody else Jesse was getting close to.

Jesse tips his hat. “On it, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [MacBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka) for betaing this chapter for me :)
> 
> I think the wait will be kinda the same for next chapter since I'm getting to a part I have to decide where I want this to end. I don't see it going after 10 chapters so we're kinda halfway there.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciate it and I hope you guys are enjoying this ride :)


	6. Bitter Kiss

H a n z o

The last couple of days have been hectic in the Shimada castle. Between fixing the auction gone wrong, the failed assassination, arranging more dates and talking to families of said dates, Hanzo was pleased to find a few minutes of meditation in his garden in the morning. The natural sounds of birds, the pond and wind against his ears worked wonders for his loud mind. His arrow had Gabriel Reyes’ name written on it. One of Overwatch’s founders should’ve been dead after he aimed directly at the heart. Nothing has been heard about this man, suddenly he shows up and is causing his father trouble. Sojiro told Hanzo about the auction, and Hanzo knows these take place. He’s aware he will run them one day, that’s why he must learn how to keep the wrong guests out. His father had assigned him this mission for this purpose, to show the Shimada clan won’t end if Sojiro falls.

But someone warned Reyes, Hanzo is sure of it. His phone rang at the right time. There was no such thing as a coincidence in moments like these. Reyes is used to waking up to certain sounds, it wasn’t an alarm that set him off, it was a certain ringtone. Maybe one belonging to the agents that accompany him or even Jack Morrison. Hanzo and Sojiro studied these men when they first showed interest in the Shimadas a couple of years ago. They were able to find similar markings on the skin peeking from the full armored clothes they were, no doubt they were soulmates. Gabriel would come back from the dead to answer a call from Morrison. Sojiro suggested using this as an advantage in the future. It will be easy enough: kill one, the other grows weak.

Hanzo swallows at the thought. After missing—no, after his target managed to dodge his arrow two days ago, Hanzo studied the commanders together and separately on his own. Morrison was bright and always on camera. He spoke like a public figure and smiled like a poster boy. Reyes worked in the night and spoke very little, but he was still captivating with little words. He was better in the battlefield and knew how to kill a man in a hundred ways. Together, they were something different. Reyes looked like a tough man to crack, only few got the privilege to enter his private space. Maybe just one: Jack Morrison. The golden boy that was tied to him for life.

Hanzo wonders why fate plays with him. He could see something of Jack in Jesse; the smile, the charming words and his way with people. Meanwhile, Gabriel has been working in the shadows, like Hanzo has been doing under Sojiro. He has heard great praise for Reyes, praises Hanzo has also heard for the way he attacks. He doesn’t know what life was telling him, but he didn’t want to hear more of it.

“Holy shit!” Genji suddenly speaks up after being quiet for an hour, playing on his hand console on silent mode by Hanzo’s side. “I just realized something, Hanzo!”

Hanzo’s brows furrow and he keeps his eyes shut. “What is it, Genji?”

Hanzo hears the wood under Genji as he shifts to his knees. “Jesse was the one that got me home that night, remember? I wrote my number on him.”

Hanzo opens his eyes when he also realizes he hadn’t thought of that evening.

Genji places the console down by his side. “What a crazy coincidence, don’t you think? We met at the fair, then he helped me out?”

Hanzo bows his head, there were no coincidences in moments like these. “He knew who you were.”

“Well, yeah, I gave him my name at the fair,” Genji says.

Hanzo looks at him. “Is it not suspicious to you then? He could have attended any other club or bar, but he went where you were. And out of all the drunken strangers, he approached you.”

“Because we had met. At the. Fair.” Genji tilts his head and smiles.

Hanzo’s brow twitches. “Why did he approached us then?”

“Because it’s Jesse.” Genji shrugs. “Your soulmate.”

Hanzo looks at the garden sharply. “He could have talked to anyone else.”

“Look, Hanzo, it’s normal you feel paranoid. Even us bad Shimadas, get a soulmate, we are bound to meet them someday. I find it strange you let him be so close to you when we met at the arcade.”

Hanzo lowers his head, letting his hair hide the blush on his face

“You are soulmates. This is all meant to happen,” Genji says as he moves his hands around, showing Hanzo his surroundings, the life they have.

Hanzo hums and gets on his feet. “I do not believe it is that easy.”

He turns to walk back into his room and hears Genji get to his feet too.

“Where are you going?” the younger Shimada asks.

“To learn more about McCree.”

\--

Hanzo allows Genji to follow him into their father’s office, even if it’s not the smartest thing. One of them can sneak in and their presence might not be noticeable, but two could be harder to hide from their father. Yet, he wants Genji to also see what he’s going to do. To spark curiosity in his brother about the American. Maybe it’s all part of the soulmates’ fate; no matter what, they are meant to meet. But it still seems fake to Hanzo. Like it was all planned and calculated. And if Jesse had helped Genji that one time, why hasn’t the cowboy mentioned it since then?

He logs into his father’s computer and searches for Jesse’s name. A file comes up of information from the cowboy, more than Hanzo had expected, but not as much.

“He was a member of Deadlock?” Genji rests his chin on his hand as he reads from the file.

“A gang from the States. Father once wanted to hire them, but they turned him down,” Hanzo responded as he kept reading.

“That’s kinda cool, no wonder he knows how to use a gun and jumped so quick into action when I was taken.” Genji starts swapping photos of Jesse, candids in Hanamura that Sojiro seemed to have been taken since Genji mentioned the American, others from America they must have found in a deep search of the web.

“Too quickly.” Hanzo crosses his arms and holds his own chin.

“What are you getting at?” Genji straightens.

“Why would an ex-gang member run to help someone?”

“Aren’t they loyal to themselves?” Genji raises an eyebrow.

“Depends, some are, treat each other like brothers, but you are not part of his gang.”

“He saw me as a friend then, and he’s an ex-gang member, he changed his way.”

Hanzo is quiet for a few seconds as he keeps reading. “You could say that. Overwatch busted Deadlock, then Jesse McCree disappeared.” It doesn’t technically say that, but there’s no more information other than a note added by Sojiro that reads ‘McCree escaped the ambush’ along with a red line in front of it, probably stating a fact his father isn’t sure of. Which makes Hanzo less sure of Jesse.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Genji says, bringing Hanzo back from his deep thought. “Jesse seems to have been a scrappy kid.”

“Genji, the disbanding of Deadlock happened almost four years ago, at the same time the tattoo on my lower back disappeared.”

Genji shrugs, “And?”

“An organization like Overwatch would not allow a marking from a gang of criminals. Even if the tattoo did not mention Deadlock, it was a symbol of it. Morrison cannot have that in his team.”

“Why isn’t it stated that he’s an Overwatch agent then?” Genji asks, looking at Hanzo.

“Not every agent will be listed. But then again, nothing has been heard of Reyes since after the crisis. People believed he just stopped working for Overwatch, and he is here, in Hanamura. He interfered in the auction and I am sure he was the reason the last exchange also went wrong. It is curious that McCree is also here at the same time.”

“Hanzo, it’s meant to be.”

Hanzo looks sharply at his brother as his jaw tenses. “It does not matter if it is meant to be, there is someone else moving the pieces. Have you not been listening to all I have said?”

“Actually, no.” Genji stretches his arms and places them behind his head. “Maybe you should go back to meditating.”

Hanzo groans as he clears their search and shuts down the computer. “Forget it.”

He starts pacing out of the office and Genji follows behind. Hanzo can feel his little brother’s grin and devilish eyes on the back of his head. Genji mocks him. He knows Genji was listening, but he chose not to care, to stay ignorant. If he wants to keep partying with the American, he can do as he pleases, but shouldn’t let his guard down. The pieces to the puzzle are there, Hanzo just has to show Genji the finished picture.

“My sons.” Sojiro’s voice makes them stand still once they come out of the office. “Were you looking for me? It must be important to get you to search in my office.”

Genji stays quiet, which makes Hanzo take the lead. “I apologize, Father. Genji was wandering in there, I was getting him out.” He looks at Genji, whose wicked glee fades from his eyes. “I tried to warn him.”

“What the—?”

“Genji, I think you are old enough to understand when I say I do not want anyone in my office unless I give them permission.”

Genji straightens. “Father—”

“I know this is not the first time, but I hope it is the last.” Though Sojiro’s voice was calm, Hanzo can feel the disappointment in it. He knows it’s just what Genji needs to start listening. He hopes it’s enough to get Genji to pay attention to him.

“Yes, Father,” Genji mumbles as he lowers his head.

“Hanzo, I wish to speak with you. You may come in.” Sojiro walks between his sons, delicate enough to not push them aside. “I will speak with you after, Genji, do not go too far.”

Hanzo looks at his brother who avoids eye contact with him. Hanzo ignores him and follows his father back into his office. This does not mean Hanzo is completely safe, and he knows it. It could even mean he’s in worse trouble than Genji. But his little brother will not know if that’s the case.

“We need to go over our next plan of attack against Gabriel Reyes and his agents.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen, he did not expect to be sent on the job again. “You are giving me another chance?”

“To fix your mistake, yes.” Sojiro sits behind his desk. “My men are tearing Hanamura down, searching everywhere, below rocks and between walls. He will be found.”

Hanzo sits in front. “Have you found out why he has not been seen with Overwatch, father?”

“A trusted source let me know that the second founder of Overwatch has had his own special ops for almost six years now. It makes sense we have not heard of him. He works up close, close enough to miss if we are looking at a whole portrait of Overwatch.”

Hanzo hums in agreement, it also makes sense why Jesse’s file ends with the fall of Deadlock. He’s working for Reyes now.

“I am putting you in search as well, Hanzo. If you know anything, let me know.”

“Will do, Father.” Hanzo has a hypothesis, he is sure his father is not interested in that. He needs proof.

Sojiro goes quiet as he looks at Hanzo with a faint smile. “Is Genji doing well?”

The question almost surprises him. “Yes.”

“I know he must not be all that happy that you have had less time together. I am sure he understands your role.”

“I am sure he does, he just shows it in it his own way.”

Sojiro’s smile grows bigger for two seconds. “The palace would not be the same without him.” Sojiro sighs. “It would not be home.”

His father’s eyes closed and Hanzo sees the years have taken their toll on him. He looks tired and his shoulders heavy with the weight of the world, of the clan. Those words are new to hear from him. Hanzo knows his father loves them, but to speak of it is a rare event.

“I am not separating you on purpose, please, know that. We have to be prepared for the worse. If one day I pass, you will take my place.”

“I understand, Father.”

“Good.” Sojiro pauses. “It never dawned on me what if something happened to both of us.”

Hanzo’s chest clenches, because he hadn’t thought of it either. If something happened to his father and him, the next in line, Genji, would have to carry the burden of it all. Hanzo shuts his eyes, he cannot think like that. On the contrary, he has to do better.

As if his father was reading his mind, he says, “You know what you have to do, then? You cannot fail, Hanzo. Not again.”

“I will not.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse arrives a little later by Genji’s request. He had mentioned to him the night before he would be joining Hanzo for meditation in the morning and wished to leave it to just them. Jesse understood and just slept in until it was time to take his position in the palace.

He was feeling better once he heard word from Gabriel that him and the other agents have settled in one of the empty apartments and had passed the first few hours with no attacks. Jesse had to cut even more contact with the rest, which meant he had to pay more attention to his days in the palace and remember as much detail as possible to tell Gabriel everything at once when they communicate. It also meant, he was more alone in this than before.

As for his own mind and heart, they have been in battle with each other. He keeps seeing Hanzo’s arrows surrounding Gabriel, he imagines one piercing his heart and another his skull. He sees Hanzo fleeing after the job’s done, going back to the castle and talking to Jesse like he did not just kill his commander. Jesse shakes his head, Gabriel is alive and fine, some prince won’t be enough to take him down, but maybe a clan will. If Hanzo finds Gabriel, it means Sojiro has as well and his men will be right behind him. Gabriel was already making the call to bring more Blackwatch agents to Hanamura, keep them in the crowd in case they are needed. The image of Hanzo covered in Gabriel’s blood, and his hands holding the rope that holds people hostage at his father’s auction, should be enough to tell his heart this is a bad sign.

Hanzo is in line to lead one of the most notorious and dangerous clans. He learned from Sojiro Shimada himself and the ancestor before him. His heart is covered in ice and stone, too tough to break even if Jesse has hopes when Hanzo smiles at him or when they talk. He can see cracks in the surface and a light shining through. He can feel a grip on his heart when he’s near the Shimada heir, like Hanzo’s own hand is tightly wrapped around it. Jesse wonders if his soulmate can sense something’s wrong. They haven’t written to each other in a while and Jesse doesn’t want to. He’s afraid of feeling like a stranger in his own skin when he sees a response. He worries he will pretend it’s Hanzo for far too long and fool himself. Until he’s out of reality and won’t be able to deal with the truth.

When Jesse steps in Genji’s room, he finds it empty. The door to the garden is wide open and he sees the slim figure leaning against one of the bean poles.

“There’s my favorite Shimada,” Jesse says behind him and the younger man looks over his shoulder at him, with a small smile. “What do you feel like doing?”

Genji turns with his arms crossed. “You.”

Jesse rests a hand on his chest. “I was talking about something legal, sweetheart. Something that won’t hurt.”

“I’ll be gentle.”

Jesse steps closer. “What if I like it rough?”

Genji smirks and his eyes shift to seductive. “Do you?”

“I ain’t sure. Help me find out?” Jesse isn’t sure if Genji is just teasing, but he teases back, thinking it couldn’t hurt.

Genji remains looking at him, but his lust starts fading. He’s searching through Jesse’s eyes for something to hold onto or for a reason to pull away. He looks like he finds something that burns him and his jaw clenches, but then he pulls Jesse by the neck of his shirt and kisses him fiercely. Like he’s about to burn down the castle and wants to start the fire between them.

“Genji,” Jesse murmurs against his lips and it only fuels the younger Shimada to turn them around and pin the cowboy to the pole.

Slowly, Jesse’s body starts to melt against Genji’s. His hands fall perfectly on his hips and he pulls him closer. Genji’s own thin fingers wrap around Jesse’s neck and holds him dearly, while his lips move passionately. Genji bites his bottom lip and tugs before kissing him again. This is the kind of kiss Jesse has been craving for a while. One that leaves him without words that puts him on edge and fills his adrenaline. Genji start unbuttoning his shirt and Jesse grabs his wrists as gently as his lust allows him.

“Here?”

Genji shrugs. “We can start here.”

Jesse licks his lips, the idea of having Genji in this beautiful garden thrills him, but he would prefer to have his first time on an actual bed. “Room’s better.”

Genji smiles. “All right, room for this time.”

Jesse’s breath stutters before Genji kisses him again. Jesse tries to respond with the same fire, but it only makes Genji’s burn brighter.

Genji’s knee starts sliding up between his thighs, teasing at his bulge. Jesse’s pants feel tighter and the garden feels too hot to be wearing this many clothes. He decides to take it inside now and picks up Genji. Shimada doesn’t even flinch or miss a beat; he wraps his legs around Jesse and continues kissing the cowboy.

Jesse loves the contrast of his scruffy face against Genji’s soft and clean one. He believes it would feel the same against Hanzo’s, or better. He could grab a hold of those long, black locks that make his nights dark enough to sleep. Jesse’s eyes open slightly and he sees green. It surprises him Genji is still there and not Hanzo, but he doesn’t stop himself from continuing.

He takes Genji inside and drops him on the bed. The younger man quickly pulls him down for another kiss and Jesse follows blindly on top of his body. Genji feels delicate beneath him, smaller, and it makes Jesse growl and something feral stirs inside of him. He wants to devour Genji and hear him scream the hours of the day away. He wonders if it’ll feel like this with Hanzo or the other way round. He wants Hanzo to devour him, to make him cry his name until his throat hurts. He’s sure Hanzo could pin him to the mattress until he’s buried, until his body goes numb.

“Jesse,” Genji moans and Jesse snaps back again.

Fuck, he has to stop himself. He knows he should. But Genji’s doing wonders with his mouth and his knee keeps toying with him.

Maybe a little more. A little taste of one Shimada will suffice.

“Genji!”

Jesse scrambles to his feet and sees Hanzo at the door. His gaze burns holes into Jesse’s own eye sockets. Jesse wanted Hanzo to devour him, and he looks like he could do it any second, but not in the way the cowboy desires.

“Don’t you knock?!” Genji barks and he looks ready to strangle Hanzo, which Jesse understands.

Hanzo looks at him. “Your door was open. As if you would not want people to walk in on you displaying yourself.”

“That was my bad, Hanzo—”

“I am not speaking to you,” Hanzo hisses at Jesse and Genji gets to his feet.

“You speak with no one, you just talk and don’t listen to others,” Genji says to his brother and Hanzo’s eyes snap open.

“I came here to speak with you.” Hanzo lowers his voice. “But it seems you are too busy damaging your life as always.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Hanzo’s brow twitches as he looks at McCree, “You should not be here. You will only make things worse.”

“Hey, I think I’m doin’ a fine job.” Jesse points at himself with his thumb. “At least I make sure he comes home alive and don’t stay back.”

“I cannot always be with him!” Hanzo barks. “And he understands. You are the one that does not fit in this picture. You should leave.”

“Father decides that.” Genji crosses his arms. “Though you would know already if he was gonna fire Jesse since you think so much alike.”

Hanzo doesn’t speak immediately. He seems to be thinking on his next words. “We are behaving like children.”

“Finally, you admit it,” Jesse says and it earns him a glare from the older brother.

“I’m going out,” Genji announces as he walks to his closet to change from his sweats.

“Father wants to speak with you, Genji,” Hanzo reminds him.

“Isn’t it time you spit shine his shoes?” Genji asks as he takes off his shirt. “Brush his hair? Fetch him his tea?”

Hanzo groans. “Fine. Do whatever you want.”

Jesse watches Hanzo leave and he steps forward to stop him, but the door slams and he flinches back. “What was that about?” He turns to Genji, but doesn’t see him at the door of the closet. He hears the shuffling of clothes, but Genji doesn’t say a word. “Genji?”

“You can come if you want, but you are dismissed as my guard for the day.” Genji reappears, in new casual and colorful clothes.

Jesse rubs the back of his neck, not exactly knowing what to do. “I always follow you as a friend, not your guard.”

Genji smiles, but it isn’t as bright, “I’m sorry for attacking you like that, I was acting on impulse and rage.”

It takes Jesse a moment to realize what he means and then smirks. “Sugar, feel free to attack me like that any time you want.”

Genji chuckles as he approaches the cowboy, “I shouldn’t. I acted without thinking and, like I said the other night, I would like to keep you around for longer.”

Jesse gives him a smile and he hopes it helps. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I still enjoy being your friend.”

“I hope so. Shall we get going?”

\---

Genji didn’t go to a bar or a pool or a club. He just wanted a simple, normal day out with a friend. They go to the mall, tried on clothes and ate a lot of food. Jesse kept his mind on the day, tried not to think of Hanzo and it worked for the majority of the time. It was almost like Genji could sense his thoughts when they ran deep and distracted him with a new pair of shoes or a piece of clothing.

They returned to the palace at night, with hands full of bags and stomachs fuel on food and non-alcoholic drinks. Mostly slushies. Genji threw everything on his bed and they said their goodbyes. Jesse walked out of the room with a few bags of his own, gifts from Genji he will always be grateful for. Once he closes the door behind him, he looks to Hanzo’s. He hadn’t heard or seen him yet, and it was worrying him.

He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He waited a few seconds before opening it. His eyes widen when he found the room empty. Jesse paced out of there and decided to make a quick check on the rooms he could find Hanzo. It was too late for dinner and he’s sure Hanzo wouldn’t be in the kitchen cleaning dishes. He hurried up to the gym, but slowed down when he started to hear noises from behind the sliding doors.

Hanzo was there when he opened them. Long hair tied in a bun and wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt, not as tight as the black one he had the other day. He knocked an arrow on his bow and shot, hitting the right spot. Jesse felt the next arrow piercing his chest and smiled to the welcoming pain.

Hanzo knocked another arrow and Jesse spoke, “Nice one.”

The arrow fired and landed a few inches away from the center of the target. Hanzo frowns at him. “Why are you always around when no one calls you?”

Jesse shrugs and places the bags on the floor. “I’m like the devil.”

Hanzo hums and looks away. “I would have to agree.”

“Late night practice?” Jesse asks as he approaches the archer.

“It is never too late to be better.” Hanzo looks at the arrows, especially at the one he missed.

“That’s not a bad motivational phrase. Would look good on a poster with a few kittens underneath.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow at him. “I do not remember inviting you to stay.”

Jesse chews on his bottom lip and stops before getting too close, “Look, Hanzo, I don’t know what happened with you and Genji today, and I don’t have to know. Point is I could see it hurt him bad. And I know that’s why yer here right now instead of sleeping.”

“You are wrong. It has been a while since I used my bow.” Hanzo picks up another arrow and aims. “This practice was needed.”

“I hope yer trying to convince yourself, because I ain’t buying that excuse.”

Hanzo misses again.

“You should talk to Genji. I think he has had time to cool off.”

“I do not need your advice,” Hanzo hisses.

“I’d have to disagree.”

The archer turns around sharply towards McCree, “If I recall, you have no siblings. You would not understand.”

“Yer right, I don’t.” Jesse pushes his hat back. “And sometimes I wonder what it would’ve been like. Would’ve grown knowing better? Would I feel less alone?”

Hanzo stops moving and Jesse knows he’s listening carefully. “I don’t know what is like growing up with someone that close, but I know what it’s like to grow up without them. Maybe Genji’s starting to feel like that too.”

Hanzo’s jaw clenches. “I cannot be with him every time he wants me to. I have responsibilities.”

Jesse steps closer once the bow has lowered. “What if he would like to be there with you, instead? Having your back, help you carry them?”

“I want him to have a life, not my burden.”

“And I understand that, darlin’, but there’s gotta be a middle you can both meet.” Jesse realizes the pet name slipped too late, but Hanzo doesn’t seem to dwell on it.

“There used to be, before…” He trails when he looks at Jesse again. The stare is weak, but it causes Jesse to hold his breath, as if Hanzo was asking for a way out. “Before I was given the task to find a wife.”

“That’s probably it, Genji is just a bit jealous you don’t have time for him while yer out so much with the girls. Maybe you should arrange some after these dates. You can talk about them, ask him for advice. I can also understand you, Hanzo. Being forced into something like that can’t be easy, especially when you’re meant to be with someone else.” Jesse looks down at the archer when he steps closer. Too close, but Hanzo doesn’t move.

“How much of that do you know?”

Jesse licks his lips, preparing the bittersweet words. “Genji mentioned you talk to your soulmate often.”

He notices a hint of fear in Hanzo. “Did he?”

“Yeah, you both are lucky. You and Genji. I see his markings all the time. Must be nice not feeling alone in all this mess, but it must also feel shitty thinking you won’t get to be with that person.” Jesse can’t avoid the sorrow in his own voice.

Hanzo looks away. “It would not work.”

“I believe there’s a high chance if the bond’s strong enough.”

Hanzo turns and walks away. “I wish to stop talking about this. It is personal.”

“Sure, Han.” Jesse watches as the arches puts away his bows and arrows. He does it as if it were a ritual; so precise and calmly even after the talk they had and his problems with Genji. “I’ll be leaving now, but hope to see you tomorrow.”

 

H a n z o

Hanzo’s mind storms the images of Genji and Jesse together, rolling around in his bed. The thought of Genji hating him so much to go after Jesse for sure, the idea of Genji just hating him. He knew he had to fix it and was aware his search for Reyes wouldn’t go well if he kept this burden.

He had another date, this one was nice. Time flew in laughs and a relaxing walk on the park, but it was also nothing special. On his way to his room, Hanzo stops in front of Genji’s door. Jesse hadn’t arrived when Hanzo left, what if the cowboy is there and he catches them in another intimate moment? What if this time, it’s already over? He should be able to look past it, get over it. But it’s Jesse. The strings of his heart will be pulled and that red thread that unites them will burn around his arm. That’s what it feels like when Hanzo sees Jesse. Like that old Chinese legend of the Red String of Fate. Except, Hanzo feels a rope around the entirety of his left arm, pulling and tugging him. Pressing against his skin until it leaves red, burning marks. He wishes to see Jesse’s too, see if the rope marks are also on him. Or are they just for him from repressing his desire.

Hanzo takes a deep breath, and knocks.

“Come in, Hanzo,” Genji says from inside.

Hanzo releases his breath when he doesn’t see Jesse, but it also makes him wonder. “Is Jesse not here?”

“Bathroom,” Genji answers as he plays with one of the video game consoles. Both of his hands are handling the controller and his gaze is focused on the TV screen. “You got about a minute before he comes and you start acting like a schoolboy with a crush.”

Hanzo grimaces, “I do not act in such way.”

“No, you’re right. You act like you feel nothing at all and come off as a huge asshole.” Genji doesn’t even look at him as he speaks.

Hanzo gives a few steps into the room. “I came here to talk to you, thought you would act like an adult, for once.”

“I can act like a grown up just fine, how about you, Hanzo?” His brother finally looks at him, but it’s in this way that angers Hanzo, like Genji believes he has the world on his hands.

Hanzo clenches his jaw. “Sure, going after Jesse after our fight seems the most mature thing to do.”

Genji smirks. “Did that bother you, Hanzo? I was hoping it did.”

“No!” Hanzo says, too loud. “If you want to sleep with him, go ahead. But at least have the decency to close your doors.”

There’s a silence before Genji sighs. “I don’t want to, Hanzo. I was mad at you. I knew that if you found out about me and Jesse, you would be mad. Maybe, finally, admit you can’t fight what you feel for him.”

Hanzo lowers his face. “Don’t you understand, Genji? I must. It just can’t be and I wish for you to understand that and forget the matter. Most of all, I would wish for my only brother to understand how much this hurts me and leave Jesse out. But since it seems we won’t reach an agreement, I must go.”

Hanzo turns to leave when he hears Genji scrambling to his feet. “I’m sorry I kissed him. I am really sorry, Hanzo.”

Hanzo looks at him over his shoulder, “I forgive you. Just think before you act next time.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse catches Hanzo leaving Genji’s room on his way back, the heir’s name rests on the tip of his tongue, but it remains quiet. He watches the silky locks of hair follow Hanzo’s soft movement until he enters his own room. There’s still his presence in the air, a cool breeze by a river and a cloudy sky threatening to pour down rain. Jesse doesn’t ask what happened as soon as he notices something’s wrong with the green haired boy. He won’t talk, only suggests going out again. Genji drinks and Jesse watches over him, completely sober. He watches when Genji kisses strangers and pins one against a wall. He tries to ignore the protective side of him. It’s not until the stranger pins Genji that he allows himself to check on his friend. Genji smiles at him and suggest leaving to another bar, sending an air kiss to the starstruck stranger.

Almost two weeks later, the Shimada brothers don’t seem to have talked at all. While Jesse has been here, Genji prefers to leave the castle and the times they stay in, Hanzo disappears. He has caught them bickering two times when he arrives early and Hanzo storms off before Jesse can try to convince him to stay. Today is a day to stay in. The sun is setting and a box of pizza lays between Jesse on the beanbag and Genji on the bed as they watch random parts of movies they wanna show each other. At least Genji seems to be in a better mood than when they started. He’s laughing and fighting Jesse for the remote, even played a round of rock, paper scissors for who gets the bigger slice.

“I would kill for ice cream now,” Jesse says as he throws the remaining of his last slice of pizza into the box.

“There’s some in the kitchen,” Genji responds as he fast forwards the current movie. “Knock yourself out.”

“Sweet.” Jesse gets to his feet, groaning to the stretch.

He doesn’t even look at Hanzo’s door. He makes his way to the kitchen as quickly as possible. But to his surprise, the person he was running from is standing right there. Spoon full of ice cream in his mouth and the container in his hand. Hanzo looks at him, the handle of the spoon hanging out of his mouth.

Jesse can feel that warmth creeping in his body to the sight. It’s quite cute and he can also see Hanzo’s cheeks blushing.

“Sweet tooth?” Jesse asks as he puts on half a smile.

Hanzo looks away and pulls the spoon out of his mouth. “Maybe.”

“I was coming after that, actually.” Jesse points at the tub on Hanzo’s hand.

“There is vanilla and strawberry in the freezer,” Hanzo points back.

“I want chocolate,” Jesse smirks at Hanzo.

Hanzo smirks back. “Too bad. This one is mine.”

Jesse starts approaching the archer. “Have you heard of sharing?”

“No,” Hanzo says bluntly, smile fading as he looks away from Jesse.

Jesse stops before getting too close and he looks at Hanzo, who keeps eating as if he was alone. “How’re you feelin’, Han?”

Hanzo swallows the last bit of desert and drops the spoon into the tub as he sighs. “Not well, McCree.”

“Oh, McCree.” Jesse touches his chest. “Where’s the ‘Jesse’, ‘cowboy’, ‘American’? No?”

Hanzo tilts his head. “Darlin’.”

And that word along with Hanzo’s delicate gaze pierces Jesse’s chest. “Exactly.”

Hanzo looks away again with a small smile, but it fades too quickly.

Jesse walks closer. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I have problems someone like you would not understand. Problems that only happen to someone like me.”

Jesse shrugs as he leans against the counter behind them, same as Hanzo. He brushes his shoulder with the archer’s. “Try me. Maybe start with the ones I could understand.”

Hanzo hesitates and a little part in Jesse doesn’t want to hear Hanzo. There’s a battle in him as a bigger part wants to get closer to him. Wants to cure him of his troubles and help him out of this mess. Jesse can feel himself falling apart by Hanzo’s side and he’s loving it.

“I do not know what to do to get Genji to speak to me,” Hanzo finally says. “Every time I try, I feel I make it worse.”

“You just gotta start over, as if you were making a friend.”

Hanzo looks at him. “How?”

Jesse hums as he thinks, “For starts, don’t bring up family drama. Just chill for some time together, play games or go for a walk or to the arcade. Don’t think about your father or your duty. It’s just Genji and you for a while.”

“It is not that simple. I've got people to meet.”

“You mean the future wives? Have you found one you like or tolerate?”

Hanzo nods. “Three of them would be good options.”

Jesse bites the inside of his cheeks. He doesn’t want to hear of his dates, doesn’t wanna know what will happen next, but if it’ll help Hanzo and Genji be closer, he must. “Tell your dad you found one.”

“What?”

“Yeah, tell him yer done searching and want one of those three. No more new dates.”

“I never realized I could just… stop. I was too busy hoping that…”

“You would meet your soulmate that way? Or hoping to have more time to figure it out?” Jesse cuts in.

Hanzo sighs. “My father would never approve of him.”

“Oh, him,” Jesse repeats. “Well the world won’t end if you tell your dad you found your options. You can still have time and Genji can help you.”

Hanzo nods. “He is better at finding ways out of things than me.”

Jesse nods and smiles. “Remember what I told you about starting over?”

Hanzo nods again, softer.

“Well, how about you grab me two more spoons and we take this ice cream party upstairs? We’ve been watching movies all day, you should too.”

Hanzo’s gaze lowers. “I do not think Genji would like me intruding in your time together.”

“Just keep your mouth shut and full of ice cream. I’m sure he misses you too much to kick you out tonight.”

Jesse watches Hanzo hesitate, he thinks about it too much, but at the end, the archer grabs two more spoons and the strawberry ice cream from the freezer. Jesse smiles before both leave the kitchen together and head back. Genji doesn’t look away from the screen, expecting to be just Jesse. But Hanzo places the tub of strawberry ice cream in front of him and the brothers lock eyes.

“I hope it’s okay I invited him,” Jesse says.

Genji seems to think it over and a little glee in his eyes flashes when he sees only another tub of ice scream and two more spoons. “It’s okay.”

Jesse returns to his spot on the bean bag and Hanzo sits on the floor, resting against the bed. The chocolate ice cream stands between them. The boys are quick to dig into the treat and gets lost in the pictures and sounds coming from the TV. The night turns colder and they don’t even realize it.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo wakes up by himself, knowing too late he missed the alarm. But he’s too comfortable to care. He nudges his head closer to the surface his resting on and tries to catch a few more minutes. He can hear a heart beating against his ear and the movement of the lungs breathing. There’s a light snoring and it’s like a lullaby, luring him back to sleep. An arm around him pulls him closer, gently, and Hanzo opens his eyes.

He’s lying beside Jesse, on the beanbag on Genji’s floor. Jesse is still asleep, holding him, while Hanzo’s head rests on his chest. He’s awake, but it all feels like a dream, still. Where he can allow himself a few minutes of pleasure and nothing will change when Jesse wakes up. He looks at Jesse’s metal hand, resting on his own stomach and can’t help tracing a finger over it and up the elbow where the sleeve of his shirt is rolled up. He maps it back down, circling around the gears and metal, wanting to feel the skin that was once there. Needing to feel the twin of his tattoo.

Hanzo opens up the buttons of Jesse’s shirt, just the first two, enough for him to peek into the cowboy’s chest. He can see it, the ghost of the painting that once looked just as majestic as his own. He has no doubt Jesse would’ve looked like royalty back then. The current look still rattles Hanzo to his bones, but to imagine the tattoo in full color and glory on Jesse is breathtaking.

There’s a part of him that wants to claw at the skin. Tear off the remaining of the mark. But he also wants to kiss the scars, heal his wound and repaint the masterpiece with his lips. He doesn’t care how Jesse looks now, he is still attracted to him and it was about time he admitted it to himself.

Enemies destined to be lovers, like Genji had commented. Though he loved his father and would do anything to keep the Shimada name stable, looking at Jesse made it seemed like nothing mattered anymore, in this moment between fantasy and reality. For now, he let his eyes close and drifted back into illusion.

“Hanzo.” The gravelly voice wakes him up softly some time later. “Darlin’.” The name makes Hanzo wish he was still in a fantasy.

He opens his eyes and Jesse is looking right at him, smiling and still groggy. “God, maybe I made a mistake.”

Hanzo moans when he can’t seem to speak.

“Should’ve let you sleep, you look so damn gorgeous.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo sighs, eyelids heavy and voice too low.

“I’m here.” Jesse’s prosthetic hand brushes Hanzo’s hair behind his ear. “We can stay here if you want.”

Hanzo considers it, but it must be noon by now. He doesn’t hear Genji, he must be up or still sleeping. He hopes it’s the latter. If Genji spots him like this, he will never hear the end of it. Yet, he doesn’t move. He looks at Jesse, and his chest clenches. His lungs burn and he wants to scream. He wants to ask why fate is so cruel to them. Why they are destined to be together, yet it plays them.

Hanzo gets up and can hear Jesse whine, but he ignores it. He looks at the tubs of ice cream, probably melted by now. He picks them up and leaves the room, not noticing Genji’s bed is empty.

He runs into his brother in his own room after returning from the kitchen. Genji lies on his older brother’s bed with his phone in hand when Hanzo enters.

“Why are you here?” Hanzo asks, tone neutral. He wants to try to mend his relationship with Genji.

“You do make a cute couple,” Genji says before showing him the screen of his phone. Hanzo widens his eyes to the image of him, curled up against Jesse.

“Genji—”

“If you’re gonna try to excuse yourself to me, when you really are trying to convince yourself of something, save it, Hanzo.” Genji gets up. “You want to be with him. Accept it.”

Hanzo looks away. “What I want does not matter.”

“It does! Forget about dad, about the clan, even about me! If you wanna be with him, go on!”

“Lower your voice,” Hanzo says before closing the door. “If you would have only listened to me in father’s office, you would know why it is not that simple.”

“I remember that day perfectly, when you blamed me—”

“Genji, I am sure he is not here to be your friend, please, listen to me—”

“You think I’m stupid? Of course I heard you, Hanzo.” Genji crosses his arms, but he doesn’t look mad. “You and father are so used to seeing me as an idiot, you didn’t even give me a chance.”

“I do not see you as an idiot. I do think you are irresponsible and do whatever you want.”

Genji shrugs, “That’s true, but I listened to you. I know something’s going on.”

“Why do you still allow him to be here then?”

“Because I know he means well when he’s with me. And I know he feels something he can’t explain for you. It’s probably driving him just as crazy as you thinking he has feelings for his enemy. He doesn’t even know you are his soulmate, which makes it more confusing for him.” Genji steps closer to his brother. “He was put in our path for a reason.”

“To finish the clan,” Hanzo responds, but Genji gives him a stern look.

“To save you.”

“I do not need saving, and not from him,” Hanzo hisses as he walks past Genji.

“Why are you afraid of him?”

Hanzo turns to him. “I am not afraid of him.”

“You are afraid of what he makes you feel. It’s destined to happen, maybe not today, nor tomorrow, but it will. You are lucky enough to have met him without even trying. I know it was a crappy way of finding out who your soulmate is and even crappier if he ends up working for Overwatch, but it happened. You have a chance to figure it out together. Fuck, you might even be able to leave this place.”

“If I could, I would not leave you behind.”

Genji scoffs. “Of course not, I’d find a way to follow you.”

Half of Hanzo’s mouth quirks upwards.

“Give yourself some time to feel the bond. To be with Jesse. Maybe you will change your mind. Or, who knows, he might drop Reyes and end up joining you for a life of crime.”

Hanzo shakes his head. “I doubt it.”

\---

Hanzo wishes he could forget about his search for Gabriel Reyes after coming empty for a few days. He knows while the storm between him and Genji is strong in his mind, he won’t be able to concentrate. Even if the last talk didn’t end in shouting, there is still something there. Genji won’t drop the subject of Jesse and his words are still fresh in Hanzo’s mind. But his instinct told him he couldn’t stay still for long. Sojiro has given himself time to hide in the palace for Hanzo to find Reyes before another meeting or event goes wrong. He cannot go to his father with empty hands and an excuse as to why he’s failing. Hanzo decides to bring Reyes to him if he won’t come out. He makes it clear to tell Genji their father will be in Tokyo for the weekend while Jesse is with him. The cowboy acts normal, but Hanzo knows he’s more interested than he shows. He ignores the grim look Genji gives him, knowing well what his brother is planning.

The idea is to spread a rumor that gets to Reyes, one that says Sojiro is getting together with three other clan leaders, the most feared in all of Japan, and put together plans to open deals in America, to take down other gangs and associations from there and win the States. It has to be something big enough for Reyes to need his men, including Jesse. If Jesse has been working for Reyes, it won’t surprise him to see Hanzo there, and the heir will be expecting him.

Hanzo had planned it all. Called enough men, asked his father to trust him and not be in the palace for that time, nor anywhere in Tokyo. Sojiro smiled and said, “Make me proud, Hanzo. Bring me Reyes.”

The Shimada set up in an empty home for sale, fancy enough to pass as a meeting place for him and the fake clan leaders. He waited in the rooftop and watched like a hawk. He was going to catch Reyes and end one part of his problems. If Jesse happened to be around, well, it was a bonus.

He tried to ignore the ache around his left arm, the invisible rope piercing his skin and leaving red, burning marks around his bright tattoo. He ignores the vibration in his bones, especially in his ribcage, how it rattles to the rapid beating of his heart. He rehearses his expressions, he cannot show any weakness in front of Jesse nor Reyes. He gets used to the image of hurting Jesse, of seeing blood on his face again. He forgets how guilty he felt when he punched the cowboy. He gives himself a thirst to see that crimson line again, hunger for Jesse’s cries.

His left arm throbs and he groans in the night. He does not want to hurt Jesse, he wants to hold him. Kiss the scarred tattoo, whisper his name against his skin. His mind spirals out of control, struggling with what is real and what isn’t. If he saw the cowboy tonight, will he be able to pull the string of his bow?

He hears gunshot, six consecutive shots below him. His men shout and start firing. The windows shatter and he looks at the balcony below him, men in black are climbing and sprint inside. Hanzo jumps to the deck and knocks an arrow, he shoots and gets one attacker down before they get the chance to assault his own men. He catches one pointing a gun at him and he fires another arrow, getting his arm and the gun clatters to the floor. His men are doing work, but more strangers climb into the second floor or come from the stairs. There are more than Hanzo expected. He clenches his teeth and fires arrows, some miss, some he gets. One of the agents turn to Hanzo before the archer fires, they are quick enough to grab one of his own men and use him as shield. Hanzo has no time to feel guilty or mourn, he starts running towards the agent and tackles him.

He puts his hands and legs to use and is able to fend for himself before another agent comes. Hanzo manages to dodge both of their attacks and even gets them to hit each other when he ducks too quickly, runs behind one of them and kicks him towards the other. Something hits Hanzo’s back and he goes stiff for a few seconds. He can’t move and his nerves itch inside of him. Someone wraps an arm around his neck and throw him back, over their bodies. Hanzo hits the floor and looks up to his new attacker, hair covered by a beanie and mask covering the lower half of his face.

Hanzo reaches his bow and rolls over before a bullet marks the spot he used to be. If Hanzo didn’t know any better, he’d say the attacker simply missed, but no. They had plenty of time to shoot at the archer, they choose to miss.

Hanzo fires an arrow and the agent dodges it, firing another bullet, Hanzo doesn’t have to do much to move out of the way. The attacker is going easy on him, a mistake Hanzo will take advantage of. He sprints towards the agent and kicks him in the face. The agent flings a fist at Hanzo, connecting with his jaw. Their weapons fall to the wooden floor as they start fighting and pushing each other until they’re out on the balcony again.

The fight grows more heated than before, even more than when Hanzo was fighting the other two agents. He felt mocked that this person was going easy on him, giving him chances to run away, but Hanzo keeps coming back for another fist. The archer pulls out a dagger and the stranger holds his wrist back when his back pins against the glass railings of the balcony. They spin around, pinning Hanzo, pushing the knife away.

That’s when Hanzo realizes the gaze in the man’s face. A familiar stare he would recognize anywhere, should have, but had been too focused on avoiding it lately, he had forgotten the brown pigments inside those irises. He growls as he turns Jesse around, too strong, too fast. The railings break with the impact of Jesse’s body. Jesse holds on to Hanzo and the archer releases a gasp when he feels his feet leaving the deck. Jesse’s eyes are wide open, fearing the unknown that waits behind him.

They fall into water, submerge deep down into darkness, barely able to see each other. Hanzo manages to point the edge of his blade against Jesse’s neck and pulls the beanie off, releasing the brown locks that start swimming like dark ink. Jesse still pulls Hanzo’s hand away with begging eyes, with pleads to talk about it, for one last exchange or words. For the first and last kiss.

 

J e s s e

Jesse’s lungs burn inside his ribcage. His muscles tense below Hanzo and it feels the pool is endless. His eyelids start to go heavier and he believes this will be it. He feels Hanzo will surely drown him where no one will see. Jesse’s heart is aching and shattering inside of him. His vision goes darker until a blue light fades in. Hanzo’s arm starts shaking and his knife floats out of his hand. The water around them vibrates, it feels like a tsunami is building between them. Jesse watches the glow coming from Hanzo’s left arm and the shock in the Shimada’s face. Hanzo seems to be levitating up and Jesse holds on to his vest. Hanzo holds onto him back, and Jesse believes he sees guilt in the dragon’s face.

They gasp in unison when they break through the surface and start breathing deep. Hanzo holds tighter to Jesse’s clothes while the cowboy rips the mask from his face and gasps clearly.

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, almost in a cry.

Jesse looks down at the archer close to him, dark hair fallen from its bun and shielding his face. Both are shaking and panting, needing heat to radiate between them faster.

Jesse pulls back Hanzo’s hair until it hooks behind his ear. He lifts the archers chin up so they can face each other and Hanzo looks gentle. It only makes Jesse’s chest hurt more.

“You knew it was me,” Jesse says and Hanzo takes his time before nodding. “Darlin’,” Jesse sighs as he closes his eyes, he hopes Hanzo doesn’t say anything because right now, he knows the archer also feels confused. There’s something between them that won’t allow him to pull back.

“You make me a fool,” Hanzo says as Jesse notices the chaos still happening around them, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t seem to be able to. All his attention is on Hanzo and figuring out what this connection is.

Jesse feels like time’s running out. He’s breathing like his soul is slipping through his mouth and the air grows thinner. Hanzo’s lips look pale and shine with water. Drops decorate his cheeks and his dim eyes are luring him to follow him into the darkness. He looks beautiful and still dangerous. His lips could hold venom, his teeth be sharp as blades and his tongue just as deadly, covered in poison. Yet, Jesse kisses him without another word and inhales the scent of Hanzo’s wet skin against his nose. He feels the archer tense in his arm and even pushes away for less than a second before his muscles go limp. If he’s going to die tonight, he will leave with Hanzo’s taste in him. With the rush of blood in his veins and fireworks tickling his brain.

He feels his heart growing inside, heat coming from Hanzo’s mouth into his body. A torch in his lungs burst his bones to flames and they aren’t drowning, they’re letting the water take them where it wants. He regains the air he lost and Hanzo isn’t filled with poison, but could be a demon in disguise. Granting him a few years of life in exchanged for his soul, seal the deal with a fierce kiss and a sting to his heart. Jesse doesn’t want to pull away, but reality is calling in the form of screams. He softly pulls apart and opens his eyes first, wanting to catch Hanzo’s blissful face. He follows a drop of water down the archer’s jaw, neck and chest, tempting him to lick it back up. But there’s something else on Hanzo’s skin that sparks his attention even more.

A blue stroke of paint, and some white. Jesse’s heart stops and he’s suffocating again. He trails down Hanzo’s neck with his hand and he swears the archer almost purrs to the touch as he starts opening his eyes. Jesse pulls back Hanzo’s shirt under the vest and sees part of the tattoo. Too familiar to his even after the abuse and scars. Hanzo’s eyes snap open when he realizes too late he had been deceived.

“Hanzo,” Jesse says, almost accusing him. The cowboy pushes Hanzo away as he shakes his head. Of course it makes sense, but after his test not coming through a few weeks ago, he had discarded the idea of Hanzo being his soul mate, of them being bonded for life. “Did you know?”

Hanzo does not respond. Doesn’t even get a chance to before a shotgun is pointing at the back of his head.

“Did you really think I’d show my face before figuring out if this was a trap or not?” Gabe’s voice is like gravel and sour.

Hanzo looks at the Blackwatch commander over his shoulder, expression hardening.

“Call off your men, Shimada, it’s over.”

Jesse’s eyes widen when a long, silver blade slithers in front of Gabriel’s throat. His commander goes stiff.

“You’re right, Mr. Reyes,” Genji says, trying to get his voice to that point of poison. “It’s over for tonight. Call off your men and we will all go our separate ways.”

Gabriel looks at Jesse, as if it was the cowboy’s call. As if it was up to him what he did to Hanzo since he still had a knife in his pocket. He could stab the heir, Reyes would die, but one of the dragons will be slayed. Yet Jesse knows he won’t be able to live with Genji’s pain in him. Something else dawns on him. Did Gabriel know? Is that why he sent Jesse to the Shimadas? Is that why he’s asking now for his move?

Jesse nods and Gabriel lowers his gun. Genji sheathes his sword and steps back. Jesse comes out of the pool on his own while Genji helps Hanzo, trusting Gabriel’s word enough to turn his back on him. Once both Shimadas are on their feet, they meet Jesse’s eyes and Gabriel calls his men to retreat.

“Genji—”

“Not now, Jesse,” the younger Shimada says, sounding like his brother.

Jesse steps back, allowing the heirs to walk and they don’t cross gazes nor words again. He turns to Gabriel, who has been watching him. Jesse can’t help the fire blazing inside of him, Gabriel looks sorry, he looks defeated and the sight of Hanzo and Genji disappearing down the street into the night only makes it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, but it was just a difficult chapter, it ended in a way different direction than i had planned.  
> So, it's near the end. The plan i have could give us 2 more chapters. But it'll be agnsty and canon based. Or I could go off canon, but I'm sure it'll be just one more chapter then. I'm heading more towards my original plan, but things can change.
> 
> Let me know what you think and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> Thanks always to [MacBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka) for being my beta :)
> 
> You can talk to me about this fic or just McHanzo things on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


	7. Not a chapter, but a note/announcement

Hello, guys!

Sorry to get your hopes up if you're waiting for the next chapter, but it might take a while longer than the last one. I'm not doing well mentally on top of issues I'm having. So this is mostly for people who don't follow my tumblr.

Please read from the link since I'm not sure if I can talk about it here or not: [Permanent Marks note](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1P39QoaSNsefbmdfDH1EsPw5AOO4P2WP5fodOOvkhajw/edit?usp=sharing).

I will try to have the next chapter up this month. Thank you for reading and commenting :)


	8. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here it is. Unbeta since I finally got internet at home today (for now at least) and I wanna go on a posting spree.
> 
> Even before posting it I had my doubts, but if i kep thinking too much this might never be posted. Hope you enjoy :)

H a n z o

Hanzo’s head starts hurting by his own hand. His knuckles turn paler as he grips on to the hairbrush and tries to untangle the knots that had formed in the fight and water. The fight he had with Jesse just a few hours ago. His hands tremble if he keeps them still. His lips quiver with the ghost of Jesse’s cold lips and his skin prickles with the feel of the water wrapping around him. He hisses when the brush traps in another knot and he can’t seem to undo it. His head throbs with the pain and from his own thoughts. The image of Jesse burning into him. His chest aching, barely feeling his heart.

“Let me do it,” a soft voice startles him. Genji, already in his pajamas, approaches and kneels behind Hanzo, on the deck of their garden under the night’s sky. Hanzo had chosen this place to see if he could find some peace, or die by the cold still lingering on his skin.

Genji takes the brush and starts stroking his fingers through his brother’s hair. He’s as gentle as he can, but still encounters the tangles Hanzo didn’t get to. Once they are out of the way, Genji continues to brush Hanzo’s hair, lets it slip through the brush and his own fingers. He massages his brother’s scalp and plays with the ends.

“He knows now,” Genji finally speaks, Hanzo only nods in responds. “I wanted him to know, but not like this.”

Hanzo sighs, “I have to admit, neither did I. I believed he would never find out or, if he did, it would be some other way.” Hanzo bites his bottom lip, waiting for Genji’s “I told you so”, but it doesn’t come.

“I pictured you just telling him, or Jesse walking in on you in the shower.”

“Genji,” Hanzo says, neither mad nor shocked. Just out of habit.

“I was planning it, to be honest with you.”

“If it makes you feel better, I prefer that way over how it really went down.”

“Think Jesse would feel the same way,” Genji answers, still brushing his brother’s hair.

“I do not know. He looked at me like I had pierce my blade into his chest.” Hanzo clenches his fists on his lap.

“You kinda were gonna do that—”

“I did not know it was him, not at the start.”

“He knew it was you, someone he’s here for. He and Reyes plan to end the Shimada clan. He knew he was going to fight you at some point.”

“But when he found out I was his soul mate, it all changed,” Hanzo finishes for Genji.

“Exactly,” Genji nods. “He felt something, but he didn’t know how deep it was.” There’s silence again. Hanzo does not know what to say and Genji inhales, preparing his next words. “I would let him take down the clan.”

Hanzo goes stiff and looks at Genji over his shoulder, “Everything father has built?”

“If we go to Reyes with Jesse, he might spare us. I can’t say the same for father. But he will at least be alive.”

“It won’t be that simple. We will be seen as traitors, Genji. And I cannot assure you they will not hurt you—”

“Do you really want to argue tonight, Hanzo?” Genji asks, pleading Hanzo for peace.

Hanzo shuts his lips and looks back at the garden. After a few seconds, Genji’s hands return to his hair, it starts separating it in three sections and Hanzo relaxes to the care.

“How…” Hanzo trails first, not knowing if this is a good subject to start. “How is your soulmate?” Hanzo worries he asked the wrong question, but then feels Genji smiling behind him.

“Shae is fine,” his brother responds and Hanzo’s eyes widen to the sound of a new name. “She recently got a kitten, named him Pidge. Look.” Genji stretches his right arm and Hanzo sees it, the doodle of a cat in orange ink on his forearm.

The older Shimada smiles, “He is precious.” Genji pulls back his arm. “Does she know your name as well?”

“Yes, she’s studying in Spain now, but is from the Philippines. She said she never had an interest in visiting Japan, until I told her where I’m from.”

Hanzo chuckles, “I do not know how you made it all this time without names and such details.”

Hanzo knows Genji shrugs, “When I was young I just drew her things I saw. She started doing the same. Then we talked about interests, we also talked about our fears, bad habits and other things. She still cares for me, even if she knows I have gone after others. And even knowing our names and where we are, we are still going to take it slow. Let life runs its course for us.”

Hanzo swallows, “Do you now feel the bond like I do?”

“I can’t answer that. I always thought it was different for everyone. You met Jesse, I haven’t seen her not even in a picture. Maybe I will feel like you when I do. Your situation is also different.”

“Complicated,” Hanzo corrects.

“And Jesse is… a special person. I know you both are going to make it.”

Hanzo doesn’t say more. He lets Genji braid his hair and then he goes to bed. With the braid over his chest. He traces the curves with one finger and wonders if this is a sign his relationship with Genji is fixed, or if it’s just holding strong for now. When he wakes up, his hair is still braided.

 

J e s s e

The smoke coming from Jesse’s cigar dances into the dawn’s wind. The sky is shifting from black to pale blue and soft gray clouds. He watches the city lights going off after serving their purpose for the night. His eyelids threatened to close, but he won’t let them. He tried sleeping on the air mattress Gabe gave up for him, but he kept turning until he stopped trying. He grabbed Reyes’ box of cigars and stepped into the balcony of the empty apartment. He’s on his second cigar and he’s still aching inside. The breeze hugs around him, makes his skin shiver and rise in goosebumps. He allows it, welcomes the cold embrace.

When he closes his eyes, he sees Hanzo’s face after he kissed him. Feels his lips on his own, tugging for more, drinking the air out of him. He remembers the tattoo, remembers it well from when it used to look like that on his own arm. He looks at it now, half robotic. Half of his chest scarred, with the painting no longer carrying the royalty it belongs to. He feels like an idiot. He should have tried harder to figure out what his feelings towards Hanzo meant. Just because he didn’t see the pachimari that time, he threw the thought away. Believed Hanzo was just a daddy’s boy he wanted to take to bed and kiss lovingly and passionately through the night. Caress every inch of Hanzo’s body, kiss the soft skin of his jawline and closed eyelids. Brush the long strands of his black hair and sleep with the heir tucked on the crook of his neck. This was never a crush. And Jesse let it slip for far too long until Hanzo set root under his skin.

Before Reyes left to find shelter in the apartment next door, Jesse asked, “Did you know about Hanzo’s tattoo?” He had to know.

Gabriel took his sweet time, but he answered, “Yes.”

His commander returns, approaches him carefully, like Jesse’s going to pull out Peacekeeper and aim between Reyes’ eyes. It flatters Jesse that Gabriel walks to him like this, almost makes him grin and wish he had his gun in hand to toy with him. Just for a bit, make him dance in the palm of his hand like he had Jesse do this month around Hanzo.

Reyes sits on the other end of the balcony, it’s not far, enough for both to stretch their legs. Jesse slides the box of cigars and the lighter across the floor and Gabriel catches it. He lights one and makes no comment on how two are missing. The sky is brighter by now and more noises have joined the air. But it’s still not loud enough to quiet Jesse’s mind.

“How did you and Jack came to be?” Jesse asks with a rocky voice and smoke slipping through his lips.

Gabriel takes a drag and rests his head back, obviously not expecting the question, “I never talked to my soulmate that much. Once I enlisted, I told them, said I didn’t want to contact them for a while in case… something happened. They tried to convince me. ‘Maybe that’s why we should talk more’, he said.” Gabriel chuckles lightly. “We never gave location or names, nothing. Random, meaningless conversations but that felt right.” He nods and Jesse agrees. The little bits he has had with Hanzo before meant more than he would admit.

“I met Jack when we were chosen for the enhance program, nothing special. We sparred a few times in the beginning, and there was a lot of trash talking. He became my roommate after both of ours didn’t make the fifth round of injections. It surprised me Jack had made it, he was thin and had little muscle when he arrived, but he kept trying and coming back for injections. And returning, looking like crap the next morning, but he was alive. I’d call him Steve Rogers. We got closer and one day they changed the schedule of my injections to see if it would affect me. I wrote the time on my skin to remember. Guess who’s there the next morning when I come out, waiting?”

“Jack Morrison,” Jesse answers.

“Jack Fucking Morrison,” Gabriel repeats, and almost laughs. “Bastard had seen me leave the room and kept pretending to be asleep.

Jesse chuckles, “What happened after?”

“We talked. We both agreed nothing had to change between us, but I know they did. I saw him as mine, and he saw me as his. We were inseparable and fought like one. Only a few of our closest teammates noticed and figure it out. We both knew it was dangerous to find love in war, but Jack never gave up. And there was a part of me that didn’t want to, either. I still believe the bond was what kept us alive, no matter how many times one of us, or both of us, ended up in a hospital bed.”

“You were both on the same side,” Jesse points out.

“Yes, and I’m not saying it’s the same. Just that every bond, and any kind of love, has its battles. Example, I still argue with Jack when he makes dinner and only uses salt. Todavía no entiende que se me pararía más rápido por el sí solo usara una especie aunque sea.”

Jesse burst into a laughter and Gabriel joins in right after. It’s been a while since he has spoken like this with his commander, it almost feel foreign. It almost feels like the good days. When Jesse joined Blackwatch and Gabriel walked him through things, talked to him when he got stuck. When Jesse didn’t have the tattoo on him. When Hanzo Shimada was a target on Reyes’ list. Never meant to kill, but to put down the clan. The laughs die and they continue smoking. Jesse watches the tendrils of smoke disappear. They move like the dragon on Hanzo’s arm. Two threats dance together, looking like him and Hanzo on the pool the night before.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you, Jesse,” Gabriel confesses and Jesse looks at him. “I didn’t meant for you to find out like this. I thought you might figure it out, even thought it might help our case.”

“You used me, just admit it, boss.” Jesse looks back at the city through the railings of the balcony.

Gabriel sighs, “I used the bond.”

Jesse scoffs, “Never wanna be wrong.”

Gabriel groans and takes another drag. “I was wrong. Shouldn’t have brought you here. I pushed the meeting. Who knows when it was really meant to happen?”

Jesse shrugs, “I would have hidden in the plane here anyways. I was itching for a mission after being in rest for so long. Would’ve done anythin’.”

“Exactly. I could’ve given you anything else, but I saw an opportunity and took it.” Gabriel clenches a fist. “I shouldn’t have done that. I should watch for your wellbeing and I didn’t think about it.”

“Can’t say I forgive you, not now.”

Gabriel nods, “I understand. Take your time, Jesse. You don’t have to go back there either.”

“Don’t even know if I’ll be welcomed back.”

They say nothing more. Not for a while. Jesse finishes his cigar and wants to grab another. But Gabriel has hidden away the box behind his back and the cowboy doesn’t feel like arguing again. He can always get some cigarettes later, burn the whole pack in his lungs. He will do anything to cease the ache inside of him. Including putting fire, feel a dragon’s breath in him until it hurts too much to bare.

“I know we don’t know each other well, boss. And he’s one of the bad guys, but it feels like…” Jesse trails off as he shakes his head. Eyes sting in warning of tears. “Still hurts, you know?” He looks at his commander’s dark face. He’s showing care, he’s listening and understanding. “Is like we know each other from another life where we took on the world. We ran towns, we took over kingdoms, stole treasures and burned cities to the ground, yet created new life. It feels like we were too powerful and life decided to tear us apart. I can feel that hurt, I can feel him slipping away.” He turns away to look at the city lights of Hanamura. “Think he feels the same?”

Gabriel takes a breath and sighs before he answers, truthfully, “He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t. Maybe you aren’t meant to be together right now. Did you felt something for the Shimada boy before you knew it was him?”

Jesse hesitates, but nods softly. “At some point I thought it might have been him. Don’t know why I didn’t try harder.”

“Then why would it be different now that you know?”

Jesse stares at Gabriel, wondering how his commander dares to ask that after he hid the secret from him. “You know damn well why, Reyes.” He looks away, doesn’t care if Gabriel looks at him with killer eyes. “If this had been a crush, it’d be gone by the time I leave Hanamura. But it would have never been like that, would it? A piece of him will always be in me no matter where I go. And as the distance grows between us, it will hurt more. Next time we see each other, it’ll be us burning the clan down to ashes. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle that. Hell, I don’t know how I can overlook the things he has done.”

Gabriel doesn’t say anything at first until he takes a deep breath, “You’re going back to base, kid.”

Jesse sharply looks back at him as his commander stands up. “What?”

“You can’t be here right now and we can’t risk it, Jesse. I’m doing what I should’ve done a long time ago and that is get you out of here.”

Jesse scrambles to his feet, “You want me to just leave like that?”

“Did you have other plans? I don’t recall giving you an assignment or anything. You won’t step foot in that place again.” Gabriel pokes his chest. “You need to go back and clear your head. I promise that if we manage to finish the clan, Hanzo and Genji will come out alive. Then we’ll see what happens next.”

Jesse scoffs, “Like he’ll be given a chance.”

Gabriel crosses his arms and says, “You were given one.”

“Yeah, but Hanzo and his family…” Jesse shakes his head.

“We don’t know how many crimes Hanzo has committed, Jesse. That he knows what his father does is a separate issue. Rainer will go with you to pick up your things from the inn and you come straight here.” Gabriel walks into the apartment and grabs his tablet. “I’ll arrange for your pick-up tonight.”

 

H a n z o

Hanzo spent most of his morning and day with Genji, hidden in the younger one’s room. Most of their time was spent playing video games and eating pento boxes Genji had looked for. After came a few snacks. Hanzo admits it’s the unhealthiest couple of hours he has ever eaten, but when time passes, he forgets about the boxes and packets lying on Genji’s floor. He beats his brother at a few games, still stating he was the best at games before Genji took over them. The room gets filled with their laughter in an hour or so and McCree’s name doesn’t come in during their time. Hanzo thinks of him though, in the seconds Genji spends answering Shae or leaves the room to get more snacks or drinks. He wonders if Jesse is still in Hanamura, if he will show his face in the palace at all, or if he’s planning the Shimada’s demise with his commander.

It’s around after noon when he gets called to his father’s office. There are no guards at the door nor inside. Sojiro smiles at him from behind his desk until his eyes trace the braid over Hanzo’s shoulders. The one Genji redid when he went into his little brother’s room after hairs had been set free. Hanzo palms the braid, ready to fling it back before his father says, “It looks nice on you.”

He doesn’t move, but manages to respond, “You asked for me, father?”

“Please, sit,” his father says as he leans forward on the chair. As Hanzo steps closer, the smell of strawberries and cherries hit his nose. When he looks on top of his father’s desk, there’s a cake, with almost half missing. A piece on a plate already set out for him.

“Though you would like one.” Hanzo only sits as Sojiro continues. “It’s been so long since I had anything from Sunny’s Bakery, I missed her cakes. Went to get one myself this morning.”

Hanzo slowly smiles as he picks up a spoon to start enjoying the piece. The strawberry and cherry was his mother’s favorite. Meanwhile, Sojiro seems to be on a pleasant mood and Hanzo wonders how long it will last. Or why is he there.

“I heard your plan did not worked out last night.” Hanzo’s stomach drops and he wants to puke every bite of food he has taken today on top of the cake.

“I tried my best. We managed to get Reyes out there—”

“But not killed, my son,” Sojiro says softly as he tilts his head, his hands seem to be folded on his lap, away from Hanzo’s sight. It’s a bit unsettling. “My men told me you retreated.”

“They did it first—”

“You had a chance, yet you did not take it.” Hanzo doesn’t say a word and his father sighs. “I am not going to punish you, Hanzo. I would just like to know what happened.”

Hanzo looks down, his piece barely touched. He closes his eyes and decides to say it, “Jesse McCree was there.”

Sojiro’s eyes widen a little, “the boy I assigned to watch over Genji?”

“Yes. I suspected he was involved with Reyes for a while, but I wanted to be sure before I told you. Now, I am.”

Sojiro rests back on his chair and hums. “I should have guessed. I was too blind and hasty on assigning him to Genji. I should have continue my search for his information.”

Hanzo looks at his father, and he dares to ask, “Why did you stop?”

“In all honesty Hanzo, I thought he would be good to Genji. And you.”

_Of course_ , Hanzo thinks.

“I was getting tired of putting my own men to watch after Genji; men I know have nothing in common with him. I should have looked for someone like Genji all along. I did not wish for him to stop being him, well, maybe at first, but not for a while after. When I saw the American, when I saw how Genji spoke of him, I thought it would be best to give Genji a friend instead of a guard. That you also grew attached to him, was a bonus.”

“I did not—” Hanzo snaps, but stops himself.

Sojiro raises an eyebrow at him before speaking again. “You also spoke of him. Your eyes shimmered in a way I had not seen before. It reminded me of when I was young and met Kaira.” Sojiro smiles fondly, remembering his wife. Her dark hair and smile. Her beautiful profile when she sat in the garden and carried Hanzo in her belly. “Tell me, does he bear your tattoo?”

Hanzo freezes and looks down again. His blood runs cold and his throat dries. He wonders what scares him most about his father knowing. That he will mock Hanzo for not doing something about it, or take Jesse away.

“I will take that as a yes.” There’s silence again as the older Shimada looks at his son, meanwhile Hanzo only takes a bite of his piece to keep himself occupied. “What would you wish to be done, my son?”

Hanzo’s eyes widen before he faces his father again. “Father?”

“You tell me, Hanzo. Do you want Jesse to be gone? Wish him out of your life? To disappear forever? I can do that. I will forget about Commander Reyes, focus my attention on the boy until he is nothing.”

“I…”

“It will hurt, Hanzo. I must warn you. But in time, you will find a way to be better. And you will marry a loyal woman and continue our legacy.”

“Father, I do not—”

“I will make it quick, I promise. You do not even have to know when it happens. Neither will Genji.”

“I do not want you to kill him!” Hanzo says.

Sojiro tilts his head again, almost grins, “No? Then what do you wish for?”

Hanzo rests on the chair, as if he’s giving up. “For things to be different.”

Sojiro smiles fully, but his eyes are tender. “Then different they will be.”

 

J e s s e

He’s ready to go. His bag hands by his shoulder and his gun, his Peackeeper, finally back on his holster. He leans from the railings of the balcony, smoking another cigar he managed to snatch from Gabriel when he was too busy. His commander always treats the simplest of tasks like a mission. He has many routes to run through, escape exist, plans B through I at least. He even gave the pilot a second pick up location in case they don’t make it to the first in the 30 minutes. Only Reyes and the pilot know the second one. While all this planning is going on, Jesse doesn’t think of anything, but of Hanzo.

He could always try to run away, escape to the prince. Talk this out, and runaway together. He’s sure Genji will follow them, but it’s no trouble. He thinks of their shared moments, when they first met at the fair and how everything besides Hanzo it’s a blur to him right now. He can’t even recall what the prize he won for the Shimadas was. He can only repaint Hanzo’s tantalizing eyes and sharp voice, pronouncing every syllable clearly. Jesse could drink his voice like he drinks whiskey all night. Listen to his stories from when he was born to made-up tales. He remembers the prince’s profile when they played in the arcade to win his name. And before that, when Hanzo shot him a wink that shattered Jesse’s barrier. That paralyzed him in place and made him wished he really didn’t know who Hanzo was. He wished that had been a beautiful beginning to an innocent, young love, and not the beginning to his destruction.

He hits the railings when he remembers the shocking touch of Hanzo’s hand on his arm, when he wanted to see the tattoo on him. It had been an obvious clue, now Jesse thinks he just didn’t want to belie be Hanzo was meant to be his, or he wanted to ignore the fact he wasn’t. Everything is dodgy to him when he thinks of moments he could’ve figured it out. How easy it would have been to write on his right arm, even face, while he was close to Hanzo and see it all. His chest tightens when the image of Hanzo sleeping on his chest makes an appearance. A sleeping beauty in his arms, the same deadly warrior he almost drown with. Both image sent a thunder down his spine. He can’t leave without seeing Hanzo one more time. He must look into his eyes and say _something_.

An explosion cuts into his thoughts. He sees the fire and the smoke in the air, his cigar falls from his lips. Gabriel is beside him in a millisecond. They witness the atmosphere shifting, the air growing thinner and hotter, and voices from below.

“Sir!” Rainer barges in, and both face her. “It’s Shimada!”

“Get the others ready, we’re heading out in three minutes!” Gabriel shouts as he walks inside the apartment, making way for his weapons and gear. Jesse follows and drops his bag to the floor. “Whatever and whoever we can get, we’ll do it.” He turns to Jesse and pokes his chest. “You’re getting on that plane with or without my escort. I’ll send you the second location.”

“Hell, I’m goin’!” Jesse barks, “If I’m going back there’s no point in me hidin’!”

“That’s an order, McCree, I said I’m gonna do what I should’ve done and think of your wellbeing. You’re going back to base and then we’ll see what comes next.”

Jesse decides not to argue. In a surprise attack like these, he must take all of the agents that are left from last night. He might leave two or three to watch over Jesse, but he can manage around them and escape. He just needs a few minutes with Hanzo.

He’s left alone after Blackwatch followed Gabriel out of the building in less than three minutes. He paces around the room, waiting a few minutes, planning a route to reach the castle. The chaos that explosion caused will be enough for him to get lost in the crowd and take shortcuts through streets hardly anyone is in. He can even get a bike and make it quicker, be back before Gabriel notices. He doesn’t know how the castle is, if even Hanzo is in it, but he can always text Genji when he’s there. Then, he’ll see.

He stops moving when his back faces the opened balcony door. There’s someone else, and is no Blackwatch agent. This presence is light as a feather, yet carries the strength of a dragon.

“Ya beat me to it,” Jesse says, “I was on my way to meet ya.” He turns and can’t help the surprise he feels when he doesn’t see a bow or quiver on Hanzo. Unless he’s carrying daggers under his clothes, the Shimada heir has come unarmed.

“You have to learn how to keep up,” Hanzo says, with the look on his face is neutral.

“Yeah, seems I’m the slow one. You knew first, after all,” Jesse says and Hanzo looks away. “You came to talk?”

“I did,” Hanzo answers and his eyes are on Jesse again. “If you allow me.”

Jesse slowly smiles, “am I crazy if I say I’d allow you anythin’, darlin’.”

Hanzo scoffs, “you are crazy. But maybe so am I for being here.”

Jesse shrugs, “I was about to do the same.”

“You are definitely crazy,” Hanzo says with a huffs as he steps inside and asks, “to talk?”

Jesse nods, “To talk. But go ahead, your highness.”

There’s a faint smile on Hanzo’s lips, “I have thought about what I wanted to say so much, yet I cannot think straight at the moment.”

“I’ve never thought straight,” Jesse offers Hanzo a warm smile. “How about we start since when have you known?”

Hanzo crosses his arms, not in anger, more in a protective stands. “Since Genji drew on your face.”

Jesse hums and scratches the back of his head, “Didn’t think about that. I should’ve tried to see you that day.”

“Did you suspect?”

“There were times.”

“That explains the pachimari,” Hanzo adds and Jesse nods.

“Thought it would look cute on ya. How did you hide it?”

“Genji covered it up, I was going to see my father. I did not wanted him to see—”

“You had marking on ya, I get it. To be honest with ya, I agree: your father would not approve of me.” Jesse chuckles and Hanzo lets out a small laugh.

“Not for marriage, but…” Hanzo trails off and chews on his bottom lip. “He has put the arrange marriage on hold. I do not have to choose a wife for now.”

Jesse widens his eyes, “really? Why the change?”

“We spoke. He knows about you, Jesse.” Something ticks in Jesse’s brain. And he doesn’t feel safe anymore. “The explosion— I had to do it.”

 

R e y e s

Gabriel retraces his steps. He tries to figure out when one of Shimada’s men became a Blackwatch agent. He wore armor and a symbol Gabriel trusted too blindly and allowed him to drive the rest of his team straight into an ambush. The Shimada clan was waiting for him. Their weapons were snatched and their arms cuffed. His agents were held in the debris of the fallen building while he was taken to meet the head dragon, along with four guards in the same room.

He sits in front of Sojiro, both men looking at each other’s eyes. Sojiro held a soft smile while Gabriel’s mouth was in a thin line, burning holes on the dragon’s skull.

“The years have finally caught up to me, commander. I should have known better than to have left you sit by my side at the auction,” Sojiro speaks. “No matter. I am glad you could join me.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice,” Gabriel responds.

“I believe you had the option to fight, maybe flee, or not approach the explosion, but you came.” Sojiro’s hands softly shift under his desk as he talks.

“May I know why you’ve _called_ me here?”

“I will not take long, it is a simple meeting. I want a truce.”

Gabriel doesn’t hide his amusement as he smirks, “What makes you think you deserve such a thing?”

Sojiro smiles softly, “I admit I do not. I am merely trying to come to an agreement for my life.”

“There’s no agreement.”

“Think this true, commander. You are surrounded by my men, my walls. No matter how many blueprints you have studied, I know this labyrinth best. Your men and women are under my weapons and Jesse is under my sons’ care. The least you could do is listen.”

Gabriel keeps his eyes from widening and his breath from shuttering, “Where’s Jesse?”

Sojiro nods to one of the guards which approaches the pair. He plays a camera feed and he sees it clearly. Jesse, tied to a chair, in one of the guests’ rooms in the palace. Genji and Hanzo are with him. Gabriel leans back on his chair, he tries to relax. “Go on, your highness.”

“Gladly, commander. It took me longer than I would like to admit that I was aware of Blackwatch’s existence and presence here, in Hanamura. Even longer to realize Jesse was under your command—I did not even realized it myself. You make sure to hide your agents’ information well. For protection, I assume.” He pauses, like he waits for Gabriel to respond. “And that is why I summoned you today.”

“More like dragged me in here,” Gabriel corrects.

“I asked my men to not kill you or your agents. Only to apply force if it was necessary, enough to get you here. And it’s simple.” Sojiro goes quiet and his soft features fall. He suddenly looks older and broken. “I am dying.” He lifts his right hand and the sleeve of his kimono falls. Gabriel wishes he could step back and holds his breath, as if the air was suddenly contaminated. The dragon’s hand has gone black, bony, and almost rotten. “Someone beat you to it, I am afraid.”

“Who?” Gabriel asks.

“A man whom I trusted too much and without doubt,” Sojiro says and it looks like it pains him to admit it. “I will give you the name, along with many others, if you promise to let me live the time I have left.”

Gabriel almost growls, “You gotta be kidding.”

Sojiro almost smiles as he continues, “The doctors gave me three to six months.” He admires the blackened hand, thin as a tree branch during winter, probably as cold. “This poison spreads the more my body tries to protect me. If I find myself under stress or even sick, it will run faster.”

“That’ll be almost half a year alive,” Gabriel says.

“Yes, which is why I will end any deals I have for the rest of my life.” Another of Sojiro’s men moves and places a number of files and folders in front of Gabriel. “Feel free to look through all of these analyses. I did not just consulted my doctors in this, I went beyond. I am offering you names, locations—anything you need to make the people you work for happy with your visit to Hanamura. I can even hand you the weapons and anything I gained in the past months for it to be more than enough.”

“I am here to end your empire,” Gabriel says sharply.

Sojiro leans his head forward and grins, like he knows something that Gabriel doesn’t, “and while you do that, millions will fall victim to Sheldon Ecker.” The name rings a bell. A powerful drug lord, manages one of the most dangerous and powerful empires underground. He’s on Gabriel’s list. “He is the one who did this to me. After years of loyalty, he found a way to poison me. He is planning to bomb a stadium in London, in less than twenty-four hours, commander.”

“With what purpose?” Gabriel asks.

“There will be a celebration, speeches of peace, a better future, and unity. Meanwhile, Ecker’s men have tunneled their way under, planning to sink it all, along with the people inside. Millions of women, men and children. I can give you more of this, if you would just allow me time.”

Gabriel looks at the live video footage that has been playing, Jesse seems calm. He seems in a good spot. He even swears he sees a smile on the cowboy’s face, while Hanzo and Genji sit and lie on a bed across from him. They’re just talking, for now. “You believe I’m going to get my men, intervene on that attack and leave you Jesse here?”

“He will be safe, that will be my sign of trust to you, Reyes. I did not have to tell my sons not to harm him, I know they will never. Unless the circumstances had it that way.” Sojiro looks fondly at the video. “I am also doing this for my sons. I am afraid that if I go soon and do not change my ways, their lives will be at stake.”

 

J e s s e

Hanzo had promised no civilians had been harmed in the explosion. The building was meant to be demolished in a few days. He promised he will not be hurt and that his teammates were alright as long as he cooperated. They were just gonna keep talking at the palace, where his father, and Gabriel, would watch. It didn’t help Hanzo wasn’t sure what his father’s plan was completely, but he trusted him enough. And Jesse, as stupid as he might be, trusted Hanzo, and followed him back to the dragon’s lair.

Once Genji was there to greet him, his tension faltered. Much more in the tight hug the younger Shimada gave him. He sees Hanzo looking away, a little brush of pink on his cheeks. He wonder if its jealousy or desire to have the cowboy’s arms around him instead. “I can give you a hug too, darlin’,” Jesse says as he steps closer to Hanzo.

Hanzo smiles up to him, “Later.”

Then a click startles Jesse. He looks down at his hands and sees a silver ring around his mechanical wrist. Then it locks with the right. He can’t help grinning at Hanzo, “Kinky.”

\--

He sits with his hands cuffed in front of him, and a rope around his upper body to keep him tied to a chair. The room he’s currently in is set for guests with a simple bed and dresser, two paintings and a small mirror. He looks across at both Shimadas, sharing a smile. Hanzo sits straight while Genji lies on the bed.

“You decided to get the tattoo after I got mine?” Jesse asks after the conversation had changed to tattoos.

“I had been planning it for a long while. But when you got that monstrosity in your lower back, I decided not to think about how you would feel and got it done,” Hanzo answers, still smiling.

“Good, that tattoo was a stupid decision. At least you thought yours trough and it’s beautiful. Speaking off,” Jesse gaze turns to something soft, more intimate and even sensual. “Can I see it?”

Genji snorts as Hanzo says, “maybe later.”

“Fine, you owe me a hug already.” It feels natural. Being with Hanzo like this. As if there wasn’t a world separating them, less a war between good and bad. It was just both of them. Maybe there was still time for that innocent, young love to bloom. “Why am I here? Am I getting a double strip dance or what?”

“Yes, we cuffed you so you wouldn’t touch,” Genji answers.

“That would be torture, and I’d tell ya ev’rything you wanted in a heartbeat.”

Hanzo scoffs, “our father is talking to your commander. The explosion was a way to lure them out, to have you alone.”

“I see, where are my teammates?”

“Near the building, I am sure they are safe. And so are you and your commander.”

Jesse hums, “Does it surprise ya if I say I’m not too sure about that?”

Hanzo stiffens while Genji sits up and says, “I’m not convinced, myself. Brother, did you talk to father before?”

“Yes, he wanted to get to a truce with your commander. Nothing more. He was going to give him the location where Shelton Ecker is going to attack.”

The name is familiar to Jesse, but he can’t recall exactly why. “I don’t think that’ll be enough for Reyes. Your family has done—”

“Horrible things, I know,” Hanzo interrupts. “For my part, know I am trying to mend it.” The heir looks at Jesse in a way that melts him. It’s innocent, as if he has never touched a weapon in his hands. Jesse wouldn’t mind if he had a dark past, he still carries his own. But being on different sides just complicates things. Yet, he sees it. Hanzo’s promise to rebuild his own name.

“I believe ya, sugar,” he says and he notices how Hanzo softens and smiles.

The door opens and both Shimada stand up when Reyes enters the scene. He holds a couple of files in his hand and scans the room. He lingers more on Genji and Hanzo before he looks at Jesse. “You okay, vaquero?”

Jesse nods, “I’m in one piece.”

“Good, let’s keep it that way,” Gabriel says before he looks at the brothers. Then a guard comes and says something in Japanese. If Jesse remembers the few words he knows, they’re being called.

“We will see you outside, I hope,” Hanzo says to Jesse then he looks at Gabriel while Genji undies Jesse and unlocks the handcuffs around his wrists. Both leave the room, with Genji behind and closes the door.

Jesse stands up and twirls his wrist, they feel okay. They hadn’t tied him up too tight.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Gabriel asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Promise. Hanzo told me about Ecker, is it true?” Jesse decides to move on.

Gabriel sighs, “Yes, I have to go. It’s an attack where millions might die. But I gotta leave you here.”

One of Jesse’s eyebrows perks up, “why?”

“Shimada’s keeping you here. He asked for one more day of your service and we can have you once we return.”

“What happens after?”

Gabriel curls his lips and shakes his head, “There’s a little more to this, but I can’t tell you right now. You have to stay here, I promise I will come back for you.”

Jesse smiles, “I know, jefe.”

One corner of Gabriel’s mouth twitches up, “Don’t try to escape. Stay with Hanzo and Genji. I’m certain nothing will happen if you’re with them. Once I return, we will talk more.”

Jesse nods, “Alright, take care out there.” He tips his hat and watches his commander smile one last time before he leaves. His footsteps feel heavy against the floor, as if he’s hesitating with each one.

\--

Jesse comes out of the room after waiting and no one coming. Must be true, Sojiro only wants him to do his job and that’s to watch over Genji. Peacekeeper has been laying on the dresser all along, and he knows it’s not an accident Hanzo left it behind. He takes it before leaving and comes across Hanzo and Genji at the end of the hallway.

“Where’s your commander?” Genji asks.

“He left to deal with Ecker, but I’m here until then,” Jesse responds and looks at Hanzo.

“Seems Reyes is at least considering my father’s truce,” Hanzo says.

“Well, in all honesty, he didn’t give him much of a choice. Either fight your father, or save millions of life.” Hanzo’s brow twitches, he doesn’t seem angry, but the realization still hit him.

“I see, guess we will have to wait for what happens.”

“Guess so,” Jesse says as he approaches the archer and watches him blush. Jesse slowly smiles and grabs Hanzo’s left hand. “Why does it feel the world might end?”

Hanzo’s gaze turns from tranced to tender, “It might.”

Jesse pushes down the sleeve of Hanzo’s shirt and gets a peek at the beautiful tattoo he has been hungry to see. “In that case, would you do me the honor of spending the last day on earth with me on a date?”

Hanzo looks speechless, he leans to look at his brother, maybe for a way out or how to answer, but Jesse is too focused on Hanzo. Their eyes meet again and Hanzo answers, “Yes.”

“Good, I was thinking movies tonight? Breakfast or lunch tomorrow? Or both. I’m all yours until my boss returns,” Jesse says against Hanzo’s knuckles before he kisses them and he swears he can feel Genji’s explosive excitement behind him.

“Everything sounds good,” Hanzo says, his skin warm on Jesse’s hold.

 

H a n z o

It’s nearly dark, but there’s still time to catch a movie, an action one Hanzo has been wanting to see and Jesse seems interested once he hears what the plot’s about. He goes to freshen up in the bathroom, while Hanzo gets ready. This suddenly feels more formal than the date he has been before. Like he should have said it would be better to go to breakfast or lunch. They could’ve stayed inside and played video games, even if Genji was around. It would feel less of something real.

He loves to wear his kimonos, but he doesn’t feel is the right attire for this date, even if it does feel like something big. Jesse will be wearing jeans and a flannel shirt anyways. Along with his hat and spurs. If it were any other person, Hanzo would have asked him to at least take the boots off since they were going to the movies, but to see Jesse without his full get-up would be like seeing an unfinished puzzle piece.

“The black ones!” He almost yelps when Genji appears behind him.

Hanzo raises an eyebrow in question. “What?”

“The black jeans, they make your ass look good,” Genji says as he grabs the piece of clothing he means. “Jesse won’t be able to keep his hands off you.”

Hanzo grabs them from his brother’s hands, “I would like to talk tonight.”

“Yeah, at the movies,” Genji points out as he smirks and winks.

“It was his idea, but I know we are going to. It must be talked about.”

“What?”

Hanzo sighs, “About our lives and how that affects us. Today we can go to the movies, but even tomorrow… I still wonder why father wants a truce with them.”

“Does he know about you and McCree?” Genji asks as he walks towards the bed.

Hanzo nods, but says it when he sees Genji’s back is towards him, “I told him.”

Genji sits and hums, “Maybe is because of that?”

“He asked me what I wanted to be done.” Hanzo walks out of his closet, with the pair of pants in his arm. “Even asked if I wanted him to…”

Genji’s eyes widened, “what did you say?”

“No, of course not! I just want things to be different and then…” Hanzo trails off.

“Then what? Don’t leave me in a cliffhanger, brother.”

“And he said that they will be different.”

Genji purses his lips in thought, “That could mean anything.”

“Which worries me. Do you think we should not go anywhere? Maybe it’s best if we don’t—”

“No, no!” Genji stands up quickly and grabs Hanzo by the shoulders. “You have to go out. Be together out of the palace. It’s not like you’ll be announcing your love to the world—”

“It is not love—”

“You’ll be in the movie theater,” Genji ignores him. “No one will see you. You gotta be out of this hostile territory, you know? Go to an actual date, it’s normal to be nervous.”

Hanzo chews on his bottom lip and looks at the pants. In the end, he decides to go and put them on. By habit, he goes to grab a shirt with long sleeves, but he realizes he doesn’t have to hide it anymore. He decides to go with a dark red V-neck which Genji approves. His brother ties his hair up in bun that makes it look messy but also presentable, and he’s ready.

Jesse waits for him in the hallway outside of their rooms. He whistles and takes off his hat to place it over his chest. “Aren’t you a beautiful sight?”

“One of has to look good,” Hanzo says as he crosses his arms and Jesse laughs.

“True, you look good enough for the both of us.” Jesse stretches his left hand and Hanzo knows what he’s asking when his gaze travels over the tattoo. “May I?”

Hanzo only smiles before he accept Jesse’s hand. He holds his fingers delicately, like he did earlier. Jesse pulls him closer and his flesh hand caresses over Hanzo’s arm, as if he’s brushing color into his tattoo. As if he’s bringing the dragon to life. The hairs on Hanzo’s arm and neck rise up in chill. He sighs and feel the walls closing in on them. He feels the tight ropes around his arm loosening and slithering over to Jesse’s own left arm. He feels the bond mending, locking between their bodies and he wonders if Jesse feels it too. By the delirious look Jesse wears and the way his lip part, he believes they both feel it.

\--

They don’t spend much time at the ticket line, but most of the waiting is done for snacks. Yet they find things to say to each other. Jesse mostly asks what the movies currently playing are about and Hanzo explains the ones he knows. He stumbles on words and curses himself for it. He has spoken to Jesse normally before, this shouldn’t be an issue. It ceases his nerves to catch sight of Jesse bumping into someone as they made it to the line and then almost tripped on his own feet. His cheeks became darker and he tried to avoid eye contact with Hanzo, but the heir couldn’t help his snicker. It seems both are already drunk on whatever is in the air between them and the evening has only begun.

Hanzo looks up at Jesse as they make their way to their theater and a heavy rock steps on his chest when he realizes this won’t always be nice, “Jesse, we really should talk.”

Jesse swallows the pieces of popcorn he had taken, and his expression glooms for a few seconds, “I know, sweetheart, just not tonight.” He looks at Hanzo, a smile forming again. “Let’s pretend tomorrow won’t come and spend the night lost in each other. Can you do that for me?”

Heat spreads over Hanzo’s chest and face. Of course he can do that for Jesse. If he gave themselves time, he would do a lot of things for Jesse. And he has no doubt the cowboy will return the gestures. He nods and says, “Yes, it is just us tonight.”

They find a cozy pair of empty seats for them and settle their drinks on the holders as the trailers role on. Jesse talks about his favorite Clint Eastwood movies, the ones he first saw after he and a group of friends ransacked a collector’s shop when they were young. Hanzo doesn’t question it for now, they will talk later. He quotes his favorite lines and he’s going on and on when Hanzo finally notices something. “Did you get your translating glasses?”

Jesse stops mid-sentence and looks at him confused, “my what?”

Hanzo huffs a laugh before he gets up, “I will be right back.”

“Don’t take too long,” he hears Jesse say, but continues walking. Glad for the darkness that hide the dreamy look on his eyes and his warm face. At the door, there’s a cart with black, thick glasses and he grabs one.

When he returns, he sits and hands them to Jesse, “They will translate the movie for you.”

“Oh, really?” Jesse asks as he puts them on.

“Say the language you wish and they will begin,” Hanzo adds.

“English,” Jesse says and then leans back, his eyebrows raised in surprise, “Even works on trailers.”

“Were you going to sit through the movie even if you did not understand most of it?” Hanzo asks with a bit of amusement on his tone.

Jesse shrugs, “Maybe. As long as we spent some time like this, I wouldn’t mind.”

Lucky for Hanzo, the movie begins and he decides to go quiet instead of answering. Jesse barely talks through it, his focus on the film and reading the subtitles through the glasses. Hanzo finds himself glancing more to the cowboy than at the screen. They could play a thousand stories for him, yet Jesse’s life would win him over a million times. He wishes to know what would play if he saw Jesse’s memories. What song the cowboy sings when he loses himself in music. How food taste to him. What his life use to be before they met. He knew Jesse was in Deadlock, he would like to hear stories of those days. See what he still remembers fondly and what he tries to forget. He wants to know about his parents, what they were like through Jesse’s eyes. What regrets the cowboy carries in the back of his mind. What victories he praises himself for. Hanzo hopes they have enough time to speak of it all.

\--

They walk back to the palace and talk about the movie, Jesse seems excited about it. He wasn’t expecting to like it so much and he lets Hanzo know. “I didn’t see that ending comin’ at all, Han! We thought the guy had been the hero, saving everyone, hunting down criminals, but he had been dead? What we really saw what his girlfriend kicking ass!”

Hanzo laughs, “Yes, they diverted a bit from the comics, which surprised me. This is not supposed to happen until volume three, but everything else happened in the first one. Which leaves me to wonder what they will do with her mother.”

“The cop that gets kidnapped for witnessing the robbery?” Jesse asks, “How does it go in the comics?”

Hanzo shrugs, “I would not want to spoil you.”

“Aw, I should pick them up,” Jesse says as he fixes his hat backwards probably messed it up himself in the middle of his movie commentary. “Wanna grab some ice cream?”

“I would like some,” Hanzo answers as they change direction to a shop in their right.

Hanzo knows exactly what he wants while Hanzo waits. Finally he settles for s’more while Hanzo goes with cotton candy. They leave the shop with cones in one hand while they tangle their fingers with the other. Hanzo can’t recall when the cowboy’s long fingers sneaked between his, but he doesn’t complain. He likes it a lot to be held like this. The grip is tender, but there’s room for a tighter grip. A more needy hold around his body that could leave him gasping and wanting for more.

He licks his ice cream, trying to calm down those heated thoughts before Jesse asks, “Can I try some?”

Hanzo thinks about it, he’s not sure how he feels about strangers eating from his food without a type of silverware, but when he thinks of Jesse’s lips sharing the same taste, he accepts. “You can.”

As he turns around to allow the cowboy easier access, he’s pulled against Jesse’s chest and their lips collide in a mixture of flavors. His own, hinted with sweet cotton candy, and Jesse’s, along with melted marshmallow and chocolate. He hums to the flavors and can’t contain his body from stepping closer until his flushed against Jesse. The cowboy laughs against his mouth and wraps his free arm around Hanzo’s waist. The brush of his fingers over the thin red shirt makes Hanzo’s skin crawl in the good way. In a way that reached every corner of his body until his toes curl.

His thought go back to the pool when he realizes this kiss is just as cold, maybe colder. He changes the scene for now, repaints the image with this new one. He treats it like this is their first kiss, under a lamp light, in a quiet street of his home. As if they were two young soul mates meeting for the first time and finding what they need in each other.

Jesse pulls away too soon, causing Hanzo to chase after a quick peck. He kisses the cowboy’s smile before he steps back. Jesse doesn’t ask for a real taste of the ice cream, and Hanzo doesn’t remind him. If he wants to try it again, he would have to taste it through his lips once more.

“See ya tomorrow, Han,” Jesse says at the door to Hanzo’s room, while the heir stands on the other side.

“You can pass the night in the guest room, do you remember your way?” Hanzo asks.

“If I say no, will you take me?”

Hanzo tilts his head as he smiles, “I have given you the privilege of being in my presence long enough.”

Jesse laughs before his eyes end on Hanzo’s again, “Of course, I’m just a pleb. Not worthy of such majestic beauty.”

“I am glad you are catching up with how things are around him.”

Jesse scoffs before he grabs Hanzo’s left hand and kisses it. Even if he has done it too many times in the last twelve hours, it still ignites a flame in Hanzo. “One day, you gotta give me a real tour of this place. Show me every private corner and empty room.”

Hanzo pulls his hand away with a soft smirk, “I know you have learned the blueprints enough by now. Good night, Jesse.”

Jesse tips his hat with a smile on his lips, “Night, darlin’.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse watches the brothers meditate on the garden deck, strictly to guard them of course. Not for his own personal gain. Though he could only if he promised Hanzo they would talk right after. It’s not like he was trying to avoid it, he knew it had to happen. He only gave himself more time to enjoy what could have been if both would have been born into a normal life.

But they weren’t. They were Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada. Would they have been soulmates even if they had been born with another life? With the thought of Jesse being tied to anyone but Hanzo now makes him want to keep things like they are.

He’s content with the scenery around him. Humming birds, butterflies and bees nestling on the flowers. Coy fishes swimming calmly on the pond and a frog leaping from leaf to leaf. The wind brushing Hanzo’s locks to the side, one or two caressing his face, while his eyelids remain closed. The heir looks peaceful to a point it makes Jesse jealous of it. Maybe he should give meditating a chance once in a while. Might help him with missions or after, when he returns with more baggage, with the weight of his teammates’ bodies and their cries in his brain. He shuts his eyes and breaths in, but he opens them again when he exhales. He sees Hanzo, and there’s peace in him. There’s a new page to write in, to say what he wants and change into a something better.

Hanzo opens his eyes and looks straight at Jesse. He smiles and knocks the air out of the cowboy’s lungs. Any poison the cigars have been clogging in him suddenly slips away. He’s suffocating with a new addiction, a new taste and smell. A dragon’s fire. Genji stretches and groans as Jesse approaches them.

“What do you guys wanna do today?” The younger Shimada asks as he gets on his feet.

“Jesse and I are going to talk, privately,” Hanzo answers. Jesse can’t see the look he gives to his brother, but he imagines it’s serious.

“Jesse is supposed to be watching me. I’ll tell father,” Genji says with a grin on his lips.

“Go ahead. I will let him know of the time you almost slept with the daughter of our father’s French dealer. Which caused him cancel father’s deal after he found out.”

Genji frowns and crosses his arms, but Jesse knows none of this is supposed to be taken seriously. “Fine. Video games after?”

Hanzo nods and Genji waves at Jesse before he enters his room. Though he’s sure their conversation won’t go unheard by Genji’s ears. “You sure you wanna do this here?” Jesse asks as he sits by Hanzo’s side.

“Positive,” Hanzo says and before Jesse can say another word, Hanzo sucks it away with a kiss. It’s quick, soft and gentle. The touch of Hanzo’s fingers on his chin is like a brush of a feather.

He smiles at the heir, “I missed ya.”

“Me too,” Hanzo admits and his eyes drift to the garden. “I need the strength today.”

“Aw, sugar, I won’t bite. Let’s just take it easy. You can tell me where you wanna start.”

Hanzo nods as he takes a deep breath and releases it before he asks, “What you told Genji of your life, is it true?” He looks back at the cowboy and it’s enough to get the real answer out.

“My pa and ma did die how I said. I have no other family, so no uncle.” Jesse chuckles, “Mostly meant Gabe by that. Instead I lived those years after my parents died running with a gang. Deadlock.”

Hanzo nods, “I admit, I knew of that.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow, “Ya did?”

Hanzo looks away, a little bit ashamed, “I saw your file. That was when I suspected something was off about you.”

“What else did you know?” Jesse asks as normal as he can in case he scares Hanzo away or sets a wrong path.

“Overwatch. Since then I believed you worked for them. It was too much of a coincidence you arrived and then things started going wrong for my father.”

“Yeah, I might be the reason for that.”

“You used Genji, and me, did you not?”

Jesse rubs the back of his neck and answers, “That wasn’t the plan.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “Becoming Genji’s bodyguard?”

“Actually liking you,” Jesse responds. “I expected two spoiled brats who cried for daddy ev’ry time something didn’t go yer way. Not—”

“Two pretty faces?” Hanzo finishes, using Jesse’s words.

Jesse laughs, “Exactly. I certainly didn’t expect to find you, Hanzo. Someone I’m meant to spend my life with.” Jesse can’t help his hand from sneaking up Hanzo’s sleeve. To feel that contact and feverish skin. But Hanzo sighs, looking like he’s restraining himself from kissing the cowboy again.

“Neither did I, Jesse.” They stare at each other and the moment stops. It’s a frozen movie, everything feels vibrant against Jesse’s fingers. It’s too real and fake at the same time.

“If you suspected of me, why didn’t you tell yer dad?”

Hanzo looks surprise, “What makes you think—” Jesse just cocks his head and smirks. “I know better than to go to my father without proof. And maybe… Maybe I was afraid I would lose you sooner than intended.”

“You will never lose me Hanzo.”

Hanzo laughs lightly, but it’s more in disbelief. “Neither of us can make a promise like that, cowboy. Not right now.”

“I did some pretty shitty stuff in Deadlock, Han. Things I still regret and maybe will always do. But I think it’s because I changed. If I were still in that mud or rottin’ in the cell with my name on it, would I regret them? I don’t know. I dealt with some nasty shit. Everyone does, and we have our demons. But I have to know if you do too or if you can say you will take your father’s place no matter what it takes?”

Hanzo’s eyes shift to something different. They go cold and distant, “I am meant to take his place. No matter what comes.”

“ _Meant_ , I ain’t hearin’ a ‘want to’,” Jesse says.

“I would like it to be different, but this is my role. Like you have yours.”

“But you can change it. I thought my role would always be that gang of punks, until Overwatch came. I ain’t sayin’ you have to join me or anything, but maybe things can be different.”

Hanzo tilts his head, “How?”

Jesse thinks it over before he sighs, “Maybe things will change. If Gabriel accepted leaving me here, if he listened to your father it means something. He gave me a chance, he won’t throw you or Genji in a cell.”

“Do you think the fall of my father’s empire will be that easy?”

“No, sugar. But I wanna know. If it happens, if you have a chance to either avenge it or leave it behind, what will you do?”

 

H a n z o

Hanzo looks into Jesse’s eyes. They swallow him and take him through the cowboy’s memories. It’s almost like he’s watching every moment together through his eyes. He’s seeing his own beauty, his own fire in his eyes and the strength in his voice. He has said it many times, he wished things were different. Not just for him, but to Genji. They could live a close to normal life out of these walls. Maybe with new names that won’t follow them with blood. A life by Jesse’s side. Maybe not be a hero, but be there for Jesse when times are dark.

Empires are built to last, that’s right. But they are also meant to end and make room for new eras. For new visions and ideas to be made into something concrete. Part of him wishes he could rebuild the Shimada Empire to be something good. A symbol of hope and change. But that name is tainted, marked by demons and curses. There’s nothing he could salvage.

“I’d leave it behind.”

Jesse smiles and it’s bright enough to chase away the sun. His eyes twinkle like the stars in the night sky and Hanzo’s sure he has never seen something more beautiful.

“Now what?” Hanzo feels silly to ask, but it’s also needed.

“Now we can keep on talking, if you wish,” Jesse responds as he slides closer.

“I do not wish to just talk, but it still feels like there is more things to say.”

Jesse nods as he says, “I feel the same.”

“If you do not mind answering, what kind of things did you do in Deadlock?”

Jesse shrugs, “I mostly cleaned guns and robbed small shops. A few times I accompanied other members to dealings and pick-ups. Including human trafficking.” The way he looks back and Hanzo tells him what he wants to talk about next, and Hanzo has no reason to deny it.

“The auction,” he still says out loud to clarify.

“Yeah, did you know about those?”

“I did, and I knew I would be in charge of them one day.”

“How did that feel?” There’s no anger or rush in Jesse’s voice.

“At first it was shocking. I was younger when I found out. I have not attended them and my father has never forced me, though he mentions it will be good that I start soon. Morally, I know it is wrong. To slave people that way and win profit out of it, it is foul. It is mostly done to keep allies happy and close. But it is one of the things I had planned to change if I ever became in charge.”

“You did?”

Hanzo nods, “I never mentioned it to anyone, not even Genji. But there are things I wanted our named out of. Those auctions were one. I wanted all deals to do with humans to be over. Stay with weaponry, maybe drugs. I would also keep families out of deals. I know countless stories of children that die due to their parents’ involvement with us. Or vice versa.”

“That’s not bad—”

“But I could do better,” Hanzo adds. “And I will.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse checks his phone and browses the web a few times during the day. There’s nothing on the news about an attack or anything serious. No news about Overwatch either. If the lead was correct, it means they stopped it. But he also doesn’t get word from Gabriel or any of his teammates. He almost sprints out of Genji’s room when a guard came, announcing Commander Reyes’ arrival. He took a look at the brothers, sitting on the floor with controllers in their hands, while the one Jesse had been using laid by Hanzo’s empty side.

“I’ll be back,” he assure the pair before he tips his hat and Hanzo smiles.

They meet in the gym, both are alone and no guards seem to be around. Yet, it doesn’t feel like they have privacy. Gabriel looks tired, which is nothing new to Jesse. He can’t help smiling when he sees his commander, though. Better tired and alive than rested and dead.

“So?” Jesse asks, eyes trailing from the duffle bag by his commander’s feet to his face.

Gabriel nods, “It was true. We followed Shimada’s lead and found the tunnels. We got Ecker.”

Jesse sighs in relief and grins. Gabriel doesn’t mention any agents getting hurt or other casualties. It’s all good sign. “What now?”

Gabriel opens his lips, but doesn’t say anything at first, “Sojiro wants us to stop going after him.”

“Hanzo told me about a truce,” Jesse recalls.

“Yeah, he offered me names, locations, anything I wanted in exchange for us to leave. He also promised to cancel any deals he has as soon as I accept.”

“I’m guessing it sounds a lot harder than it is.”

“Of course, nothing’s ever easy in this fucking job,” Gabriel says as he starts to pace. Jesse almost offers they move the chatting by the punching bag in case his commander feels like letting his anger out. “This is something his sons don’t know, and you can’t tell them. He will talk to them once this is sorted out.” Gabriel stands closer, like he does when he’s about to pass on a secret and Jesse tenses. “Shimada is dying.”

Jesse’s eyes widened, “did you—”

“No, Ecker beat us to it. The dragon was poisoned and it’s rotting as we speak on his throne.”

“How?—We gotta tell Hanzo and Genji”

“We can’t. It’s all part of it, Jesse. He wants to end his own reign and spend time with his sons.” Gabriel scoffs, “Bastard. As if we can just walk away. No matter what he offers us to take to the UN. I’d have to admit he slipped through my fingers.”

Jesse shrugs, “why not? We can use the Ecker as an excuse. It distracted us.”

“I can’t turn around and let him walk free.”

“Is he dying for real?”

“Yes,” Gabriel says bitterly, “I went through the analyses myself and discussed it with doctors. Even gave them to Taylor and Shannon. It all seems to be real.”

“How has this gone unnoticed by Hanzo and Genji?” Jesse asks.

“It’s been two weeks like this and his hand looks like shit. My guess is he wore a fake one or tried his best to keep his hand covered without his sons getting suspicious. He will tell them in time.”

“Has he tried to find an antidote?”

“Taylor believes Ecker might have it. He remembered this is the same venom that killed Stephen last year when he went undercover for the same man.” Jesse grimaces to it. He remembers how Stephen’s body rotted in the medical facility the more medicines the doctors gave him. Probably the poison rejecting them all, his body trying to protect him, or to force him to get better. “We’re searching his houses and any building he has under his name just in case.”

“Si la encuentran, ¿se lo dirán al padre? [If you find it, will you tell the father?]” Jesse asks, aware Sojiro has eyes and ears on this room.

Gabriel shakes his head, “Veremos como el dragón se comporta.[We'll see how the dragon behaves.]”

“How do you think Hanzo and Genji will take it?”

“Not well, I’m worried what Hanzo might do. As long as he knows we didn’t do it, we’re safe. But even if we have Ecker, I think he’ll want to go after someone.”

“He told me he would change things, you know?” Jesse says as he walks towards the bed and sits.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, “Change things?”

Jesse nods, “If he ended up being the leader, Hanzo would be done with human trafficking.”

“What a saint,” Gabriel says with a grin and Jesse chuckles, knowing it’s a joke.

“Hey, it’s something. He had planned to stick with weaponry and drugs, but now he wants to walk away.”

“Really?”

“Think he has a chance?”

Gabriel thinks for a few seconds before he speaks, “if he really wants to. It won’t be easy. His family has bounties, not to mention enemies. Sojiro dying won’t change that. They can hunt him down along with Genji.”

“Could we provide some protection?”

“I can’t have eyes everywhere, McCree. I don’t know how many people know Hanzo has done his part in this, and I don’t know if I can keep it between us. Jack already knows and he’s not too happy about us walking away from this, even if it is with some results. The UN will question our work.”

“There must be a way we can use this. He can give us names, we can work around the Shimada Empire and use it as a reason why he died.”

“You mean take credit?” Gabriel asks.

Jesse nods and lowers his voice, “In a way. We go with this to Jack and the UN. We were here to stop his business and find out more, right? Obviously we ain’t gun’ say Sojiro just handed us the info. We just gotta take all those bastards down, as if we’re cutting the roots connected to Sojiro.”

“Then, when he dies, it’ll be like it was because he had no more tides? Like he grew weaker?”

“Yes. He wants us to leave him alone for what he has of life? He has to say we took it in the end.”

“What if he beats us to it? Attacks us first?” Gabriel asks.

“I ain’t sayin’ going in this blindly. We can always keep people watching over him.”

“Meaning you?” Gabriel asks and Jesse swears there’s a wicked smirk on his lips for a second.

“Doesn’t have to be me. I can’t stay here forever, anyways.”

“No, you can’t, brought you your clothes back, by the way,” Gabriel says before looking at the duffle bag then back at Jesse again. “Getting the names, going after these guys, It’s too much of an easy job.”

Jesse scoffs, “We could use easy for once.”

Gabriel sighs, “Alright. I’ll speak with Shimada, make it official. Once we get everything we need, we have to go. We already have another friend of Shimada planning a bombing in Iraq tomorrow; I sent a team to deal with it. Plus, who knows what else Sojiro has for us to deal with. I’ll let Jack know what we’re doing.”

“Will he lose it?”

“He won’t be happy, but as long as we don’t return home empty handed. I can contact the UN myself, get that off his plate. If they have any issue, they should come to me on this.”

“Aren’t you the best boyfriend ever?” Jesse smirks as he stands up.

“Pay attention. For the way things are going, you’ll need to be one for yours.”

\--

Hanzo isn’t in Genji’s room when he returns. Genji looks up from the TV at him with a smile as alive as ever and says, “He’s in his room.”

Jesse solutes him with finger guns and leaves to his new destination. When he returns, Hanzo is looking out to the garden, but turns to the door opening. “I should knock, shouldn’t I?” Jesse asks and Hanzo huffs a laugh.

“A little late for that,” Hanzo says as Jesse steps closer and his hands rest on the archer’s waist.

“Sorry, sugar,” the cowboy says before kissing the crown of Hanzo’s head.

Hanzo smiles softly and leans forward, “I forgive you.”

Jesse hums, his lips against Hanzo’s forehead before he talks again. He lets him know Gabriel called off the hunt for Sojiro, and the Shimada Empire. He tells him about the deal Gabriel and Hanzo’s father made and how Reyes is speaking to him right now to make it official.

“Could it really be that simple?” Hanzo asks, eyes lost in thought as he speaks.

Jesse shrugs, “God, I hope so. I’ll stay a few more days until everything gets sorted.”

That breaks Hanzo’s thoughts and he looks up at the cowboy, his arms wrap around his neck and he kisses him tenderly until it burns into Jesse. “I do not want you to leave.”

Jesse holds Hanzo’s wrists and draws circles with his thumb. He can feel Hanzo’s left one vibrating with something wild over his skin. “Me neither, sweetpea. But we knew this was going to happen at some point.”

Hanzo nods as he closes his eyes, “Will you do me the honor of spending these last few days with me?”

Jesse laughs lightly before brushing the tip of his nose against Hanzo’s, “Nothing could pull me away until then.”

Jesse doesn’t believe things will be that easy. For now, they are, and they’re real. Hanzo stands in his arms, eyes closed, and both breathing in the moment. Letting his senses collect and lock everything they can so they can later relieve this memory when they part. The way Hanzo smells, vanilla and wind coming from the sea. His soft skin and the vibration of his heart and lungs between is ribs. The velvet fabric over his body Jesse lusts to pull off, but at the same time count the threads of. His black hair falling softly over his shoulder and Jesse’s fingers itching between the locks, needing to brush it. He wants to place cherry blossom petals on top and make a crown out of them for his prince. He feels a pinch in his chest, possibly an arrow from the archer’s quiver coming back to haunt him. They will speak more, when the time is right. There are things they still need to learn from one another and Jesse won’t push it aside, neither rush it. They’re young, even if it feels they have lived many lives, and who knows when it will end. Jesse doesn’t think about it, the way Hanzo presses against his body is enough to push those thoughts away and take a deep breath. He feels Hanzo relaxing around him, crumbling his walls and accepting the cowboy. He can feel something tying them together, making them whole. For now, times slows down and they smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I said there were about two chapters left? Seems my ideas fooled me and it might be four. I already have the next one written and started the third, but with my mental draft, I think a fourth will be needed. Also,
> 
> IF YOU’RE INTERESTED IN THE PAYHIP VERSION:
> 
> I think it’s gonna be done. If you’re interested, please comment to let me know so I can write to you when it comes out (if you don’t follow me or don’t have a tumblr) If you do have tumblr, you can message me there too and I’ll save the ask. I expect it’ll be published a while after I finish the story here. So far, I can already tell you the revised and extended version of chapter one is 8,190 words compared to the 4,800 posted. It’s the one with most extensions since it was something I wrote to get out of my head back then. It includes an extended scene of Jesse meeting Gabriel along with a few bits and pieces.
> 
> -Along with the revised version of the story, it’ll come with around 3-5 side stories including Jesse talking to Hanzo about how he really lost his arm, Genji’s soulmate, and something else involving Jesse’s arm.  
> -The first draft of chapter 2 which I’ll fix up a bit since it can be read as a separate fic.  
> -The original version of how Jesse finds out about Hanzo’s tattoo, and maybe a few other scenes I liked but didn’t’ end up being posted.
> 
> As a bonus and something that came to mind as I edited this chapter, I’ll include a story that could be taken as a prequel, of Jesse and Hanzo meeting in another life (to put it like that) Like Jesse talks about in this chapter. I really like the idea, so it’s a possibility it’ll be added :) I also think I’ll have two versions on payhip: one with the revised story and extra content, the other without the story in case you aren’t interested in going through it again and just want the extras.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for still being here. I hope you guys liked this chapter and are still excited for the rest. Things seem to be getting normal these days so I hope to put out the next chapter in a week or so. But it won't be two more months, promise.


	9. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't really any explicit sex on this one, that will come in the next chapter. Added tags and changed the rating as a heads up.

H a n z o

Jesse’s scent surrounds Hanzo until it becomes part of his room. He won’t be able to look at his garden again without feeling Jesse’s grip on his hip, secure and strong. He won’t be able to hear the birds sing without Jesse’s easy going drawl, or look at the sky without picture the cowboy’s cheeky grin. He wants to push Jesse to the bed, and curl under his chin. Feel he’s somewhere else. Feel the toasty fabric of the gunslinger’s clothes against his own, push every button off until it unveils his sun kissed skin completely. He wants to lie against his soulmate’s back, wrap his arms around him so their tattoos are on the same side, connecting and contrasting.

Hanzo pulls away first. As much as he would like to do that, time keeps moving and he also wants to enjoy every second of it with the cowboy. “I thought of something we could do for a while, if you are interested.”

“Anythin’, Han,” Jesse breathes out as Hanzo makes his way to the bed were a stack of comics have been placed since he returned from Genji’s room. He grabs the first one and shows it to Jesse, hoping the tittle will look familiar. Jesse’s eyes widen when he remembers.

“Street’s Revenge?” The cowboy asks and Hanzo nods.

“I thought we could read them together, at least the first one so you would see the difference between the comic and the movie.”

“Sure!” Jesse answers quickly. “Where should we settle?”

Hanzo looks back, where the rest of the pile is, “The bed?”

Then Jesse winks and smiles wickedly, “My favorite place.”

Hanzo only mimics the cowboy’s smile and wink, Jesse responds with a hand over his chest and a dumb look in his eyes. “Behave,” Hanzo says, still smiling, before sitting on his bed, back resting against the headboard. The pile waddles and falls on Jesse’s legs when the cowboy joins him on the other side. Hanzo only laughs as he watches Jesse putting the stack together, as neat as he can, on his lap.

“Ready,” Jesse says, with a grin that Hanzo can only describe as cute and an innocent look on his face.

Hanzo opens to the first page and Jesse hums as he points to the first panel, “Under the streets of Tokyo…”

Though Hanzo reads most of it out loud, a task he doesn’t mind to do since he gets Jesse’s full attention, the cowboy cuts in a few times for words and sentences he understands. With the passing of each page, Hanzo feels his own body slipping more into a comfortable position until he’s lying down, and Jesse’s lying really close by his side. Their heads tilted to meet so both can look at the images. The stack of comics rests on Jesse’s stomach and the cowboy hands him volume 3 when they’re done.

Just when they finish, Genji opens the door and Hanzo sits up quickly, while Jesse remains on his back. He wants to mumble an excuse, but Genji ignores him, “I’m bored, do you guys wanna go out? Get drinks or something?”

Hanzo feels Jesse sitting up, and it doesn’t surprise him, “Sounds good.”

“Hanzo, you in?”

“We don’t have to though—”

Hanzo interrupts Jesse before he continues, “I would like to. It has been a while.” And he means it. They could find a nice bar or club to go and he would be okay with it. They need to go to places where they can let loose and spill more of their true colors.

“Really?” Genji smiles.

“Sure, we can leave when you wish.”

“Great! I’ll wash up and get ready!” The younger Shimada announces before he disappears.

Hanzo tenses when a pair of lips brush under his ear, very lightly. It causes his skin to prickle and his mind to spiral, his body feels weightless. “It’ll be fun.”

Hanzo turns his head and smiles, “I will wash up too.” He stands up and the bed shifts with Jesse’s weight.

“Need help or company?”

Hanzo turns to him, crossing his arms and still smiling, “If you can read me the first two pages of the next volume, completely, you may.”

Jesse beams and quickly grabs the illustrated book. He opens it to the first page and frowns when he notices the second is home to a very lengthy and thoughtful monologue from the main character’s mind. “How ‘bout just the first three squares?” He grins up at Hanzo.

“I will see you when I am done, then,” Hanzo says and leaves before he changes his own mind.

When he returns, with a bathrobe around his body, Jesse’s lying on the bed, browsing on his phone. Once the cowboy sees him he smiles and gets to his feet before he goes to the garden, giving Hanzo enough privacy to change. Once he’s done, he lets him know.

“Mind passing by the hotel Gabriel’s staying at?” Jesse asks as he enters. “I thought he left my clothes here, but apparently your dad wasn’t too happy about me sleeping here for so many days.”

Genji appears behind, “Of course, wouldn’t want you fucking his perfect heir into the mattress he bought.”

“Genji!” Hanzo’s mouth blurts out by habit. But now he has that image on his mind. “We can make the stop.”

“Thanks,” Jesse says, voice lower than normal and Hanzo notices the pink blush on his cheeks.

\--

No matter how much Hanzo wished for Reyes to not be in the room, they still met. Hanzo was fine with waiting in the lobby while Jesse got ready, but the cowboy insisted since he might take a bit, wanting to have a good shower. Gabriel looks away from his tablet to the trio when they enter. His face isn’t readable, at least he’s not shouting.

“No introductions needed,” Jesse says.

“No,” Reyes answers, laying his tablet on the table crossing his arms with a stern look at Hanzo. “I’m sure Big Brother Shimada knows me very well.”

Hanzo frowns, “I study those who attack my family first. Something you must be familiar with.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Jesse cuts in as he rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s fine,” Reyes speaks first, getting up and taking his tablet along. “I was about to head out anyways. Don’t stay up too late.” Hanzo watches Reyes walk past him to the door, while Jesse retreats to the bathroom. The commander looks too comfortable leaving them in his own room. Either he’s too naïve and really trusts Sojiro that easily—or any Shimada. Or he has the place covered in cameras. Or simply there’s nothing of interest in the room. Hanzo wouldn’t surprise him if it were the latter seeing as they’re only staying while his father gets what he owes Reyes ready.

Reyes turns and focuses only on Hanzo, “Be careful with his heart, or I’ll have no problem going after yours.”

“If you even have the chance before I get yours,” Genji responds before Hanzo can form a sentence, with a voice darker than he’s used to from his younger brother. And Gabriel actually smirks at that before he leaves. Hanzo wonders is that was the look he gave Jesse before he was recruited. “Scary man, you have to admit,” Genji adds, returning to his younger, natural voice.

“We have faced scarier,” Hanzo says and the only image that comes to mind is the one of his own father. Genji slumps on the couch while Hanzo takes one of the two chairs by the small dining table, the opposite of where Reyes had sat on. Even his ghost leaves a presence of power that causes Hanzo to sit straight.

“Are you really okay with going to the club?” Genji asks.

“Yes, I would like to be with Jesse, and explore other things we could do. If I do not like it, I will let you know. I can go home on my own.”

“You know he won’t let that happen.” Genji looks over at him. “He’ll want be with you.”

Hanzo smiles, “If he would like to come with me, I have no problem. I will not force him either. Let’s just see how the night goes.”

“Why don’t I just buy you two a room here and you can explore other things?” Genji smirks and his eyebrows wiggle.

Hanzo doesn’t respond, but the offer tempts him.

“Maybe there’s a free on this floor. Make the cowboy scream so loud his own boss won’t be able to sleep.”

The same smirk appears on Hanzo’s lips, but he denies the idea anyways, “I do not want to rush things.”

“You both want it, and who knows when he’ll leave,” Genji points out, turning on his side.

“Let us end it here,” Hanzo says when he hears the shower going off. He doesn’t wanna think about sex while his soulmate, a very handsome young cowboy, stands naked and wet on the other room. He doesn’t want to imagine the steam of the hot shower, covering just the right parts to tease him. Jesse’s wet hair against his face and drops racing down his tanned skin and toned body. He might need a drink or two.

 

J e s s e

Jesse and Hanzo mostly sit on a cozy booth while Genji does all the dancing and mingling. Once in a while, he manages to peel his eyes off Hanzo to have a look, since it is his job, but once he sees the green dragon is fine, he returns to the blue dragon. And moves closer, wanting to hear him speak, to feel his fiery breath by his neck and ear. His hand with his in between, tracing over his knuckles. Sometimes he swears he can mute the music, clear everyone else from his vision and just see and hear Hanzo.

“I think it is about time I gave you my number,” Hanzo says.

Jesse’s eyes widen and he smiles, “Yeah! I never got yours.” He pulls out his phone while Hanzo does the same. Hanzo says the number sweetly and innocently into his ear. They rumble softly down Jesse’s body and stay engraved in his brain. He texts Hanzo ones he saves it.

Hanzo laughs at his phone screen and looks up at Hanzo. “Now it feels like we are doing this right.”

“Yeah, seems not every couple starts out spying and almost killing each other,” Jesse says too quickly. Once his own words settle in, he thinks he has said something wrong, but Hanzo laughs.

“Something out of a movie,” the heir comments between laughs.

“Have I told ya I love yer laugh, darlin’?”

Hanzo smirks and whisper in the cowboy’s ear, not innocent at all, “Make me laugh more, cowboy.”

“I can dance if that works, for ya?”

Hanzo scoffs and his eyes go to Genji, a really fast song had started and he can see the heir’s mind working, “Go dance then.”

“Are you serious?”

“You wanted to make me laugh,” Hanzo responds as he leans back into the chair.

Jesse bites his bottom lip because the image is too tempting. He goes for it. He kisses Hanzo against the cushion of the booth, feels the heir breathing through his nose as the impact hits him and then responding with his own lips. Hanzo’s plumb lips brush his own so soft, it’s barely enough to cease him. He gets closer, deepening the kiss and feels the vibration of a moan from Hanzo, causing him to respond the same.

As he starts pulling away, Hanzo says against his lips, “You still have to dance.”

“Damn,” Jesse growls back before giving him a peck and standing up. “Eyes on me, sugar.”

 

H a n z o

He starts enjoying himself sooner than he expected. With Jesse, it seems it doesn’t matter what they do, he finds a way to enjoy it. The music might be too loud, and the place reeks of sweat, but he only has to look at Jesse and hear him. Once in a while he checks on Genji, that will always be his job and he doesn’t mind.

It gets better when the cowboy joins his brother and both dance. It’s obvious Jesse exaggerates his moves to get a laugh out of Hanzo and he accomplishes it. He heir laughs against his palm as the cowboy moves his hands and legs, almost as if he had no bones. He even twirls Genji around and both do a little wave. Hanzo feels the muscles on his stomach taking more form under his shirt after the wave of laughter and his mouth hurts from smiling so much. He knows he must be glowing against the dim lights of the club as he sits on the booth. He grabs his glass and drinks, but to almost spit it out. He had grabbed Jesse’s by mistake and their taste in alcohol is one of the different things between them. But it’s something he can overlook, he doesn’t mind tasting it on the cowboy’s lips.

The cowboy approaches the table and pulls the archer’s wrist. Hanzo glues himself to the seat as he shouts, “What are you doing?!”

“The way I made you laugh, I say I deserve a reward!” Jesse also shouts over the music. “C’mon, promise I won’t embarrass you.”

Hanzo looks at the dance floor. Couples have gather to dance to the upbeat and sensual tone. It isn’t as loud and energized as the song before, but the rhythm calls for close up dancing. Even Genji has paired up with a random girl. “Alright,” Hanzo gives up and finishes his own drink this time before stepping out of the chair.

Jesse’s hand in his gives him the courage to follow the cowboy. He will try it once and if it doesn’t work, he can always tell Jesse. He knows they can stop and sit back down. Jesse suddenly turns around, pulling Hanzo against his chest, their hands over Jesse’s heart as they feel it beating to the music. Jesse’s flesh hand slides down to Hanzo’s hip, where he starts luring it to sway side to side. The cowboy’s hips follow, flushed against Hanzo’s.

“Yer beautiful,” Jesse suddenly says, his breath brushing Hanzo’s eyelashes. “Gorgeous when you smile.”

“Just as beautiful as the boy that makes me smile,” Hanzo says and his tongue burns in embarrassment. But it ceases when Jesse beams and kisses his forehead. Jesse pulls Hanzo away, still holding his hand and twirls him, like many others did to their dancing partners. Hanzo follows until his back is against Jesse, and the cowboy’s head rests on his shoulder. They move together until the song ends, close and getting as closer as they can. Their lungs need more air, and even if they see the other breathless, they still kiss to share the little bit they have.

They find themselves in need of more drinks. Hanzo decides to accompany Jesse, but once he sees an empty spot on a wall, he pulls him for a quick detour. He pins the cowboy, a little too rough, but the way his eyes darken and he bites his bottom lip with a smirk tell Hanzo is fine with this. He teases Jesse’s lips, lets his breath brush them first. His top lip lightly taps Jesse’s, but he pulls down, kissing his jaw and neck. Jesse’s hands grip his hip and he feels his gravely laugh growling in his chest. Hanzo kisses every patch of skin Jesse’s shirt isn’t covering. He even grabs the cowboy’s flesh hand and kisses the knuckles. The fire, the bit of alcohol, and whatever else he’s more drunk on even cause him to kiss the mechanical hand. He doesn’t know if Jesse can feel it, but the soft smile on his face tells him he appreciates the gesture.

They kiss until the club disappears and bodies melt to the floor. Until the music slows down into a lullaby that hypnotizes them to dive deeper into their passion. They kiss until their lungs can’t bare pumping without air and Hanzo pulls away with a gasp. Like the one he gave after breaking into the surface of the pool. He leans on Jesse’s chest, lets the cowboy catch him and murmur against his ear sweet pet names he hopes will tattoo on his skin.

\--

Hanzo finds himself lying on the bed, his back arching against the mattress as his own hands explore his naked chest. He feels hot all over, a fever that started with Jesse at the club and it still runs strong through his cells, turning them to molten hot bullets in his veins. As soon as Jesse and he said their goodbyes at the gates—meaning Genji, of all people, had to tear them apart—Hanzo had been burning, his hands itching and his mouth stuttering. He paced to his room, thanking Genji was too tired and tipsy to ask, and quickly undid his clothes.

He has been avoiding his needy, twitching cock since then. He just wants to tease himself, imagine Jesse is the one touching him. He hadn’t heard of what happens when soulmates meet, when they allow their passion to start. It seems Hanzo and Jesse had accepted themselves as soulmates and the bond was burning deep in them, needing the other to be close. If this is what it would feel like, even when they’re in the same country, Hanzo doesn’t wanna imagine what it’ll be like when they’re oceans apart.

He forgets al that for now. Only remembers Jesse’s lips on his, his tight grip on his hips and his voice saying things into his ears. He wants to keep every second of his memories locked in his mind, in a secret corner where no one will ever find them. He needs his cowboy. His body’s burning up down to his bones and he can’t ignore his weeping cock any longer.

He wraps his left hand around it and starts stroking softly. He imagines this is how Jesse would do it. Tease him at first, call him more names along with ‘gorgeous’ while Hanzo whimpers and begs for more. Hanzo knows he would beg, for Jesse he would cry. He doesn’t want this to go on, and he knows he won’t last long. His movements turn faster as he says Jesse’s name. He calls him into the night, wishing the cowboy would just appear and pleasure him, end this torture. He comes with a shout of Jesse’s name. He pants and his chest sports a lovely shade of pink, as so do his cheeks and neck. He wants that pink to miss with purple and red. For Jesse’s teeth to mark him. His mouth dries with the thought of him doing the same. Printing Jesse as property of the Shimada heir.

He doesn’t bother getting clean. He lets sleep take him along with the night. The faster he allows it, the sooner he will see Jesse.

 

 

J e s s e

 Jesse rests against the hot tiles of the shower. He’s sure Gabriel can’t hear him through the water bursting out over him. Steam collects on the glass and the room. His commander probably will wonder about it all, but Jesse hasn’t been able to switch to cold. He needed time alone. He didn’t want to risk playing with himself on his bed, next to his boss’. As soon as he arrived to the hotel room, he went to the bathroom and almost tore off his clothes. He hardly uses his left hand since the accident, he prefers to feel flesh. But tonight, the machine vibrated to be used. He could feel the bones of his shoulder and half of his arm vibrating to play. Coming alive without his command.

His hand was cold at first, even in the shower. It made him yelp to the touch. But then he got used to it. He wanted to use his flesh so badly, imagine it was Hanzo’s own strong grip around his cock. But when he tried it, it didn’t feel right. Like it was a stranger, in a way, touching him. With his left, he could picture it closer to something real. Something more. He wanted it to be done fast, to feel that high and drop so suddenly with a call of Hanzo’s name.

He pants and lets his head fall forward, while the water showers on the back of his neck and head. He smiles under the monsoon as he remember the heir’s face, his lips peppering kisses over his face and his voice against his ear. Hanzo is deep in him already and he wonders if this would have happened if he never found out they were soul mates. If he would find himself back at Gibraltar, burning for the blue dragon. Aching for his touch and gaze that leave him breathless. He doesn’t want to find out now.

The ache doesn’t end there. He tosses and turns in bed. He can feel Hanzo around him, a ghost of the dragon’s touch. He appears in the darkness, emerging from the black ink of his hair, reaching out to pull Jesse out of sleep. He’s not lusting for him, no. It’s something more. He desires to be near Hanzo, just to feel his presence. To smell his scent in the air and his voice along the chirping birds.

He sits up and scrambles off the bed to put on his boots. He kneels besides his duffle bag and hastily searches through for a jacket. Behind him, a lamp lights up and Gabriel grumbles, “What the hell are you doing, boy?”

“I’m hungry,” Jesse lies, though he’s hungry for something. “Gun’ get some snacks or something.”

“Everything’s closed,” Gabriel says and Jesse hears the mattress moving under him.

“I’ll find something.”

“Go back to bed,” Gabriel orders sharply.

Jesse knows his commander is aware of what he wants, and it bothers him he hadn’t thought of being sneaky. “Just gun’ pop for a visit.”

Gabriel doesn’t say anything, but he moves. He gets off the bed and walks towards the door, where he stands in front. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Jesse stands up, “Just a quick visit.”

“Jesse, this is normal,” Gabriel starts explaining calmly. “You both have accepted the bond and spent a lot of time together. And, I don’t wanna know what you’ve done, but I’m guessing you’ve, ah, heated up the bond. It happened to me and Jack a while after we found out.” Gabriel starts walking to Jesse in soft steps. “We accepted the bond and started to know each other in a deeper way. Went on a few dates and then there was a period when we just wanted to be with each other.”

“It hurts,” Jesse says. “Not in a painful way—I mean, I can’t describe it.”

Gabriel nods, “And it didn’t help when we were sent off on separate missions. That’s why you can’t go. You’ll leave in a few days until who knows when. I can’t have you running away to Hanamura every week.”

“So he’s feeling this?” Jesse asks, his right hand unconsciously going to his left shoulder, brushing over the tattoo.

“There’s a high chance he is. Try to sleep again, you can go in a few hours, but you gotta start restraining yourself or it’ll be worse. Trust me.”

Jesse can get the image of two young soldiers, always being together and suddenly being torn apart for periods of time. He can imagine their hunger for the other, the ache to hold each other. He nods and turns back to his bed, Gabriel doesn’t move, he still stands between him and the door. He’s sure Jesse would end slammed to the floor, possibly buried between the headboards, if he tried to run.

He lies back down and after a few seconds, Gabriel does too and turns off the lamp. Jesse’s phone rings on the night stand by his bed and he quickly answers before it stirs Gabriel. He smiles quickly when he sees the name and the text.

_I miss you - H_

Jesse turns on his back and slides the volume off, knowing it might ring a few times after.

_I want to see you – H_

_I almost sneaked out to see you – J_

_Why didn’t you? – H_

_Boss – J_

_Almost slammed me to the floor – J_

_Are you afraid of your boss? – H_

Jesse can feel the teasing through the phone.

_If he weren’t a super soldier I could easily pass by him – J_

_Sure. My hero. – H_

_Hey! Sides he told me this is normal he went through it too with his own soulmate – J_

_I see. Will it cease? – H_

_Maybe. I will always be thirsty for you, sugar ;) – J_

_Likewise – H_

_I would like to have you here with me – H_

_To sleep of course- H_

_Of course – J_

_Me too, darlin’. I’ll be there in a few hrs – J_

_Too long – H_

Jesse laughs as low as he can and even peeks at his commander, still sleeping like a rock. They continue talking to each other for a few minutes and without Jesse notices, the ache vanishes. Hanzo calls it a night and both end the conversation with a sweet goodbye.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo looks himself in the mirror in the morning and he curses to himself. He looks tired, but can’t find the will to go back to bed. Now that he’s awake and is sure to see Jesse soon, he can only call his display from last night pathetic. He should be ready for anything that comes, but his body needs rest to be better. Still, he can’t find the strength to hate it. He likes how vulnerable Jesse makes him feel. Sweaty palm, stuttering words and blushing cheeks is normal, and Hanzo is glad to have some of that in his complex life.

Someone knocks on his door and he turns, “Come in.” He beams when Jesse appears. Looking a little tired as well. “Jesse.”

“Beautiful,” Jesse responds.

Hanzo scoffs, “You seem tired, gunslinger.”

“And you, dragon,” Jesse says as he steps closer, the door closing behind him. “Mind asking why that might be?”

Hanzo looks to the side, “Somebody kept sending me messages last night.”

“How dare he disturb your beauty sleep?” Jesse says, already close and hands finding their spot at Hanzo’s hips. “Not that you need it.”

Hanzo looks back at the cowboy with a grin, “Wish I could say the same thing for you.”

“I take it back—you’ll need more than eight hours to fix this mess,” Jesse says as he smirks. “I can tired you up enough for you to fall into a coma. You’ll be stunning and glowing when you wake up.” Jesse gets closer, head leaning lower to kiss him.

“Too much talk,” Hanzo says as he presses his palms to Jesse’s chest. “I see no action.”

“You want action?” As soon as his words end, Jesse picks up Hanzo and places him on top of the dresser, knocking cologne bottles and earning a gasp from the heir.

“Jesse!” Hanzo almost laughs before Jesse settles nicely between his thighs.

“I can give you action.”

Hanzo hums as his hands caress the back of the cowboy’s neck and the long hair he can reach under his hat. “I can handle it.”

“I hope so,” Jesse whispers as he closes the distance and they kiss.

Hanzo arches forward, hips pumping with Jesse’s groin and the cowboy moans as he tugs at the archer’s bottom lip with his teeth. His hand finds its way up Hanzo’s hair band and pulls it off, letting his hair fall over his shoulders before his other hand brushes through the locks. The slip so easily, even after a troublesome sleep.

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers, but it’s not of pleasure, but a request.

“Yes?” Jesse murmurs back, lips brushing Hanzo’s before they kiss again.

“I must got for an hour, maybe two.”

That causes the cowboy to stop and look at him with an arched eyebrow, “Why?”

“I got a message this morning from my tutor. He wishes to speak with me about a new path since now the Shimada might not have a business anymore.”

“I see,” Jesse says, still keeping Hanzo prisoner on the dresser. “Guessing Genji’s will do the same?”

“Yes, though we suspected Genji might have never been involved. I have to look presentable.”

“Need help?”

“I said presentable, not a mess,” Hanzo responds as he shoves Jesse away, lightly and playfully before getting down. “You may wake up Genji. You can wait for me, the three of us can have breakfast after.”

“Sure,” Jesse shrugs before he kisses his soulmate. “See ya then.” He tips his hat and walks backwards, his left hand reaching back for the door but misses it and almost crashes into it. Hanzo restrains a laugh as the cowboy opens it and leaves with a wink before closing the door.

\--

He still takes his bag along with his textbooks and notebooks in case he needs them, though no lessons were scheduled. He reaches the library, a small room with bookshelves, two desks and other supplies the brothers might need for their studies. To his surprise he doesn’t meet Professor Finjin, but Elder Nikian. One of the elders who usually advise their father or the head of the Shimada. They hardly direct Hanzo, less Genji, but Elder Nikian has always been keen on Hanzo’s life. He found his archery’s skills fantastic and he knew he would have been a great leader. Elder Nikian had also been a great part of Hanzo’s childhood after his mother died. While his father was away in missions after that time, Elder Nikian took care of the brothers.

“Elder Nikian,” Hanzo says and bows. “It has been a while.”

“A long time,” Elder Nikian answers as he smiles. His white beard almost reaching the desk he sits by. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Hanzo says with a smile. “I was coming to meet Professor Finjin.”

“Professor Finjin and I talked and we thought it would be best I had this talk with you.”

Something didn’t set right with Hanzo. He hadn’t known how the elders took the news of his father stopping any deals, possibly ending the clan, but it might not have been well. The elders’ lives revolved around the Shimada. It has been like this for generations and they never spoke of an end. “Of course.”

“Please, sit.” Nikian gestures to the empty desk beside him and Hanzo obeys. “I will not dwell around it, my boy. How do you feel about your father ending his deals?”

“Surprised,” Hanzo quickly says. He doesn’t add that he’s relieved. “I never thought my father would end it like this. I believed nothing would.”

Elder Nikian nods, “It surprised us all. I bet your brother feels happy.”

Hanzo grimaces, “He is also surprised.”

“But glad,” Elder Nikian repeats with a smile, one that doesn’t seem sincere. “He was never meant for such greatness.”

“Not this greatness, but maybe another,” Hanzo says.

The elder seems to ignore him, “But you were. _You are_.”

“At the end of it all, I believe father made the right decision. He might have known something was coming and decided to leave it before it was too late. I trust him.” Hanzo decides its best to make the elders think he’s not entirely sure the Shimada clan has ended, so he adds, “Maybe it’s to fool our enemies.”

“Do you think it could work?” Elder Nikian squints his eyes.

“I believe so. We make them think the Shimada are through, but we are just regrouping. Learning from another angle. There are people who have wronged my father, I am sure he will not go that easy while they still stand.”

Elder Nikian smiles and nods, this time it seems honest, until he speaks. “I understand you met your soulmate.”

Hanzo’s hand balls into a fist on his knee, where the elder can’t see. He won’t show weakness when it comes to Jesse. He won’t let anyone know he could be his downfall. “I did. Fate made us meet.”

The elder laughs, “Young love. Naïve and reckless.” Hanzo doesn’t expect him, or any other elder to understand. From what he knows, they weren’t born with soulmates. “We know it is the American agent.”

“Did father tell you?”

Nikian nods, “Strange, he threatened us to keep it quiet. Never have we seen Sojiro Shimada’s sword pointed at us.” Hanzo doesn’t let it show it also surprises him. “Is he the reason why he threw it all away? For a stupid crush.”

“It is not a crush,” Hanzo corrects, but keeps his voice from raising. “It is different. And I think father had other reasons. I could still handle the clan and its business.”

“Not when your weakness stands beside you, Hanzo. Or against you. Do you know how easy it would be for his commander to use him just to see us burn?”

Though Hanzo doesn’t trust Reyes, Jesse does, more than anyone. He couldn’t hurt Jesse. “They would not. I can be strong even with a soulmate.”

“You might. But your father made stupid decisions and lost himself for a while after he lost his.”

“Our mother, his wife,” Hanzo says, not able to restrain his frown. “He had a reason too. But he rose back to the top.”

“Do you know how much trouble we went through to fix his mess? And it is only because my brother Mako has always seen potential in him since he was a boy.” Elder Mako was the head of the snake. “Just like I see it in you, but the American will destroy you.”

“If it ever came that way, do you not believe I could destroy him first?” The thought of betraying Jesse, of piercing an arrow through his chest now disgusts him.

“Yes, but what if he already started to, let me say, poison your name?”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“Has your father told you why he is ending his leadership? His deals?”

“He wants things to change—”

Elder Nikian shakes his head softly, quieting Hanzo. “My poor boy. Your father is dying.”

“Dying?” Hanzo’s eyes widen.

“He was poisoned not too long ago. He is afraid, that is why he has decided to end the clan and given in.”

“He did not say… Why?”

“I am sure he was going to tell you, but instead he is waiting for the right time. And you know who else knows besides me and my brothers?” Hanzo shakes his head. “The American and his team.”

“Blackwatch?”

Nikian nods, “And possibly Overwatch. Your father practically yield to them, handed them everything.” There’s rage on the elder’s voice. “We thought it had been a plan to assault the group after most of them left Hanamura. We had the American, we could have taken him hostage—”

“You will do no such thing!” Hanzo can’t stop his words and he doesn’t regret them.

“Do you see, Hanzo? If we could do it, so can anyone else.”

“How do you know he knows?”

Elder Nikian leans back, “His commander talked to him in the gym when he came back. They know the poison that is killing your father. Even mentioned they might find a cure, but if your father does not cooperate, they will not give it to him. If you do not believe me, there is a video from the camera that shows it.”

“I do not distrust your honesty, Elder Nikian.” The elders are always honest, just when it’s convenient to them. “They made a deal, then? Blackwatch will leave him alone if he does not cause them trouble.”

“How do we know they did not poisoned him?”

“I trust he—”

“Do you really trust an enemy that quickly?”

“We are not enemies anymore. We are mending the damage. Rebuilding a new path.”

“A path that will lead to your demise, Hanzo. Or to his.” Elder Nikian stands. “I cannot order you to stop seeing him. I only ask you think this through. Your father grew weak during the time he rebuilt a new path with your mother. He might have become powerful after, with her by his side to reign, but her end brought him sorrow and shame to the clan. Not only in the way he handled her death, but how he cuddled Genji.”

“He has nothing to do with this,” Hanzo hisses.

“He is a Shimada after all, but he does not act like one.”

Half of Hanzo’s mouth twitches in a smirk, “He is the only one that makes sense then. The only whole.”

The elder huffs, “Please, listen to yourself. Remember my words. If you keep going down that path, it will be hard to return. I will not be here to wipe away your tears like when you were a child if that soulmate of yours fires a bullet at your back.”

The elder walks away and Hanzo waits a minute before he hurries out of the room, his bag left behind. He reaches Genji’s room, knowing exactly he would meet his brother and the cowboy there. Genji lies on the bed, while Jesse seats on the bean bag. He suddenly has a déjà vu. Walking in on them, tangled up on the bed. He shakes it away as he closes the door.

“That wasn’t too long,” Jesse says with a pleased smile before he stands up.

“I am glad,” Hanzo tries to smile, but it doesn’t work well. Genji stands up quickly.

“Where were you?” His brother asks.

“I thought I was going to meet my tutor, but Elder Nikian was there instead.”

Genji quickly crosses his arms and frowns, “What did he say?” Unlike Hanzo, but like the other elders, Nikian wasn’t as fond of Genji. Even if he had taken care of them, he always found a way to compare him to Hanzo. From the way he ate to how he wielded his katana. When they were kids, Hanzo thought it was fun, like a game. But as the years went on, he stopped smiling to the praises.

“We need to talk,” Hanzo says, looking from Genji to Hanzo. “I just do not know who first.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow, “Both at a time?”

Hanzo looks at Genji, at his worried look and he can’t help the ache in his chest. If it’s true their father is dying, he knows his brother won’t take it easy. “There is something wrong with our father.” His eyes turn to Jesse, “Is there, Jesse?”

Jesse’s eyes widen, almost pop out of his sockets. “Might not be my place, sugar.”

“Jesse?” Genji asks, turning to him.

The cowboy rubs his neck and bites his bottom lip. “I thought he might have talked to you by now.”

“Quit stalling, cowboy,” Genji says.

“You can tell us, Jesse, please,” Hanzo says, needing to know the truth.

Jesse sighs, “If yer askin’, then you know, darlin’. And I’m real sorry.”

Hanzo steps back and Genji looks at him, “Brother?” He asks in Japanese.

“You knew.” Hanzo’s frowns.

Jesse quickly raises his hands, “Not until two days ago. I swear, honeybee.”

“Can someone please tell me what’s wrong with dad?!” Genji snaps, eyes ending on Hanzo.

Hanzo shuts his for a seconds as he sighs, when he opens them, the sight isn’t better, “Father is dying, brother. That is why he has decided to end the business and made a deal with Blackwatch.”

Genji’s mouth falls open, “I can’t… what happened?”

“He was poisoned,” Jesse answers. “By Ecker.”

Hanzo looks at him, “Are you certain?”

Jesse nods, not bothered by Hanzo’s doubt. “We are. He told Reyes and Reyes told me. That’s why your father gave us Ecker’s plan. That’s why I’m still here, waiting for Reyes to have other names and files like that so we can take them back. We can’t go empty handed.”

“I understand,” Genji says. “But father’s dy… It can’t be.”

“Look, you should really talk to him,” Jesse suggest. “Reyes told me he wanted to tell you, but it’s hard, you know?”

Hanzo nods. “You go ahead and wait for us at the arcade. We will join you after.”

“We can cancel breakfast. You should take your time,” Jesse says, though he looks disappointed.

“We will talk to him, but knowing him, we would like us to keep our plans and then we will do our own.”

“Yeah, we’ll catch up, okay?” Genji says and smiles, though his body looks shaken.

Jesse smiles too, “Alright. Maybe we can even have a rematch.” Jesse walks between the brothers, but makes a quick stop and kisses Hanzo’s lips. “Let me know if ya need anything.”

“We will see you soon,” Hanzo adds before the cowboy leaves.

\--

They knock at their father’s door. He lets them in. Sojiro knows they are disturb and asks. Genji stays quiet while Hanzo tells him about his talk with Elder Nikian. Sojiro doesn’t look surprised or denies anything. He listens and at the end, he nods.

“I trusted they would not say anything to you,” Sojiro speaks, hands folded together under the sleeves of his gown. “It is not easy for me to say this, it was bad enough I had to admit defeat. I know I can handle that, and with time I will get over it. But admitting death to my sons is quite a task. I was afraid.”

“We understand, father,” Genji says. “Is this why you gave in to Blackwatch?”

Sojiro nods, “I want to spend my remaining days with you, my boys. We could go anywhere for a while, eat anything you want.” He smiles, “Watch movie marathons until dawn and go to bed without brushing our teeth.” Genji snickers besides Hanzo, while he only smiles. Even with poison in his veins, his father sounds young as he talks to them. “It has been long since I went to see a play. Remember we used to go to opening nights?”

“Yes, father,” Hanzo answers. “I collected and saved the tickets.”

“And I took pictures with the actors and actresses,” Genji adds.

“Your mother always sang along to the musicals,” Sojiro laughs. “I was a sucker for romantics. We can go again. I could enjoy fairs with you, too. Beat you in the arcade.”

Hanzo scoffs, “You can try, old man.”

“Old man, huh?” Their father chuckles. “I might be dying but I am not old.”

“Yeah, those white hairs are results of your knowledge,” Genji comments.

“They are, and for the years you spent pulling at them, Genji. You wiped the color away.” Genji just shrugs.

“We would love to do those things again, father,” Hanzo says, but then lowers his head. “But I must know: does Blackwatch have anything to do with it?”

“Elder Nikian would make you believe, but no. I even told them.” Sojiro stands up behind his desk. “They had nothing to do with my upcoming demise, Hanzo. If anything, Commander Reyes has been more than fair. He has allowed me time to live outside a cell. Given me time with you.”

“The elder also said they might find the cure—”

“But not give it to me if I do not cooperate, I know,” Sojiro interrupts. “And I understand. I will try to behave, but I am afraid it is too late.” He pulls his right hand out from cover and Genji flinches back. Hanzo only stiffens to the sight of it. Black, with barely any meat, just bone and burnt skin. It reaches past his wrist, under the sleeve. Hanzo can’t see an end to it.

“Dad,” Genji hisses.

Sojiro hides it away, “If they happen to find a cure or I do it myself, then, it will be fun to run and let Reyes seek me out.” There’s a wicked smirk on his father’s lips, one he has seen for years. “But you two would be forgiven and allowed to leave. Genji, this has never been your place. And Hanzo, you have found something more to live for. You cannot let it slip just for the clan. Keep it safe, it is precious.” Almost in sync, Hanzo and Genji nod. “Now, please, you can go. I know Jesse McCree will not be here for long. We can be together some other time. I still have to finish putting together Commander Reyes’ payment.” He gives them a smile, a sincere and caring smile. Hanzo wishes he could run into his father’s arms and hug him tight, give him some of his life and color. He knows Genji wants the same, but they decide to leave instead.

 

J e s s e

Jesse only asks once when the brothers arrive at the arcade. “Ev’rything alright?”

Hanzo smiles and nods, Genji smiles after, “It will be.”

“We can talk, if you want.”

The older brother shakes his head, “Maybe later. I am looking forward to that rematch.”

Jesse leaves it at that as they go straight to the air hockey table. Hanzo plays against him and it’s an intense battle. He tries not to look at him for too much, one wink of his and Jesse will be done for. Genji, of course, cheers for his brother and tries his best to distract the cowboy with trash talk and noises, attracting some attention. Hanzo’s focus remains on the game and only smirks when he gets a goal. In the end Hanzo wins. They move to a racing game, where Jesse comes victorious. He goes against Genji on the same shooting game he face Hanzo the first time the three of them were in the arcade and the dragon wins. After that, Genji goes solo on a few games, while Jesse finds Hanzo on a new version of an old game, Galactica.

He’s fine with just watching the archer’s brows frown in concentration. A few times his tongue brushes his lips and his hand works fast on the joystick. He keeps going, level after level, and Jesse’s gaze goes from the screen to his soulmate. It looks like the archer has shielded himself, blocked out the outside world and has given his full attention to it. Jesse doesn’t blame him or interrupt. He knows this might be a way to blow a little steam, to forget things for a while. He prefers Hanzo does this instead of looking for a way that could be harmful to himself or others.

Hanzo curses when his last ship falls.

“Aw, sorry, sugar,” Jesse says as he kisses the archer’s cheeks. He swears he flinches, as if he completely had forgotten Jesse was there. “You did well.”

Hanzo smiles at him, “At least I went higher than last time.”

Jesse looks at the screen has Hanzo types his new high score, above the others. He can see another HNZ on fourth place. Jesse whistles for it, “First place, aren’t you the best boyfriend.” Hanzo looks at him, a little shock and his cheeks blush. Jesse clears his throat and looks away. “We should go find Genji. It’s hot in here—I’m starvin’! We should get breakfast already.”

“Of course.”

\--

The sun hides and the moon rises. He had breakfast with the brothers, a few snacks as lunch in the park and lastly dinner. He lost count of how many times he kissed Hanzo, but he’s sure more were the times Hanzo got on his toes and kissed him. He never got tired of Genji’s comments and he’s sure Hanzo mostly did it to annoy him, but Jesse wasn’t going to complain when he got to taste Hanzo’s fire. Got to feel his body pressed to his and see his blissful gaze after he opened his eyes.

The last stop had been the same ice cream shop they had gone to. The mixture of cotton candy and s’more wasn’t new to Jesse as he kissed Hanzo under the door frame of his room. He probably had to go, but his feet seem to be glued to the floor and his hands attached to Hanzo’s body. The heir wasn’t saying a thing, in fact, he pulled Jesse closer until they were inside and shut the door.

“You know, I was not talking about a rematch at the arcade earlier,” Hanzo manages to speak, close to Jesse’s lips.

The cowboy smirks, “No? What rematch did you mean, then?”

Hanzo smiles, Jesse feels a spark of trick going down his veins when he kisses it. As if he had sealed the deal to start a war. Hanzo turns him around and quickly pushes him back, until he hits the dresser, causing it to quake. Jesse hums into the kiss and doesn’t get time to process the fact that the archer picks him up and puts him on top like he had done to Hanzo in the morning.

“Babe,” Jesse whispers and Hanzo kisses harder, fueled by his voice. He holds the archer’s face in his hands, draws circles with his thumbs on the spots they fell and says other sweet names he know get Hanzo distracted enough.

Once he feels the dragon’s grip loosens, he pushes. He gets off the dresser and kisses Hanzo back until they fall on the bed. Hanzo’s hands pull at Jess’s shirt, feeling like he wants to tear it apart. Jesse kisses down the sweet heir’s jaw and neck. Nibs a few times until he settles on a spot to leave a true mark. Hanzo moans and squirms under him before they kiss again, the spot red and shiny.

Hanzo pushes, it makes Jesse feel light. He turns them around and pins the cowboy to the bed and they kiss again. This time, Hanzo marks Jesse’s neck, giving the red spot a quick kiss after. Jesse growls and wants to kiss those lips again, leave them pink and puffed, but the archer avoids them. He kisses Jesse’s neck, jaw, cheeks, forehead, temples and even closed eyelids. But he ignores Jesse’s needy mouth. When the cowboy gets eager, and his pants start feeling too tight, he growls again and pins Hanzo to the mattress. He captures the archer’s lips, breathing in the sinful gasp he caused him. Hanzo pulls him, desperately and just as eager. He can feel Hanzo getting hard as his knee sneaks up between his legs.

“I want you, Jesse,” Hanzo moans.

“You can have me, darlin’. In ev'ry way.” Jesse kisses deeper to make the statement. He feels Hanzo shaking below him, thinking he has won.

But Hanzo fights for dominance once more. He turns them around again, and he saddles Jesse’s hips this time, not giving the cowboy time to fight back. He grabs Jesse’s hat, which had already fallen from his head, and throws it away; just for the fun of it, Jesse’s sure. He pulls Jesse’s shirt up and off his neck, but it stops at his sleeves, and Hanzo pins it to the bed over his head.

“Hanzo,” Jesse gasps when he feels his hands trapped. He feels fragile, too exposed. And he loves it.

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, just as lustful. Pupils blown and lips swollen. This time, he goes further down than the neck. His lips explore the new areas of Jesse’s shoulders, chest and stomach. He pays extra attention to the cowboy’s nipples as he plays with one. Jesse arches his back up and whines to the abuse. He wants more, but feels too weak to ask, to plead. “Do you like it?” Hanzo asks and it’s enough to make Jesse groan in pleasure.

“Yes, sweetheart, yes. _More_.”

“You cannot give me orders,” Hanzo says and Jesse’s vision is too blurry to see, but he feels the dragon’s smirk on his voice, the power and fire.

“Please, Hanzo, would you give me more? I want you so bad,” Jesse mumbles, almost a mess.

“Begging, I like that,” Hanzo says, still with a devil’s voice. “It suits you.”

“Oh, what are you doing to me?” Jesse asks. He hasn’t done much exploring in the sex department. He always saw it as an act where one always gives and the other takes. He always thought he would be the giver, but give only what he wants. Penetrate the other’s body, make them squirm around his cock. But by how Hanzo is controlling him, pulling at all the right strings and talking to him, he’s sure he won’t be taking that position while the dragon lies above him.

Suddenly, the door flings open and Hanzo straightens up, letting go of Jesse’ shirt, still around his wrists. Jesse tenses and his eyes widen to the sight of Sojiro Shimada at Hanzo’s door. His gaze isn’t murderous, but it is dangerous. “Jesse, I think it is time for you to return to your hotel. Hanzo has training in the morning with me and Genji.”

Hanzo clears his throat and quickly gets off Jesse’s body. He does his best to avoid his father’s eyes and Jesse does too as he struggles with the simple task of putting on his shirt. “Sorry, sir,” he manages to say after it’s on and he grabs his hat on the floor, almost by Sojiro’s feet. “See ya later, Hanzo,” Jesse says, looking quickly at Hanzo before he stops in front of Sojiro, who looks down on him. Up close, his gaze looks deadlier than Jesse had thought. “Excuse me, sir. G’night!” Jesse slips past Sojiro and hurries out.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo doesn’t look at his father. He simply can’t face him. His face must be as red as the sheets on his father’s bed. He feels a fire will devour him completely through the floor. He hopes so. Let the ashes fly with the wind and this moment forgotten. The door to the garden slides open and he yelps. Genji appears, laughing and his eyes can barely stay open. Hanzo frowns at him and crosses his arms. “The one time Hanzo tries to get laid, father happens to check on us before bed!”

“Not funny,” he mumbles to his brother, which causes him to laugh louder.

“I’m so telling Shae about this!” Genji comments between laughs and Hanzo snaps his gaze away. He finally dares to look at his father and he swears he sees a smirk before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are deeply appreciate it and you can keep up with me at hellagaymccree on tumblr :)


	10. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a heavy update, but I felt that if i kept deviding it up, i would never finish. Can't promise the last two will be this long though. Hope you still enjoy :)

J e s s e

Jesse pulled one of the dining chairs by the window so he could have a comfortable smoke without leaving. He was just passing by to freshen up before meeting Hanzo for dinner when Gabriel stopped him and said they needed to talk. Jesse was sure he was gonna need the nicotine. The last two days have been great, almost out of a fantasy. After he and Hanzo got caught by Sojiro, he didn’t feel like going to the palace so early. He didn’t want to see Sojiro wielding a weapon, even if it was just for practice. He also knew Hanzo could use the break after. He came by around noon, meeting Genji at the gate who laughed and patted his back as soon as he got close enough.

Hanzo and him still get those urges when they’re apart. The past two nights have been a nightmare. It’s a fever he can’t seem to recover from. And it’s not just longing for sex, he wants to hold Hanzo. Keep him in his arms and under his neck. Talk to him, be by his side. Gabriel won’t let him leave once he steps foot in the room. And Jesse understands. The time will come and they will be apart. It’s better to slowly get used to it.

And the time does come. Gabriel tells him Sojiro has given him what he promised and enough to go back to the UN with. He already has a shuttle coming to pick them up and the cargo. Any files have been mailed to the room and now sit on boxes by the door. Along with digital copies on a USB, which have also been transferred to his tablet and sent to Jack, just to be sure. Jack also gave them the okay to come back, admitting they won’t have to answer too much to the UN after the loot they got. They will always keep an eye on Sojiro. Jesse knows Genji and Hanzo fall under the radar, Gabriel just doesn’t mentions it.

He texts Hanzo, lets him know he’ll leave the next night. It gives them some time, but not enough. It’ll never be enough. Hanzo doesn’t reply and Jesse thinks they will talk about it at diner. He finishes his cigar and stands up from the chair to drag it back to its place under the dining tablet. It’s not his commander’s fault, but he still feels like throwing a little tantrum. Something flies through the opened window, whooshes by Jesse’s ear and pierces the door, which Gabriel was about to go through.

“Son of a—!” Gabriel shouts as he pulls the arrow. He looks at it and Jesse notices a note wrapped around it. He hands it to Jesse. “Cupid sent you a message.”

Jesse smirks, knowing well who sent it. He unties the message and unrolls the piece of paper which reads: _Dinner at Lux instead, 8:30pm. 213_. He shows it to Gabriel and his commander frowns, Jesse thinks for a second it means bad news. “That’s a really fancy and expensive hotel, right out of town.”

“Really?” Jesse raises an eyebrow in interest, and takes back the note. “Should get goin’ then.”

Gabriel groans, “Wait.” He stops Jesse from walking past him and looks him over. “Definitely change the shirt.” Jesse looks down at his simple long sleeve gray shirt. “Plaid suits you, vaquero. Go with the gray and black one. And you’re lucky I brought your mission hat. It’ll work better.”

Jesse chuckles and goes to the duffle bag. “Got it!” He doesn’t even go to the bathroom, he quickly changes his shirt and hat then he stands in front of Gabriel.

“Boots,” his commander points out. “You can borrow my second pair. Might run a little big, but they go better with the outfit.”

Jesse quickly slips off his brown boots and gets Gabriel’s. They aren’t too big, which gives his toes room and they still feel comfortable to walk in. “Ready.” He tries again to pass by Gabriel, but his commander stops him again.

“You smell like smoke,” Gabriel comments before he goes to his nightstand and grabs a bottle of cologne. He sprays it over Jesse, some drops hitting close to his eyes. “Now, you’re ready.” Gabriel smiles at him, almost proud.

“Thanks,” Jesse responds as he tips his hat.

“I’ll drive you. Can’t have you sweating on the way.” Gabriel turns to leave through the door and Jesse follows.

“Oh, good call,” the cowboy says as he locks the door behind them.

“Claro, el vaquero termina con el príncipe y chingan en un palacio, [Of course, the cowboy ends with the prince and they fuck in a palace,]” Gabriel mumbles as they reach the elevator and Jesse can’t help the laugh that comes out of him.

\--

The hotel looks almost like a modern castle, with three towers, a big fountain in front were cars go around to hand to the valet. There’s a balcony that people can also sit at tables to eat from the restaurant and a beautiful garden surrounding it. He saw the pool behind it when they were approaching it, it’s light up beautifully by paper lanterns that reflect on Jesse’s eyes.

“Damn,” Jesse says as they drive around the fountain and Gabriel slows down.

“Text me if you need me to pick you up,” Gabriel says.

“Will do. Later, jefe.”

He makes his way into the building, but his eyes drift too much on the decoration. Though it looks modern, it holds antic paintings and statues. He checks his phone and its 8:35pm. He sends Hanzo a message to let him know he’s in the lobby and asks what’s floor. When Hanzo tells him it’s the last one and that the door will be unlock, he hurries up to the elevator.

He makes it to the last floor of the west tower, taking him a little longer than he thought, and reaches the door with the number on it. They arrange perfectly to form a small countdown as he reaches for the door knob and takes a deep breath before turning it.

He whistles when he steps inside and locks the door behind him. It’s modern and big, slick with black, purple and white. He sees the living room, with a big TV and a very comfortable looking L shape couch. With a crystal coffee table in front. A wall separates it from the kitchen, with a square through it that contains a waterfall and pebbles at the end. The kitchen is also big, with a square island in the middle. He startles when he notices a woman standing behind, already cooking. She bows to him and continues working. It smells delicious, but he can’t say what she’s making. There’s the smell of steak, but also fish. Bread seems to be in the oven and also something else he doesn’t wanna waste time on figuring out. There’s a wine shelf across the fountain and he can tell one bottle is missing. He licks his lips already. He can see the dining room, a nice glass table with two chairs and plates already set up for them. And a fireplace adorns the wall behind them. As he walks closer, he sees a hallway that leads to a bathroom and bedroom.

He’s about to go down the hallway when Hanzo’s voice stops him, “Jesse.” He looks at the balcony, across the dining room and see’s Hanzo, in a beautiful lilac and silver kimono. His hair is tied in a bun with the golden ribbon Jesse has seen before. “Come.”

Jesse doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s by Hanzo’s side and kissing him in a heartbeat. He stops and looks outside when a cold breeze brushes his cheek and body. His jaw falls open as he sees the balcony, practically a garden. There’s a pool that ends at the edge of the building, with no railings or anything. It has a perfect view of the city. They stand by a small couch fit for two and a fireplace set up in front of it, fire already kindling and embers fading into the wind.

“Darlin’,” Jesse says as he kisses Hanzo again. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Hanzo responds. “When I heard this was your last few hours, I just thought I really wanted it to spend it with you. I do not care if I will regret it when you leave.”

Jesse smiles softly until the corners of his mouth reach his ears. “I feel the same. We don’t have to do anything, as long as we’re together, I’ll be happy.”

Hanzo smiles before he kisses the cowboy. But once he pulls away, his smile has turn wicked. “I wanna do everything.”

They start with wine by the campfire. They watch over the city lights with glasses in hand and in silence. Admiring the kingdom they could rule together. Feel like emperors celebrating a victory or toasting to a night before war that won’t be forgotten. It seems Hanzo doesn’t wanna talk yet. Every time Jesse opens his mouth to say anything, the archer’s lips shut him up. And Jesse lets himself melt into the kiss. The wine taste stronger on Hanzo’s tongue. It’s sweeter and spicier, heats him up nicely.

The cook steps in and with a polite smile to bring them a plate. Half of the space taken by chicken wings and the other half by dumplings with three different dipping sauces in the middle. “I did not know what you would like. I went with two things for every course. I have heard this are pretty common in America as starters.”

“You spoil me,” Jesse says before kissing Hanzo’s crown and going for a chicken wing. Hanzo grabs a dumpling but they change on the second round and mix it up from there. “Seriously, this is too much.”

“If it makes you feel any better, the room is free,” Hanzo says. “I am just paying the cook and tipping the staff that has helped me.”

“Appreciate it. Are you use to getting free hotel rooms?” Jesse grins before drinking.

Hanzo chuckles, “The owner is a family friend, an _honest_ family friend. Father really appreciates his friendship and hardly asks him for favors, but I did tonight. It is ours until tomorrow before you leave.”

“Kinda feel bad you’ll give this all up,” Jesse teases.

“If only Deadlock had not been caught and you would still be in it. We could rule the criminal empire together,” Hanzo follows the joke and both laugh.

“A few hours pretending to be a prince won’t be bad.”

“A few hours with you is all is all I want. This is just a goodbye gift.” Hanzo drinks as well and grabs another dumpling. They fall back into the comfortable silence and the archer scooches closer, tucked under Jesse’s arms and their heads leaned on the other.

The chef calls for dinner around fifteen minutes later, which Jesse appreciates since he already has room for more food. The table is set up nicely: a roll of bread on a wooden board with a knife and butter, a plate with two steaks on it, mash potatoes and gravy on a bowl nearby, and salad on another. Another plate had sushi rolls, a bowl with kare raisu, and another with miso soup.

The woman comes and asks Hanzo something, after Hanzo responds kindly, she returns with a new bottle of wine and two glasses. She serves them both and leaves the bottle.

“Dig in,” Hanzo says, already going for the sushi. Jesse follows behind, quickly grabbing a steak and mash potatoes. He also grabs some miso soup and a sushi roll. While Hanzo adds bread and salad to his meal.

After the cook cleans up, she speaks to Hanzo again. Hanzo says something and thanks her, probably for her services and she bows to him, then Jesse before she leaves the room. Though the lady had been nice, quiet and hadn’t invaded their space, it feels better now. It’s truly just them inside the room, enjoying a delicious dinner.

“So,” Hanzo begins after the small talk and tasting over every food on the table. “You are leaving tomorrow?”

Jesse stops moving his fork over the salad, “Afraid so.”

Hanzo nods, “Should we talk about it?”

“If you want.” Jesse reaches out for Hanzo’s hand and the archer accepts.

“I think I do, at least for a bit. When do you think we will see each other again?”

Jesse sighs and rubs Hanzo’s knuckles, “To be honest, not in a long time. Maybe three months—could be five. Usually, after long missions like this, we go back to short missions. Steaks out, intel gathering, that kind of stuff. And I think this kinda counts as some time off, so I’ll surely be put on duty when I get back.”

“I see,” Hanzo’s hand tightens on Jesse’s for a second. “We can call each other. At least text when we are free.”

“Of course. We can schedule video chats, too.”

“Maybe we can meet on another country,” Hanzo suggest with a smile. “Father says he would like to go somewhere as a vacation.”

“Yeah. We can work it out. I’ll let ya know as soon as I have a few days off or a mission nearby. But if ya need me, just say so and I’ll ran to ya, darlin’.”

Hanzo scoffs and bites his bottom lip, “I would call myself crazy if I went back in time and told myself I would be sitting here, holding hands with the cowboy I saw at the fair.”

Jesse laughs, “Same here, sugar. Though I’d tell myself I am the luckiest son of a bitch.” He pulls Hanzo’s hand to his lips and kisses it.

“Indeed you are. You are dining and living like a king thanks to me.”

“You can rule me any time, sweetheart. I will bow to you no matter where we are.”

Hanzo arches an eyebrow, “That sounds dirty.”

“Take it however you like it,” Jesse kisses his knuckles again before placing the hand down softly.

They continue talking and sharing facts. Jesse’s birthday’s coming first in three months and the cowboy hopes a miracle happens and they can spend it together. “I will fly a plane myself if I have to,” the archer comments and Jesse believes it.

They share songs that mean something to them or they just love. More movies, comic books and books. Jesse tells him there’s a shade of blue he hates, but can’t recall its name. Just knows it when he sees it. He assure Hanzo it isn’t the shade his kimono has. They talk about past assignments and training, how many times Jesse got his ass handed to him by other teammates and Reyes. Hanzo confesses he went through the same. Though he’s good with swords, he had a hard time getting it right. Genji was a fast learner and he ended up at the end of his younger brother’s blade more times than he would like to admit. Hanzo talks about archery, how he loved it as a kid because it came so easy to him, so natural. Like a bird flying through the air, or a cherry blossom petal falling before winter. Like a fish swimming with the current of a river. He confessed there was a time when he loved it because it felt easier to kill with it. He simply let go of the string and someone could end up dead. He didn’t have to push a trigger or a blade, he only had to let go. Let life run its course and be what it’s meant to be. It was as natural as breathing.

Jesse should find it disturbing, but that’s how he feels with Peacekeeper. Once the revolver fell into his hand for the first time, they had been inseparable since. He talks about that next, how easy he finds his targets. How he can picture six cracked skulls in his mind and hit every single one in one round. He brags about his reloading abilities and promises to show them to Hanzo before leaving.

Jesse feels like he’s about to explode and needs to unbutton his pants. He huffs when he collides on the couch and Hanzo laughs as he joins him. “Now I know why you wore a kimono tonight. Bet is way more comfortable than pants right now.”

“Indeed. I feel like I will not be able to eat for twenty-four hours.”

Jesse scoffs, “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be stuffin’ my face again.”

Hanzo smirks at him and Jesse realizes too late how he probably took his words. He didn’t mean it that way, but he doesn’t mind as he winks back at the archer.

“Take your time,” Hanzo smiles. “In here, we have all the time in the world.”

Jesse hums as he pulls Hanzo close, “Does time slow down or stop outside this room? It feels like it right now and I hope it does.” He kisses the top of the heir’s head. “I want to spend every hour with you. Every second my heart beats its precious beside you.”

 

H a n z o

Hanzo feels his face heating up fiercely, like he’s close to a fire. He tries to his it in Jesse’s shirt, but it only makes the cowboy laugh tenderly as he pulls Hanzo closer with his arm around him. It does feel like the world outside has crumbled into dust, as if never existed. The gods made and shaped Hanzo and Jesse, knew nothing more perfect could come, and left them to roam the world together so they could discover it. It almost feels like a child is speaking on Hanzo’s brain by the way he’s thinking. He’s aware if he told Genji this, his brother would cackle at his imagination. Jesse might agree due to the bond, but even then it feels risky. He keeps his mouth closed and enjoys the cozy feeling being curled up by McCree’s side with time still on their side.

Hanzo decides to start testing the waters, to tease his cowboy, and sneaks one of his hands under the plaid shirt. It makes McCree chuckle and kiss his head again, which only encourages Hanzo to keep traveling over his warm skin.

“Should we have the talk?” Jesse asks and Hanzo scoffs.

“Of course, you would like to talk.”

“I’m serious, though. Look, ah, it’s my first time, so I ain’t sure of what I like yet.” Hanzo looks up at him and Jesse looks away, cheeks with a light shade of pink. A lovely shade on his gorgeous dark skin.

“You only have to say ‘stop’ and I will. Just like I trust you will too.”

“Definetly, darlin’.” Jesse looks back at him.

“And it is only our first time together, and yours. It might not be perfect, but we can take it slow and make it wonderful. And even if it is not, there will be other times.”

“Like in the morning,” Jesse answers and smirks.

Hanzo laughs, “Of course.”

Jesse looks down at him as his right hand rubs the archer’s shoulder. He leans down and kisses the shell of his ear, down to the lobe and below, leaving a trail of fire behind, and pink patches over Hanzo’s skin. “Jesse,” he whispers and the cowboy nibbles on his neck.

“Honeybun,” Jesse purrs close to his ear and Hanzo feels like pouncing on him. “Sugar… sweetpea… mi cielo [my sky]…”

Hanzo hums as he leans into Jesse’s heat, “Yes.”

“Angel… dulce… darlin’…”

Hanzo turns his head and kisses Jesse’s mouth, not to silence him, but to taste those words too. To feel the decadent flavor of Jesse’s tongue and voice. He pushes the cowboy back until he lies on the couch and Hanzo ends on top. Their lips brush together lightly, feather touch kisses that start making Hanzo feel light as the air itself. His hands caress Jesse’s melted chocolate colored locks of hair, while Jesse’s fingers tangle on Hanzo’s black ink hair until it comes undone from the golden ribbon.

Hanzo’s callouses fingers quickly undo the buttons on Jesse’s shirt until he can touch the cowboy’s skin and feel the hairs on his chest. Jesse moans in appreciation as he wraps his arms around Hanzo until the archer feels he will dissolve in the hold. Jesse turns on his side and traps Hanzo between his taller body and the back rest of the couch. Hanzo doesn’t like to be closed off, especially without a way to defend himself, but being like this with Jesse only makes him feel safe. Small, but protective and comfortable. It’s warm all around him and there’s no bullet that can reach him.

They kiss all the way to the bedroom. Hanzo pulls him closer, even if it’s not possible. He wants Jesse to melt into his skin and reach his bones. Mark his heart. He doesn’t give Jesse a chance to admire the elegant room as he pushes the cowboy onto the bed and saddles his hips to continue undoing his shirt. He smirks as he grabs the cowboy black cowboy hat—which really works for Jesse—and puts it on his head.

“Gorgeous,” Jesse smirks back before he lifts himself to meet Hanzo halfway in a kiss before he rolls them around.

It’s a game of teasing. Of lips and teeth glazing skin before they make full contact. Every time a piece of clothing falls, they kiss the newly exposed skin. Jesse’s voice quivers when Hanzo kisses down his stomach and reaches the waistline of his boxers. He pulls them down slowly, anticipating the reveal, but also giving Jesse time to stop him in case he regrets it. When Jesse doesn’t say anything, and his hungry eyes keep starring down at Hanzo, the archer complies and pulls the boxers down completely. Jesse’s hard cock comes into view and Hanzo licks his lips to the length. It has a few inches more than Hanzo, but the archer’s hold more thickness. He starts kissing and brushing his fingers on the gunslinger’s inner thighs. He lets Jesse lie back as he works. Hanzo wants to be in control, and to take care of Jesse.

Jesse’s practically on the edge waiting for Hanzo to wrap his mouth around him. The archer hasn’t done much and he already has the gunslinger so vulnerable. He hungers for Jesse’s taste too, to feel him twitching on his tongue, but he has been able to restrain himself far too long. He finally takes Jesse’s cock on his mouth and the cowboy yelps as his hips buckle. Hanzo’s eyes roll behind his eyelids as he savors Jesse, as he licks around and feels his veins. He pulls away to kiss the crown before he whispers, “You are doing well, Jesse. You taste so good.” He wasn’t sure if dirty talk was his thing, but he wants to try practically everything with Jesse, through time. He moans around Jesse’s cock, he loves the way the cowboy moves under him, how he reacts to every flick of his tongue and kiss of his lips.

 

J e s s e

There’s lava running through his veins. It feels like a light coat of gold covers his skin. He feels stiff, but also light. His bones are hot, like iron being forge into sharp blades. Hanzo feels just as hot as him. It’s like the heir’s precious skin is melting and shaping around Jesse, just so both can become one. He’s mouth feels dry from all the air he’s trying to catch back into his lungs and from calling Hanzo’s name along with other words that don’t come close to describing what he’s feeling. It’s a ramble of curses and pet names. Hanzo hums his liking for them every time, so Jesse goes on.

“How do you feel?” Hanzo asks and Jesse opens his eyes to meet Hanzo’s. They’re blown and his lips swollen, tempting Jesse for another kiss.

“Amazing,” he quickly sits up and kisses his lover. He pulls him into his lap for a quick, yet passionate session before he lies the archer on his back. He follow the same routine Hanzo did as he kisses down his soft skin. He mixes it up by biting a few patches of skin and licking a couple of lines between his muscles. Hanzo’s kimono is long gone, only his underwear remains, which Jesse has no control over and almost tears apart. It gains a laugh from Hanzo as well as a kiss. Unlike Hanzo, Jesse doesn’t tease around. Hanzo’s hard cock is too tempting to ignore, so he quickly wraps his mouth around it.

“Jesse,” Hanzo murmurs.

“Darlin’,” Jesse mumbles before kissing Hanzo’s shaft. “Honeybee, sugar, sweetpea, mi alma, mi amor…[my soul, my love...]” He accentuates every name with a Kiss to the heir. Hanzo arcs up and moans to the air as his hands tangle in Jesse’s hair and keep him in place.

They push each other to the edge, but also pull back. They toy with the other’s body, pull at strings and hairs until the other’s practically begging to stop. Jesse does more of the begging, Hanzo does more of the hair pulling. He keeps Jesse in place, pinned to the bed while he uses his tongue and opens him up. His hole gaps when he pulls away, and Jesse whimpers. He coats his fingers with lube that he had on the nightstand and scissors him open when he can fit two digits. Jesse’s squirms and begs, he cries for more, for Hanzo to finally fuck him. But Hanzo wants him wide open, lose enough that he can ram into him without fearing of pain. Jesse can feel it.

There was a sting when the first finger came, but after more teasing and gentle strokes, he feels lose. Two fingers bring the burn back, but lighter. Then he’s ready. He wants to believe he is. “Please, Hanzo.”

“Not yet,” Hanzo says with a stern tone. “I want you to be really ready for me. I want to feel you nicely, with almost to no tension.”

Jesse cries out as he lies his head back, burying it back in the pillow. “Yer killin’ me.” Hanzo smirks before he kisses Jesse’s leaking cock and continues loosening the cowboy around his fingers.

Finally. Hanzo settled between Jesse’s thighs and Jesse knew it was coming. He panted and fidgeted with the sheets under him. He couldn’t look away from Hanzo’s dark eyes, he looked so dangerous, so devious. He was about to make Jesse burn and the cowboy was more than okay to light up the match.

“Are you ready for me, _darling_?” Hanzo purred and Jesse growled.

“Yes, please, sugar,” Jesse rambles in responds as Hanzo lowers so their mouths can meet one more time. The archer kisses up to the cowboy’s crown as he moves to reach for a condom on top of the nightstand. Jesse watches the process of Hanzo slipping it on and coating his lovely gloved cock with lube. Their eyes meet and, if Jesse felt breathless before, now he feels there’s no air left in the room to gain.

“I will take it slow,” Hanzo murmurs as he lifts Jesse’s thighs. “Is this position alright for you?”

Jesse licks his lips as he nods, desperate for Hanzo to start already, “Yes. Wanna look at ya all night, sweetheart.”

Hanzo smiles, not wickedly nor dangerous. It’s sweet and changes the whole scene to something innocent. “As do I.” They kiss one last time; tenderly, without going after the other’s breath, as Hanzo moves closer with Jesse’s legs around him. “Breathe softly, my love.”

Jesse nods and chases after another kiss before Hanzo pulls away further. Once they part, there’s a thin trail of saliva leftover and Jesse’s breathless sigh. The head of Hanzo’s cock pokes at Jesse’s hole, it feels like he can take him. He wants to. The left part of his chest down to where his flesh ends starts to heat up fiercely. He swears he can even feel his mechanical fingertips burning holes on the mattress. He also feels Hanzo’s left arm hot against his leg and there’s an extra glow there, but he isn’t sure if that’s just his blurry vision or if it’s real. He doesn’t want to close his eyes for long, afraid it might be a fantasy.

Hanzo moans as he moves, the head of his cock penetrating Jesse. The cowboy follows with a whine of pleasure as he closes his fist, holding on to the sheets. “Hanzo.” The call gets him what he wants: Hanzo closer. He feels him slipping deeper, filling him up, shifting his insides and boiling his blood. His brain shuts down, his heart has taken over his senses and he feels weak. Sensitive to any touch. It feels he might break if Hanzo moves and he wants nothing more than to shatter at the archer’s contact. When Hanzo moves, Jesse slowly starts falling apart. He feels bits and pieces of him crumbling from the bed or remaining pierced on Hanzo’s skin, keeping part of him with the heir. His movements are slow, steady and keeping Jesse stills from going after, even if he really wants to push back and burry Hanzo in him.

Hanzo slips in and out so easily, he made sure Jesse was really ready for him, for this to go smoothly. And Jesse can’t be mote thankful. Even when Hanzo pulls away, its feel heavenly. His gut burns and his own cock twitches, weeping for attention. He wants to touch it, to come already, but his heart beating harshly in his chest stops him. He can feel it on his throat, where his tongue as also formed a knot, unable to speak or even mumble sweet nothings to praise Hanzo with.

“You look beautiful, Jesse,” Hanzo says it instead, stealing his thoughts. And it doesn’t surprise Jesse both think of the other as a masterpiece in this moment, even if both look like a mess.

Hanzo lowers, his chest flushes against Jesse’s and their breaths collide as they pant. Their eyes are glossy and almost pitch black, clouded by lust and pleasure. They look like black pearls after a wash under a full moon’s light. Their skins wear a glaze of sweat and patches of pink, along with redder spots they’ve marked with teeth. Their lips are swollen and parted as they reach out, trying to kiss the other, but they pull away at the same time.

Jesse cries when his cock jerks, trapped between their bodies. “Are you ready to finish?” Hanzo asks with a soft smile.

“I don’t… I don’t wanna,” Jesse complains, sounding like a child, but the urge calls him. The pleasure is becoming too much and he’s not sure how long he can hold it.

“You can let go, Jesse,” Hanzo whispers against the gunslinger’s lips before he kisses them. “I am here to catch you. And to make you fly again whenever you wish.”

“Hanzo,” Jesse moans before the heir pulls away. Then he gasps when those strong fingers wrap around his cock, “Hanzo!”

“Jesse,” Hanzo hisses as he buckles his hips faster. He’s starting to look like an animal, clenching his teeth, and a need in his eyes as he looks over at Jesse. Suddenly, Jesse wonders what the prince would do if Jesse just told him to use him as he pleased. The image of it, Hanzo’s cock thrusting into him faster and deeper, as his hand strokes Jesse’s cock at a softer pace, it almost knocks the little air out of Jesse’s lungs.

Jesse has felt orgasm before. They leave him panting, breathless and with a weak hand. But when this climax hits him, it almost blinds him when his eyes shut and he sees starts. He sees a new universe exploding, and coming to life again. He feels his skin on fire, melting his bones and muscles. He tenses before he falls, all of his limbs feel weak and his throat dries up. He trembles uncontrollably and his skin prickles. There’s a mixture of hot and cold shifting over his body and he wants more, but at the same time he can’t handle it right now. By the way Hanzo cries, and almost screams, and the way he pushes deep into Jesse and stays there, tells him the heir as also finished. He wraps his legs around him to keep him close, to allow Hanzo to release every drop before he pulls away.

The prince kisses Jesse’s sweaty forehead and every other part of his face he can reach. The cowboy’s eyelids close softly when he kisses his temples. He looks up to catch Hanzo’s lips with his and hums into a sweet kiss that starts curing his shivering body. Hanzo’s softening cock pulls out of him and Jesse moans in the kiss before he pulls Hanzo closer. The archer laughs as he complies, giving the cowboy’s bottom lip a light tug.

They don’t talk. Jesse doesn’t has it in him. He lies there, with Hanzo by his side as they look at each other. Their eyes have regained their natural colors and their bodies even in color. He misses the wrecked look on Hanzo, along with the dominant armor he wore, but he also loves this version. Gentle and a soft gaze made only for his soulmate. Jesse pulls him closer to kiss his lips and says, “Night, darlin’. That was amazing.”

“It was. Good night, Jesse.”

 

H a n z o

Hanzo shifts in his sleep, burying his face between Jesse’s shoulder blades. The taller body moves in front of him, but doesn’t pull away. Hanzo tightens his left arm over Jesse’s side and the cowboy moves his robotic arm over his. Before, the bond used to feel like a rope, tightening his arm to a stiff, almost like a restrain, leaving marks that felt like they will never leave. Now, that rope has turned into a soft, velvet ribbon, smooth as silk, wrapping around their arms and keep them close, bonded for eternity. Even if it feels dainty, no blade could ever tear it apart. It’s made of something more pure than cold, and stronger than iron.

When Jesse moves again, Hanzo kisses his back and the cowboy looks over his shoulder, “Mornin’, sweetpeat.”

“Slept well?” Hanzo asks.

“Better than ever,” Jesse answers as he turns. “This bed is a gods sent.”

Hanzo laughs, “Are you sure it was all the bed’s doing?”

“Sure. After you practically left me boneless last night, a good mattress will do that to a man.” The cowboy kisses the archer’s forehead and down his temple and nose until he finds his lips.

“Would you like breakfast? We can order whatever you want.”

“Waffles?” Jesse asks.

“And bacon?”

“Ya read my mind,” Jesse says before he turns Hanzo on his back and kisses him. The desire to devour Jesse instead of those waffles becomes bigger and he holds him on top, not wanting to part. But Jesse doesn’t even try, only telling Hanzo he wants it as well.

\--

The day runs like a story of first love. They eat together, share bites of food and even feed each other. It’s almost silly, but Hanzo blushes to every moment. They go for a swim and recreate their first kiss. Even if he can’t see it because his eyes are closed, Hanzo feels his glow as his bones vibrate under the water when Jesse holds him. Even if it’s all too perfect, even if it feels time has stopped since they stepped food in the room, the sun shifts and the colors change. The mood changes with them as the energy ceases. Now they hug tenderly, and kiss even softer, as if it’ll be the last kiss.

Hanzo has his driver take Jesse to his hotel, and he accompanies Jesse to his room, even if he’s not too please of seeing Commander Reyes again. But to his surprise, and Jesse’s, the commander isn’t alone. Genji looks back at Hanzo and smiles. “Had a good night?”

“Genji,” Hanzo answers before looking at Gabriel, as if that will provide any explanation. The man looks natural, as if nothing had happened. Hanzo isn’t sure if it’s good or bad, but something stands in the air.

“Ready to leave, vaquero?” Gabriel asks Jesse.

The cowboy shrugs, “Not really. Don’t have a choice, though.”

“Afraid not.” Hanzo doesn’t expect that answer from Reyes, neither with the sympathetic tone that is delivered with.

“We should get going, brother. Father wants to talk to us about a vacation. We’ll be back to say our goodbyes,” Genji smiles at Hanzo, as if that will make him forget to ask. But something else pulls Hanzo from the thought: goodbye. He turns to Jesse and faces the same sadden look. He steps closer and wraps his arms around the gunslinger before they share a kiss. He hears Reyes’ boots, probably turning to the bathroom to give them privacy, while he feels Genji walking past them to the door.

“I’ll see ya before I leave, okay?” Jesse says and smiles, but Hanzo doesn’t believe it’s genuine, just like his would be.

Hanzo only nods, “We will.”

\--

He doesn’t find his voice on the way to the palace to ask Genji what was he doing in that room and since when. Before he asks, he always goes back to Jesse, to what he will say before he leaves. He wonders if there’s anything else he could do. He could go with him, join Blackwatch. He quickly discards that seeing as Reyes is the commander. They would never see eye to eye, at least not for a long time. Even so, he couldn’t leave his father at this time.

When they arrive at the palace, they don’t linger much on the hallways. They head for their father’s office, who’s waiting. There’s someone else with him, examining his hand—no longer black or bony. There’s a doubt in Hanzo, something itches and he thinks this was all a false. Sojiro smiles at them, and it’s honest, no devil in him. “My sons, I hope you had a good morning.”

“I’m sure Hanzo did,” Genji pulls him out of his thoughts for a moment.

“Does it feel right, Mr. Shimada?” The man asks.

“Wonderful,” Sojiro says, moving and stretching his fingers. “Your payment shall be transmitted to your account. Thank you.”

The man bows, “my pleasure.” He grabs his briefcase and bows at the brothers before he leaves the room.

“Father?” Hanzo asks and looks at his hand.

“Look,” Sojiro shows them his healthy hand. “I got this made for me. It works like a glove, but fits nicely and moves like a natural hand. Almost like a prosthetic to fill in the muscles I need.” Relief washes Hanzo. “I could not do much with that other hand, this should at least give me more strength.”

“Looks great,” Genji comments.

“Thank you. I will not take long, I know your friend leaves tonight. I only wanted to get things ready for our trip. It will be a short one, but it has been a long time since we went anywhere together, as a family, that did not involve business.”

“I agree,” Hanzo says.

“I was thinking somewhere like Egypt, maybe Italy. Or something tropical.”

“I’d love to go to a beach,” Genji comments.

“Yes, we do not have that opportunity,” Sojiro responds before he looks at Hanzo. “Where would you like to go, Hanzo?”

Hanzo is a little taken back by the question. He hadn’t thought about it, but still, his quick answer is wherever Jesse’s going.

“Easy, Spain,” Genji answers for him.

Sojiro hums, “Spain is lovely.”

“You would like that as well,” Hanzo remakrs to Genji, reminding him about Shae. Then he turns to his father to speak honestly, “But it is not necessary. Wherever you choose, father, I will be more than happy to go.”

A knock on the door exchange his father’s next words for, “Come in.”

The door opens to reveal Elder Nikian, Elder Mako—the head Elder with no hair at all—and Elder Yun, who’s back-gray beard has become longer since Hanzo last saw him. “Good day, Mr. Shimada,” Elder Mako starts as the three of them bow.

“Elders,” Sojiro bows his head, like Genji and Hanzo. “What brings you here today?”

“My lord, we have received news that one of Mr. Hatama’s men lurks in yours.”

“Is that so,” Sojiro responds and the elders step closer, leaving the brothers behind.

“Yes, I knew this would happen, sir,” Elder Nikian says. “As soon as they knew you were standing down, they will try to find a way in. Find out why and if they can exploit that weakness.”

“Let them come,” Sojiro says as he lifts his hands. “I look perfectly fine.”

“But sir—” Elder Yun says but Sojiro interrupts.

“My sons, this is no longer your concern. You may leave.” He looks at Hanzo has he speaks, both know this was never Genji’s concern. Still, both nod and bow before turning to leave. And for the first time, Hanzo doesn’t dwell on it.

\--

“What were you doing in Reyes’ room?” Hanzo finally asks when they’re in his room, getting ready to see Jesse before he leaves.

“Went looking for you,” Genji says naturally.

“Are you sure that was all?”

“Yes, I had just arrived. I knew you wouldn’t be there last night nor this morning. I waited a while after to give you time.” His smile turns into a smirk, “I knew you’d sleep in after Jesse tired you out.”

Hanzo smirks back, “Why do you assume it that way?”

Genji’s grin falter, but then he’s laughing, “Good on you, brother. For your sake, I hope you get to ride that cowboy at least once though.”

“I plan on it, but that is how he wanted it last night. And I will not say more. Should we give Jesse something?”

“Well I already printed a few pictures and left them with Reyes to give them to Jesse later. Didn’t want any of us to start crying.”

Hanzo hums, “Leaves me then.”

“Don’t think about it too much, brother. You can always write to him, in many ways. Besides, I know it won’t be long until you see each other again.”

“I would still like to give him a token…” Hanzo trails off as he undoes the ribbon of his hair. He looks at Genji and his younger brother smiles, getting the idea. The ribbon, to symbolize the silk that wraps them together now. The unbreakable bond.

“You should be focusing more on what to wear,” Genji says as he walks towards Hanzo’s closet. “You have to leave him wanting more. Show him what he’ll be missing and will want to come back.”

Hanzo scoffs, “I am sure he got the message last night.”

 

J e s s e

He stands in the grass, duffle bag over his shoulder, Gabriel behind him, and the shuttle behind, engine running. Hanzo and Genji come into view, between the trees and out of the darkness. His breath stops mid inhale when he sees Hanzo, taking the whole image of his flowing black hair, lose to the wind, his lips in a wide smile and his eyes looking a little broken. Jesse wants to kiss over his eyelids, repair the ache along with his own. Hanzo stops, but Genji continues.

“Leaving so soon?” Genji jokes as he crosses his arms.

“Ya drove me to leave,” Jesse chuckles. “Pity the next person that gets in charge of ya.”

Genji tilts his head towards Hanzo, “He’s used to it.”

Jesse barks a laugh, “I bet he is. He had to deal with me too during this time, I think he can handle you smoothly from now on.”

“I should thank you then, you pull that stick that was up his ass.” Jesse huffs a laugh and bites his lip so he doesn’t say anything dirty. “I’m thankful, to be honest. You were good to him, Jesse. You are.”

Jesse looks over at Hanzo, “And he to me.”

“Call me once in a while, when you’re not busy calling Hanzo or saving the world.”

Jesse tips his hat at the green haired boy, “Sure will.”

Genji steps aside and looks at Hanzo before he nods. When Hanzo approaches, the younger Shimada steps back, but Jesse doesn’t miss the smile and nod Genji sends to his commander.

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, too close, but not enough.

“Honeybee,” Jesse responds. “If you keep looking at me like that it will be enough to take you away.”

Hanzo’s gaze doesn’t cease, “I think I would like that.”

“I’ll do it. One day, you just wait.”

Hanzo moans just for him, “I do not want to wait.”

“Me neither,” Jesse responds before he leans closer until their foreheads touch. “Ya just gotta call, and I’ll answer. If ya need me badly, I’ll come runnin’. I’ll face Reyes, the ocean, anything and anyone to come to you.”

Hanzo lets out a light laugh that causes Jesse’s heart to flutter, “Foolish cowboy. How will I make it without your words and names?”

“I’ll make sure you remember them every morning when you wake up and before you go to bed at night.” Jesse traces his the index finger of his right hand over Hanzo’s exposed skin on his hand, up his wrist and arm, over the tattoo. He clearly hears Hanzo’s breath shuttering. “I’ll tell you every little thing I think about ya.”

“And I will wear it proudly,” Hanzo smiles brighter, and the extra twinkle in his eyes tells Jesse it means a lot to say that, and it comes with a wave of relief. “Except the not safe ones.”

Jesse laughs and kiss his forehead, “I’ll keep those in our private spots. Ones we shouldn’t be showing off.”

“I think that is best,” Hanzo responds and he hugs Jesse, as tight as a straightjacket. Jesse didn’t have any complains, he only hugged him back the same way.

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered over the heir’s head.

“Me too,” Hanzo says. “But I know it has to be this way, no matter how much we do not want it.”

Jesse nods and steps back, lifting Hanzo’s chin with his hand. “Let me know where you go. If fate wants us together so bad, I might be in the same place.”

“I count on that,” Hanzo responds before he reaches and kisses Jesse, deep and slow. Drinking his breath and filling him with desire to stay.

Jesse hears the grass behind him before Reyes’ voice breaks the moment with a soft, “vaquero.” He stops kissing Hanzo, but he doesn’t look away. “We have to go.”

“Gimme a sec,” Jesse says before he kisses Hanzo again, inhaling his scent, keeping it in him. He digs his fingers on the heir beautiful skin, wanting to leave bruises he will see and remake next time.

“Here,” Hanzo whispers against his mouth as he takes his right hand places something on it. Jesse looks down and finds the golden ribbon Hanzo wore the night before. The same one that slipped so easy through his fingers. He grips to it tightly, not letting it escape this time.

“And I’ve got something for you.” Jesse looks into his bag and pulls out his black mission hat. He had the same thought: to give Hanzo something from that day, something they could wear again when they meet. He places it on the prince’s head, not as fitting as a crown, but it’s just as a magnificent sight.

“Thank you, Jesse,” Hanzo says, his hand touching the hat. “I will see you…”

“Soon,” Jesse finishes for him before he pulls the dragon again for a last kiss. It’s a mixture of fire and sharp pieces of glass. A kiss as piercing as Hanzo’s arrows, and it goes straight to Jesse’s heart to quakes when Hanzo pulls away and he turns around.

\--

Jesse sits by himself in the shuttle, it’s just him and Gabriel anyways, and the man’s working on his tablet, probably sending emails to Jack and checking any business he might encounter at base. He busies himself by looking at the golden ribbon, memorizing the pattern and the texture. Watching it move in his hands and even smelling it. There’s a lot of Hanzo’s scent on it, but a hint of his. An after taste of the night before. Then he takes his time wrapping it around his right arm, but it doesn’t look right. He undoes it and ties it around the left, where it feels like it belong. He hears Gabriel approaching and looks up, his commander sits by his side and Jesse is quick to ask, “Why was Genji in our room?”

“He was looking for Hanzo and to give me this,” he shows Jesse an envelope before he hands it to him. Jesse’s first thought says it must be information, but when he opens it, it reveals pictures he had taken with Genji and a couple of sneaky ones the younger Shimada took of Jesse and Hanzo, like the one of both sleeping on the beanbag. “That’s his goodbye present to you.” Jesse doesn’t believe that’s all Genji was there for. He could’ve waited a few minutes and given it to Jesse. And if he was looking for Hanzo, he could’ve called him and find out where he was, and tell him about their father. Gabriel had talked to Genji about something. It gets Jesse curious and a bit frighten.

“Better rest, we got a long briefing and talk with Jack coming. Plus we head back out in three days to Dorado.”

Jesse groans, “Haven’t even reached base yet.”

“Did you forget how your life works now, vaquero?” Gabriel teases as he gets up. “I suggest you rest, I know you didn’t get much of it last night.” His tablet _bings_ and his expression changes back to commander.

“Yes, commander?” Another voice says from his tablet.

“You told me to contact you when we left,” Jesse looks at him, waiting to hear an answer. “We’re in the air and out of Hanamura, Shimada.”

“I wish you a safe flight, commander,” Sojiro’s voice answers. “Do let me know if you run into any trouble or need more, I am willing to give. And I still have allies that believe my friendship with them is pure, but I have no problem in turning them over in a heartbeat.”

Reyes raises an eyebrow, “Should I be worried?”

Jesse hears the light chuckle from Sojiro, “Not now, commander. These are just allies who have betrayed me in one way or another and do not know I am aware of. I have been waiting for a while to get them back.”

“I’ll keep it in mind. If it’s not too much trouble, your highness, prepare a second package with extra info in case I need it in a rush.”

“Of course, commander. And one more thing,” Sojiro pauses, maybe waiting for Reyes to say something. “I simply would like to remind you that we are not exactly friends and that if I find out McCree has done or does anything to my son I will have no problem going to your base myself and slitting his throat.” Though he can’t see him, Jesse can hear the smirk in his tone as he swallows hard. Gabriel’s eyes drift to him for a second before they go back to Sojiro. “Am I clear, commander? Agent McCree?”

“Crystal,” Reyes and McCree respond.

 

H a n z o

Genji took Hanzo for dinner after Jesse’s departure, knowing well he would need some comfort food. After that, it came comfort ice cream. The ache in his chest when he entered the shop wasn’t a surprise to him. He ordered the s’more flavor and ate it with little joy, and a few times it taste bitter on his tongue. Still, Genji tried his best and reminded him it had only been two or three hours, the first couple of days will hurt, but he’ll get use to the new routine. On one hand, it wasn’t the best thing to point out he had only been moping for two hours, but on the other, he understood what Genji meant.

It wasn’t long for Jesse to write to him. It was during the night that the tingling feeling on his left arm woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked at his wrist that rested on top of Jesse’s hat by his side.

_Back at base, and missing you._

Hanzo smiled softly and stretched out to grab one of the pens he had set up on the nightstand for this purpose alone.

_Miss you too._

They talked after Jesse’s debriefing. Both, at different times, pointed out they had to stop, that it wasn’t smart to stay up late talking to each other on the first night. But Hanzo threw caution to the wind and kept going.

When he woke up, the hat was still by his side, and he felt a new writing on his right hand.

 _“Mornin’, sugarplum_ ,” along with a small heart.

Hanzo laughs lightly to the new name before he writes back, “ _Good morning. If I wanted, could I send you something?_ ”

“ _Sure, we got P.O. Boxes for personal stuff,_ ” Jesse responded, along with the P.O. Box information. Then he asked. “ _Mind me asking what you might send?_ ”

“ _It’s a surprise,_ ” Hanzo wrote before he picked up his phone and ordered all the volumes of Street’s Revenge in English for Jesse.

\--

Two days after Jesse’s departure at dinner, their father tells them the tickets for Egypt are booked, along with hotel reservations and everything else they need. They’ll be leaving in three days. He also mentions the Elders keep pestering him about Hatama’s spy on his clan, but their father is sure about his plan. Let him show himself. They have nothing to hide. They aren’t weak and his father looks better now that his hand has been covered. Though Hanzo wonders how much does it covered and how much as the poison spread.

Back in his room, his phone rings and he can’t help smiling and almost jumping to the sight of Jesse’s name. “Jesse?”

“Hey, sugar,” Jesse answers on the other line. “How are ya?”

“All right, and you?”

“Great since I’m talking to you.” Even if they talked before dinner through their skin, but Hanzo doesn’t point it out, he appreciates every chance he gets. “I got yer gifts.”

“The comics?”

“Yeah. You didn’t have to. I could’ve gotten them myself,” Jesse responds and Hanzo hears paper shuffling on his side, maybe going through one of the books. “I’m still glad you did, though. Thank you.”

“We never got to finish them, I thought you would enjoy them.”

“I’m gonna,” Jesse pauses and Hanzo feels him thinking. “Maybe we could read them together.”

Hanzo smiles because he had bought them with that being one of the purposes, “I would like too.”

“I’m free now. How about a few pages?”

“Let me get mine,” Hanzo answers as he gets his copy of volume 3 and settles in his bed. On the other line, he hears more noises, and believes Jesse’s doing the same. He throws away the thought of wanting to cuddle up next to Jesse and hear his voice in person. Especially after they’re a few pages in and Jesse reads so smoothly, it feels almost as if he was by Hanzo’s side.

\--

Hanzo sleeps better that night, he drifts with the echo of Jesse’s voice and imagining his warmth around him. Along with his cowboy hat that still takes place by Hanzo’s side. But his peaceful sleep gets cut short, when someone enters his room. Then they shake him lightly.

“Mr. Shimada,” Hanzo’s too groggy at first to recognize Elder Yun’s voice, and when he does, he frowns at the elder.

“Is something the matter?” Hanzo asks, sitting up.

“My brothers asked me to stay back tonight, we feared the spy is getting closer to your father,” the Elder explained.

“My father gave orders to let it be, Elder Yun.”

“Our duty lies with the Shimada clan, even if your father denies it still exist. Come. I saw the man.” The Elder shoves Stormbow and Hanzo’s quiver in his hands and the prince widens his eyes.

“Is this necessary? I will get father—”

“No time. He stands near the gates, waiting for a clear sign to contact Mr. Hamada. I fear an attack will be upon us.” The elder is out of the room before Hanzo can say anything. He sighs and follows. He slows down when he passes by Genji’s room, thinking about waking him up, but he decides it’s best not to. He can take care of this on his own and everything will continue in the morning.

He sees the man from the window he and Elder Yun stand. He has a clear shot. The man paces and waits as he looks at his phone. It looks suspicious and from where Hanzo stands, he recalls the man. One of batch that was hired about six months ago. He has blond hair and is one of the shortest guards they have.

“You know what to do,” the elder says, too close to his ear for Hanzo’s liking. “You can make it silent and no one will know. The call will never be made and Hamada will not set foot in your palace.” Hanzo knocks an arrow on his bow just to shut him up. And then he aims. He was taught to never aim if he didn’t intend to fire. “It is as easy as breathing, Prince Shimada,” The elder continues. “Watch your enemies fall like rain drops hitting the street. Let everyone know the Shimada clan still has a strong heir when the weak dragon falls.”

Hanzo lets go of the string and the arrow hits the man’s shoulder, right where he wanted. “You missed,” the elder hisses.

“I do not miss,” Hanzo reminds him as he shoots again. The arrow goes through the man’s calve and he falls to the ground as he crawls out of sight and out of the gates.

“What have you done?!”

Hanzo turns to the elder, “They will see my work. It is enough of a message to let them know I am strong enough for my father and me. Good night, Elder Yun.” Hanzo turns again and lets his footsteps be heard as he walks away from the elder and back to his room. He has little trouble falling back to sleep, but the thought of Jesse smiling at him, of seeing him again, helps him fall back to slumber.

The elders don’t bother Hanzo or Sojiro after that night. And they receive no word of the spy or Hamada. Which helps make the preparations and the trip itself easier and better. Sojiro doesn’t mention it either, meaning Hanzo’s involvement with the spy has gone unnoticed by him, and Genji. He doesn’t mention it to neither of them, believing it’s best.

 

J e s s e

Hanzo is going to be in Egypt, more specifically, in Alexandria. Jesse has a mission close by, but he arrives the day Hanzo leaves. It won’t give them enough time, but just enough to see him and feel him. It’s been almost three weeks since their departure and he feels they’ve earned the right. Especially him; he hasn’t tried to run back to Hanamura yet. Gabriel isn’t to please about it, but the airport Hanzo’s leaving from is in their path to their destination, a small town in Mansoura. Rainer mocks the decision, because of course it is. Jesse throws back some crap about destiny and both laugh while Gabriel rubs his temple.

Sadly, the shuttle runs late due to some last minute engine problems. He keeps Hanzo updated, but every minute that passes, he doubts they will see each other.

“Our flight leaves in seven hours Jesse,” Hanzo reminds him over the phone.

“I’ll be there in five.”

Hanzo scoffs, “It is okay if you do not make it. We will plan it better in the future.”

“The future is now, buttercup, and I’m gonna see ya.”

Hanzo goes quiet, but then he sighs and Jesse knows he’s smiling. “I will not lose faith, then.”

The shuttle starts about an hour after that and Jesse is the first to board it, almost bumping with Gabriel, who says with a side of teasing, “Watch where you’re going, vaquero.”

He taps his feet all the way to Egypt. He looks out the window and stands up to go over the plans on the table they’ve set up. The fourth time he does this, Gabriel tells him to sit back down and buckle up or he’ll do it for him. So he entertains himself by tapping his feet until Kimura stomps one of them.

“Sorry,” Jesse mumbles.

Kimura huffs, “It’s okay, kid. Just relax. The world won’t end if you don’t make it, even if it feels like it, trust me.”

“Do you have a soulmate?” Jesse asks him.

He nods in responds and lift his left hand to show him his wedding ring. Jesse has seen it before, but never knew if he got to marry his soulmate or not. “Got lucky enough and married her. I miss her often and the first couple of days were rough. But you get busy. You talk through any meads and things fall to place. Before you know it, you’re in each other’s arms again.”

“Gods, I hope so,” Jesse says and touches the gold ribbon around his left wrist. He doesn’t wear it when he goes on missions, and if he knows he’ll be out of base for days, he keeps it hidden away. But since they will stop at Alexandria first, he knew it was going to be safe.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo looks in the crowd, his drink going warm in his hand, while Genji jugs his down behind him. Sojiro also has one, but he’s drinking it at a moderate speed.

“Hanzo, we have to board,” Sojiro reminds him when they make a second call for their flight.

Hanzo looks back at his phone, “He said he was close.”

Sojiro sighs, “I will see if I can get us some time, but no promises.”

“I’ll go with you,” Genji says. Usually, Genji would likely stay with Hanzo, but since this is the first trip without body guards and with their father’s state, he hardly left Sojiro’s side all trip. Hanzo stays looking at them as they approach the counter to talk to the lady, she shakes her head sadly, possibly denying their request, but Sojiro keeps talking. Hanzo looks back at the crowd, he feels Jesse is in the building, he just needs to reach him.

He turns around and sees him. The cowboy’s running towards him, his golden ribbon tied to his wrists and he blushes. Partly out of embarrassment since he likes to leave Jesse’s hat at home for safe keeping. But that thought gets pushed out of him when Jesse knocks into him in a hug. Hanzo is quick to hug back and burry his face in the cowboy’s chest. “You are late,” it’s all he manages to say.

A laugh shakes on Jesse’s chest, “I know, sugar, I know.” And Hanzo cuddles closer to him as he smiles. He had missed the heat of Jesse’s body against him. The way his voice sounded in person, so vivid and heavy. He looks up just as Jesse looks down and meet in a kiss. It’s desperate, needy and sloppy. The first and last; it’s a hello kiss, mixed with a goodbye kiss and an ‘I missed you’ kiss.

“I do not have much time,” Hanzo says with a little pain.

“Damn it, I know, I just really wanted to see you, darlin’.” Jesse kisses him again, harder, pleading for him to stay. He feels like a raging ocean against Hanzo, colliding with him and taking him away. And Hanzo feels like a thunderstorm, clawing and pulling at Jesse to stay. “We’ll try again, and it’ll be better. I promise.”

Hanzo nods as he smiles, “It will be, I know.”

\--

He thought the few minutes with Jesse would leave him aching and craving more. But it soothed him through the flight. He spoke to Genji and his father with a better mood and rested soundly. There was something in the back of his mind that doubted this whole thing. Something that told him Jesse would leave and never return. But to see him again, even if it was for five minutes, it relaxed that anxiety and fixed the doubt.

The mood shifted when they got to the palace and received the new of Cindy, one of their maids, being shot while trying to warn the guards of an intruder. She told the guards she had seen the man with blonde hair, also a guard, snooping in Sojiro’s room when she went in to make sure it was ready to receive it’s master. She didn’t get to say much after that because a sniper bullet hit her skull, breaking the window she stood by.

The Elders were there and quickly talked at the same time, giving suggestions and telling Sojiro ‘I told you so’s. But Shimada hardly listened before he said, “Enough. I will speak to Hamada, see what he wants. _No one_ else needs to get involve.” Even if Sojiro said that to the Elders, Hanzo felt that was also directed at him.

And it had been. He was called to his father’s office later, while Genji took a shower. It surprised him to find the Elders with him. “Hanzo, the Elders insisted on bringing you here.” Hanzo didn’t respond, only eyed them before looking at his father again. “How do you feel about Cindy’s death?”

“Shocked and sadden. She had worked here for years and does excellent work. Other than that she never listens to anything we say or gets involved. She was loyal and trustworthy.”

“I gave the news to her daughters,” Elder Mako says. “They were very heartbroken.”

“To kill an innocent woman like that, all because she wanted to protect you, sir,” Elder Kayan, the tallest and thinnest elder, says, and by the way his father looks away, Hanzo is sure he isn’t buying into his guilt trip.

“It is sad and I will arrange for her to have a propel service. In the meantime, the Elders have another idea. They told me what you did.”

Hanzo frowns, “I did not wanted to bother you with it, father. I thought it would end there.”

“Son, things in this business do not end because someone took an arrow to an arm or a leg, that’s the problem we have right now. Hamada will not speak to me, it seems he is just looking for ways to bring me down sooner and take over my clients and allies in the process.”

“You cannot do anything, father. You promised—”

“Do not speak to your father as if you were a child, Hanzo,” Elder Mako says. “He has broken many promises before, nothing will change is mind now.”

“I do think we have to act,” Sojiro says, louder in case the Elder wants to continue. “But Hanzo is right, I cannot do anything. I promised and even sign a contract.” His gaze falls on Hanzo and it reminds him of that time Sojiro told him to finish off Reyes. “You can do something, Hanzo.”

“Father—”

“You do not have to, but maybe we can send another message. It is up to you.”

“It is his duty as heir,” Elder Kioyo, the shortest and fattest of the group, speaks up. “He failed once, he should do it again until he success.”

“What could I do?” Hanzo asks.

“What you should have done that night: kill the spy,” Elder Yun responds.

“Send him in pieces,” Elder Kayan suggests.

“That is enough,” Sojiro orders. “I am asking my son.”

“Why should we do anything?” Hanzo asks, trying to ignore the elders.

“We could use him as an example,” his father answers and it should surprise him, but at the same time it’s a very Sojiro Shimada respond. “If more dare to come to my own home, we will not have of the freedom Blackwatch allowed me.”

“We could tell them. They can deal with Hamada,” Hanzo suggest and most of the Elders laugh.

“How convenient. Ask the association your lover works just so you can see him again,” Elder Mako says.

“I told you, brother, that boy will be his downfall.”

Hanzo clenches his jaw, “I can still handle any threat that comes to us.”

“It does not seem like it,” Elder Kayan comments.

“Why do we even waste our time here? It is obvious the American has more spine than Hanzo.”

“I said that is enough!” Sojiro snaps.

“You are right, father. And it will be,” Hanzo says before he turns and leaves the room.

Hamada’s spy never set foot in the castle again. He never got a chance to share any information he had found—if he found any— and Hanzo made sure of that by piercing an arrow through his skull in an alley. It’s not his proudest moment, but it will be enough for the Elders to leave them alone.

 

J e s s s e

It’s been a month since the Alexandria mission and since he last saw Hanzo in person. A month that has felt like six. And now his heart is beating faster than a hummingbird’s wings fluttering as the shuttle lands in Hanamura. Sojiro had sent Reyes the news of an upcoming association who plans to take the human auctions as their thing since Shimada was no longer in business. Jesse hadn’t told Hanzo, but he mentioned it to Genji just to make sure Hanzo would be around since they’re only planning on staying two days. The place is much smaller than the theater Sojiro had rented, and the victims aren’t as many, so they should have no problem on getting everything settled in one night. And it’ll take another day to file paperwork and make sure the victims get home safe, without being tracked or followed through Blackwatch.

He arrives alone at the castle, and meets with Genji at the gates, who practically leaps into the cowboy’s arms in a hug. Jesse laughs as he lifts the younger man—who has grown more muscle—and hugs him tight. “Good to see ya, too! You’re getting bigger.”

“And you’re getting hairier,” Genji responds when he’s apart from Jesse and looks at his fuller beard.

“Thank you, I try my best.” Jesse brushes his facial hair while Genji laughs.

“C’mon, I know why you’re here for. He should be in his room, waiting for me to bring us snacks; we were watching a movie.”

“He would starve if it was up to you,” Jesse comments as they start walking.

“Well, I am bringing him something to devour.” Genji winks at Jesse and the cowboy shoves him away.

Genji stops at his own room and finger guns Jesse before the cowboy keeps walking. Jesse takes a deep breath, but the tingling sensation on his stomach won’t cease. The butterflies inside are flying in all directions, causing a hurricane. He opens the door and sees Hanzo, lying on his bed as he watches a movie. He says something in Japanese and Jesse understands he believes it’s Genji who has come back.

“Missed ya too, honeybee,” Jesse says and notices how Hanzo freezes before he sits up and looks at him.

“Jesse?”

Jesse tips his hat, “The one and only.” Much stronger than Genji, Hanzo also leaps into the cowboy’s arms, causing him to step back, but he wraps his arms around the archer, wanting to take him along if he falls. Wanting to catch him.

“I missed you,” Hanzo says against Jesse’s neck and he breathes in, making the spot raise in goose bumps.

Jesse hugs him tighter, “I need to see you. It’s been too long.”

“Too long,” Hanzo repeats. “When will you leave?”

Jesse scoffs, “Already want me gone? Dind’t you just say you missed me?”

Hanzo slaps his chest lightly, “I would like to know how much time I have with you.”

“Two days,” Jesse says. “Gotta go back to Reyes in a couple of hours.”

Hanzo steps back as he grabs the cowboy’s hand to guide him to the bed. “Let us not keep wasting time then.”

Jesse takes off his hat and places it over his chest. “With you, no time is ever waste.”

Hanzo takes him along with the fall and their bodies collide together in the bounce. They quake the bed with every rocking of their hips until the earth shakes underneath the palace. Their cries can’t be contained by the walls and break through any crack they find to slip out. Hanzo never points out they’re being too loud, Sojiro must be out and Genji is smart enough to have left the palace after he went into his room, or put headphones on. Jesse loves Hanzo’s beautiful unmarked skin, but he also finds it to empty, needing of more colors. He adds red and purple with a brush of his teeth and licks the new marks as Hanzo whimpers below him. The heir returns the bites, and his nails pierce Jesse’s back and shoulders, locking him in his grasp until he’s finished with him. 

Jesse sways his hips on top of Hanzo, shaking the dragon to his core from above. Even if Hanzo’s hands on his hips keep him in place and even slow him down, Jesse still feels in control, deciding if he’ll stop or not. How hard he bounces and how deep he takes Hanzo. He loves the way the prince’s eyes pop open when he dives down, still needing Hanzo deeper. He buckles them slow, but the move forward is sharp, as if he was emphasizing something that needs to be said as he looks into Hanzo’s eyes. Even if he has screamed and gasped every name thinkable and every curse known to man, there’s something numb on his tongue. Words he can’t seem to have the voice for, yet Hanzo keeps pulling more sounds out of him when he thrusts upwards.

They come together, shouting the other’s names as if they were pleading for salvation. Jesse kisses Hanzo on his dry, puffed lips before he collapses on the heir’s chest, which heaves strongly. The cowboy can hear every heartbeat clearly, as if it was inside his ear. Or he wonders if that’s his own heart he’s listening to as he drifts to sleep.

\--

The third time they meet it’s in a quiet street in France. Hanzo and Genji surprised Jesse after his mission and the younger Shimada left them to do their thing as he went on a late night walk, but then the trio watched movies until morning. The fourth time doesn’t go well. Gabriel’s tapping his foot by the shuttle in Numbani while the rest of the team are already inside. Jesse’s the only one still outside, waiting, still hoping, but they’ve been waiting for an hour. His team helped him get extra five minutes, but they don’t think it’s wise to try for ten. He checks his phone, Hanzo has sent him about seven messages saying he’s on his way, he just got held back. Jesse tells him it’s okay at some point, but he doesn’t know what to answer after.

“McCree,” Gabriel says as he steps closer, “We can’t wait any longer.”

“Just…” Jesse rethinks asking for five more minutes.

“This will happen, vaquero. It’s part of it,” Gabriel says as he places a hand on his agent’s shoulder. “With the good moments, also come the bad. It only matters how you two recover after.”

Jesse nods and looks back at the small airport, they’ve been picked up from. He sighs when a breeze brushes around him, strong enough that it feels like the golden ribbon will untie from his wrist and search for Hanzo. “I’ll let him know.” The due makes their way to the shuttle and it closes behind him. The sound leaving Jesse with a chocked sob.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo isn’t sure if his legs can go any faster. He tries to find new ways to reach the airport, even manages to cut time through alleys and over walls, but it feels like the path stretches on forever. His lungs burn as well as the sole of his feet. His knees almost give out and know he understands why the Elder say Jesse will be his downfall, his weakness. He has ran miles, done more stunts than this and he hasn’t felt like collapsing. Yet, with the thought of missing Jesse, of all of this ending in nothing, it causes an ache in his body, starting in his chest.

“No!” He shouts when he sees the shuttle hovering up and quickly flying away. He wants to call for Jesse, scream until he’s heard, but his throat closes in and his eyes sting. The scenery blurs around him and the sounds go quiet. He doesn’t know how long he stands there, but he starts moving when he feels his limbs again. He doesn’t even know when he gets the message from Jesse that tells him he already left and to not go to the airport.

Jesse calls at night, and Hanzo is glad he hadn’t done it earlier so he could recuperate, regain his voice and courage. “I am sorry, Jesse. I stayed up with Genji until late to go to a concert, I did not want father going to such a stressful event.” He feels bad for blaming Genji, it takes him back to the old days. But it sounds like a believable excuse. He hopes Jesse doesn’t find the truth: he had stayed up late hunting a gang that had attacked them in Hanamura and blood had fallen on Hanzo’s hands instead of confetti.

“It’s okay, honeybee. I forgive you.” He can hear Jesse smiling. “It was bound to happen, y’know? ‘Least it’s been one time, we still have the others to go back on. It’ll be better next time.”

“I will make sure of it,” Hanzo assures.

“No fancy hotels, sugar! Getting a burger with you will be just as fine.”

Hanzo laughs weakly, “I will try to not oversleep.”

“To be honest with ya, I find it adorable.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, “You do?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. You deserve a little fun and oversleeping after all. I’m glad you’re having a grand time with Genji and your da’. There will be time for me later.”

It should make Hanzo feels better, but instead it stretches a pain over his chest, makes him feel hollowed. “You are right. I still apologize, you deserve better, Jesse.”

“Woah, where does that come from?” The mood shifts. “You okay, sugarplum?”

Hanzo tries his best to smile, even if Jesse can’t see it, “I am.”

“Yer all I deserve, Han. I won’t stop lovin’ ya because you overslept.” Hanzo’s eyes widen, and he’s not sure if he heard right, or even if it’s true. Jesse continues, “I wanted to keep it a surprise, but I got the week after Thanksgiving off, I was thinking about going over.”

“You were?” Hanzo says and his sadness starts to cease. “That’s less than a month away.”

“Yeah, I know ya got your own holiday, I thought you’d prefer to spend it with your dad—”

“I would not mind if you came along, but it would also be nice.”

“Yeah—I got a reckon mission anyways, so I can’t be there. Hardly can be here for our own Thanksgiving dinner. But after, I’m all free and yours.” He knows Jesse winks after that.

“I would like that.”

“Hoped ya would.”

\--

The week takes an eternity to come. And once it arrives, it passes in the blink of an eye. He does some shopping with Jesse and also helps him get Christmas gifts for his friends back in Overwatch and Blackwatch. They even have dinner at the palace, which his father insisted on attending. He questioned Jesse, mostly on facts about his life like good memories, things he likes to do on his free time and to talk about himself in general. At first, Hanzo felt bad for his soulmate, but it also gave him a feeling of normality. A wake up call that toll him this was all real. His father was honestly wanting to know more about his life and it was in an innocent matter. He was slowly merging Jesse into the family before it breaks with Sojiro’s departure, whose body is slowly deteriorating. The blackness has bread over his chest and a little over his neck. His other hand has also started to decay, but he got another cover for that. His hair is also graying, but Hanzo admires how his father still walks with his head held high and still talks with a tone of royalty.

The dinner is interrupted when Elder Mako enters the room. Hanzo notices is because Sojiro’s gaze hardens as he looks from Jesse to over the cowboy. “Elder Mako, what a surprise.”

Elder Mako looks down at Jesse and forces a smile, “Evening, Mr. Shimada. I was only making a quick visit to see how you were feeling.”

“How kind of you, but not better as the days pass, I am afraid.”

“I am sorry, Mr. Shimada. And I see you have company.” Hanzo suddenly wants to jump over Jesse, keep him away from the Elder’s poisonous stare. He knows why Mako is here, he had another task for Hanzo, but the archer hadn’t given him a responds for the purpose of Jesse’s visit. “I heard friends are a good remedy to a pleasing life.”

“That is why I invited him,” Sojiro answers. “The more the better.”

“You are correct, Mr. Shimada, but I know there is no place for me tonight. I will come back another time.”

“Good night, Elder Mako.”

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr. Shimada. And you too, boys.” He gazes over the brothers and Jesse one last time before leaving. Hanzo’s sure the fake smile has faltered already.

“Sorry for that, Jesse McCree,” Sojiro quickly says, before drinking. “They tend to still linger in our home.”

“Like pests that won’t leave,” Genji points out before he shoves a forkful of food in his mouth.

“It’s alright, we get those kinds of pests,” Jesse answers and Hanzo notices Genji has been texting on his phone. Not unusual, but he does it too quick, and hides his phone back under the table.

“That is the life, right?” Sojiro shrugs. “Enough of that, though, what would you like for desert? I can have it made while we finish.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse caught Genji quickly typing something in his phone and hiding it away, no matter how slick the ninja thought he had been. He doesn’t ask him there, or later, his focus remains on Hanzo, on spending time with him. And, of course, Genji leaves his mind when Hanzo pulls him to his bed and they don’t leave it until morning.

He tells Gabriel about the elder when he’s back at base. “Do you think they’re still doing things?”

“I don’t think so,” Gabriel answers. “We would’ve heard about it by now. Can’t be too careful, even if Shimada has kept his part about sending information. We got another of his friends in our list. Rainer and Shannon are tracking him in Greece while we plan an attack. “He even sent word that the few Deadlock members around offered their services of protection. He agreed to a fake meeting where we’ll ambush them instead.”

“Sweet,” Jesse comments before Gabriel’s phone vibrates over his desk. His gaze darts to the screen and blinks when he sees the name. But Gabriel has already answered.

“Reyes,” the commander answers and stays quiet for a few seconds. “Got it.” He hangs up.

“That was Genji,” Jesse calls out. “Did he text you about the Elder?”

“Maybe,” Gabriel answers. “He told me Hanzo was sent to Deadlock’s location, too. To make sure they’re taken care of.”

“Reyes”

“ _McCree_ ,” Gabriel says more strictly. “He came over that day to ask if he could do anything to help, in anyway. Either his father or to make everything smoother. I asked him to keep an eye on things.”

Jesse huffs, “Plannin’ on recruiting him?”

Gabriel shrugs, “After I got you, no one will be surprised.”

“Why him?”

“He offered. Both Hanzo and Genji care deeply for each other, but at the end of it all, Genji will know when he can’t do more and needs help. Hanzo will go through any meads and push the limits to help his brother.”

Jesse opens his mouth, but says nothing. Gabriel might be right. “And he hasn’t said anythin’ about Hanzo?”

“Nothing out of place. Just that day in Numbani. He mentioned Hanzo had been pretty broken about missing you, and it worried Genji. He stayed close to him for the rest of the trip.”

“No different than before that, ‘m guessin’. Hanzo stayed until late with Genji at a concert, that’s why he ran late.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him and leans forward, “Genji was by himself.”

His heart skips a beat, “What do you mean?”

“Genji did went to a concert, but Hanzo stayed with their father since they weren’t sure of leaving him alone in the hotel room.”

“No, he told me—”

“You think Genji’s lying, then?”

“I… I don’t know.” Jesse rubs the back of his neck. “I gotta ask him.”

“Don’t. Not yet. I’ll let Genji know,” Gabriel says as he grabs his phone. “And tell him to keep a _closer_ eye on Hanzo. If he is doing something, and you confront him, he will feel too cornered knowing we know. Meanwhile, if he believes only Genji knows, he’ll think it’s in the family.”

“I can’t just forget about it.”

“I’m not saying that, just hold still for a while. Let’s find out first what he was up to that night and if there’s anything to worry about. “I think Sojiro’s death is close, and I have a feeling those Elders aren’t over the end of the Shimada clan.”

Jesse nods, but the unease feeling remains in his gut. He takes out his phone opens the chat with Hanzo.

“I think you coming here was a great thing to us,” Hanzo had texted him last.

“And seein ya always makes me feel greater,” Jesse had responded.

He types, “I need to know something, Hanzo,” but doesn’t go on. He holds his phone, thumbs hovering over the screen. He understands what Gabriel told him, but he wants to believe Hanzo wouldn’t feel cornered, because there’s no reason to. He wants to believe it’s a misunderstanding or that if he’s doing something, it’s for a good cause. He wants to think they can share everything, but it would also hurt him immensely if he found out Hanzo is still working for the clan. Knowing Jesse, his soulmate, is still not important enough.

He ends up deleting the message.

 

H a n z o

His father looks almost unrecognizable as he lies on the open coffin and the flowers surround his body. He had grown too thin and pale, he was cold to the touch before death. His hair had started to fall, but the flowers surrounding his body cover the bald spots. A display fit for a king, yet the service is small. Hanzo and Genji are surrounded by the elders, a few closed guards while the rest guard the palace, and close friends that never did Sojiro wrong. But there was another presence Hanzo felt halfway, yet he kept his focus on his father’s numb body. He didn’t want Jesse to see him like this.

After the service is over, Genji makes his way to Jesse and Reyes first, while Hanzo gets crowded by the Elders. “We must plan our next step, Mr. Shimada,” Elder Yun says.

Hanzo grimaces, “Do not call me that.” They have called him that before, but not with that tone. A tone that told Hanzo the crown had been passed.

“The news will spread like wild fire. We cannot waste time,” Elder Kayan says.

“Not right now,” Hanzo hisses. “There are guests around— _important_ guests.”

“Mr. Shimada—”

“Excuse me, fellas, but Mr. Shimada here needs a breather,” Jesse interrupts, slipping to Hanzo’s side. “If ya’ll excuse us.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo whispers once they’re out of the Elder’s circle. “I am glad you came.”

“Wouldn’t leave you alone today, honeybee. Nor tomorrow.” To see his gentle smile and feel him after months, it was enough for Hanzo to recover, at least for a while. He knew he could find strength in McCree.

“I do not mean to be blunt nor greedy, but I would like you to stay for longer.”

“Countin’ on it, Han. Reyes is going back tomorrow mornin’, but I’ll stay until you need me too.”

Hanzo looks up at him, his eyes sting after the private crying he had done with Genji, but more still wanted to spill. “Forever?”

Jesse caresses his cheek before he kisses his forehead without an answer.

That night he begs for Jesse to do the talking. To call him names, to whisper sweet nothings and to hold him as Hanzo rides him.

“Sweetheart, honeybee, my love,” Jesse whispers against Hanzo’s heated skin. “Mi luz, mi cielo, mi angel, sugar…[My light, my sky, my angel...]” He goes on almost the whole night, sometimes he would repeat them and Hanzo loved them the same. He drifted in the cowboy’s arms into slumber and woke up to the morning light, still secured in the hold.

G e n j i

Hanzo was not okay, that was obvious. The week Jesse stayed after their father died, it was sad, as expected. So had been Genji. But Jesse made sure both weren’t alone. If Genji went to a club, he brought Hanzo along, who Genji knows accepted to also watch over his younger brother, afraid he’d do something stupid. He wanted to sometimes. To drink until he fell unconscious, or to wrap his legs around some stranger and let them use him. But Jesse, sober Jesse, pulled him back.

He didn’t think the loss of his father would affect him like this. He let go of those times his father saw him less than Hanzo, started a new chapter. He still believed he could pull it through, and be the one to take care of Hanzo. But both have felt it the same and he’s sure he can handle it together. Or so he wants to believe.

A month after Sojiro’s death, Hanzo started to leave the castle on his own again. Like times before—after Gabriel told him about Numbani—he follows him, but the archer always gets a step ahead and loses his tracks. He lets Gabriel know, but so far he hasn’t gotten any news involving Hanzo. Whatever his brother’s doing, he’s cleaning his fingerprints well.

After two months of the same shit, he decides to confront Hanzo. He has to show Reyes something before he decides to act or send Jesse. “Brother,” he enters Hanzo’s room through the garden.

“Genji,” Hanzo answers, turning to him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Before you do, what would you like to do for dinner? I was thinking of going out.”

Genji shrugs, “Sure. Any place in particular?”

“You decide.”

“I’ll think about it,” Genji steps closer. “Are you alright, brother?”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, “I am. Are you?”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Why is that?”

“I know you sneak out, Hanzo,” Genji’s voice comes out more stern than he intended, and Hanzo crosses his arms. “I just wanna know why.”

“I do it so it is not your concern.”

“Bullshit, you just can’t let go of the clan.” By the way Hanzo grimaces to Genji’s words, he can tell it hit him like poison. He sighs and tries again, “Is it the Elders? Hanzo we can leave this place, go to Jesse, they’ll never find us.”

“After what I have done? The deal was for father to stay out of it, but I went on. Is there salvation for me?”

“Yes! Jesse will understand.”

“What about your friend, Reyes?”

“He can help too,” Genji doesn’t try to deny it. “How did you know?”

“You left your phone a few nights ago and it kept ringing. One of the rings was from Reyes, asking about me.”

“I did it to protect you,” Hanzo says.

“Just like I am doing now. We have people that are focused on us, Genji. They have been since the news of father stepping back got out. I have to take care of anyone that threatens us.”

“We can go to Blackwatch for safety. If we stay here, it will never stop. Before you know it, you’ll be deep into the heart of it.”

“Leave then.”

Genji’s eyes widen, “What?”

“There is time for you, before the Elders see you as a threat, or worse, a weapon.”

“I won’t leave without you,” Genji says before he leaves the room. Hanzo doesn’t call after him, maybe because part of Hanzo, still wants a way out.

Genji quickly leaves the palace and calls Jesse. “Hey, Gen!”

“Jesse, I spoke to Hanzo.”

He goes quiet for a few second, “And?”

“He didn’t deny it. He has been doing something; taking care of every threat. Apparently, since before dad died.” Silence again. “You need to come here, McCree!”

“I-I can’t right now. I shouldn’t even be on the phone, but I’m glad I picked up.”

“I’m worried for him,” Genji says as he crosses his arms. “I’ll try to keep a closer eye, but he has known for a while I follow him.”

“Maybe keep him from leaving, somehow. Burn your father’s files if you have too.”

“There’s nothing in his office.”

“Nothing?” Jesse sounds surprised.

“A few days after the funeral, I… I passed by and wanted to check. Every file and folder, along with his computer, are gone. Nothing but the furniture.”

“We were with him most of that week,” Jesse recalls.

“Must’ve been father’s guards. Maybe he ordered to be done as soon as he passed.”

“Maybe. Would like to know what happened to it all.”

“I’ll see what I can find.”

“You don’t have to, you already have enough with Hanzo.”

Genji chuckles, “I’ll tell him you called him a handful.”

“And I love him like that.” Genji laughs and hears Jesse clear his throat. “Don’t tell him that though.”

 

H a n z o

“What have you done?!” The words spits with venom out of Hanzo’s mouth.

“What I had to,” Genji tries to stay calm as Hanzo steps in front of him, both in the older brother’s room. He knew Hanzo would leave so, which is why he injected him with a sleep dart, powerful enough to leave him unconscious until morning. “You’re gonna get yourself killed going on your own like that.”

“I doubt you will join.”

“Never. I just want you to stop. Rethink this, brother. What will it get you?”

“Safety, power,” Hanzo responds.

“The more you go after these guys, the more in danger you put yourself in. They have friends, and allies. We won’t be able to handle an ambush if it comes to us.”

“That is why I told you to leave.”

“ _Make him leave,_ ” Elder Mako’s words echo in his brain after he mentioned to the Elder Genji was onto him. “ _Make him disappear._ ” He shakes that thought away.

“Go to Jesse and Reyes. I can hold them back.”

“Who will hold you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more sex scenes I had planned, but due to how long it ended up being, they will be added to the payhip version instead. Which also brings up price, since someone asked, and i first mentioned it would possibly be a 'pay what you want' thing. I still plan to do that, but due to my situation, I need to put a minimum. I'm thinking between $1.50-2. I hope this is okay with those that were htinking on getting it, and have in mind it's a pdf version only.
> 
> You can ask me anything or talk mchanzo to me through here or my [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


	11. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the added tags

H a n z o

Hanzo sits at his father’s old chair, behind his desk and surrounded by the same wallpaper and decorations. Only a few things have been taken away, including the files of clients, allies and enemies. But a few of those hide safety in Hanzo’s closet. The rest is spread between the Elders. The same Elders that stand in front of him, sharing the same expression of disappointment and anger.

“We cannot believe you let this happen,” Elder Nikian says. “We trusted you to take care of Anthony Griffin before our men ran into his home. But you were nowhere to be seen.”

“And our men payed the price for your irresponsibility,” Elder Mako says. Hanzo was meant to kill Griffin at his own home and lower the defenses so they could raid the mansion and steal the valuable paintings and sculptures the man had taken from a museum and held a lot of value. The Shimada would resell the paintings to allies and friends, or anyone else interested. But since Genji’s little scheme of sleeping Hanzo to make him miss it, the mission was a complete fail. “Not to mention the profit we would have won.”

“I understand,” Hanzo finally speaks. “I fell ill at the last minute. I believe the lack of rest is catching up to me.”

“Why do you lie to cover Genji’s mistakes?” Elder Yun says.

“I do not know what you mean, Elder Yun.”

“I believe you do, and we all do.”

“It is alright to tell us the truth, Hanzo,” Elder Kioyo says. “We know you missed the mission because of him.”

Hanzo hesitates, “I allowed him to, and that was my mistake.”

“When will you discipline him? It is your duty now.”

Hanzo grimaces to the elder’s words, “I believe he is old enough to discipline himself, though he does not act like it.”

“This will not be the last time he will ruin you,” Elder Kayan declares.

“I will talk to him, but I am sure he will not do it again.”

“It has been years. Your father always said he will talk to him as well, and look where he stands,” Elder Yun says.

“He remains spoiled and childish. Just like your father left him,” Elder Nikian adds, “He ruled one of the most dangerous clans in Japan, but he was still too coward to deal with your brother.”

“Do not talk about my father that way,” Hanzo hisses. “He did his best, and I know Genji believes he is doing his.” Hanzo stands up and walks towards the door. “I know my brother better than anyone. I will deal with him myself.” He walks out of the office and stands in front of the closed door. And just as he suspected, Genji stands around the corner of the hallway. “I know you are there, brother.”

The younger Shimada comes out of hiding, not looking guilty but neither happy, “I thought I wouldn’t hear my name again behind that door.”

“You must understand why,” Hanzo frowns at him.

“I do, but I did it to help you, Hanzo. This isn’t right.”

Hanzo crosses his arms, “Of course, you always know what is right. That is why you never did anything father told you. Why you do not understand?”

Genji frowns, “You always say this: that I don’t understand. Like I’m an idiot.”

“You are not, and I know this, you are just irres—”

“Irresponsible—I’ve heard it before,” Genji finishes. “Do you even believe your own words, Hanzo?” Hanzo hesitates as he looks away from Genji, but his younger brother speaks again. “Let’s visit Jesse, it’ll do you good.”

Hanzo’s nose wrinkles, “Not everything is about Jesse or can be solved by him.” Ever since Hanzo and Jesse accepted each other, it always seems like that’s all the world turns around. Like their problems will be over once they run into each other’s arms. It might have felt like that once, but things change and Hanzo’s world keeps turning with or without the cowboy. “If you want to go, leave. It will be better than having you running around and messing things up here.”

“And leave you alone? You’d be bored without me.” There’s a small smirk on the younger Shimada’s lips, but Hanzo can’t find the hilarity in the moment.

“I will not be having dinner with you tonight,” Hanzo announces as he starts walking past Genji.

Genji turns and responds, “You mean like you didn’t have breakfast?”

“I am busy. Now I will be busier cleaning up the mess you made.”

Hanzo has walked further from Genji, he’s about to turn the corner when Genji calls, “Hanzo.” The older Shimada turns to him, “Just be careful.”

\---

Hanzo hoped Griffin wouldn’t wait for a second assault the next night. He gathered his best men and women, and left the palace. Like always, he goes on his own car with a few guards. The rest go on different routes and on different times. Once they reach Griffin’s house, they settle around and Hanzo climbs up the tallest tree near the house and scopes the area as he hides in the dark. He sees Griffin watching TV with a pretty, younger woman by his side, giggling at the things he says. The woman retreats to get them both a beer and returns. It’s a lot of waiting, but finally, the woman leaves, like Hanzo knew she would. She has to return to her husband after all. Once her car is out of sight, he climbs down and signals his guards to move forward.

He climbs up the balcony and stays clear of the glass door when Griffin walks towards his personal bathroom. One of the windows by the doors is opened, just a small gap, enough for one of his arrows to fit. He grabs for one from his quiver and knocks it on the bow. He aims at the window, the path leads directly to a dresser.

Hanzo waits. When the door clicks open, he releases the string and the arrow goes through the gap. It ricochets off the dresser and more arrows shoot out of it, zig-zagging all over the room, like it did when he threw one of those arrows at Reyes. About three pierce Griffin’s body and the man falls to his knees, more dramatically than he expects. Once his body hits the floor and nothing else happens, Hanzo slides the door open and steps inside. He checks for pulse and when there is none, he looks over Griffin’s bed and recognizes one of the paintings as part of the collection. Waves at Matshima by Ogata Korin, one of his few original paintings that are still left. Hanzo examines it, he gets first eyeing on every piece in case he wants one for himself, and he could use new decorations in his bedroom.

The light feather touch against his arm startles him after being lost in thought. He pulls up his sleeve and looks at the black ink on his arm. _“Tell your men to leave, I won’t tell Reyes.”_

His eyes widen and he looks around the room. He spots a notepad on the nightstand and a pen beside it. He sprints to grab it and uncaps it with his teeth. He answers back, _“What do you mean?”_

_“I know you’re at Griffin’s, and we can talk about it when I get there.”_

 

J e s s e

Jesse had received Genji’s call. He told him Hanzo has been acting strange and what he had done to keep him from killing Griffin the first time, but Genji didn’t know when he would try next. He thought about talking to Hanzo before he came here, but he wondered for too long what he would say and preparations for the mission took his time. He still thinks about what to say, what he’ll find in the mansion.

 _“I’m in his room,”_ Jesse reads the new writing on his arm and sighs as the van slows to a stop. When he comes out, he sees no other cars nor anyone attacking them, which is good. Blackwatch goes through Griffin’s men as quietly and as quick as possible to clear the path and Jesse makes sure to go alone to the bedroom.

What waits for him is what he feared. Griffin lies on the floor, with three arrows pierced in him: one on the chest, another on his stomach and another on his thigh. He looks up and finds Hanzo, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

“What are you doing here, McCree?” Hanzo asks, in a voice that doesn’t belong to him.

“Why the poison, honeybee?” Still, McCree tries to be gentle. “We got an alert about the robbery, this is our kinda thing, ya know?”

“It happened a month ago. I did not think you would be on it,” Hanzo points out.

“Yeah, but we couldn’t attend to it back then. Luckily we kept track of him,” Jesse says as he walks closer to Hanzo, and eyeing the body. “You did this.”

Hanzo hums, “You do not sound surprised. Like you expected it already.”

“I hoped you wouldn’t.” The cowboy tilts his head at the archer, “I believed this had stopped, sugar.”

“It did, for a while,” Hanzo says and walk away, as if he was about to leave.

Jesse grabs his wrist, “Since when? Was it yer dad?”

“He wanted to keep us out,” Hanzo responds.

“Then why are you back in?”

Hanzo pulls his hand away, “We were almost attacked once, before he died.  Spy entered our palace and managed to be around for too long, until I put a stop to it.” Hanzo looks out at the door of the balcony. “After father died, I knew it would not be easy.”

“What wouldn’t be easy?”

Hanzo looks back at him, “To go on without him. I knew we would not be able to be free, if anything, it felt worse than before.”

“You could’ve come to me, darlin’,” Jesse says and steps closer, his hands going to Hanzo’s hips. “We could’ve helped you—we still can.”

“I do not want to run away, less to you.”

Jesse tries not to seem hurt, “What’d you mean?”

Hanzo sighs and closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them, Jesse can see the old Hanzo. “You cannot be my everything, Jesse. I cannot be seen running to you when things go wrong.”

“I wanna help you, Hanzo. I know I can.”

“I stopped being my father’s agent to become Reyes’?”

“You don’t have to. We can just find you a new place. Help you make a new life, that’s all. Besides, it doesn’t seem like you’ve stopped bein’ your father’s agent.”

Hanzo frowns, “I am doing this to protect Genji. I know there will be a time when we can truly be free.” Hanzo takes Jesse’s hands gently, and pushes them off his hips. “But for now, I must keep doing what will keep us alive. Can I trust you to let me?”

Jesse shakes his head lightly. He suddenly feels trapped between Hanzo’s arrow and Reyes’ shotgun. “I can’t just let you walk away. We can talk about this with Reyes—”

“I do not trust him, Jesse. I trust you.”

Jesse rubs the back of his neck, “Well you’re puttin’ me in a hard spot, sugar.”

Hanzo’s eyes dart behind Jesse and then back at him.  Soft smile spreads over his lips. “I will soften the position for you.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow in confusion, and before he can ask, Hanzo attacks. He wraps his arms around the cowboy’s neck and kisses his lips. Greedy and fierce. The days without Hanzo crash into him, like he’s finally taking care of a long thirst and hunger. Jesse has no will power against it, and melts around the archer, letting himself fall back on the bed. His arms trap Hanzo tight and he hisses to the burn in his gut after being apart for far too long from his soulmate. Hanzo tugs at his hair while Jesse grabs his shirt, wanting to rip it, to kiss the beautiful tattoo that linked them together and leave different kinds of marks besides the ones done in ink.

“I missed you, Jesse,” Hanzo murmurs and it’s not fair how he can break Jesse this way.

“Missa ya too, sweetpea.” He can’t form enough words to describe how he ached for Hanzo all this time. How empty he felt alone in his bed every night, even when he wrote on his skin. “You ain’t playin’ fair with my lil’ heart.”

Hanzo pulls away and smirks, “I never like to play fair with you. Thought I had made it clear during our time in the hotel.” He nips at Jesse’s bottom lip before kissing him again.

“Ya better get goin’, or I won’t let you leave.”

“Then do not.” Jesse swears it sounds like a plead, an honest one. And his heart quakes.

“ _McCree_.” He hears the sharp voice from his comm, but doesn’t stop kissing his lover. He deepens the kiss instead. “Come in, McCree.”

“Hanzo,” Jesse whispers and pulls aside. The archer kisses down his jaw and neck while he answers Reyes, “Hear ya, boss.”

“Where are you? We found most of the stolen pieces.”

Jesse leans his head up, hoping Hanzo doesn’t make any sounds that Gabriel won’t be happy to hear. “Checkin’ the upstairs. Saw a few paintings here, too.”

“I’ll send Rainer and Shannon to help.”

“Got it.” Hanzo hears, that’s why he lifts himself and slips off Jesse. “You can’t take any of the things he stole.”

Hanzo scoffs, “I had my eye on this piece.” He points at the painting over the headboard.

“Sorry, either that or I take ya to Reyes.”

Hanzo’s wicked glee disappears. “I believe this means we will see each other sooner than we used to.”

Jesse shrugs and says, “Probably.” _Hope not_ , he thinks.

The archer disappears and Jesse turns to the body. He thinks about pulling the arrows, shooting the guy so Reyes won’t know. But then he notices there are more arrows around the room; impaling the wall the bed and the dresser. He doesn’t have enough time to come up with a plan before Shannon and Rainer enter the room and their eyes land on Griffin’s lifeless body.

“What happened?” Shannon asks, leaning down to examine the corpse closer.

“Someone beat us to it,” Jesse answers as he walks towards the stolen painting and gets it off the wall. “I’ll talk to Reyes about it.”

“Where are the rest?” Rainer asks, looking at him.

“In the hallway, and a small statue on the guest bathroom.” The trio walk out of the room and gather the stolen pieces they find before reuniting with the rest.

While they load the van, Jesse approaches Reyes, but doesn’t say anything right away. Yet, Gabriel picks up on the way his shoulders slack and he kicks the ground. “What’s wrong?” Gabriel asks.

“Griffin’s dead,” Jesse responds quick. “Found the body in the bedroom.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, “Cause?”

Jesse hesitates, “Arrows.”

Gabriel frowns and sighs, “So he is doing things. Did you see him?”

Jesse nods, “Caught him when we arrive—”

“Wait,” Reyes interrupts. “Is that why you went upstairs without me even saying? You knew he was here?”

McCree grimaces, “I had to talk to him. And I tried.”

“And?”

“He says he’s doin’ it to protect Genji.”

“Or to excuse himself. He might miss his father more than he leads on, and believes this is a way to keep him alive.”

“Or he might blame himself that he didn’t do more when Sojiro was alive,” Jesse adds and Gabriel nods.

“Could be. So far, Genji hasn’t joined, which is good. We can still try to convince him to come with us.” Ever since Genji went to Gabriel about giving them information, Gabriel has wanted him at base with them. Jesse knows is to keep a closer eye on the Shimada, but also because he sees potential in him. And he keeps trying to convince Genji to come, but Genji won’t without Hanzo.

“Ya know he won’t,” Jesse reminds him.

“We can try harder. We could have something he wants.” Jesse raises an eyebrow in question. “I understand why you let him go tonight, McCree. But it can’t happen again. He’s dangerous, even if he’s killing bad guys, he’s not doing it for the right reasons. Next time, we bring him in.”

Jesse swallows and looks away. He focuses on Kimura who’s placing the last stolen artwork in the van, because he can’t answer at the moment. “Can we keep some of these? Mighty fine work.”

Gabriel scoffs, understanding the need to change the subject, “I get dibs on one piece. Tough luck to the rest of you; it all goes back.”

Jesse laughs lightly, knowing well it’s a joke. Gabriel pats him on the back before he turns around to go back inside. He calls Shannon and another agent so they can take care of the body while Jesse waits with the rest before they leave.

Time passes by after they get back to base, Jesse hardly has time to actually sit down and think of what happened. And the only contact he has with Hanzo is the usual ‘good morning, sunshine,’ on the side of his finger. Hanzo responds on the back of his palm. He has to part quickly after that to pick up some stranded Blackwatch members left behind after a building crumbled, separating them from the rest of the team. Luckily no casualties, only a few injured.

When Jesse’s in his bed at night, and the memory of Hanzo’s body presses against his chest, he feels his heart breaking. The sight of Hanzo there, and the body with at his feet burn in the back of his eyelids. It takes him back to the bad things Sojiro used to do, and that Hanzo knew about. Jesse was aware how dangerous this was, but he was naïve and thought Sojiro’s death meant a new start for Hanzo. He doesn’t want to think he was wrong, and that Hanzo can still rethink this.

He grabs his phone and looks at the time, almost midnight. Hanzo should still be sleeping, or about to wake up. Jesse’s isn’t sure about his schedule nowadays. Part of him hopes Hanzo calls first, that he was thinking the same thing and couldn’t wait another second without seeing his face.

He starts a video call and waits, looking at Hanzo’s picture in the background, wearing a smile and a soft gaze, with the garden of his palace behind him. A live image of Hanzo comes. He’s still smiling, but not with the smile Jesse’s used to receiving.

“Were you sleepin’?” Jesse asks.

“Just got up. I have early training.” There’s a little pinch in Jesse’s chest, seems Hanzo slept well all night, while he’s having trouble. He doesn’t even wanna think if the dragon’s telling the truth or if he’s going to do a job.

“Havin’ breakfast first?”

“An energy smoothie for now,” Hanzo answers as he moves. A piece of clothing appears on the corner of the screen. “Did you call for a reason? You should be sleeping, Jesse.”

Hanzo using his name makes him beam more than it should, “Just needed to see yer beautiful face, sugarplumb.” Hanzo looks away and the cowboy notices a slight blush on his cheeks. “Can you spare me a few minutes?”

Hanzo scoffs softly, “Thought you were going to interrogate me.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow, “Well if ya thought that, maybe there’s a reason I should.” He bites his lip when the gentle expression hardens in a scowl.

“I do not think so. I already said what I had to.”

“Look,” Jesse says sharply and then sighs, closing his eyes and reopening them. “I just wanted to see you, Han. We don’t have to talk, about anythin’. I just wanted to see you.”

Hanzo looks away again and chews on his bottom lip. “I still miss you. Even if I saw you a day ago. It hurts me that you are so far, Jesse. Please, believe me.”

“I do!” Jesse sits up. “I do, darlin’. I trust that you love me, just like I do, because I feel it.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen, as if Jesse told him some big news. Then the cowboy realizes, he might have. “Is it crazy to say that you love me now? After what you saw.”

Jesse gives him half a smile, “Maybe it is. I’m crazy for ya.”

Hanzo smiles and it’s honest. The kind Jesse’s used to, and the ones he loves. The archer pulls a lock of hair behind his ear, the blush returning. “I love you, Jesse.”

Jesse sighs, feeling like his lungs are emptying. “I love you, too, sweetheart.” Hanzo looks behind him and walks back until he sits, on what Jesse believes it his bed. “Can you still spare me a few minutes with your angelic face? I could watch you train. God knows I love ya sweatin’ and pantin’.”

Hanzo lets out a laugh and when he looks at Jesse again, he has a wicked spark reflected in his eyes. “You could watch me sweat and pant in another way.”

 

H a n z o

After the surprisingly quick, but satisfying video call with Jesse, Hanzo still does his training. His thighs feel weak at the start, but they regain strength once he sets his mind to the routine and out of Jesse for the next hour. Yet the cowboy’s always there, in a corner, waiting to assault Hanzo with sweet words and fond memories of his touch. From the most innocent glances, to the sinful way his body arches under Hanzo.

He can’t think of him like that, and less of the morning call. He’s joined by the Elders in his father’s former office and let him know more of the target Elder Yun mentioned him the night before. They have their eyes set on Lady Giroux, one of the highest drug lords in France. She has two daughters and taking them away will practically bring her to her knees. Hanzo wants to scoff at the woman. She let her weaknesses slip through the cracks. Almost every picture in her file is of her and her daughters: going to parties together, to the park, to the movies, to dinner, hugging, laughing, and sharing kisses on the cheeks. In a business like hers, especially if she’s on the top, she should’ve known better. Sooner or later, those girls were going to be taken. At least Hanzo clears they will only be hostages, and not corpses. Someone else could have them kill right in front of Lady Giroux.

Halfway through the plan, someone knocks on the door. “Come in,” Hanzo says.

Genji enters quickly, but walks steady. He bows to the elders and looks at Hanzo. “I couldn’t help overhearing—”

Hanzo chuckles, “That does not surprise me.” The older brother leans back on the chair and crosses his arms. “Come to sleep me again?”

“No, I only wish to join you.” The answers surprises Hanzo and, by the look the Elders share, so it has them. “I heard Elder Yun mentioning the job to you last night before you joined me for dinner, and I decided to give the file a look.” Genji walks closer and looks at the pictures and profile over Hanzo’s shoulder. “I want to repay you, Hanzo. For what I did. And I really think I could be useful in this one.”

“How so?”

Elder Yun chuckles, “I believe Genji has found something in common with the daughters.”

“I have,” Genji bows his head softly. “They like to attend the most popular clubs.” A smirks spreads across his lips. “And I did a little research of my own.” He pulls out his phone and taps it a few times before showing it to Hanzo. “I found the daughters’ social media profiles and they seem to have quite a thread of boy trophies to take to fancy galas and parties.” He swipes through various pictures of the girls. They all share the image with a different boy, all different features. “What do they have in common?”

Hanzo grins, “They are everything, but French.”

“Exactly,” Genji pockets his phone and crosses his arms. “Who to better help you woo them than me? You can’t do it on your own. And they’re so used to being protected, they won’t think twice about talking to us, two foreign guys out for a fun night.”

Hanzo leans forward on the desk and thinks it through. He’s not completely sure Genji means to take this seriously, but at the same time, Hanzo has full control of the job. Genji had to do what he says and, if he doesn’t cooperate, Hanzo might know a few tricks to keep him in place.

He looks at the elders for advice. And it’s Elder Nikian who speaks, “It might show Genji the business. Allow him the experience he never had while your father was in charge.”

“And he does speak the truth: with his help, you can sway the girls better,” Elder Kioyo follows.

“An easy job,” Hanzo adds.

“What do you say?” Genji places his hands on his hips and he looks at Hanzo like he knows he’s gonna say yes. “Admit it, it’ll be faster and I can even get both girls for you. You just have to sit back and wait.”

“Or I can deal with the guards.”

“That too. So, when do we leave?”

Hanzo smiles and stands up. “In the morning.”

\---

Hanzo spends the flight looking through files of future targets while Genji spends the time resting or playing on his gaming console. They go through the plan halfway through the flight: they will settle in the hotel and tomorrow walk around the mall the girls tend to go. The goal is to at least be in one of the girls’ field of sight, this way, when they go to the main club the girls usually go, it will give them an advantage. The Giroux might recall seeing them somewhere, and already be interested in them.

If they don’t find them on that club, they will do the same the next day until they hit the right one. Hopefully, Hanzo expects not to take more than four days. He can’t be out of Hanamura for long in case Jesse decides to video call again.

They land and Hanzo picks up his things before telling Genji, “Go tell the pilot to be ready to part as soon as we get off. The less our plane stays here the better. I will call for him if when we have to return.” Genji nods before he stands up and heads to the cockpit.

It’s the middle of the night when they arrive. They should have no problem, and he knows who to contact. The employees that will greet them know secrecy and can be bought easily. Hanzo hopes for a comfortable and easy transaction, until he opens the door of the plane, and sees Jesse waiting for him at the end of the stairs. “McCree?”

The cowboy, in his tactical gear, finger guns him. “Howdy, cupcake.” But he doesn’t look happy, but neither completely sad nor angry.

In a swift motion, Genji snatches Hanzo’s bag away, and pulls his wrists back. Hanzo struggles, but finds himself in shock when Genji’s strength is bigger than he knew. Should’ve train with his brother more often. Keep studying his allies. One never knows when they’ll turn into enemies. “What is the meaning of this?”

“If you’re not going to Jesse, I’m bringing him to you.” But it wasn’t just Jesse. Behind him, there was a shuttle, and Reyes was by the door.

“I cannot believe—” Hanzo doesn’t finish the sentence, because really, he shouldn’t have trusted Genji so much. He should’ve kept a closer eye on him the moment they left the palace, but Hanzo let his guard down, as if this was a vacation with his brother.

Genji starts pushing him until they reach Jesse. The cowboy’s arms move to hug him, but they flinch back and rubs the back of his neck instead. “Not how I hoped we would meet.”

“It was bound to happen,” Hanzo says and looks over his shoulder at his brother. “Though, I did not expect my own brother to hand me over.”

“It’s nothing like that, sugar. We just wanna talk, find another way to help ya.” Jesse’s right hand holds Hanzo’s chin, making him look at him. “Like I said, you don’t have to do anything fer us, we’ll just keep ya and Genji safe.”

Hanzo looks by Jesse’s side, at Reyes shifting closer, as if Hanzo will pull a weapon out of somewhere and kill Jesse then. That idea alone makes Hanzo’s skin crawl. “We can talk.”

Genji releases his wrists, but he’s quickly trapped again, in Jesse’s arms. Hanzo hesitates, but he admits to himself that he needed to feel the cowboy around him again. He lets the bond wrap them both for a while, like no one’s there. He feels Genji’s presence moving, maybe to look for their personal bags, and returns.

“We gotta move,” Reyes’ gravelly voice sounds distant, slowly bringing Hanzo back to land.

“C’mon, corazón,” Jesse says as his left hand falls to the curve of Hanzo’s back and leads him to the shuttle.

He’s not put in handcuffs or any restrain, except Jesse’s hand that grabs his own. When the shuttle ascends, his gut flips and shakes with the transport. No one knew they were coming, they shouldn’t be getting their clan in trouble. One of the reasons why Hanzo and Genji came with no guards, they should be coming later. “What about the pilot?” Hanzo asks Genji when he realizes it.

“Unconscious,” Genji responds. “You saved me from coming up with an excuse to go to him.” He smiles proudly, but it doesn’t help Hanzo. Once the guards find the plane, they will know something’s wrong. And if the pilot remembers what happens and recalls seeing Genji before he was knocked out, that might cause them issues. The Elders will not be happy, and Hanzo can only think of the consequences when he returns. If he does.

He comes back to when Jesse says, “I gotta go through yer bags, honeybee.”

“Go on,” Hanzo agrees and Jesse takes his while Reyes looks through Genjis. They find nothing in the younger Shimada’s bag, but they find a dagger in Hanzo’s. Jesse doesn’t question it, but gives it to Reyes, who locks it up in one of the cabinets in the shuttle. It doesn’t mean much for Hanzo, just another extra weapon. He expects Stormbow was left behind, along with Genji's katana.

\---

They land at what Hanzo assumes is the Overwatch base. It’s morning when they arrive, so Hanzo suspects a lot of agents will be walking around. Reyes stands first and he knows he will speak. “I’ll drive Morrison away, he doesn’t know they’re here so I’ll break the news.”

“Be gentle,” Jesse adds.

Reyes tilts his head, “Room C21’s empty, take them there in the meantime.”

“Got it, sir,” Jesse solutes his commander while Genji stands up and stretches. Reyes steps out first and Jesse stands, Hanzo decides to do the same.

“Do you require me to be in handcuffs?” Hanzo asks and Jesse grins.

“Not until tonight.”

Hanzo scoffs, “If I recall, you were the one with your hands bound last time.”

“Please, not in front of me,” Genji says, but he wears a smile on his face.

Jesse leans down to pick up Hanzo’s bag and the trio steps out of the shuttle. Hanzo only knew the base was in Gibraltar, but not exactly where. It was something he never thought about asking Jesse, and even if he did, he isn’t sure if Jesse would share it. There are more shuttles were they stand and agents, most of them dressed in blue, working on them or getting in and out. They hardly turn their way and Hanzo’s glad they all seem to be busy.

They step right inside and through hallways, where Jesse slips his right hand in Hanzo’s and keeps him close. Now that they’re in a smaller space, a few agents turn to look at them twice, probably knowing who they are. Or Genji’s outfit might just be too flashy to ignore.

“This here’s the Blackwatch wing,” Jesse says when they step out of the elevator. “Ya might see a few Overwatch agents walkin’ around, but it’s our territory. You’ll be stayin’ here in the meantime.”

“Are we in danger?” Hanzo asks when he meets gazes with another agent.

“No, they know who you are, but you’re here under our protection. Trust me, they’ll fight by your side as long as Reyes says so.”

Hanzo doesn’t asks what will happen when Reyes says otherwise. Or what if Reyes isn’t anywhere in the base. The room Jesse takes them to smaller than his, and has two simple beds, along with a small closet and a desk.

“Sorry it ain’t like you’re place, but it’s only temporary,” Jesse says, placing Hanzo’s bag on the beds on the left.

“Hanzo shouldn’t get too comfortable,” Genji starts, dropping to the other bed. “He’ll spend most of his time in your room, anyways.”

Jesse laughs, “Might be the other way around, I have a roommate.”

“So I have no saying in this?” Genji asks.

“No,” Hanzo responds, crossing his arms. “You can leave.”

Genji scoffs, but adds nothing more. Instead, Jesse says, “I can give ya a tour if ya want. Know where the showers and bathrooms are and how we work around here.”

Hanzo thinks about it, but he’s suddenly tired. “I would rather rest. It was two long trips after all.”

Hanzo knows Jesse tries not to look disappointed, “’Course, just call me if ya need anythin’.” He pulls out two key cards from his pocket and hand them to the archer. “Room keys, the door will open from outside with them only.”

Hanzo nods as he takes them, “I will. You probably have things to do.”

“Oh, sure,” the cowboy rubs the back of his neck and looks away. “I’ll check on ya later, when it’s lunch.”

“Can you show me where the bathroom is?” Genji asks as he stands up and grabs one of the cards from Hanzo’s hand. “I need to use it.”

“Sure,” Jesse answers quickly and gives Hanzo a weak smile. Genji walks out of the room first and Jesse waits for the door to close. “I know this ain’t easy, but if ya feel uncomfortable with me, just tell me.”

Hanzo doesn’t know what to say first. Of course he’s uncomfortable, but why is one of the reasons why Genji got him here. Because he’s not doing the work that should have stopped when his father died. “I just need to rest. Have a clear head.” He smiles at the cowboy before kissing him on the cheek. As he pulls away, he notices Jesse moves his head, trying to catch the archer’s lips with his, but it’s too late.

“I’ll see ya later,” Jesse tips his hat and walks out of the room.

The room goes too cold and Hanzo feels exhausted. He pulls his bag off the bed and gets under the covers to sleep for a while, trying to ignore the way his stomach twists and his brain throbs in his skull. The Elders must know something’s wrong by now. But he turned his phone off on the way here, knowing it will ring sooner or later. And he has no interest in turning it on before resting.

 

J e s s e

Jesse knows where to go after leaving Genji. He walks straight to Gabriel’s office, tries to listen is there’s anyone inside and does here his commander, along with Jack. He knocks since it doesn’t sound like an argument. “It’s McCree, jefe.”

“Come in,” Gabriel says quickly and he opens the door. Once inside, it closes behind him, and both commanders set their eyes on him. Jack doesn’t look mad, but he has that look he gets when Gabriel does something without telling him. He wonders if he has created one himself after everything Genji has told him of what Hanzo does. And he thought he’d be on the end of that look in his relationship.

“Hanzo and Genji are in the room. I only showed the bathroom to Genji since he had to go, but Hanzo wants rest.”

“They shouldn’t even have a room,” Jack comments.

“They’re boys,” Gabriel says.

“So is Jesse, look where he turned out.” Jack points at Jesse. “I’m starting to see a pattern in your recruits, Gabe.”

“Yeah, seems to me like it’s time you pop the question and give him sons so he stops projectin’ them in us,” Jesse says and Gabriel barks a laugh, while a small blush spreads over Morrison’s cheeks.

“They’re here so we can help them, Jackie,” Gabriel says, a smirk still lingering in his lips. “I can agree at least Hanzo deserves the handcuffs—”

“Hey,” Jesse protests.

“But Genji’s innocent. And he has helped us. The least we can do for him is help his brother.”

“You said you had planned on letting them go once Hanzo promises not to work for the clan again.”

“I can’t force them to join. And of course they won’t have it that easy,” Gabriel answers. “We’ll check on them and they’ll stay here for a while after. Besides, I know he won’t go that far from Jesse.”

Jesse scoffs, “Won’t be the first time ya use me.”

Gabriel frowns at him. “This is for a good reason, or you want Hanzo to go?”

“Ya know I don’t. That’s why I’m here. What are we gonna do?”

“That’s your side,” Jack says before he walks towards the door. “And I don’t wanna hear they’re causing trouble.”

“Won’t tell you then,” Gabriel says as he shrugs and Jack shakes his head at him, but there’s a small smile on his lips.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” Jesse captures the intimacy in it and looks away, knowing neither will be in the cafeteria. When he looks at Gabriel, he smiles back and nods before the door opens and closes.

“Any ideas?” Gabriel asks him as he moves to sit behind his desk.

Jesse steps closer, “First, let him rest, eat and whatever else he needs; it’ll make him feel comfortable. Then, I was thinking on taking him on a mission.” Gabriel frowns again, ready to shut down the idea. “A small one. It can be a stake out or to retrieve intel. One that doesn’t involve killing or even taking in anyone. He might like doing it for the good guys.”

“Or trigger him to run back to the clan, because he’ll feel like he’s betraying his father,” Gabriel points out and Jesse sighs, forgetting the idea. “My idea is to keep him away from this after we’re sure he won’t go back.”

“Won’t he want to stay away from me?” The question comes out with a more worried tone than Jesse meant to and the expression his boss gives him tells him he also noticed it.

“That’s for him to decide, but I don’t think he’ll want to. He likes you, McCree. Hell, I’m not surprise if it’s more than that, so he won’t just leave you for your job. And you can quit when you want.”

“Can I? I thought there was a rule against that.”

“We have to look into it, see if the good you’ve done equals to the bad. Maybe not this year, but in a few you can be free and owe Overwatch nothing.”

Jesse immediately pictures himself traveling the world with Hanzo, both free and careless. “Can’t say it isn’t a pretty picture. Need anythin’ of me, jefe?”

“Yeah, we have a busy week coming up.” Gabriel stands and walks to one of the cabinets. He opens a drawer and starts searching through them until he pulls out the folder he needs. “Debrief squad B for the mission to Barcelona next week.”

Jesse takes the folder and looks through it. It’s a mission he already went over with another squad, but a last minute mission made Gabriel change the teams. Which is why is called squad B. “I’ll beep them now. Meet up in office A7.” Gabriel adds as he taps on his tablet.

“Yessir,” Jesse solutes with the closed folder before turning around and going to the door.

\---

They talk after dinner, just Hanzo and Jesse. Gabriel asked if he wanted his company, Genji offered to be around too, but McCree thought it’d be better with just him and Hanzo. It wouldn’t make Hanzo feel cornered or like an intervention. He takes the archer to one of his favorite spots in base, the rooftop of a tower that has a great view of the ocean and an opened space to look at the sky and the moon shinning over the water.

They sit close to each other, holding hands and use the other one to drinks from a flask Jesse brought. Figuring the conversation will go smoother with a loose tongue. At first, they enjoy the scenery without speaking. He’s sure Hanzo knows well why they’re here. It almost feels monotone, like they’ve talked before. If it had been anyone else, Jesse would’ve left them behind already, but he couldn’t give up on Hanzo. Not yet. Not when he saw him back away once.

“I know you are doing this because it is right,” Hanzo begins. “I do what I do because it will keeps us safe. It will keep enemies out of our lives.” He looks at Jesse and the cowboys does his best to look patient, to let him know he’s listening. “Once the news of my father spread, they tried to infiltrate us. They quickly thought we were weak, but we were not. And we are not vulnerable just because he is gone.”

“If it helps, I think yer one of the strongest people I know, darlin’.”

Hanzo smiles softly, but it’s seems it’s not what he wants to hear. “I do not think they will believe that if anyone knows I am not in the palace. The Elders try to keep quiet, but even then, rumors spread. It is like we are always being watched and followed.”

“I promised, that won’t happen here, sweetheart.” Jesse pulls softly at his arm, making him turn to him. “You might need to stay for a while, but once we get you and Gen sorted, you can do what ya want.”

“Need to,” Hanzo quotes Jesse and huffs as he plays with the collar of Jesse’s shirt. “Is that another way of asking me to stay?”

Jesse wraps his hands around Hanzo’s wrists, gently, just to hold, not to stop him or pull away. “If it were fer me, you’d stay as long as ya wanted. But I don’t know how long you’d want to. Or how long will Reyes let ya.” There’s a thought that passes by. Gabriel letting Genji and Hanzo stay here, with conditions, but waving it off every time Jack brought it up. Like he forgot they were still around.

“I would stay here just for you,” Hanzo says as he steps closer and wraps his arms around Jesse’s middle until there’s no distance between them. Jesse does the same, and rests his chin on the archer’s head. It takes sometime before Hanzo speaks again. “But I wonder, how long will you stay here.” He steps back and looks up at Jesse. “Will you ever stop?”

Jesse scratches the back of his head before he answers, “I’ve thought, maybe in a few years. Reyes said I could always quit after I paid of what I owe.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, “You owe?”

“Yeah—I’m kinda payin’ for my crimes here. Once Reyes thinks it’s paid off and Overwatch gives the okay, I can leave.”

Hanzo crosses his arms, looking thoughtful. “Will leaving the clan really matter?”

One of Jesse’s eyebrow also arches up, “‘Course it will, honeybee. It’ll be the end to one of the most dangerous clans in Japan. And well known over the world.”

“I do not believe the Shimada clan will ever be done,” Hanzo says, turning around and walking closer to the edge of the roof, stopping at the railings.

“What’d you mean?” Jesse joins his side, looking at him, while the archer’s gaze remains over the ocean.

“It always find a way back to the top.”

“You can help destroy it for once n’ for all.” Jesse touches Hanzo’s, seeing if he can get his lover to look at him. “I know it’s tough, tearin’ down what yer dad built, but it will also take down what’s keepin’ us from bein’ together.” Hanzo slowly looks at him, and McCree continues. “We can be together more often, if ya want to. You can visit and stay here—”

“Until you are called for a mission.”

“That’ll always happen, but it won’t be every day.”

Hanzo frowns, “How is it different from what I do?”

Jesse opens his mouth and then closes it, not sure if it’s a serious question. “We go after the bad guys.”

“And last I knew, so was I,” Hanzo points out before turning to look at the ocean again. “My father gave you Ecker, I haven’t touched any Overwatch agents, and I took down Griffin, just like you were going to do.”

“We were gun’ take him in,” Jesse clarifies. “And return the stolen pieces. You were keepin’ them.”

Hanzo looks back at him, sharply, “How did you know?”

Jesse considers telling him, but then he doesn’t, “Just a thought. And what about Lady Giroux’s daughters? Takin’ innocent girls as hostages to get to their mother.”

“Do you think a woman like that will crack easily? We have to go straight to the only thing she cares about. That is what we do. That is what we had planned when father wanted to go after Morrison: finish off Reyes first.” Hanzo pauses, realizing what he just said and sighing. “And that is what people will do to you if they want to get to me. I must go back.”

“Hanzo—”

“I cannot think surrounded by _your_ world, Jesse. Understand that.” The archer turns to McCree and looks like a storm is coursing through him. Jesse swears he can feel the dragon’s brain turning words and ideas in his head. Marks of the head dragon still fresh in his chest. “I feel like a prisoner. I still feel watched. And it makes me uneasy not knowing what the elders plan. I can return, come up with a story, and see what I can do.”

Jesse shakes his head. He’s sure something will happen if he agrees. “I can’t trust you to go back.”

Hanzo’s mouth falls open and he gives a hesitant steps back. “If you cannot trust me to return, our bond must not be as strong as I believed it once was.”

Jesse remains in place, watching as Hanzo turns his body back at the ocean and crosses his arms. His head lowers and his eyes are almost closed. The sight hurts Jesse to witness it. No matter what he thinks, he knows he can’t find it in him to leave Hanzo like this. Maybe things have changed, and it’s not as easy as it should, or is for other soulmates. Who can he fight about that? The only thing he can try is to keep Hanzo as close as he can, for both to walk the same path, or meet somewhere in the middle.

He can’t wait for those years to come, when both don’t have to answer to anyone, but each other. But for not, he walks behind Hanzo and holds him tight. He feels the archer relax in his grip as he leans his body into it and turns his head until his temple presses against Jesse’s mouth. The gunslinger kisses him softly and closes his eyes as the scent of flowers and a garden pond take him to better days.

He accompanies Hanzo to his room and both enter. Genji isn’t here, but a note takes his place on the bed. Hanzo picks it up and reads it, but Jesse can see the writing over his shoulder. Seems someone offered to get him drinks and he said yes. It’s in English, might have suspected Jesse to be around too.

“Will he be alright?” Hanzo turns to ask Jesse, concerned drawn on his face.

“He is, they won’t hurt him, love.” But Hanzo doesn’t seem relief as he looks away and crosses his arms. Jesse sighs before leaning in to kiss his head. “I’ll see ya in the morning. G’night.” Hanzo doesn’t respond and Jesse slowly walks back and turns to leave.

He opens the door and that’s when Hanzo speaks, “Jesse.” He looks back at the archer, a little hopeful. Hanzo looks too tired, but the kind that won’t let him sleep. “Will you stay?”

Jesse takes a breather and smiles softly back at Hanzo. He lets the door close before walking back to Hanzo. Once the door click shut, the world around doesn’t matter. It’s just the both of them, stuck in a loop. His hands cradle Hanzo’s face as he steps closer and their nose rubs for a while as they tease each other, pulling away before their lips come too close. But Jesse gives in and kisses first. Both breathe deep, as if finding relief in the other’s lips.

Theirs bodies press together as heat spreads down their bones. It’s a blessing and a tragedy wrapped in one. The longer they remain in this kiss, the more it will hurt when they pull apart. And Jesse waits for that ache to leave him wanting more. For the fever to run down his skin when he’s alone, as he tosses and turns in his lonely, cold bed once his dragon leaves.

Hanzo’s nails dig into his back, remind him the dragon is still here, and has his claws in him, and has found a way to crawl under his skin. He pulls Jesse with him as he falls onto the bed and the kiss deepens as Hanzo’s body sinks into the mattress. Jesse holds him there, trapping him with his own body, making their world smaller. He kisses down the soft jaw and neck, feels the archer’s pulse on the edge of his lips, and licks up to quicken it, knowing Hanzo’s pupils must be growing by now.

The gunslinger glides his teeth over the feverish skin before finding a spot to mark, and Hanzo arches his back and moans to the pinch. Jesse turns around, allowing Hanzo to be on top and the archer settles comfortably before he creates his own mark and continues from there, kissing and exploring Jesse’s aching and shivering body. Curing the faded scars and cleansing bad memories that don’t belong in their secret place.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo gave the Overwatch base two days, but in the end, he couldn’t keep his thoughts straight. He kept wondering about the state of his palace, of his work, of what the Elders might think happened to him. Do they think he ran? Do they think of him as a coward? Or dead? Or do they think he has been taken?

He wants to give the idea a chance, to really believe the clan can fall for good. But there’s a string still attached to him. More like a chain around his neck, forcing him to the clan. To succeed or fail with it. Maybe there was another way. He could continue what Sojiro left: give intel to Blackwatch, work with Reyes without doing any hard work. It might not be the ideal plan for the Elders, but it should suffice for a while. And Genji might be comfortable enough to leave and do what he wants. Hanzo doesn’t have to worry about returning to him, alive. Or if he’ll find the palace in flames when he returns from a task.

Hanzo has hope. He doesn’t tell McCree, but there might be a way to work in the clan without murdering and keeping his legacy up without completely tainting the name.

It’s safe to say his guards had been worried. He sees it in their faces when they arrive at the palace and how they can hardly stand straight. They quickly usher the Shimada brothers inside and contact every men to guard the palace as best as they can. It was a good thing he had parted with Jesse in Gibraltar, and convinced him to stay there, leaving the brothers to travel by regular plane, hidden with the citizens that left the land.

They show they had been worried for the dragons, but still keep their posture. Of course, they don’t ask many questions, just “what happened?”

“There was a flaw in my plan. Lady Giroux left Paris when we arrived,” Hanzo answers. “I believe they knew we were coming, somehow. How pilot was attacked after we landed.”

“We heard, but he did not remembered,” one guard says.

“We will be in our rooms, I expect the Elders will want to speak to me,” Hanzo adds and makes his way to his room.

“Yes, sir,” the guard following him and Genji answers. “I will let them know of your return.”

They probably knew Hanzo and Genji were back by now, but Hanzo says no more as he walks down the hallway to his room. Genji hadn’t spoken either, but he looked disappointed. Hanzo knows he didn’t want to come back, and he wishes he would’ve stayed. But Genji would had found an excuse to come, or right on walk into the plane even with Hanzo’s complain.

\---

Hanzo receives word that the Elders will be in his office before dinner, and sends Genji to get them food. He thinks about sending him with guards, but the image of Genji leaving the castle with anyone but Jesse creates a hollowed pain in his chest. And it would look suspicious from his side. Yet he can’t help feel like something’s off around him. He’s sure that if something happened during his time away, he will know soon.

The Elders enter, and as soon as they do, and line up in front of him, he notices Elder Nikian is not with them. “Master Hanzo,” Elder Yun starts. “We have been worried.”

“What happened?” Elder Kioyo asks.

Hanzo blinks softly as he sighs, “I believe Lady Giroux knew we were coming. While we were leaving the airport, we recognized her men following us. We tried to contact our pilot, and I thought he had left when he didn’t answer.”

“He had been attacked,” Elder Mako adds.

“We figured as much, when he did not contact us back,” Hanzo continues as he leans back into his chair. “I suggested we went into hiding and stayed low while we could find a way out. In the meantime we tried to complete some of the task, but Lady Giroux and her daughters had left Paris that morning.”

“Another traitor?” Elder Kayan suggest.

“Possibly,” Hanzo answers and looks at each Elder again. “Where is Elder Nikian?”

The Elders straighten and their faces are casted by sorrow. Hanzo breaths softly, waiting for the worse. “While you were away, Master Shimada,” Elder Mako answers. ”We had a small group of spies enter the palace last night.” Hanzo’s tongue knots as the Elder continues. “Our brother had stayed here, waiting for your return, worried. And a bullet from one of the spies found him.”

Hanzo sighs and closes his eyes as he lowers his head. After a moment of silence, he says, “I am sorry. He was always loyal. Always making sure Genji and I grew up well,” Hanzo doesn’t say more, afraid the truth of what he thought of Elder Nikian spilled. It wasn’t the time.

“We mourned him and he rests in peace now,” Elder Yun adds. “The guards took care of any wreckage the spies left behind as soon as possible. Luckily nothing happened to the palace itself, only a few broken vases and torn paintings. We did not want you to worry.”

“I understand. Is there anything I can do? I know you are all hurting,” Hanzo offers.

“There might be something,” Elder Mako says as he walks forward. “We have a new task.” Hanzo doesn’t answer quickly, he waits for the Elder to continue. “The spies work for Wylan Ashton, an upcoming drug trafficker from Europe, trying to take over other parts of the world. He has set his eyes on Hanamura now, and he was the one that ordered the ambush.”

“What will you have me do?” Hanzo asks, standing up.

“Wylan will be in a warehouse tomorrow night, making a trade with Mister Lihn,” Elder Mako responds. “Kill him before the trade goes down and finish the deal with Lihn. It will not only finish this young man’s short career, but also send a message to Lihn.” He looks at Hanzo like he wants him to finish.

“That he does not need to do trades with outsiders,” Hanzo follows and the Elders nod softly.

“Do it for our brother,” Elder Kioyo adds.

Hanzo bows, “It will be done.” Because he needs to do this last task for the Shimada Clan’s name. To bring peace to his Elders, that way, they will slowly give in to what Hanzo wants.

“Your bow should be in the gym. We retrieve it when the pilot came back,” Elder Yun says before the Elders bow together and leave him.

\---

Hanzo spends the day wondering what to tell him so he can leave the palace, but his younger brother beats him to it when a friend texts him they’re going out to celebrate his birthday. Genji asks Hanzo if he wants to come, that he needs the distraction, but Hanzo declines. He tells him it’ll be a good time to speak to the Elders about what to do. He tells Genji he didn’t think it had been wise to talk about it after they told him what happened to Elder Nikian. Though he sees Genji hesitating, he ends up agreeing and leaves after dinner, giving Hanzo plenty of time to do the task.

He arrives with a handful of guards, and holds them back while he scouts the area. He enters through a window of the top floor, always preferring the high advantage. The place is illuminated poorly by a few lightbulbs that haven’t burnt out, and he hears nothing. His skin crawls and his first thought is that he’s too early, or late. He had seen the e-mails exchanged between Lihn and Ashton, they were going to meet in an hour, unless they changed the time at the last minute.

He hears footsteps under him, and ducks under some shelves to wait. He hears nothing else and sees nothing with the little light around him. He jumps over the railings and lands on the floor below, where he had heard the footsteps. It might have been an echo of his own, because he finds no one. He walks forward until he reaches one of the lights. Like a bad horror film, it flickers off.

He feels it coming and ducks. The first flies over his head as he spins around and punches forward, but his attacker jumps back and kicks him across the face. The archer staggers and rolls back, getting his bow out and knocking an arrow. He launches it, but the attacker evades it, barely. He’s dressed in all black and a mask over his face. Hanzo doesn’t bother asking, he knows it can’t be Jesse—like last time—nor Genji. Whoever is left, is an enemy.

He fires another arrow and hits the attacker’s shoulder. They stagger back to the railings and Hanzo kicks him over. He hears the body hit the floor below and leans over to see a dark shape. Then someone kicks him from behind and he goes over the railing as well, but holds on, using the momentum to slither back under the lower pole of the railing. The second attacker jumps over Hanzo’s upcoming kick before they dive into a fight.

A third one comes and Hanzo’s having a harder time keeping up. He fires another arrow and hits, but the attacker keeps going. Out of the ceiling, a fourth one falls and hits Hanzo in the back of the head with a blunt object. He hears metal hit metal as he falls to his knees, his vision blurring. One of them kicks him on the stomach to roll him on his back before a boot comes down hard on his face, knocking him out of his misery.

\---

“Master Shimada,” he hears a distance voice as his eyelids flutter. It’s familiar, but at the same time poisonous. Frightening. “ _Hanzo_ ,” it says sharper.

The lights are still dim, yet his eyes need time to adjust as the scene around him shift closer. “W-who are you?” Hanzo’s voice croaks.

“Master Shimada,” he recognizes elder Mako as he steps closer and his features become clear.

“Elder Mako?” Also whispers and tries to sit up from where he lies after realizing he’s lying on a flat surface. His eyes widen when he feels straps around his wrists and ankles. “What is the meaning of this?!”

Elder Mako’s face darkens, just like the other Elders’. “Do you really believe we bought into your story?”

“What story?!”

“That Lady Giroux caught up to you? We know what really happened.”

Hanzo’s mouth falls open, but he can’t find the right words.

“The pilot caught Genji’s reflection on the panel before he hit him,” Elder Yun takes over. “The clan searched all over Paris and did not find a trace of you.”

Elder Kayan walks around the table Hanzo’s strapped to, and the archer follows him with his gaze. “We have more than reason to believe you abandoned your job and went to Blackwatch.”

“No!”

Elder Mako’s hand comes across his face with a burning slap, “No point on lying now.”

Hanzo pants as he tries to remain calm. “I was going to do the task!”

“But Genji stopped you once more,” Elder Mako says with a smirk that makes the hairs in the back of Hanzo’s neck stand up.

“We trust your pilot,” Elder Kioyo adds.

“He is lying. We had to go into hiding! That is why you could not find us. Our father taught us well.”

Elder Mako laughs, “Maybe you, but your brother is a lost cause by now. Causing nothing but trouble.”

Hanzo’s teeth clench and he wants to change the subject, even if he knows it’ll be in vain. “What about Ashton? Is he even coming?”

The room falls quiet and then Elder Kayan scoffs, “There is no Ashton.”

“What about Elder Nikian?” Hanzo asks.

“Our brother did what was needed to get you here,” Elder Mako responds. The archer’s eyes widen once more, he knew what he meant. Elder Nikian’s death had been a part of this play. “Do you see how much blood and devotion goes into the clan, Hanzo? Do you understand the sacrifices we make?”

“That was not needed!” Hanzo barks. “I was willing to do what you said—I have!”

“Until you ran to your soulmate,” Elder Yun spits, looking disgusted.

“He has nothing to do with this,” Hanzo struggles to break free, but the straps burn into his skin.

“Of course not. Remember, my brothers, it was Genji’s own plan.”

“No!”

“Your father did nothing to straighten your brother! And if you have not either, there is no point in keeping him around!”

“Then let him go!” Hanzo shouts. “Let him leave!”

Elder Kayan barks a mocking laugh, “And let him run to Overwatch? So they can plan a rescue mission for you? We are done turning a blind eye!” The Elder motions to the side and two men—two of Hanzo’s attackers, come to the light. Each one holding a butcher knife.

Hanzo squirms in his binds and tries clawing at the table, but it’s no use. “W-what are you doing?! Where is Genji?!”

“Safe, for now,” Elder Mako says as he steps back, followed by the other Elders, while both men approach Hanzo. “Will you do something about him, Hanzo? Or will we have to?”

“He will listen to me, I swear!” Hanzo feels his lungs burning the closer the men get, until each one stand by his sides, near his knees. “He will not return, alone or with Overwatch.”

“Of course, you say that now that you face great danger,” Elder Kioyo mentions. “You had your time, Hanzo. We are done being reasonable. Now, you will not runaway again.”

The Elders nod at each other before they turn and leave. Hanzo bites back a cry. They will not hear him, they will not witness his falling. He watches as the men raise the knives and he isn’t even brave enough to keep his eyes open as the pain slashes through his skin and bones. Pulling a scream through his mouth.

 

J e s s e

Jesse’s legs go numb. He stretches them under the railings of the same roof he stood with Hanzo a few days ago, and wiggles them, trying to bring life back to them. He blows from his cigar as he forgets the bothersome sensation, after all, he’s not standing up anytime soon.

“I’m surprise you let him go,” Reyes says behind him. Jesse has a moment to look at him over his shoulder before he sits by his side.

The cowboy shrugs, “Couldn’t keep him here if he didn’t wanted. Besides, I’m sure we will hear from him, or Genji, soon.”

“That’s someone else I wonder,” Gabriel says and Jesse raises an eyebrow. “Should we have let Genji go with him? It would have been easier for Hanzo to go in, talk to the Elders, and get back to us. Genji wasn’t gonna do anything anyways.”

“I kinda agree, but that way we have eyes on Hanzo as well.” Jesse shakes his head lightly as the smoke dances in the wind. “If I don’t hear from him in a week or what I hear is bad, I’m bringing his ass back here whether he likes it or not.”

Gabriel chuckles, “If you make it out of Hanamura alive, that is.”

Jesse huffs before his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and elbows Gabriel. “Speak of the green haired devil. It’s a text.”

“Anything important?” Gabriel asks as Jesse reads.

“Genji told me earlier he was goin’ out, but Hanzo stayed back to talk to the Elders. He just went back home and saw Hanzo sleepin’.”

“Either he didn’t talk to them or it went well?” Gabriel suggests.

“That’s what he believes,” Jesse waves his phone. “He’ll still keep an eye on him in case he leaves the palace tonight.”

Gabriel nods before both look at the ocean, having not much else to say for now. Jesse recalls Hanzo’s body close to his, the heat and homey feeling. The feeling of everything feeling alright even if it wasn’t. He hopes he’ll be able to feel it again, and this time, things will be alright and whole.

\---

Jesse hears the voice mail too late. He had to be off the grid after they hit a bump during their mission in Spain. But once in the shuttle he listens to it. Genji doesn’t sound like himself. And by his words, Hanzo was far gone. Jesse had noticed a change in the few texts messages, and calls. Even more when his skin remained too clean all week. He asked Genji to keep an extra eye on Hanzo, or to search in case there was something he was missing. And indeed, he was.

“Hanzo’s legs were chopped off! I don’ know what happened! But I caught him leaving his desk after being behind it for days!” Genji’s scared and furious. And Jesse’s blood starts boiling the more he hears Genji go on. Genji says he tried to talk to Hanzo before, but he kept avoiding him somehow or being too cold, pushing him on purpose, even screaming at him to leave. But Genji wasn’t giving up. “I probably will be done talking to him once you hear this. I’ll call you after and let you know.”

But Jesse doesn’t wait. He goes across the shuttle and shoves his phone in Gabriel’s ear as he replays the voice mail. Once the commander hears it, he sighs and looks at Jesse. But McCree doesn’t have to convince him, he’s already screaming at the pilot to change course.

\---

The palace looks fine from outside, but once Blackwatch makes it across the gates, the atmosphere feels different. It’s chaotic and dangerous, more than the first time Jesse walked in here. There are no guards and it’s too quiet for comfort. Jesse walks ahead, with Reyes close by his side, and that’s because he’s too anxious to actually slow down. The other agents walk behind, all looking around, covering each other’s backs.

The smell of smoke contaminates the air when they enter the main building. Jesse’s heart sinks when Genji doesn’t appear, running to hug him, or when he doesn’t feel Hanzo near at all. “What happened?” He asks the wind, wanting to hear answers. He looks at Gabriel, who’s already looking at him, but doesn’t say anything. Instead he starts walking again, shotguns in both hands, ready to aim.

They enter the main room at the entrance, where Jesse had seen Sojiro talk to the Elders on his way out of the palace. This room looks like it was set ablaze. Burnt wood and panels. The paintings that once hung the walls are torn or not in their former place anymore. There’s a burst of burnt marks on the center and a body lying at the end. Jesse almost drops Peacekeeper as his heart thumps in his chest. He’s about to sprint forward, but Gabriel’s arm holds him still. “Shannon!”

Shannon, one of the best agents that also qualifies has a medic in case they don’t have doctors, rushes to the body. But it doesn’t take a genius to recall the faded green hair. “Can we get him out of here?” Reyes asks.

“I don’t think it’ll change anything, sir,” Shannon says. “There’s no pulse.”

Jesse shoves Gabriel’s arm off and sprints to Genji. He’s just there, lying almost in pieces. His body is cut in half, split almost at the middle, and his torso also has a big gash, almost broken apart as well. He’s missing his left leg and right arm and his skin is burnt. Clothes turned to almost nothing but torn pieces of fabric. “Genji,” Jesse gasps.

“We can get him out,” Gabriel says. “Taylor, Wilson, get me one of those boards over there!” Gabriel orders, pointing at some broken plants of wood from a wall. The agents listen, but Jesse looks away when they go back to Genji. He paces to the entrance, but doesn’t make it out before his stomach flips and he throws up all over the floor.

He’s glad his teammates or Reyes try to talk to him. They just allow him to puke everything out and don’t bother him. They don’t even acknowledge him as, Jesse assumes, they try to put Genji as close together as they can on the board. A gentle hand comes to his back and Gabriel’s soft voice follows, “Turn away, Jesse.”

He doesn’t listen at first, out of habit. He looks at Rainer coming, carrying one end of the board. Before the body passes by his side, he shuts his eyes and turns away, feeling like throwing up again. Gabriel’s hand moves to sooth him, but it doesn’t work.

When his stomach runs empty, he asks, “Where’s Hanzo? He couldn’t…” But he can’t finish the sentence.

“Let’s just go. You can’t be here anymore. You go first and I’ll stay with Genji’s body. He needs a better plane.”

Jesse snaps his head up and bitterly says, “Does it matter?!”

Gabriel doesn’t answer quickly, he only shrugs softly. “There’s nothing you can do here, now.”

“I need to face him,” Jesse hisses before he storms off in the direction of Hanzo’s room.

 

His eyes burn with the threat of tears when he passes by Genji’s bedroom door, and hurries the pace until he reaches Hanzo’s. He barges in and quickly notices the garden door open. There he sees Hanzo’s back towards McCree as he sits on his knees, looking at the garden. Jesse approaches him cautiously, Peacekeeper still in his hand as his fist clenches around the handle. The wood of the deck creaks under his boots, but Hanzo doesn’t move. Once he’s a foot away from Hanzo, he opens his mouth to speak, but his words falter. He takes a breath and tries again, “What the hell happened?”

The archer flinches and looks up at him, eyes wide and face splattered with blood. “Jesse?”

“What happened, Hanzo?”

Hanzo looks back at the garden, like he can’t comprehend the question. “I… I wasn’t strong enough. It all crashed on me and I… I thought it would be best t-to…”

“To what?” Jesse can’t find his patience.

“I… It was best for the clan. Just like they did to me,” the archer looks down.

“No! At least you’re alive!”

“And he is not,” Hanzo answers.

“‘Course he isn’t! You destroyed him!”

Hanzo closes his eyes, as if the words alone hurt him. “It was not supposed to end like this.”

Jesse shakes his head as he sheathes his revolver. “You killed Genji, for the clan?”

“If I did not do anything, they would have,” Hanzo’s voice sounds dark, angrier.

“You have no right to be upset! You showed your own brother a crap of mercy!”

Hanzo turns his head sharply to look at Jesse. His eyes red and hallowed. “Maybe you will understand, someday.”

Jesse shakes his head again as he steps back. “What I don’t understand is how could you’ve done this, Hanzo? I gave you a chance to change because I believed you could!”

“That was your mistake,” Hanzo hisses.

Jesse’s jaw tightens, “Just like it was a mistake to love you, because now I see you can’t love a damn thing!”

“You knew this wasn’t going to be easy,” Hanzo’s gaze narrows.

“Not this hard, either! I’m supposed to take you in, but I can’t even convince myself to even touch you right now!” Hanzo’s hard expression falls and he’s suddenly taken back. “I can’t forget this, Hanzo. Genji didn’t deserve a brother like you. And he definitely didn’t deserve a death like that.”

“Jesse, please,” Hanzo scrambles to his feet. That’s when Jesse sees the prosthetic legs that start under his knees. A string to his heart pulls, and a pain runs through his body until he can feel his bones breaking. He remembers Genji’s voice when he said what happened to Hanzo. He remembers Genji, bright, alive and whole. Now he looks at Hanzo, broken and corrupted. His left arm vibrates and his fist jerks. The desire to punch something, to hurt Hanzo raises in him. But his other half holds back, not wanting to lower to his level. Truth is, deep down, he can’t hurt Hanzo, yet. Jesse’s broken too, and he’ll be surprise if he can even make it out of the palace without collapsing.

“I don’t wanna see you again.” It comes out like a murmur from Jesse’s mouth, but he’s sure Hanzo hears clearly.

“You would understand if only—”

“If only nothin! You can’t blame the clan for this! You did whatever that was n’ killed your own brother!” Spit rains out of Jesse mouth as his eyes sting again. “We gave you the chance to help, and you came back anyways. You crawled back to this hole that destroyed you long ago.” He lifts his hands and drops them again. “I was too blind to see the monster you really are.”

Hanzo frowns and looks away, but Jesse notices the way his eyes twinkle with tears. He shuts his eyes before speaking, “I suggest you go, then. We were never right for one another.”

“We weren’t,” Jesse agrees as he turns around and walks a few steps, but then he looks over his shoulder and says, “I wouldn’t stick around for long if I were you. What you did to Genji, will follow you, wherever you go.”

Hanzo lowers his head for a second, and responds, “And I will be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything that has changed since you started reading, please let me know. Since I'm revising this fic I wanna know if there's something off or a change you didn't like so I can take it in consideration.
> 
> As always comments are deeply appreciate it and they help me continue writing. You can find me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


	12. Last Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am so sorry for the delay. Life got complicated. And I'm also so very sorry if this chapter is not what many expect. My heart lost its way with this one and I fought so long to gain it back, but I'm still not 100% happy with this. Overall, since this fic was created a year ago (damn), I think I wished I had gone through some stuff differently. I believe I've grown in some aspects and maybe I wasn't thinking beyond the box I had set myself after I wrote the first chapter, that was only meant to stay like this.
> 
> Second, I don't think the payhip version will happen. I just don't think I can give it my all to revise this fic, plus write the extra content. Which is why this chapter is so damn long, I left the scenes I would've left for the payhip version in. Not to mention it just felt like it wasn't enough and I didn't want to keep splitting the chapters or I would never finish. Maybe, if I get inspired and write those side stories I was gonna write, I'll post them here. Also, I couldn't get a beta since I have little access to internet and it wouldn't have worken out. I still went over this chapter like 5 times and tried my best to edit it nicely before posting it.
> 
> And finally, I still hope this chapter is to your liking and thank you for the readers that have been reading since the first chapter, and to the new ones. Please leave comments on people's works, it helps keep them motivated and know if something's off or if there's something specific that you really like. That stuff motivates writers to keep going and it means a lot more than you think. :)
> 
> EDIT 4/30/18: in the rush of posting it before I left where I had internet, I forgot to mention and make a change in the first chapter. Mercy is not supposed to be in Overwatch then, this is why here there's another doctor. I realized this in my revision so I've updated chapter One. Also, there is mcgenji in this chapter. They have a friends with benefits relationship at some point of this chapter. I added the tag, but if you missed it, here's another warning if that's not your cup of tea. Is brief, but just in case.

J e s s e

Reyes arrives with Shannon, and Genji’s body a few hours after. His commander tells him not to follow where they go, and McCree doesn’t even nod or mumbles a ‘yessir’. He doesn’t really want to see it anyways. He saw his friend in pieces already; pale and breathless. There was no point in bringing him here, unless it was to figure out how he was killed. Jesse can’t quiet explain it either. His first thought was arrows, but he didn’t see any holes piercing Genji. Nor swords. And how Genji was, how the place looked like a war had gone down, no sword alone could’ve done that.

Hanzo had dismantled Genji until there was hardly anything left whole. It pains Jesse to wonder when Genji died. Was it at the first attack? Or way after? How long did he suffer? After the scene, it makes it hard for Jesse to believe Hanzo went easy, or showed any mercy at all.

It’s devastating how easy his heart shattered at the sight of Hanzo, once he saw it had been him. A little part of McCree hoped someone else had killed Genji. And maybe at some point he feared he would find Hanzo the same way. His chest hurts. His hands shake when he remembers holding Hanzo, and his teeth clench when the ghost of the archer taste comes back up; it’s sickens him.

There’s a feeling inside of him, like each vein is snapping by a sharp blade, making him ache like he’s bleeding, but nothing spills out. He lies on his bed and lets his eyes burn as he cries. He allows his body to let his guard down and stretch all over the mattress, limbs apart and numb. He bites his tongue to keep quiet. He still won’t give anyone the chance to see him break. Those who knew Hanzo was his realize he’s hurting, but they won’t see him collapse.

His mind fogs black, like a drop of ink splattering all over his brain. Then he sees blue and gold. He sees his face reflected on sharp dragon teeth and the hot breath against his neck. He knows this will happen. Hanzo will be all he’ll think about. But he won’t let it happen.

McCree gets the strength to finally stand after a long time of just lying there, and drags his feet over the floor to his closet. In the depths of it, he pulls out a whiskey bottle, he always likes to keep on to celebrate or when a teammate needs it. It’s one of those things he tries to forget so he doesn’t go overboard, and he’s proud to know he hasn’t drank alone so far on excess. But that pride fades when his chest beats, reminding him he’s still alive, and aching to run to Hanzo. Someone who murders their own sibling.

He drinks until the room starts spinning, until he can’t walk a straight line even if he tried. He remains on his bed, shifting between sitting and laying. The moon casts enough light for him to see a detail in his room that he had forgotten. Hanzo’s gold ribbon is still tied around the lamp on his nightstand. Jesse snaps his hand over to grab it and wraps his around both hands before he tugs, but he halts when too much strength is put into it. He tugs again, clenching his jaw, telling himself to rip it apart. To tear the memories and start forgetting. He thinks about how it could be Hanzo’s silky, onyx hair, pulling it off his scalp, but when he tugs again, he stops. He pictures himself grabbing a knife to do it, pretend it’s Hanzo’s skin that he’s marking with crimson lines, one for every injury he caused Genji, and him.

In the end, he tries to throw it, but being a piece of fabric, it only hovers a few feet from him. His drunken mind gets angrier than he should and he tries to kick it, but fails. He decides to lie back down after having a quick sip of the half empty bottle.

\---

He doesn’t know when he wakes up, but his brain rattles all over his skull. And he’s still sad. He gets up to look in his closet, pulling and throwing everything in his way out of it. But he’s face with the horrible truth that there’s nothing else to drown himself with.

He collapses to the floor and rubs his eyes that burn. At some point during the night, it seems he closed the blinds. Yet, he can still see the brighter side behind it, of the morning sun threatening him. He crawls back to bed and hides under his sheets before he allows the void to take him again.

 

The door slams and it startles him, as well as hurts his head. The blinds get pulled and the light burns like fire against his eyelids. He turns on his stomach and covers his head with his pillow, pushing it down as hard as he can until he suffocates.

“McCree,” Gabriel calls and the sound of his boots against the floor are like thunder.

Jesse groans and pulls the pillow off. When he first opens his eyelids, the light stings. He can feel crust in the corner of his eyes and sand on his dry mouth. He shuts them again, feels a fever run over his body, begging him to remain still.

“Jesse,” Gabriel tries again, gentler. The cowboy opens one eye and it still burns. “It’s three in the afternoon. We have to talk to Jack and form a report for the UN.” His commander crosses his arms, but he’s not angry, maybe a little upset, Jesse can’t really read him at his state. “They wanna know why we didn’t just took them in when they were here. And, by knowing Hanzo was doing jobs, we are seen as accomplices. Also, they believe, in a way, we could’ve had stopped him from doing what he did.”

Jesse doesn’t speak at first, and when he does, his voice comes out soar and weak, “They’re right. We were too late.”

“Jesse—”

“I let him go.” Jesse himself isn’t sure who he means, Hanzo or Genji, but both hurt so think of.

“Get up,” Gabriel says as his hand falls on Jesse’s back, a gentle encouragement. “Go shower. I’ll meet you there.”

 

It takes longer than it normally would, but eventually he gets off the bed, showers and put on clean clothes. By the time he’s out, Gabriel’s waiting for him by the sinks with a glass of water. “Drink,” his commander offers and he takes it with a bit of hesitation.

Jesse drinks small sips first until it’s empty. Once he sets the glass down, he sees himself in the mirror in front of him. He looks like a mess. His eyes still look tired, his lips chapped and his posture all sluggish. His chest starts hurting again, sending him back to last night and why he can’t recognize himself in the mirror. He shuts his eyes like the reflection pains him and looks away, taking a deep breath. He shutters when he exhales, and straightens his body, not wanting his commander to see him fall to his knees.

“Let it out, kid,” Gabriel says behind him. Jesse opens his eyes and sees his boss through the mirror looking down, giving the cowboy some privacy while still not leaving him alone.

Jesse does. He sobs and leans from the sink, pushing the glass to slide down into it. He still won’t collapse to the floor, but cries as he clings to the marvel. He keeps his head down, not daring to look at the boy crying over a broken heart in the mirror, and the men he’s expected to become one day standing behind. He doesn’t say a name, even if it’s on the tip of his tongue. He won’t be the one crying and begging for his lover to come back.

“That’s enough,” Gabriel says and Jesse sobs one more time. He lifts his head and his face it’s different than when he last looked at it. He’s brows are furrowed, and his eyes turn to sharp glass. Reyes steps beside him and Jesse faces him. One of his gloved hands wipes away the tears off the gunslinger’s cheeks before he says, “It’s time to put your face back up, and don’t let them see you how broken you are. You can break later.”

Jesse gives him a stern nod, because Gabriel is right. The UN will see right through his words if he’s weak. They don’t know Hanzo Shimada is his soulmate, and they were already uneased with the idea of an ex-gang member joining Overwatch, even if it was Blackwatch technically. They could see him as a spy or even a traitor. They will know this is why they couldn’t get Sojiro or end the clan before things got ugly. That could be the end of Agent McCree.

Though if Jesse puts too much thought into it, he wouldn’t care right now if he got the boot. Yeah, without Overwatch he would probably end up in jail. Or not. Maybe he could have made it out before he got caught back when Deadlock was ambushed, and would make it in the crime scene. Hell, maybe he would’ve met Hanzo in the long run and burn down heroes like Overwatch and Blackwatch to the ground together.

 

Reyes is the one that does most of the talking, and Jack edits the report, knowing what the UN wants to read. They say having Hanzo and Genji here had been their plan all along to get them to the guy in Spain, which is a lie, but since they caught the guy, it’ll be believable enough. They find a connection to have a more solid lie—Señor Alfredo had been to a few of Shimada’s auctions. Once it’s done, Morrison reads through it about two more times and sends it. He looks at Jesse with pity, and dismisses him, but Gabriel stays behind. Jesse knows as soon as the door clicks behind him, they will starts talking about how sorry they feel for the cowboy, but he can’t bring himself to care or stay behind to listen.

 

H a n z o

Nightmares are usually black, and gray. Maybe a little red, like blood. And there’s the cry of ghosts, the scratching sound of demons against stone and thunder breaking the sky. But Hanzo’s nightmares for the past month have been colorful as the garden outside his room. There’s a lot of green that reminds him of spring and youth. And pink like the cherry blossom trees and watermelon flavor. There’s yellow, bright as laugh from a child that doesn’t fear his future. And light blue, like the dreams of a young man that doesn’t know he will not get to grow old.

He wakes up with cold sweats and barely with any air in his lungs, like someone had their hands around his throat while he slept. He knows exactly who, the ghost of his biggest regret so far.

Once he’s awake, he doesn’t bother going back to sleep, no matter if the sky is still pitch black. He stacks up on coffee and goes to his office to work. He hasn’t done any big jobs knowing Blackwatch might run in any of them. He remains taking down spies, traitors and other business that haven’t come up to the surface and he’s sure they aren’t in Overwatch’s radar. But it’s not enough to keep him busy, or to tire him enough to drop dead on his bed and sleep for hours. He regrets what he did to Genji, and he knows this is what he should get as punishment. A burden to carry for the rest of his life.

Is not just Genji’s hands he imagines around his neck, but McCree. He won’t even need both, his mechanical one would be enough to crush him and end Hanzo’s misery, a gift he doesn’t deserve. Many times has a pen floated over his skin, wondering if he should write—what he should write? He knows Jesse would prefer to rip his skin off than to ever feel that feather touch on him ever again. While Hanzo longs for it almost every night when he’s most vulnerable and feeling cold, and empty. Like the statue made out of stone Genji tried to stop him from being.

 

J e s s e

Gabriel doesn’t send him on a mission for almost two months. He keeps Jesse on base, going through paper work with him and small errands that keep him in the agent mind set, but doesn’t put him in any danger. At first, Jesse was mad about it, Gabriel was seeing the right out of a gang boy he picked up on Route 66 years ago, and treating him like he will shoot at anything that moves. But as the days went on, and paperwork with Gabriel seemed more like a relaxing session than homework, he saw why his commander kept him back. He needed to refresh after the emotionally and physical exhaustion he got from Hanamura. The sessions started with both sitting quietly, and flipping through papers, but then the stories came out, from embarrassing, to happy family gatherings at Reyes’ home. Jesse knew he wanted to share moments he had with Jack, like when he met the parents, but he was restraining himself from telling them, from feeling like he’s robbing it in Jesse’s face that he got a good soulmate.

One time, a quick story spilled out of his mouth and Jesse noticed the way his eyes shifted to stars, until he realized what he had done and cleared his throat. If he had told it the first day, Jesse would have ignored him, hell, maybe even thrown a sarcastic comment at him. But now, Jesse feels happy for his commander. He asks more about Jack and listens happily to the stories.

\---

His first mission is nothing big, only a stake out and they capture the woman who was luring in young guys as mules. No one comes hurt and Jesse feels okay in the field. He was a bit slow at first, didn’t noticed the woman until Reyes told him “look again” a second time and then he found her. He didn’t even dare approached her and pretend to be a possible candidate, knowing he might trip on solid grown and ruin the mission.

On the way back to base, Reyes gets a call and he frowns at the screen before standing up from his seat and taking it. McCree thinks nothing of it, maybe it’s Morrison calling when he’s supposed to be asleep, or Petras, or someone else. But when he sits back down, his commander shifts on his seat and looks like he’s holding a secret he wants to keep, but also wants to tell.

“You alright, boss?” Jesse asks to see if he can get it out of him. If he’s something big, he knows he won’t.

Gabriel sighs and looks at Jesse in the eyes, “Genji’s awake.”

Jesse’s blood runs cold.

\---

McCree can finally say he has seen a ghost. He’s standing at the foot of the bed and Genji—or most of what was Genji—lies on it. His middle is stuck together by some kind of latex that shimmers red, his skin is scarred, and by the short lumps under the blanket, Jesse’s sure he’s missing both of his legs. The right part of his torso and most of his stomach are covered in bandages as well as the stump on of where his right arm used to be.

He has come to the infirmary before, but never seen him. And that’s because he has been kept in a special room, under lock and key agents don’t have access to unless they’re accompanied by someone with authority. It’s cold, and it has a lot of equipment Jesse doesn’t understand. Genji has a lot of tubes connected to his skin and monitors around that track something different. But his focus remains on Genji.

Jesse stares at him, holding his own breath, just so he can see clear if Genji’s in fact breathing. His chest moves very softly, but he seems to have a pulse that’s barely beating. During what feels like hours, Genji never opens his eyes, or show any sign of being awake.

“Thought you said he’d woken up,” McCree recalls, lower than he meant to.

“Saying he was alive felt too morbid, or out of a horror film,” Gabriel says behind him, arms crossed.

Jesse grimaces at him, “You’ve had his dead body here for more than a month?!”

“In a way. He’s been coming and going, kinda like a coma.”

“Why?” Jesse asks as he steps away from the bed.

“I knew we had a chance to save him, Jesse. I had to try,” Gabriel responds and looks at Genji. “We weren’t gonna leave him there even if I didn’t think we could succeed.”

“Well, I’m glad for that, but this…” Jesse also looks at Genji. “I don’t know how…”

The door hisses open and Doctor Pond enters, followed by Angela. “Is he better?” Gabriel quickly asks her.

“Genji Shimada shows signs of recovery, faster than we had hoped and we’re sure he will remain awake,” the doctor answers as she steps closer to her patient. “This is the longest his heart has kept beating.”

“Even before you called Reyes?” Jesse asks.

Pond nods, “He had been breathing for nine hours straight.”

“We got some readings from his brain as well,” Angela says. “He seemed to show signs of distress, we assume he was having nightmares.”

“As he said anythin’?” McCree looks back at Genji, hoping he will be the one to answer.

“No, though I believe he won’t be able to for a while. His vocal cords are damage, but we’ve taken the chance he’s been asleep to cure them,” Pond answers.

“Any sign of memory loss?” Gabriel questions.

“We don’t think so,” Angela responds. “His brains seems to be working normally, to our surprise.”

“But we capture some issues,” Doctor Pond adds. “We discovered when he first came to be that his eyes aren’t working.”

“He’s blind?” McCree asks.

“Yes, but we’re working on ways to bring his vision back,” Pond confirms. “We should be able to once he wakes up. It is something we’d like to ask him, just as with the rest of his body.”

Jesse doesn’t ask, he just looks at Gabriel, knowing he’ll know. The commander licks his lips and answers, “We can build him a body.”

“It will work just like your arm, McCree. But we need his consent,” Doctor Pond says as she walks towards Genji and pulls out a small flashlight. She opens one of his eyelids and puts it in front of it, but Jesse notices it doesn’t move.

“He’ll be almost a robot then,” McCree comments since the majority of Genji’s body will need the help.

“But at least he’ll be alive,” Gabriel adds and Jesse looks at him.

“Will he want to though? Boss, I’m not sure about all of this. What I went through will be nothing compared to what happened to him. His own damn brother killed him and we brought him back to what? So he can reminisce through all that crap?”

“Of course, we are ready for any mental and emotional troubles we come across,” Angela intervenes. “And we will keep him under our care 24/7.”

Jesse shakes his head, still not sure about it. Gabriel places a hand on his shoulder and says, “Let’s wait and see. It might be like you expect, it might not be. Maybe it’ll be something none of us expect. But we won’t know what he needs or wants until he can say so.”

“Can I keep visitin’ him?” Jesse asks the doctors and they look at each other with concern.

“Though only Commander Reyes as come to visit him, and you’d be the second one, we can’t risk you both coming over so much now that he seems to be back for good,” Doctor Pond responds.

“We don’t know how he will react,” Angela adds. “Even if you’re trained soldiers, it could put you at risk as well.”

Jesse nods, understanding it’s for everyone’s good if the visits are kept to a minimum. But Doctor Pond still says, “Once he wakes up, and we can secure everyone’s safety, we will let you know.”

\---

Jesse visits Genji once again after, accompanied by Gabriel. They do nothing but watch Genji sleep and breath. His skin has regained some color since the last time Jesse saw him, and the green of his hair is fading to black. Jesse sits closer to him while Reyes leans from the wall near the door. After the room is too quiet, Jesse decides to speak, even if Genji won’t hear him.

“I’m sorry, Gen,” he mumbles with his head low, and hat taken off as soon as he walked in to the room. “I wish I could’ve stopped him.”

“Jesse,” Gabriel whispers, not to stop him from talking, but from going too far deep into guilt.

“If I had been there…” Jesse ignores his commander. “Things would’ve been different. I should’ve kept you both here, or gone with you.” He lifts his head and his eyes begin to sting. “Whatever you decide to do—wake up or not, stay here or go back home—I’ll understand. But know that I’m so sorry.” He waits for a responds, a sign that Genji heard him, but his mouth and eyes remain closed, and the only part of his body that moves is his chest when he breathes.

After a few minutes, Gabriel walks closer and places a hand on the cowboy’s shoulder. “We have to go.” They have a mission, and they’ll be gone for at least three days. He’s afraid, when he’s back, Genji will be gone completely. Or wake up alone.

\---

When Blackwatch returns, Genji’s still asleep. Gabriel and Jesse make a quick visit, but that’s the last time in two weeks Jesse’s able to see him. He’s training with the rest of Blackwatch; everyone’s sparring in pairs while Gabriel walks around to study their moves up close. Taylor slams Jesse against the mat and his head spins a few seconds. When he’s view focuses, he sees Angela upsides down as she approaches Reyes. Even if Taylor gets off of him, he remains lying, watching as the duo talk and Reyes drifts his eyes towards him. He nods and mouths a ‘thank you’ to Angela before she walks away.

“McCree,” Gabriel calls and the cowboy scrambles to his feet. “Everybody take ten.” The couples break while Jesse follows Gabriel out of the gym. “Genji woke up,” Gabriel says as he walks and Jesse’s pace hurries until he’s a step ahead of his commander.

They encounter Angela at the infirmary who stops them before they go in, “Doctor Pond is still with him. She’ll let you see him once she’s done.”

“Thanks, Ange,” Jesse says and he looks at the door to Genji’s room, hoping it’ll open.

It does after two minutes and Doctor Pond comes out, there’s a small smile on her lips as she looks at Reyes and McCree. “He seems to be doing well, though still a little confused. He doesn’t quite believe what happened.”

“Can I see him?” Jesse asks.

“Yes,” the doctor responds. “I’ll be out here if you need anything.”

“Thanks, doctor,” Gabriel says as he starts walking to Genji’s room.

“Can I go alone?” Jesse stops him, but Gabriel shuts down the idea quickly.

“It’s too soon to trust him with you alone, McCree. Maybe next time.” Jesse doesn’t try again, and accepts it for now.

Genji’s bed is levelled for him to sit, but he still looks small and out of place. His heartbeat is normal, and that’s what Jesse cares about. The doctor would have told him is anything was wrong. Genji’s blank gaze goes to the hiss of the door, but he doesn’t speak.

“Gen?” Jesse steps closer, but Genji’s eyes remain unfocused on the door. “It’s Jesse.”

“McCree?” Genji’s voice is soar.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jesse tries a cheerful tone, but Genji grimaces. “Glad to see ya.”

“Wish I could say the same.” The words are like poison, but Jesse tries to ignore them for now, understanding Genji’s in pain. McCree chews on his bottom lip, not knowing what to say, but Genji asks, “Where am I?”

“Back at Overwatch Swiss base,” Reyes responds. “In the infirmary.”

“Why?” Genji whispers.

“Reyes thought we could save you,” Jesse answers as he steps closer and Genji turns his head slightly to him. “He took you after we went to the palace.”

“If only you had arrived five minutes sooner,” Genji says in another whisper, and then raises his voice a little. “You should’ve left me there to die.”

“And give _him_ the pleasure?” the words taste bitter on Jesse’s tongue.

“Now he has the advantage of being in my nightmares,” Genji points out and Jesse’s breath catches in his throat. “I didn’t ask for this, McCree.”

“Then we’ll pull the plug,” Gabriel says as he walks forward and Jesse looks at him with a glare. “If you’re gonna waste more of our time and resources, tell us so we can stop.”

“If you believe me to be such a waste, why did you bring me here?” Genji hisses.

“To give you a chance,” Gabriel frowns as he crosses his arms. “Tell me you don’t want it, and I’ll tell the doctors to end your misery. Then, you brother will surely win.”

“Reyes,” Jesse says sharply.

Genji turns his head away, and Jesse looks at him. “I understand it’s hard, Genji, and it won’t be easy. And if you want to be left alone for a while, we will, but please rethink about this. I can help you.”

Genji’s eyes have no trouble finding Jesse’s, “Like you did in the palace?”

“We didn’t know the lengths your brother would go,” Gabriel quickly says, trying to cease the sting of Genji’s words, but Jesse still feels them piercing his chest.

“You must be mediocre at your job if you don’t study your targets enough to know what they’re capable of.”

“We all know it was me!” Jesse barks. “Reyes went easy on your family because of me. I trusted Hanzo because we were soulmates and I let him go through me.”

Genji scoffs, “It’s funny that you think the bond is over because you want it to, McCree. This is only the beginning of the soulmates’ curse.”

R e y e s

Ending the night with heavy shoulders like he’s carrying the weight of the world is not new to Gabriel. But this time it has an extra weight and a name thick in his tongue. His feet drag over the floor all the way to his room. A room he and Jack picked once they moved to base since they were already deep in their relationship. The way through the kitchenette and small living room is dark, but the lamp by the bed is lit while Jack sits on the bed. It surprises Gabriel the blonde is actually reading a book for pleasure and not some reports. Which makes Gabe feel bad about walking in with a cloud of sorrow to ruin Jack’s free time.

Jack lifts his gaze to Gabriel, who smiles at him before making a beeline to the bathroom. He tries to fix himself in the shower, straighten his posture and rinse of that tired look off his face with cold water. Even after that and getting into some comfortable pajama bottoms, Jack notices something’s wrong with his soulmate when Gabriel crawls under the cover. “Hard day?”

Gabriel considers staying quiet, but Jack will persist, “Genji woke up and talked to Jesse.”

Jack’s concerned look hardens, “Did he say something bad?”

“Only blamed him for what happened,” Gabriel sighs and the words coming from his own mouth make his body curve against Jack.

Jack places his hand on Gabriel’s short hair in a comforting caress, “In his place, it’s understandable he blames someone. Shimada just needs time to heal.”

Gabriel closes his eyes softly, “It’s my fault Jack.”

Jack tenses and stays quiet for a few seconds. He shuts his book before placing it down on the night stand and lies on his side, pulling Gabriel closer. “Don’t go there,” Morrison coos as his fingers massage Gabriel’s scalp.

“I knew the soulmate marks could be used to our advantage into penetrating the Shimada palace. I didn’t think what could happen to Jesse, or Shimada.”

“No one knew what would happen, my moon. Maybe you didn’t think about it then, but Shimada was born into a life of crime, no one would be able to get rid of it that easy.”

“But Jesse’s suffering now, mi sol,” Gabriel whispers into Jack’s chest. “That will not end easily. No matter how he feels about Hanzo, even if he despise him now, the bond will burn in him.”

Jack’s quiet again, not knowing what to say. “You can help him through it.”

Gabriel shakes his head lightly, “I don’t understand what that’s like, Jackie.”

“But you can be there for him, just like you’ve been there before. And if Genji recovers, both can be there for each other too.”

“I’m also worried for him,” Gabriel confesses. “He died. As far as I know, his own bond is broken now, isn’t it?”

Jack inhales deeply, “That’s how it normally works; one half dies, the bond breaks.”

“That poor girl,” Gabriel says and more weight adds to his bones until the pressure is enough to break them. His ribcage feels like it snaps and pierces his lungs until he can’t breathe. “She must’ve felt it in her heart as it broke. So young.”

“But Genji is alive and, if he ever wishes, we can find her.”

“If he wishes,” Gabriel repeats. “It’ll be a long road to recovery.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse gives Genji two weeks because he needs time for himself, and because the doctors also suggested it. He goes on another mission, at least that keeps his mind busy and away from what Genji’s going through. He wants to be there, he still sees Genji as a friend no matter the things he said. He has a right to be hurt, to be angry, even if it is at Jesse. He’s sure once Genji starts getting better, the comments made won’t matter.

As for his own ache, he rather not talk about the way his heart breaks every night, and how his eyes burn after crying himself to sleep. He curls on his side and tries to remain as quiet as possible to not bother his roommate. But one night, when he has the room for himself, he lets it out.

Every morning it feels like a new breath of fresh air, with a pure heart that knows no pain. Just to be reminded of Hanzo’s eyes under the moonlight. His velvet hair between Jesse’s fingers. And the way his voice calls the cowboy’s name. It’s a torture that begins every time Jesse wakes up.

He gets a message from Doctor Pond that Genji wants to see him. Jesse considers going, but he takes it as a good sign that Genji asked for him. When he enters the room, Genji looks at him, and Jesse stares back into his new eyes. They glow red and focus perfectly on the cowboy.

Genji tilts his head. “Now I can see how old you’re getting.” There’s a hint of mockery and Jesse grins.

“They look good,” Jesse comments as he steps closer, but Genji looks down. His eyes must be new, but his body is still taken apart and wrapped in bandages. His skin looks better, it’s back to its natural color and the scars aren’t as red as they were when they brought him in.

“I can’t apologize for what I said, not now,” Genji says.

“I understand,” Jesse nods. “I ain’t askin’ for an apology.”

“I just… don’t understand how it got to this point.” Genji’s fist turns pale from how he’s pulling at the sheets. “I tried to help him see reason.”

“You did,” Jesse assures.

“But it wasn’t enough,” Genji closes his eyes in defeat.

Jesse sighs and feels his insides twisting and aching, “Nothing we did was enough to change him. The Elders had too much influence on him, even after your father passed.”

“I don’t know where to go from here… If I should even be here.”

“If you came back, it’s for a reason—”

“Your commander brought me here,” Genji interrupts.

“But no matter what our doctors did, your body could’ve rejected it all and given up—you could’ve given up, but you didn’t. Must be somethin’ here that keeps pullin’ ya to stay.”

Genji’s quiet at first, but then he looks directly at Jesse’s eyes and says, “Yes. And that is to destroy the Shimada Empire you couldn’t.”

\---

_“There are many things I wish I could do to you right now”_

McCree writes one night when he can’t sleep. When he’s too busy tossing and turning, and his skin burns for a touch that will cease the fever. He writes after going to a bar and having no luck on picking up anyone, because a stranger’s touch isn’t enough to calm this desire. He aches for his other half, a pain so violent it tears him apart to a point he can’t feel his heart beating in the hole in his chest.

 _“I assume they are bad,”_ the archer writes back after minutes that feel like an eternity.

_“Just as bad as what you did to Gen”_

_“You know where I am if you ever wish to act on that bloodlust.”_

McCree squints his eyes at the last line, it’s an honest invitation to run into the palace an take him. Hanzo is smart. He knows McCree is a wounded man right now, because he feels it too. But he has an advantage: he’s savage. He will put his feelings aside and fight McCree, while the gunslinger isn’t ready to face him.

Jesse throws the pen to the floor of the motel room a few agents of Blackwatch are staying in Turkey for a mission and stands up to leave, slamming the door after him enough to ring in the hallway.

\---

_“The arcade caught fire today.”_

McCree sees the news written on his forearm while visiting Genji, luckily his friend is busy looking over some schematics for his new body with doctor Pond to notice. McCree just pockets his hands to hide it until he’s on his back at his room and answers, “ _Why do I care?”_

McCree stares at the spot under his question until a response fades in, “ _Thought I should share, it seemed you enjoyed it when you were here.”_

McCree reads between the lines: “It was the place I told you my name, though you already knew it. It was the place I was a fool, and let you in.”

“Not as much as Genji,” McCree says out loud and after a few seconds of questioning his own words, he writes it down. The spot underneath that line remains blank and when he wakes up in the morning there’s no new addition, either.

\---

Hanzo spots McCree before the cowboy does, from across the club in Tokyo. Reyes, other agents and Jesse are visiting to find a guy that deals omnic parts underground. Jesse swallows the shot of vodka and it scorches down his body. He wishes he could melt into the tiles and slip away through the crack.

Hanzo looks beautiful under the blue and violet lights, but already older than he should be. He carries the weight of the clan on his shoulders, McCree can tell. It’s obvious both are here for the same reason. And if McCree has to go through Hanzo to prove he isn’t losing his touch, he’ll do it. And to start, he moves into the dancing crowd, away from Hanzo. He smiles and winks at any one that looks his way, even chats with an older woman he’d be glad to take to the back and show her a good time.

But no matter where he goes, Hanzo remains in the back of his mind. McCree looks back, but he isn’t there, it’s only the memory of the dragon mocking him. He goes back to the bar to order another shot, and leans on his right elbow to look around. He spots Hanzo again, coming from a door and posture straight as he looks all high and mighty. It says it all: he got to the guy before McCree.

Jesse clenches his jaw and walks away, leaving the bartender with his drink in hand. He paces towards Hanzo, but once he’s close enough he glides smoothly and places a hand on the wall behind the archer. As if they were in sync, as if they have ever worked together on something like this, Hanzo leans back on the wall and looks interested, not even surprised or offended.

“Where were you?” McCree asks.

Hanzo frowns at him, “That is not your concern. I do not belong to you.” McCree can hear the word ‘anymore’ that goes unsaid.

“Ain’t that a pity,” McCree says and smiles as his fingers delicately brush a strand of hair behind Hanzo’s ear. “You wouldn’t last a day in our watch after what you did.”

Hanzo smirks and says with mockery, “Yet here I am, after you let me go.” McCree chews on his tongue, trying not to let his confident stance falter. “Tell me, gunslinger, will you do it again tonight?”

McCree looks into the archer’s dark eyes, a mistake. They pull him lower until he tilts his head and their mouths are an inch away from each other. Hanzo hesitates, but leans his head back until it touches the wall. Jesse suddenly gets the feral urge to pull him closer, to claim him once more. “That depends, tell me where you were and we’ll see if I need to take you in.”

“I was not with Fierro, if that is what you think.” McCree nods, they are here for the same thing then, just as he suspected. “I do not know how you even made it this far without recognizing what is a bathroom and your target.”

“Then I might have a reason to take ya in,” McCree says, lowering his head a little more. “If ya haven’t seen him, it means yer gonna.”

“I can leave Tokyo without ever meeting the man,” Hanzo hisses. “Dealings with omnic traffickers is the least of my priorities.” And McCree believes him. He can follow Hanzo all night, he will eventually leave without a meeting and McCree would have wasted time. At least he admitted he was gonna see him. He should tell his commander, but looking down at him, at this beautiful prince he once saw ruling a different kind of kingdom with once the Shimada Empire fell, is making it feel like time’s melting away and the club is disappearing into nothing, leaving them both behind. He could grab Hanzo’s hand and run away, fix what happened on the way. Maybe Hanzo will follow, or maybe he’ll choose the clan again.

In his thoughts, he misses the moment Hanzo’s eyes blink softly and remain half lidded. McCree’s hand raises to the archer’s hair and down his ear until it rest on his neck, feeling his pulse rapidly thumping against it. The music is distant, and the rest of the bodies around them turn to dust. They lean into each other, close enough for their breaths to meet in a fiery battle. It’s an oasis in the middle of a battlefield.

Hanzo’s hands come to McCree’s chest, they don’t push enough to stop him, but he feels something sharper. Jesse’s heart stops, believing he has fallen into the dragon’s trap. He looks down and sees a golden card shimmering with the lights of the club.

“Show this to the bartender in the green shirt, and he will let you through to Fierro.”

McCree wraps his hand around Hanzo’s to hide and take the card. “How’d you get this?”

“They are placed over the city if you are looking for him, and know where to look,” Hanzo answers and the tip of his top lip brushes with Jesse’s bottom, making both of their breaths stutter. “He does not know I have it, yet, so you better hurry.”

McCree doesn’t ask why he’s doing this. He doesn’t want to hear a lie, or the painful truth that both still hold on to a hope that this can be fixed. He takes the card and slips it in his front pocket, but before Hanzo can drop his hands, he catches one of them and brings it to his lips. Hanzo watches with longing eyes and parted lips, in need of a drink from the cowboy’s lips. Jesse feels just the same, but he walks away before he makes another stupid mistake, and doesn’t look back at the criminal he lets walk away.

\---

 _“Had cotton candy ice cream today for the first time in my life_ ,” McCree informs his soul mate two weeks later through his skin. He’s drunk and probably shouldn’t, but his hand snuck into the drawer of his nightstand, after grabbing the golden ribbon he had thrown under his bed weeks ago. “ _It was the vilest thing I’ve ever tasted after you.”_

_“S’mores are not that tasteful either.”_

McCree scoffs at the answers as the pen falls from his finger and clatters to the floor.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo has a problem with stopping. He wasn’t able to stop Genji from doing reckless things. He wasn’t brave enough to tell his father to stop with the business. He was a coward when it was time to stop the Elders. He failed at stopping himself from doing the biggest mistake of his life. He was a fool to not stop Jesse from leaving. He’s too desperate to stop himself from smelling and hugging the black cowboy hat that once belonged to Jesse. And he’s pathetic from not stopping the shots of sake from going down his throat lately.

The nights that he finds himself with nothing to do, when the Elders leave him alone, he grabs a bottle and drinks until he can’t see straight. This has been going since after McCree left him. Since Hanzo himself killed his younger brother.

He deserves to feel numb, to feel lava running down his throat and melting into his bones. He shouldn’t have the right to feel anything at all, but the void in his chest that drags him to a sleep full of nightmares. He sees himself killing Genji over, and over. Then he wakes up calling his name, like clockwork. Drenched in sweat and eyes burning. Sometimes he lets himself cry, when he’s too weak, or drunk, to control himself. Other times he graves his bow and practices until his fingers feel like they will bleed.

Many times he has grabbed a pen to his skin, but pulled himself away. One time, the pen didn’t have ink. Another time, the ink just wouldn’t work on skin. Then there were times he was about to write, but the gunslinger beat him to it. But tonight, he waits while looking at his fair and clear skin, until he’s angry at it. The ink writes neatly in his clear right arm, like it was meant to stay in his bones for history to record.

_“Jesse”_

He writes the only name that matters. The only person he wants to reach right now. But receives nothing in return. Maybe he should wait. His drunken mind tells him to persist, “ _we haven’t spoken.”_ It has been a month since their last, quick exchange.

He waits a little longer than the first. He closes his eyes, thinking it will help not seeing the blank spot under his own writing. When he feels the light brush, he holds his breath. It’s the touch someone would normally feel in a dream, but he doesn’t want to open his eyes in case it’s a nightmare.

Once it stops, he opens them.

_“Too busy hatin ya”_

He bites his tongue and looks over at his left arm, the one he has used as a drafting paper for all the things he could say to Jesse. The writing isn’t as neat since it is not with his writing hand, but the words are still understandable.

There are many ways he could go on next. Some words portray anger—at himself, at Genji, at Reyes, even at McCree—There are those that portray loneliness (‘I wish you were here’, ‘I miss you’, ‘it has been to long since we’ve seen each other’) Then are the desperate ones (‘I need you’, ‘come and get me’, ‘I don’t want to keep living like this’). Between the rests, one captures his attention. _Sorry_.

_“Why are ya writin?”_

It feels like a threat, an invasion. Like they don’t share the same piece of soul anymore and Hanzo’s wiping his feet on the welcoming mat. He has become a burden for Jesse’s heart to carry.

Hanzo shuts his eyes for a few seconds, allows the alcohol to do the thinking for him. When he opens them, he writes.

_“I’ve missed you.”_

He waits, almost holds his breath; which he feels like he would do even if it takes forever to McCree to answer.

_“I miss the old Hanzo not the monster I last saw”_

Hanzo throws the pen against the wall as he roars and then the glass. It shatters and he watches his own reflection on the broken pieces over the floor. He gets to his feet and grabs the bottle on his way out.

Genji’s room has been left the same. The Elders told Hanzo he should be the one to dispatch of whatever he wants. But Hanzo sees it as a punishment, or a test. They want to see how fast he would do it. He guesses he has failed, which is why the Elders still look down on him. After everything he has done for the clan, the Elders smell weakness in him.

But no longer.

He slams the door open and watches every corner in the room. Every belonging that once was his brother’s mocks him. The consoles he passed on and still used to play with him. The photos, the colorful sheets and toys. They all tell the story of Genji Shimada, who Hanzo grew up with and took care of. The green dragon is slayed and gone, and he will remain lost. His things shouldn’t be here anymore. This isn’t his home, no matter how much Hanzo wants to keep him.

If he wants the Elders to respect him, to even fear him, he has to act against his own breaking heart. He already did it once, he can do it once more.

 

J e s s e

McCree drops the pen like its burns. And it rings in his hears like a brick hitting the floor when it falls. He should’ve known this would only bring him more pain in the end. There’s a part of him that wishes to shed his skin, to rip that string that ties them together from the root and watch it turn to dust. His mouth burns when he remembers the kisses he shared with Hanzo, like the blue dragon’s fire still linger in him, setting his bones ablaze until they’re nothing. He remembers Sojiro’s decaying skin and feels it over his own wherever Hanzo touch. It feels like he’s rotting day by day, and there’s no cure to stop the agony.

There’s no bottle of whiskey in his closet for now. He opens the cabinet in the Blackwatch rec room where the alcohol bottles usually are, and it’s empty. He swears there was vodka there a few days ago. The beers that were in the fridge are also gone, and so it’s the emergency flasks he tapes under last board of the bookshelf.

“Looking for something?” Jesse freezes on his knees after putting the books back where they were. “The UN is doing their _surprise_ inspection this week, so no alcohol.”

“Are you sure that’s it?” McCree looks over his shoulder.

“You’ve had enough,” Reyes says sternly.

“I don’t need you to parent me,” McCree hisses as he stands up. “A drink hurts no one.”

“Your pain comes from something else,” Gabriel states as he walks closer. “And I can’t let it get worse.”

“Cut me some slack, boss.”

“I believe that’s what got you this bad, McCree.” His commander sighs and brushes his face. “Sometimes I was too soft, and other times too rough. But now, I’m being reasonable. No more alcohol.”

McCree scoffs and walks pass him, “Like I can’t get it somewhere else.”

“McCree,” Gabriel calls and it stops the cowboy. “You know that is not the answer. If he knew how he left you, he’s going to have the upper hand.” Reyes walks closer again, as gentle as his boots will let him; must be another busy night for him to still have half of his uniform. “This isn’t something you want to hear, but he’s our enemy now.”

“He always was,” McCree clarifies.

“His father was. We believed he was just a key to get to him, but now he’s the leader of the clan. And we can’t let him get under your skin.”

“I can’t…” McCree groans in frustration and tangles his own fingers in his hair. “I can’t face him again. Not like this.”

Reyes places a hand on his shoulder and McCree looks up at him. “I’m not asking you too, Jesse. I already made that mistake once. What I want is for you to get help. To find healthy ways to cope. The cure for a broken heart isn’t at the end of a bottle.”

“Can you tell me if it’ll get better?”

Gabriel opens his mouth, but says nothing.

“You even can’t.” McCree shakes his head with disbelief and pushes his commander’s hand off him. “Because you don’t know what I’m feeling.”

Gabriel looks away from him and closes his eyes. Maybe trying to picture the most painful thing he has ever experience. That still won’t be enough. Even McCree himself can’t remember the last time he felt like this. Not even when he lost his arm. Maybe because he knew it could be fixed, somehow. But this can’t. Unless he ever finds it in himself to forgive Hanzo. Or both can ever see eye to eye again.

Then he thinks of Genji and knows it will never happen.

Guess they weren’t meant to rule the world in this life either. Maybe in the next they will truly complete each other and not tear apart what they could have.

Gabriel grabs him by the shoulder again and pulls him for a hug before he sighs. “Then tell me how you feel, Jesse.”

And McCree crumbles.

\---

“How did he do it?” McCree asks Genji when he visits him a few days after his breakdown. His friend has a new right arm, completely mechanical, but only a skeleton while the more complex replacement arrives. Genji tilts his head, his eyes glow dark as he frowns. “You don’t have to answer.”

Genji looks away from him, “There were legends about the Shimadas from decades ago that were told to us like tales. Of our ancestor summoning dragons.” McCree straightens up and pays attention. “Hanzo and I believed it when we were kids, but as we grew, the Elders reminded us it has been decades since the last Shimada could call for one, and even then they weren’t sure it was true. But Hanzo… his dragons showed up.”

“Your own family dragons showed up to kill you?” McCree asks, a little in disbelief and confused.

“They aren’t mine. Each Shimada has their own. Hanzo seems to have two, which was rare. I don’t know what the Elders think now, or if he can keep doing it, but it seems something in him woke up.”

“They shredded you?”

“In a way.”

“With fire?”

Genji squints his eyes, “We aren’t talking about real dragons, more like spirits. They did burn me, but it was with ice as their bodies went through me.”

“That’s… that’s somethin’.” McCree rubs the back of his neck, not exactly knowing what to do with this information, or what to think of it. “Do you know if you have one?”

Genji hesitates, “I don’t think so. At least not anymore.”

\---

“Is that how you’re going end your precious empire?” Reyes says from across the simulator. McCree stands by his side and glares his way, but he’s ignored. Genji looks over his shoulder as he stands in a new body, and a katana in hand. Bots lie all around him in broken parts and hissing as sparks burst out of them. “These bots already know your attacks.”

Genji turns with his sharp eyebrows arched and his red eyes bright. “I still managed to—ah!” He falls on one knee after a blast from a bot hidden behind a wall shoots at him. He turns and deflects the next attack with his blade, but the fire misses the bot and burns the wall instead.

The robot is about to attack again when Gabriel calls it off, “End simulation!” The bot’s light goes off and shuts down.

“I had it!” Genji hisses at him.

“What about the next wave?” Reyes asks.

“He’s been at it for hours,” McCree intervenes, “you know he can do it.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel starts and looks at the cowboy, “he has been going for months, and needs to know when to stop.”

Genji sheathes his sword behind his back and storms to his commander. “The longer we wait, the stronger the clan gets. The more allies my brother gains.”

“The weaker you grow.” Gabriel frowns and Genji comes face to face with him. Even if he’s shorter than Reyes, he isn’t afraid to get in his face. “If you keep working yourself like this, you won’t be able to think straight.” The commander pokes his agent’s head and Genji turns away. “You will settle back to that little boy who used to play fight with his older brother, and he will beat you, just like he used to. He will know your every move.”

“He didn’t always beat me!” Genji barks, sounding more like a child.

“I do not care.” Gabriel shoves Genji out of his space. “This will be the only fight that matters and you can’t let him know he’s already in your head.”

“He’s not,” Genji lies, but McCree knows the nightmares still hunt him.

“I’m your commander now, pequeño príncipe [little prince]. Your crown broke the day your brother slit you in half. If I order you to stop, you stop.”

Genji’s body hisses and McCree swears he hears a growl. The cowboy decides to finally step in the middle and hold Genji softly by his shoulders. “C’mon, let’s get a drink or somethin’. It’ll do ya good.”

Genji pushes his hands away. “I don’t need a drink.”

But McCree ignores him and turns to Reyes, “Are we allowed to go out, boss?”

“Go ahead,” Gabriel waves them off. “I need a break myself. But _don’t_ overdo it, and remember to eat.” The commander emphasizes the ‘ _don’t_ ’ as he looks at McCree before turning around to leave. It has been about four months since McCree last got drunk, since their last deep conversation in the rec room. It’s not the first time they have late talks like that, it used to happen when Jesse lost his arm. At some point, when the sun came out and both were still sitting on the floor, spilling their feelings and stories they would never say to anyone else, McCree kind of wished he had been bonded to Gabriel instead. He had managed to make Jesse smile, and petted his hair before sending him off to sleep. Jack was truly a lucky guy.

Once the door closes behind Reyes, McCree looks back at Genji. “We just had lunch,” Genji points out and McCree purses his lips.

“That was six hours ago, Gen. Its dinner.”

The cyborg looks away, realizing he might have overdone it this time. It’s been like this ever since he got his new body and could walk properly six months ago. He wanted to test what it could do, and figure out new things that could be added. He basically told Pond and Ziegler to do whatever they see fit; whatever he needs to singlehandedly burn down the Shimada clan.

They leave their weapons and training uniform behind and enjoy a night out, which they haven’t had in a few weeks. Genji eats, though everything doesn’t have taste. The doctors are still working on it but so far everything to Genji tastes like plastic, or shit as he told Jesse. Drinks do something to him, still. His body has more tolerance, but that was something that didn’t disappear. As soon as Ziegler gave him the clear to drink again, the cyborg took McCree and both tested his limits. It takes double of what it used to for Genji to get drunk. The new discovery brightened his face as he drank more. McCree stayed sober that night to take him back to base.

They walk back to their dorm—Reyes moved McCree’s former roommate with another agent after Genji was cleared, knowing the cyborg wouldn’t trust anyone else. And he didn’t trust Genji on his own, yet. McCree had agreed, but was a little nervous of the arrangement himself; he still had his weak moments. Sometimes he wakes up calling Hanzo’s name in a passionate moan, just to cry it out as he sits up, gasping for air. He still wraps the golden ribbon around his wrist and smells it, finding the archer’s scent lingering. And a few times, he has hovered a pen over his skin as he wonders if he happens to write again, will he see an answer?

Once Genji moved in, he knew he would have plenty of distractions. Genji barely slept, and when he did, he woke up with shurikens between his fingers and red eyes glowing in the dark, aiming at Jesse. Once he told Reyes, their commander quickly ordered Pond to remove those for a while, and even called himself stupid for forgetting about the three edge weapons that come out of the cyborg’s hand.

Both agents are tipsy and Genji lies on his bed while McCree sits on his, removing his hat and stretching his neck. “I’ve missed these nights,” the cowboy confesses.

“I… I needed it,” Genji follows.

“I knew ya did,” McCree admits. “You’ve been workin’ hard and I… I should be lookin’ out for ya more often.”

“I don’t need your protection, McCree,” Genji almost growls, mood shifting in a blink.

McCree raises his hands in surrender, “I’m not talkin’ about swoopin’ in to save ya evry time, Gen. But I’m also yer teammate now. We gotta look out for each other, in the field, and in here. Gotta make sure ya feel good and healthy.”

Genji says nothing, but stands up after a minute and approaches McCree. The cowboy looks up at him with a blank gaze. “You want to make me feel good?”

McCree blinks rapidly and his mouth falls open. “That sound—”

“I know how it sounds,” Genji interrupts. “I need to feel something besides this anger. Besides this pain.” Genji clenches his robotic fist. “Just one night. Do you not wonder how it would’ve been like if we had gone all the way that day in my room?”

McCree scoffs, because at some point he did. Before he found out he was meant to be Hanzo’s. He finds no point in lying since Genji practically confessed, so he answers, “I did, once.”

“Well, wonder again, and let me know.” Genji looks away and scratches his flesh arm, looking nervous. “I wanna know if I can feel again, and my hand just… not the same.”

McCree grabs the cyborg’s hand and looks tenderly at him, “I understand, sugar.”

Genji’s gaze softens, “I only trust you, McCree.”

“And I’m honored,” McCree says with a little huff. “And I can’t say no to such a beautiful face.” He pulls his friend down as he lies back on the mattress and Genji follows swiftly. He crawls on top of the cowboy, his body’s bigger than the cyborg’s, but Genji saddles it like it’s nothing. McCree admires the scarred skin, the alluring eyes and the shiny plates that cover most of Genji’s body. He wants to explore it all already. Test his nerves, see what sparks his interest, and what fires up him lust.

Genji grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up just as he leans down to meet their lips in a rocky kiss, with more teeth than lips. But after a bit, Genji gets the hang of it again. McCree wonders if this takes him back to when he went around kissing strangers. To when he was truly alive and whole.

He forgets about those morbid thoughts and allows Genji to explore his body while he does his own travels too. Genji shivers when he touches flesh, and certain metal spots warm up when the cowboy brushes them with his fingers. His fans swirl faster and hiss with a little steam, causing McCree’s own body to heat up.

It’s desperate and McCree realizes he’s going to slow when Genji growls and pulls his pants down, causing the cowboy to laugh and admit defeat. He lets Genji work at the pace he wants. He jerks Jesse’s hard cock softly, then quickly before taking it in his mouth. McCree doesn’t complain, and only lays back to feel the wet, warm mouth around him.

With every slurp and lick, it becomes familiar. McCree shuts his eyes tighter, ignoring the image of soft long hair instead of short and a little rough. He bites his tongue for most of it until he tastes copper.

Genji rides him fine. It’s hesitant on his part, but McCree doesn’t hurry him. He admits he likes the view of the cyborg’s arching back and ass bouncing on his cock. He loves the sound of his moans, they sound sweet enough to drink. He sits up and turns Genji’s face to the side so he can kiss him. After a couple of seconds, Genji forces him to lie back down, and the cowboy goes with an easy laugh and a gasp when Genji jumps on him faster and takes him deeper. He feels his orgasm pooling in his gut. His blood running hot. And his legs going numb.

“Hanzo!” He cries when he comes and doesn’t even realized it as he drifts into the hazy shock.

He’s sure Genji comes. He moans and feels the hot string of come over his thighs. But he doesn’t stay on top for much longer. The ninja scrambles away from the cowboy and looks over him by the bed.

“I’m…” Jesse swallows. “I’m sorry, Genji.” The name was a mistake. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I understand,” Genji says as he looks away.

It wasn’t fair. Genji wanted to feel something else besides anger for the brother whose name Jesse screamed from the top of his lungs. “I’m really—”

“We should sleep,” Genji interrupts and turns around to go back to his bed. McCree doesn’t try to talk to him again, but watches until he’s sure Genji is asleep so he can allow himself some rest as well.

\---

They talk about it on the roof the next dawn. And decide to never bring it up again. McCree thinks about joking if he was good, if Genji will call him. But decides against it when he notices Genji looks calmer than the days before. Maybe it was the release he had the night before, but McCree also thinks it might be the beautiful sunset over the horizon they’re witnessing and actually watching. The colors are soft brush strokes and a cool breeze to go alone. Seagulls fly by and the clouds move softly over the sky. McCree’s heart beats with the movement of the waves, calming his soul for once. Actually feeling okay.

“Boys,” Reyes calls from behind, almost too quiet for McCree to hear.

“Commander,” McCree responds as he joins them by the railing. He pushes between both agents, shoving them to make room and McCree can’t help chuckling, but Genji looks a little annoyed, probably still mad about yesterday’s training. “Kid, you can’t expect me to let you drain yourself.”

“I understand your position, commander,” Genji looks at him. “I wish you understood mine.”

“I do, you’re my agent.”

The cyborg’s brows furrow. “I was something else before, and always will be.”

“A Shimada, I understand that too. But my point is you’re in a team now. Just like you used to have your brother’s back, we will have yours. No matter your past. What matters is what you do with your future.”

“He’s right, Gen,” McCree adds, “It’s not just me you should be trusting, is Reyes, is everyone with our uniform who covers your back. Once you step foot in the field, you will know.”

“I can’t let anyone else interfere.”

“I will let you face your brother alone if that’s what you really want, kid.” Gabriel places a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “But you’re gonna need back up to enter. He won’t be alone, and I won’t risk you again. If you’re back, you’re meant to stay.”

McCree stands by Gabriel’s side and smiles at Genji. “That’s why we’re here, so you don’t have to go in alone.”

Genji stares at him, then at Gabriel before lowering his head. “I want to believe your words, but… I don’t think I’m ready to trust someone else this deeply.”

Gabriel moves his hand and shrugs lightly. “I understand. Take your time, just don’t shut me out, that’s all I ask.”

“He means well,” Jesse comments, elbowing his commander lightly.

Genji huffs and answers, “I will try.”

\---

Hanzo has run the clan for a year. And with every passing day, Jesse could tell Gabriel got more frustrated. The assassin slipped through his fingers many times when he did his killings in the shadows. Gabriel wanted to avoid attacking the palace, knowing that was Hanzo’s playground and would have a big advantage. He would also like to avoid triggering Genji by being back in the halls he had been slaughtered. McCree couldn’t help thinking Reyes wanted him to be ready to. He would mention the progress on Hanzo’s tracking whenever they were alone, not in an attempt to persuade him, but maybe because he knew Jesse wanted to know when they caught him.

With the year, Genji got better. He learned his limits, and new ways to kill. It’s obvious he’s battling with some demons in him, and stopped going to the therapy sessions Doctor Pond assigned to him. Sometimes it scared Jesse to see him in the field, slicing target after target. But it was no denying both were lethal when they worked together. Genji had the stealth, and Jesse had Peacekeeper. Both were smart, and only growing more devious under Reyes’ wing. Maybe Jesse was meant to run through cities with a Shimada after all.

They’re in their room one night after dinner, talking like usual before bed, when Reyes walks in. He’s serious and concerned. Both agents sit up quickly and alerted. When he knows he has their full attention, he speaks, “the agents I sent to Hanamura a month ago detected some activity in the palace. They believe it’s an attack from inside, and I think we should go and investigate.”

Genji slides his feet to the floor, “We won’t make it in time.”

“I know, but chances are Hanzo will be weak, with little guards and back up. And, if he manages to escape whatever it is attacking him, we can track him down, even lock down the palace in case he wants to return. Take his guards in and search the place until we find leads to him.” Their commander looks at McCree, maybe waiting for his comment, but the cowboy stays quiet.

“What are we waiting for then?” Genji asks.

Reyes looks back at Genji, “Mathews, Phelps, Rika and Felton are ready to head out.”

“Very well,” Genji stands up and nods his goodbye at Jesse. Gabriel gives the cowboy one last look before turning to head out the door.

“Wait,” McCree stands and Genji looks at to him, while Reyes just stares over his shoulder. “Got room for one more?”

 

Something did attacked the palace, but the outside still stands. Hanzo’s office is turned upside down; his desk broken, his chair torn and there are papers and books all over the place. As well as blood. Phelps collects a sample to take and examine while they keep moving.

The halls look fine, except for a few arrows here and there, and more blood. Gabriel orders Phelps to keep collecting from every spot they find jus to be sure. This time, it’s Genji who takes the lead of the group, with his sword ready to strike. They scout the whole building and find nothing. The further they go from Hanzo’s office and Genji’s old room, the less damage they see.

They leave the rooms for last, and when they enter Genji’s, it’s empty. The cyborg keeps moving without lingering in it. They check Hanzo’s, and it’s a little different. There’s less color; more minimalistic and boring.

“Seems whoever came here for something either got it, or is dead,” McCree comments.

“Let’s just hope it wasn’t my brother,” Genji says, “that’s my job.” He continues walking until he stands by the garden door. He sheathes his sword and opens it. There he freezes, looking down.

“Genji?” McCree asks and approaches him. That’s when he sees the Elders lying in a neat line in the middle of the grass. Each one has an arrow in their chests and hands placed softly on their stomachs.

“He finally broke free,” Genji says, “a little too late.”

\---

They don’t hear of Hanzo for years. Not even Jesse. His skin remains clear of ink, even when he wants to taint it again. The Shimada clan fell and no one has reclaimed it. The palace still stands, guarded, and waiting for a master to take the throne again.

It doesn’t get easier, he just gets distracted. Blackwatch is sent on more dangerous missions, and he isn’t about to let himself get killed because he’s too busy still hurting for Hanzo. He just hopes the bastard feels the same and carries this pain wherever he goes.

Genji still searches, and McCree sometimes wishes he would find him so he can find peace. Other times, he wishes for Hanzo to stay as far away as possible. To keep running, and maybe, one day, their paths will cross. For now, he keeps moving with Blackwatch, and hunting down guys like Hanzo.

He still has his weak nights, but Genji is always there to provide comfort and warmth, in any way both see fit. McCree bites his tongue, and makes sure to never speak Hanzo’s name out loud again.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo happens to be in Madrid when Talon, a terrorist organization, bombs a plaza during a parade. He heard rumors and decided to stay and see if anything happened while he was around. He spent months hiding, lurking in the darkness and working small jobs that gave him food. He worked for no one specific, just who ever could pay. This attack might bring him something, something money can’t buy.

He’s on the roof of a church when the bomb goes off from underground, and leaps onto a tent to get to work. He helps civilians get out of the way and aids the wounded. He finds shelter, food and water for those needed. And kills any Talon agents that get in his way. He sticks to the alleys and narrow streets when there’s word of Overwatch sending help; he knows both organization have bopped heads before. The risk of running into someone that might recognize him and take him in is too big. Even working on a low profile, Hanzo does more than he has done in months, and expects nothing in return. But at the end of the day, he still feels empty.

Once the screams are over, and no more red and black armors are terrorizing the empty, destroyed streets, Hanzo wonders through them, surrounded by ruin and fire. He sees the door of a pub opened and hears a faint sound of music as he approaches. Whether is opened because the owner did it himself, or someone else got the same idea as Hanzo, he’s about to find out. He could use a drink or two to fill the empty void.

He steps inside, shoes cracking broken pieces of glass and stepping over wood before he freezes. Someone’s behind the bar, which is almost split in half. Someone he has tried to forget by running into the night to kill, and wandering towns by day. Hanzo can’t close his eyes for more than two hours without having nightmares of the man in front of him, who swirls a glass of something gold, probably whiskey, and drinks, before he notices the archer at the door. Hanzo’s skin prickles and his breath comes out in a stuttering sigh as sharp pieces of ice pierce through his ribs.

McCree straightens and licks his lips as he looks at Hanzo from head to toe. He’s wearing his all black uniform with the Blackwatch logo on his arm. And filling it nicely. He has grown in width and height. And looks more menacing while walking around the bar.

The cowboy sits on a stool, eyes still on Hanzo, and spreads his thighs apart, creating a sinful image that isn’t fair. Hanzo swallow around the knot in his throat and clenches his fist.

“Never thought I’d see ya again, sugar,” the cowboy drawls. So they sent Blackwatch instead. Hanzo should’ve known, or at least been more careful where he roamed.

Hanzo looks away and says, “Neither did I.” But his gaze returns to Jesse, lingering over the tight uniform and bulky physic. He’s grown handsomer over time, and a better beard as well. Makes Hanzo feel a little embarrassed of the little triangle patch under his lip.

“Door’s right there,” McCree points behind Hanzo with the glass in hand. “I was here first.”

Hanzo frowns at him, “I will only grab something, and be on my way.”

“Are ya gun’ pay for it?”

“Did you?” Hanzo counters.

Jesse remains quiet before he says, “I save the world. I owe nothin’.”

Hanzo hums and walks towards the bar, “Still as arrogant as I remember.”

“Still as full of crap as I remember.” Hanzo stops, but after a second, continues his way. “Han.” The nickname stops him in place again, along with his heart. His skin prickles and his breath hitches when the cowboy stands behind him. His warmth breath brushes Hanzo’s ear and he tries not to think how Jesse could physically wrap around him. But would it be to keep him warm and safe? Or to kill him?

“Yes, cowboy?” Hanzo turns his head and feels him breathing down his temple. If he gives a step back, he would be against his solid body, reunited with McCree’s wild heart. He wants to be close again. He needs it. His body trembles to the memory of their bodies colliding like fire and ice. He wants to burn again, to turn into ash and be breathed into Jesse’s lungs. He wants to know if the cowboy’s suffocating like he is. If his lips shiver and run dry for a taste.

There’s a force dragging him to turn, but he must not let it take over. He has to resist the call of his instincts, and his body. A body that has gone untouched by any other human, just because he doesn’t stay in one place for too long, and can’t risk being recognized. There are people that want him dead after he destroyed the clan and dragged a few others with it.

Being in the same room with Jesse is changing everything. It’s like nothing ever happen between them and they can rekindle the flame in the blink of an eye. Hanzo would. But he knows Jesse sees nothing but a traitor, a heart breaker, a murderer. If anything were to happen it’s because his body also wants to act on instincts. No love will be behind it.

McCree’s nose touches the back of Hanzo’s hair, and he takes a deep breath. They stay like that and the sound of glass shattering to the floor startles Hanzo. The cowboy turns him around and kisses him violently. His lips already feel bruised and abused, but Hanzo continues the kiss after aching for it.

The water gates open, and Hanzo drowns the more he kisses McCree. He pulls at Jesse’s vest to drag him along into the ferocious waves, but he’s keeping him on firm land with a strong grip on his hips. Hanzo gasps against McCree’s lips before he slides his hands up to the wild brown hair.

The ribbon holding his own long, black locks slips off and cascade around him. Jesse digs a hand through them, pushing him closer as he breathes deeply through his nose.

“Hanzo,” McCree murmurs and Hanzo obeys with a response.

“Jesse.”

The cowboy growls and pushes the archer against the wall behind them. Hanzo answers with a moan and wraps his legs around McCree’s waist when he’s lifted into the air.

They don’t speak much, only let their hands do the talking as they pull at the other’s clothes. They undress their armors and shed the delicate garnets of underwear. Hanzo’s panting and shivering by the time his pants are around his ankles, and still trapped between the cowboy and the wall. Their foreheads touch in a break away from the kiss and he looks up at Jesse. He sees it. Sees the anger, confusion and lust in his blown pupils. He also sees hunger and love, or so Hanzo wants to believe. He can also catch his own gaze starring back at him, and the same desire that’s coiling in his stomach.

It’s a hasty preparation, and could be done better, but even with McCree despising him, he’s gentle. He opens Hanzo up and keeps his eyes on the archer’s face, watching every move. Hanzo’s foggy minds plays deceiving thoughts: what if this is a trap? What if this is a way of torturing him? Hanzo’s aware nothing else will happen after this. Both must go on their different paths. And what if this is a way to humiliate Hanzo? To tear everything away from him, and throw him to a cell in nothing?

Hanzo throws those thoughts and caution to the wind when Jesse’s cock enters him. A little pain thunders up his body, and his nails dig into the gunslinger’s shoulder, causing him to hiss and thrust deeper.

“Dragon still got claws, I see,” McCree says with a huff and a sway of his hips, stopping Hanzo from answering.

Once Jesse’s cock settles at home, he has no mercy on the Shimada prince. He rams into him like it is a way of torture, like he’s only after his own pleasure. Hanzo doesn’t blame him, and he looks to do the same. He tries to focus on himself, of finishing before Jesse so he can leave this reckless move behind. He lies to himself, saying it will be easy to move on after filling his lust.

“Hanzo,” Jesse pants before leaning down and capturing the dragon’s lips with his. He thrusts faster and stronger, as if he wants to bury Hanzo into the concrete wall.

“McCree,” Hanzo moans and growls when they move together. McCree lays him on a table and rocks his hips faster without a restrain to stop him. The table shakes underneath Hanzo, as he holds on for dear life. Everything around them seems so delicate. Even he feels made out of glass under Jesse’s iron hold.

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Jesse says, thrusting two times deep and making Hanzo gasps each time before he jackrabbits into him again. “I shouldn’t—fuck!”

“We shouldn’t,” Hanzo repeats. “McCree, you feel so good.” It’s a confession he didn’t mean to spill.

“Shit,” Jesse curses and leans down to kiss the archer down his jaw and neck and bite where it meets with his shoulder. Hanzo covers his own mouth from screaming too loud. It’s like Jesse puts all his anger into that bite, he wants to break Hanzo. “This is s’wrong…” Jesse sounds weak as he whines against his skin.

 _But it feels so right_ , Hanzo thinks, and somehow, it feels like that was what Jesse wanted to say next.

It was like being home again. In a palace where love bloomed between a whole family. He felt younger, with Jesse in that hotel room and both stuffed with food, warm by the fireplace and gazing at the stars. He was redeemed, but only in a fantasy where Jesse would walk out of this bar with Hanzo by his side, and his hand tucked in McCree’s.

“Hanzo!” McCree cries at the same time Hanzo calls, “McCree!”

They come together, in a blinding orgasm. A tidal wave and a volcano erupting against each other. It’s hot and cold, as Hanzo shivers with the touch of Jesse’s fingertips brushing his exposed stomach, where lines of come mix with sweat.

McCree looks down at him, and for the time being, he looks at Hanzo tenderly. Even brushes his knuckles over the archer’s cheek and says his name in a whisper Hanzo could feel over a battlefield.

Time is a ticking bomb, and any minute, things will go back to what they were. Hanzo decides to move first and pushes Jesse away as he sits up. The cowboy doesn’t insist and he moves back to grab his clothes. They get dressed in silence and Hanzo starts regretting ever being so vulnerable in front of McCree. This isn’t the gunslinger he once knew, and he isn’t the archer McCree once knew either.

There’s bad blood between them now. Nothing but bullets that will soon come from their lips, and daggers from their gazes. Hanzo wants to avoid it.

“—Cree! Where the hell are you?!” Hanzo recognizes Reyes voice coming behind him. Seems Jesse turned his comm on.

“Here, boss,” the cowboy responds and turns to Hanzo. “Got sidetracked.” It doesn’t come from the wicked tone Hanzo knew.

“It better have been important. Transport’s here, can you reach the pick-up location?”

“Yessir.” His eyes look back into Hanzo’s. “I’m bringin’ somethin’ good with me as well.”

Hanzo straightens and breathes deep. McCree walks closer and moves his arm over the bar. Hanzo grabs his bow and knocks and arrow, ready to see Jesse’s gun coming back. Instead, Jesse looks at the arrow aimed at him and back at Hanzo before he clicks his tongue and pulls out a bottle of rum. “Got a hold of yer favorite rum.”

Gabriel scoffs over the comm and says, “Just get your ass back here, before Morrison finds out you went shopping for rum.”

“Roger,” Jesse says and drops his hand by his waist, along with the bottle. “You got three minutes before I change my mind.”

Hanzo slowly lowers his bow and places the arrow back into his quiver. “What made you not take me in the first place?”

“You know why, don’t make me say it.”

“Do I disgust you that much?”

Jesse hesitates, “I wish ya did.” Hanzo doesn’t answer only passes by Jesse to make his way out the door. Before he does, McCree asks, “Do you regret what you did?”

Hanzo stops and looks over his shoulder. “I regret many things.”

 

J e s s e

Jesse doesn’t tell anyone what happened in Madrid. The bottle of rum he brought along told the lie alone: he had stopped at a bar to celebrate and lost track of time. He doesn’t mention it to Genji either, and he never saw the point of telling Hanzo his brother still lives. If ever the brothers meet again, it’ll be good Hanzo gets a scare, it’s the least Genji will do to him.

Not telling Gabriel also comes with the reward of the alcohol around base not being hidden. McCree didn’t think he would need it, but after seeing Hanzo, after having his scent all over him and tasting his lips once more, it was like going back to day one without the archer. He felt his heart crumbling to pieces the night after as his eyes stung, wanting to cry. Once again, he felt that familiar sensation of his veins tearing apart. The crimson blood suffocated the butterflies in his stomach and burned them to be just sharp bones that scratched his lungs. He thought he could go through with it, he thought he was stronger now, but he had been a fool to believe he could stand straight after touching the dragon again.

“ _This is only the beginning of the soulmates’ curse._ ” Genji’s words echo in his memory as he reminds him this will happen. The bond will snap them together again, many times in their lives, and he will feel Hanzo piercing his heart with an arrow every time, until one of them finishes the other.

Instead of feeling like they were meant to rule the world, now it felt like both couldn’t be in the same earth anymore. It wasn’t strong enough to hold the wars they will bring upon each other. The bullets that will come out of their lips covered in poisonous words. The world wasn’t ready to hold the quakes their steps will cause with every step they took back to each other.

A week after the encounter, McCree feels like a broken doll, aimlessly walking around base and going on a mission, like an omnic set to automatic, to serve like a weapon. But he wasn’t really there, his gun did all the talking, and sometimes, he saw Hanzo in front of him.

One night he grabs his pack of cigars and a bottle of whiskey before heading to the roof. He takes sips between drags and follows the smoke until it disappears into the night air. He’s not on his own for long. He gets halfway through the bottle and to his second cigar before Genji joins him quietly. The cyborg just sits at the edge, lets his legs hang, and watches the stars, as if Jesse wasn’t there. But McCree knows better; his friend is being the best friend he knows to be and remains quiet, letting McCree do the talking when he’s ready.

It feels like an hour before the cowboy asks, “Do you feel anythin’ for your soulmate?”

Genji lowers his head and answers, “No. If I hadn’t known about her, or about soulmates, I wouldn’t even know she exists.”

Jesse leans his head back, “You don’t even feel pain?”

Genji shakes his head and looks at McCree, haze soft as the breeze. “No, only the curiosity of how she is. After what happened, I talked to Angela, and she told me Shae felt the pain, and there’s a chance she knew very well what it meant. She probably mourned me for a while, but then found, or will find, a way to move on. Life will give her someone.”

McCree shrugs and takes a drag. He speaks again, and smoke slips through his mouth, “You could always contact her?”

“I never got her number, or address,” Genji responds, “and it should be obvious to you, no matter how much I write on the skin I have left, she won’t see it anymore.”

“Overwatch can track anyone.”

After a moment of thought, Genji looks up to the sky. “I think its best it stays this way. I know we will both find someone else. She will find someone better.”

“Now, hold on. Yer the best cyborg ninja I know!”

Genji chuckles, “I do not wish to bring her more pain. She could be over me by now; showing up might open the gates to those bad days again. Besides, I’m not ready to have someone in my life like that now. I need to find some sort of peace, and balance.”

“I hear ya…” McCree drawls and looks up at the sky as well. He breathes the smell of tobacco and whiskey that surrounds him, allow it in his lungs and rot them. “I don’t know if I can do this, Gen.” The cyborg looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Sometimes, I think I’m okay, but then it crashes down. All because of yer damn brother’s face.”

“I understand. Though our bonds to Hanzo are different, I do feel like that some days.”

McCree closes his eyes and shakes his head lightly. “I wish I had never be given a damn soulmate. This pain that I can’t even explain to myself most of the time. I fell in love with him without havin’ a say in it. That ain’t fair, Genji. Neither what he did to ya. He doesn’t deserve this love… I don’t deserve…”

“You deserve to be loved, McCree.” Genji stretches his hand to place it over McCree’s. “Don’t let what my brother did make you feel otherwise. You didn’t chose him, and his actions do not reflect on you.”

The cowboy nods, but he stops quickly, still not sure he believes it, yet. He needs time to heal again. It’ll be back to staying in bed, with a drunken breath and the stink of sweat over his skin for days. At least he knows Genji will try harder to get him off his ass.

“There might be a way…” Genji trails off and McCree looks at him again. “For your bond to break.” Genji’s eyes show mercy, more like pity. They tell McCree he isn’t ready to hear it, but the cowboy’s desperate, and not thinking straight.

“Tell me.”

\---

“I am not doing that, McCree!” Ziegler crosses her arms four days later, when Genji and McCree visit her at the clinic, and share their plan to end the bond that ties Jesse to Hanzo.

“There’s no other way,” McCree insists. “I need this _thing_ out of me.” McCree calls it like it’s a poison, or a ticking bomb about to explode inside of him.

“Overwatch’s resurrection method is only here for emergencies! We cannot abuse it!” The blonde doctor frowns. Overwatch found a way that, with the right technology and practice, certain agents can be brought back to life. It depends on the circumstances and time, and it’s not like it was with Genji. It’s a more advance method. But like the doctor said, they don’t use it much, and sometimes, it fails.

“It’ll be one time. If it doesn’t work, I’ll give it up.”

“If I can’t revive you it will, in fact, be the only time,” Angela points out. “Do you really want it to go away that badly?”

McCree hesitates, but then answers, “I do. I feels like I ain’t me, Angie. Like I’ll never be as long as I’m connected to him.”

Angela’s expression softens to sadness. “I cannot risk losing you, McCree. And have you thought how this will make Hanzo feel?”

“I have. And, personally, I don’t care at this point.” Jesse’s nostrils flair. “He didn’t care when he did it to Genji or that poor girl. And I know, with time, he’ll be over it. Might be even glad he got rid of me.”

“How could you’ve given him this idea?” Angela asks Genji.

“I’m sure he would’ve thought about it on his own at some point. Whether it was now, or in the future.”

“And I can only trust you with this. I know Pond will go runnin’ to Gabe.”

“And with a good reason!” Angela looks offended they actually think she wouldn’t tell on them. “I can lose my job!”

“I can be a test subject,” McCree suggests. “You want to practice reviving and I volunteer.”

“I think practicing bringing someone back to life is never a bad idea,” Genji adds.

The doctor sighs, “I understand the pain, but I guess you’ll have to wait until you die as natural as an agent can: on the field. And, hopefully, you’ll be brought to life.”

“It feels like I’m already dead,” McCree confesses, a tone too heavy to carry. “If you do this, it’ll mean the world to me to be a new man.” He looks at Angela, actually pleading with his gaze that carries only sorrow. The blonde looks at him, tries searching for a hint of a lie, something that tells her he will make it, but she can’t seem to find it.

She sighs and turns around towards a cabinet. “Please, think about it for a week.”

“No,” McCree says. “I thought about it enough. I ain’t waiting any longer, or lettin’ him drag me down anymore. I ain’t a hundred percent out there, and that might actually kill me to the point of no return. So, please, Angie.”

The doctor grabs a bottle from a locked cabinet and stares at the dark purple liquid inside. “I know I can bring you back from this.” She faces the agents again. “It’s a light poison that slows down the heart; we use it on patients when something else is killing them so we can track the cause. If not given the antidote in time, or without finding another enemy in your body to fight with, it will kill you.”

“And you’re sure you can bring me back from it?”

Angela pulls the bottle closer to her, “If you are not sure anymore—”

“Just makin’ sure, actually,” McCree corrects and Angela hands him the bottle. “Do we do it here?”

“Drink it and we’ll go to the lower facility where I can keep a closer eye on you and work comfortably. Also, without interruptions.” She picks up a clipboard as Jesse drinks. Genji already has his eyes on him. “And we should hurry up. Your tracker will alert Reyes of your death, and I would like to be behind a door that prevents super soldiers from breaking it down than here.”

 

H a n z o

Hanzo’s heart stops beating when he gets out of the shower. His legs go numb, too weak to carry him the rest of the hotel room to the bed, colliding on his knees. He gasps to get air into his lungs, they run cold like his blood. He feels his fingers twitching, acting up the pulse he should have on his wrist. He trembles as he moves to sit down and looks at his shaking hands. The color’s draining from his skin, so is the tattoo. The vibrant blue fades a little, losing light and the shimmering gold lines. His eyes widen and tears drown them without warning.

He scrambles to his feet in search of a pen in his bag and quickly writes on his arm.

_McCree?_

His heart thumbs hard against his chest, hurting like an arrow would.

_Jesse?_

Another thump, this time it’s like a solid, cold bullet.

_Jesse?_

He writes like he’s running out of time, and he’s a dying man writing his will and testament. He writes the cowboy’s name, he draws lines, question marks, circles, numbers, anything he can think of until his arms are covered, and his hands are too tired to keep writing.

His heart starts to beat slowly at first, until it catches a rapid rhythm from the loss of air. His mouth is parched, and his legs don’t move, they feel like jelly. His skins prickles as he feels cold, and the room dims around him. Hanzo feels like he’s about to pass out, yet the pain keeps him feeling something, keeps him alert.

“Jesse…” he cries and places his hands on his face. He had a chance to have it all again, to have his cowboy by his side and feel whole. But he walked away. He knew he had to. McCree only saw him like a good fuck at a bar after a mission like the one he faced in Madrid; something to waste the adrenaline in. It was the bond acting, not McCree.

Hanzo doesn’t want to sleep, he knows he won’t be able to since he’s too afraid of facing the darkness and what waits for him in the morning. He gets dressed, picks up his belongings and leaves the motel. He runs under the shadows, runs from his demons, and from the light that the day will bring. He doesn’t want to face a world without his Jesse. He doesn’t want to wake up knowing he won’t ever see him again.

 

J e s s e

Jesse gasps awake, his lungs feel new and young. His skin clean, his heart beats fast due to having faced death, but he feels it. He’s alive. Thought when McCree looks to his feet, Gabriel stands there, arms crossed and a look that makes the cowboy wish he was dead.

“What the hell were you thinking, McCree?!” His commander barks, and Jesse notices a light reddish rim around his eyes.

“I…” McCree trails off, not knowing exactly where to start. He knows something’s different; he feels it. But could it really be that easy? He looks down at his flesh arm and sees nothing. Did Hanzo feel anything?

He grabs Angela’s clipboard on the stand by the bed and quickly writes the archer’s name on his arm, calling to him. To prove he didn’t came back from the death for nothing.

He waits, ignoring the tapping of Reyes’ foot and the growling. Pushing back the inevitable scolding and punishment he’ll get after this.

He receives no answer.

McCree sighs and the corners of his mouth twitch. Can it really be that simple?

“McCree!” Gabriel snaps his attention back. “Planning on telling me before we both die of old age?”

“I… I think it worked.” The cowboy looks down at his left arm, he can picture the red rope ripping apart and disappearing.

Reyes glares at McCree and takes a sharp breath. “You did all this to break the bond?” His agent looks up at him and doesn’t answer; doesn’t need to. “Kid, there were other ways. You didn’t have to—”

“It was eatin’ me up inside, Reyes,” McCree whispers and then says normally. “I couldn’t be the best if he kept draggin’ me down. This way we have an advantage. He’s weaker than me. And I was just reborn.”

That night, McCree throws away the golden ribbon.

 

H a n z o

The runaway prince finds himself in a desert in Santa Fe, on top of a rocky mountain. Out of his bag that contains his little belongings, he pulls out the folded and now too soft due to wear black cowboy hat his soulmate gave him when they first parted. Hanzo had given Jesse a ribbon, and every time he wonders where that might be after what he did, it pulls at certain strings in his heart.

He watches the sun set, and his surroundings are too quiet. His eyes burn to the memory of the cowboy’s laugh and smile. The warm feeling of his hugs and sweet scent along with smoke. He was a wild soul that belonged in the desert, searching horizon after horizon and never looking back. Now, wherever he is, there’ll be nothing keeping the gunslinger tied down.

Hanzo waits for a rush of wind and sand to fly around in in swirls along with dry desert plants that have gone loose. He raises his hand with the hat and lets it go with an aching heart. There is no point on holding on to it. An old hat won’t bring the cowboy back, it never did. And McCree was more than that hat, it wasn’t even his own. It was given to him to use on mission so he wouldn’t wear his usual brown patched up one. Hanzo had loved the gesture, but now that he looks at it, it’s too plane to have ever been truly Jesse’s. There’s no color, no life, no decoration in gold like his ridiculous belt buckle. There’s nothing.

So Hanzo parts with the last thing he owns of Jesse McCree, and watches it soar through the warm air. Maybe on the way, it will get dusted, tangle up in a cactus to add a few rips, and a stardust will rain on it during the night to add that golden flair that made the cowboy a remarkable person. And maybe then, it will return to his former owner in that other life that Hanzo hopes to meet him again. Then, they will get their true meeting and won’t break each other until every threat is undone and they’re dust like they’ve done in this life.

 

J e s s e

Years pass. Too many for McCree to keep count. Too busy living a new life to care. Too caught up in the crumbling pieces of Overwatch and Blackwatch after everything went to hell.

At first it was just Jack and Gabriel butting heads; couples argue, but they got worse every day. From soulmates, they passed to strangers, and Jesse saw it unravel in front of him. Something was different in Reyes, he saw his commander’s temper shortening, his actions over stepping his own rules. With time, there were no rules at all for him. He was running like a wildfire, shooting then asking questions. McCree was his second in command, but Reyes ran plans without his advice, even turned the tables in the middle of the field. Not only did McCree felt like his rank didn’t matter, but like Gabriel didn’t trust him anymore. And Jesse can’t say he trusted Gabriel.

Something was not right, and Jesse wanted nothing to do with it. After a mission that left Ana behind, without even searching for her, believing she was dead, he drew the last straw and said goodbye to Genji, and a few others before walking away. He doesn’t exactly remembers what happened in that gap after he left and when he heard the news of the Swiss base explosion. He just remembers watching in the old TV of a motel room, throwing his hat across the room in rage when he saw Gabriel Reyes had died, and there was no body of Jack Morrison to identify, so he was announced dead. McCree punched the wall over his bed and left that night, wondered the busy streets of Chicago to keep his mind busy. Reyes had been almost everything to him: a second chance, a guide, a commander, a friend. And to know he will no longer walk this earth pained him fiercely.

When McCree left, he sometimes thought they would meet again, and Reyes would be better. They had their difference in the last year of so, but one bad year wasn’t enough to erase all his commander had done. McCree reached out to Angela and asked if there was gonna be a memorial or something, and she let him know it was just a small service, and a tombstone with his name in the Gibraltar base with the rest of their dead. He didn’t attend the service, not enough time for him to find the energy and drag his ass across the ocean. He approached the tombstone decorated with flowers around by himself, and watched his reflection on the golden plaque with Gabriel’s name and those two important dates that represent life and death. For the first time since he saw the news, McCree let himself cry. There was no one around to see him, or to attack him in his most vulnerable state.

Jesse lived on the road, hopped from train to train, and wandered over deserts for years after, with a bounty over his head. The reward was too big, he was tempted to give himself up. This is the McCree he would’ve been sooner if he had stayed with Deadlock—if he had managed to escape when Blackwatch took most of the gang down. He would have traveled over towns, been a criminal with a bounty to his name. He would probably be by Hanzo’s side; his former soulmate. Painting the streets of Hanamura with blood and being on everyone’s target list.

Sometimes he wonders whatever happened to that archer. He never saw him again. Says something about the bond ending. If he had kept that rope around his arm, he’s sure they would’ve crossed paths many times during his life, and it would keep hurting like a reopened wound over his chest. Now, he barely thinks of the dragon that once hunted him in nightmares and made his life a dream in the garden of a palace.

He has no time for ‘what ifs’ and ‘what could’ves’, he needs to keep moving. Nowhere is safe when your face’s plastered over posters and newsfeed almost all over the world. And big names know your own. The heat is getting to him, and he needs a place to lay low for a while, or at least a place that will shelter him enough.

He has no idea where to go, until he receives a call from the last place he wants to return to.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo watches in amazement with wide eyes as his two blue dragons welcome the green one. They let him slip between them as they move like an ocean in the air. They dance around Hanzo and the cyborg who he believed was an assassin like the many before to kill him. But instead of getting his death after a worthy fight in the palace where he grew up, he reunited with his brother.

Hanzo believed he had seen the last of Genji when he killed him years ago. It’s a regret he has carried with him since then. At first he thinks the green dragon is an illusion. But then the cyborg takes off the plate over his eyes and the stare that looks back at Hanzo is too familiar to ignore. There’s something different in them, yes, but he stills finds Genji behind it.

He watches the dragons move in the air until they disappear and he starts feeling nauseous, like he’s on a rollercoaster. Hanzo’s stomach flips, his heart rate fastens and he feels like vomiting when he remembers the last image he had of Genji, split in half and bleeding all over the floor of the palace he came this evening to pay his respects to his fallen brother. Hanzo’s own face and clothes have carried those stains for years, no matter how many times Hanzo cleaned it, or if he wore something else. Genji’s demise was in his hands, and he could not get clean.

Out of all the questions Hanzo thinks of asking, he chooses to question, “How did you do that?” Genji had been so in control of his dragon, like he has been wielding him for his entire life. Meanwhile, Hanzo’s own still feel reckless, one of the reasons he avoids calling to them too much. Sometimes he wonder if it was because he forced them to kill his own blood.

“I’ve had time to learn,” Genji speaks as he sheathes his sword behind his back. His body moves as smooth as if it was completely flesh and bone. “Once I believed I didn’t have a dragon, and if I did, that he had forsaken me. After a while of searching for myself, I found him.”

Hanzo lowers his head and relaxes his grip around his bow that has his knuckles pale, “This cannot be true.”

Genji tilts his head, “The dragon or me?”

Hanzo looks back at him, “You. I murdered you.”

“I was just as surprised as you when I woke up at an Overwatch base.”

“All that time, you’ve been with them?” Hanzo knows Overwatch is long gone by now after an incident in one of their bases. He only heard it in the many whispers the day it happened, but never looked into it. Nothing in there mattered to him anymore.

“They took care of me, and for a while, I worked with Blackwatch,” Genji says cautious and Hanzo knows why.

“Jesse—” The archer swallows the knot on his throat. It has been years since he last said that name out loud and the wound is still fresh. “He knew?” The cowboy never told Hanzo of his brother, and though he wants to understand, wants to respect McCree’s memory, there’s still anger in him.

Genji covers his eyes again with his plate, “He did. But it was for the best, brother. Both of us needed time apart after what happened.”

“You mean after I killed you,” Hanzo says, his tone tormented by the memory. “You can say it, Genji.”

“I am here now, Hanzo.”

Hanzo looks at him from head to toe, “You are not the Genji I knew. And I am not the brother you knew.”

“Maybe not.” Genji approaches his brother, and he can hardly hear his footsteps. Just like when he was young, Genji knew how to get around so easily and swiftly. “But I have chosen to forgive my brother, and you are still my brother, no matter how you feel about yourself.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen and his breath catches, “I cannot let you—”

“Forgive you? That’s not your decision to make,” Genji says without anger. “The time I spent away, searching for answers, I found in myself I could forgive you.”

Hanzo can’t accept it. He looks away from his brother and mounts his bow on his back as he turns away, almost wanting to walk away, but says, “You are a fool to do so.”

“Maybe.” There’s a hint of his younger brother in his voice. “I can understand if you can’t forgive yourself, but this is the start to do so, brother.” One of his hands falls softly on Hanzo’s naked shoulder. The touch is cold and a reminder as to why Hanzo can’t let the past go. “I know you broke free of the Elders—”

“By murdering them,” Hanzo hisses.

“Someone else would’ve stayed and ruled on their own. Become worse, but you walked away and did good in the world, I know you did.”

“It was not enough.”

“It will never be to you if you continue to believe it.” Genji walks around him so both can be face to face again. “The world can still use more good, Hanzo. That’s why I’m here.”

Hanzo looks at him questionably as Genji steps back a step. “Overwatch called to me, and I’ve decided to answer. A few already had, and I’m here to extend the invitation to you.”

Hanzo shakes his head lightly, but it’s not to deny it, it’s more in disbelief that he could just join the association that his clan was at battle for years ago. What made him meet Jesse, an illusion that once made him believe it was a dream, but it turned out to be a nightmare he still carries with him.

“You don’t have to answer right away.” Genji brings him back from his thoughts. “You can have all the time you need, and you will always be welcomed even if it’s just to visit.”

“Why go back?” Hanzo asks him.

“I feel there are things I still need to fix, and that I’m needed. If you’re looking for a way to forgive yourself, and overcome the bad you did, this is the time, Hanzo.”

Hanzo looks over the broken railings of his palace, to the wall that shielded the Shimada brothers in their childhood and youth. He has explore beyond it already, and maybe there are more traveling and things to do.

“I will consider it.”

\---

Hanzo sat on the offer for two months. In that time he travelled some more, killed more assassins that were sent to kill him and changed in a few thing. Even if he was still thinking about it, he knew he had accepted the offer when he shaved the sides of his head, taking away the gray locks that tainted him after years of worry and stress. He decorated his face and ears with metal piercings, maybe liking the pinch of a needle too much to be healthy. He saw himself in the mirror of a bathroom in the Switzerland airport, and thought he was ready.

The Overwatch base is just as he remembers, at least the parts he saw back when he was young. A little beat up, but it’s expected from years of abandonment and no one living here besides the Winston fellow his brother told him about. When he stepped foot on the base, he almost turned around. He almost ran like the coward he is. But his brother found him too soon, and took him in without a second thought. Hanzo, an ex-yakuza and clan leader, joined Overwatch, and was on the road of reconciliation with his brother.

A good thing about Overwatch being smaller—way smaller than it used to—each member got their own room, giving Hanzo more space than he had gotten used to over the years, but also making the little belongings he has left smaller. His bow and arrows rest by a corner, the few new pieces of clothing take less than half of the closet, and his bed has the standard sheets and covers. Maybe, with time, he will fill the room, or maybe he will run before it happens.

The first person he meets, besides the talking gorilla who made the call, is Lena. One of the agents that used to work in Overwatch, along with Winston when Genji was a part of Blackwatch. A few days later, Zenyatta arrives at base, an omnic monk and Genji’s master, who helped his brother in the time his mind was troubled. The monk seems simple, but his words make it hard for Hanzo to take him in on the first meet. He quickly studies Hanzo, acts as if he knows him—at least he doesn’t hate him. Zen senses something in the archer that he hasn’t forgotten, and he doesn’t mean Genji’s death. For now, Hanzo brushes it off, and says ‘maybe’ when Zen suggests he joins his student and him for meditation.

Over the first week Hanzo meets, former Overwatch agents: Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou who by the short description Genji gives him, has an incredible story. The crusader Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjorn Lindholm—along with his daughter and Reinhardt’s squire, Brigitte. He also has the pleasure of meeting former Overwatch Strike Commander Jack Morrison, who goes by the alias Soldier:24 now, a vigilante, and Captain Ana Amari, who also has a few reasons to remain dead. Winston points out they’re still recruiting members and waiting for the answer of others.

“What about Reyes?” Hanzo asks Genji has they make their way to the kitchen for lunch. His brother tilts his head at him in question. “I thought Reyes would be around once I met Morrison.”

“Oh, no,” Genji answers and looks ahead. “Reyes is gone, Hanzo. He died in the explosion seven years ago.”

Hanzo swallows and gazes down, “I did not know. I am sorry. After you told me he took a chance on you, I was looking forward to seeing him again.”

“Thank you.”

Hanzo turns his head away from his brother and speaks again, “Morrison must have been destroyed.”

“We assume,” Genji says in a monotone voice. “He assured everyone he was alright when he came back. Time seemed to have healed him, but I know he will always have something missing.”

Hanzo blinks softly as he feels his own missing piece. He never thought he’d have something in common with a ghost. “Are there any other agents coming that you know? Or are they new?”

Genji doesn’t answer quickly, and Hanzo hates that he can’t read him over his face plate. “I’ve never met two of the ones in waiting; they’re younger than the rest of us: Hana Song and Lucio Correia Dos Santos.”

“The streamer?” Hanzo asks curiously. “She isn’t even twenty.”

“You know about her?” Genji asks with amusement and stops walking.

Hanzo crosses his arms and answers, “I might have heard of her.”

“Then you might know she fought for her country and reached out to Winston when she heard rumors of Overwatch forming again. The only reason she hasn’t said yes it’s because she’s on a tour around America. As for Lucio, he's considering it deeply. He’s a DJ, better known in Brazil, and also led a revolution.”

Hanzo scoffs and smirks, “Seems the future is in good hands.”

“Morrison said the same before he approve of Winston sending them the requests.”

“I hope they accept then.” Hanzo dr ops his hands. “Is there anything I can do?”

Genji thinks, “There are no missions, yet. I suggest you rest and train. We could spar.”

Hanzo can’t help the grimace on his face. He’s not sure if he can go through fighting with Genji, even if it’s for practice. He doesn’t trust himself. “I will let you know.”

Genji shrugs, “As you wish.” A gush of wind brushes around the brothers and Lena appears.

“Hey, luvs! Genji, you’re needed at the entrance.”

“Alright,” Genji nods to the girl and looks at Hanzo. “Go ahead, this won’t take long.”

“Where’re you headin’?” Lena asks cheerfully.

Hanzo looks at the two agents in hesitation before he answers, “to the kitchen.

“So was I,” Lena points at herself. “C’mon then! I can tell you how our simulators work in case you feel like training.”

“That’s a great idea,” Genji says for Hanzo.

“You can save your own simulation and raise the levels, along with all sorts of stuff.”

Hanzo smiles softly, “I would like to know more then.”

“Yeah?! Well let’s get started!”

The younger Shimada laughs and pats his brother on the back, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

J e s s e

“You couldn’t have mention this on the phone?” McCree asks the cyborg in front of him, looking way different than the last time he saw him. Now he’s covered completely in metal. But his hug had been just as tight and warm since McCree left Blackwatch.

“I thought you wouldn’t come if you knew,” Genji answers as he crosses his arms.

The cowboy scoffs, “I don’t really care; it’s up to him.”

“Exactly, he believes you’re still dead.” McCree cocks his head and Genji continues, “He spoke of you as if you were dead when we reunited, and I could see it still hurts him.”

“Good. It’ll be like he’s seein’ a spirit,” Jesse jokes as he pats his friend on the chest and moves to walk into the base, but Genji stops him.

“McCree, this needs to be done delicately.”

Jesse frowns, “Yer defendin’ him now?”

Genji looks at him in a way that tells Jesse he’s squinting his eyes. “I have forgiven him, and he’s here. That tells me he wants to change, to help. Even if he’s just here to mend our bond, that’s also a good sign he’s looking to forgive himself.”

McCree huffs and looks away, “Or he’s spying on us.”

“He has not committed any crime since he killed the Elders. He got tired of that life, of how they treated him, and how much he was hurting over what he had done. So he ended it.”

“A li’l too late, if ya ask me,” McCree mumbles.

“He still did it. And you should know he’s changing, he was helping people in Madrid.”

“He told you ‘bout that, too?” McCree chuckles nervously. “Look, Gen—”

“I’m glad you didn’t tell me. I would have turned the city upside down looking for him just to do what he did to me. And we wouldn’t have had this reunion.” The cyborg turns around to walk through the door, but looks back at Jesse. “I understand if you can’t forgive him yet, just know I have. And I am at peace with that. I hope, in time, you are too.” The doors whoosh open as Genji walks inside and close behind him.

The cowboy shifts on his feet and turns around, actually considering walking away. There’s nothing he should be nervous about. He did what was right to end the bond. Hanzo and him wouldn’t have worked out after what he did to Genji. And he couldn’t live with himself kissing a murderer covered in an innocent boy’s blood.

His stomach turns when he wonders if he did, in fact, did the right thing all those years ago. Or if now was the time Hanzo and McCree could be happy, but he screwed it up. He shakes his head, he did nothing bad. Hanzo is the one to blame in this, and that’s why Jesse shouldn’t leave. He has no reason to hide.

\---

To avoid any conflict on the first day, he rushes to his room, already given the passcode through a message and settles in for a nap after a long trip. Its dinner by the time he wakes up and sighs, knowing he has to face Hanzo. His stomach growls and he isn’t about to skip on a nice meal for the archer. Still, he texts Genji he’s on his way to the dining hall in case Hanzo’s there. He doesn’t wanna make any of the other agents uncomfortable on his first day back.

The cyborg meets him halfway and speaks first, “I’m having dinner with Hanzo in the library. Please, join us.”

McCree raises an eyebrow, “Did you tell him?”

Genji looks down for a second, “I think it’s best if he sees you in private. When I asked about you today, I could see he was still hurting.”

“Is he carrying his bow? Do I need to grab my gun?” Jesse jokes.

“No weapons, we will only be talking… and possibly screaming.”

McCree laughs and nods. “Alright, let me grab a plate and I’ll meet ya there.” It’s best to get it over with. Something could come up soon or someone is bound to mention McCree has returned in front of Hanzo, he doesn’t know how many actually know what he did, and if McCree was once the soulmate to the ex-yakuza. Back then it stayed in Blackwatch, besides Jack and Ana. It’s best to deal with it like adults.

 

McCree enters the library with a plate full of meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy and peas, along with a beer. He sees both brothers on a table, enjoying their meal in peaceful chatter. The cowboy’s eyes widen when he takes a closer look at Hanzo, and for a brief second, his heart flutters. The archer looks way different than how he used to, but he still looks good. The hairstyle, the piercings and clothes make him look younger. And makes the cowboy feel old in his own skin. For that second, he feels like he just fell in love with Hanzo all over again.

Then the dragon notices someone else has entered the room and their eyes meet.

 

H a n z o

At first, Hanzo thought it was a ghost. The jiggling spurs aren’t new to his ears; the sound haunts him in dreams and when he’s awake. He tries to shake it away, and continues talking to Genji. But his brother looks at the door and Hanzo realizes there is a new presence in the library.

His blood runs cold and his skin prickles to the sight of a cowboy. He doesn’t look pale, nor wraiths away like a spirit. McCree’s skin is still dark—maybe a shade darker, Hanzo can’t tell from this distance. His clothes are worn, yet the spurs on his boots still jingle like new. Hanzo stands up when Jesse approaches, almost knocking the chair back.

“Howdy,” the gunslinger solutes and places the plate down on the table. Hanzo looks at Genji who also stands, looking for an explanation. “How you’ve been, darlin’?”

Hanzo’s jaw clenches, “How—? Why are you here?”

McCree scoffs, “Think I wouldn’t come to the reunion? I should ask you that.”

“I thought you were dead!”

McCree rolls his shoulders, “What makes you say that?”

“I wrote to you, you never answered. I felt it.” Hanzo steps closer, his hands shaking lightly as he speaks. “I felt your heart dying in me.”

“Oh, that? A little accident back in a mission, but I’m fine,” McCree speaks like nothing hurts him, like Hanzo was never meant something.

“I mourned you!”

“That’s mighty kind, but there was no need.” The cowboy waves him off. “It’s like meetin’ each other again, but I already know the jerk you are so no need to pretend I like ya.”

“Jesse,” Genji says softly, in a tone that begs him to go easy.

“You knew?” Hanzo asks his brother. “You brought me here knowing of his presence, for what? To mock me? To make me feel like a fool?”

“I wouldn’t do that, Hanzo,” Genji defends.

Hanzo hears the cowboy sigh and looks back at him. “This isn’t Genji’s fault, alright? He didn’t tell me ya were gun’ be here either.”

“At least you did not think I was dead,” Hanzo points out.

“There will be time to talk about that later,” Genji intervenes. “I brought you here so you can see each other again, without the others in the way. But if it’s too much, you can leave Jesse.” McCree raises an eyebrow, seems to be surprised Genji picked Hanzo to stay.

“Why?” Hanzo suddenly asks. “Why did you led me to believe you were dead?”

Jesse looks straight into Hanzo eyes and opens his mouth to answer. He closes it again and stands to pick up his plate. Then he answers, “You know damn well why.”

“Say it,” Hanzo dares.

“I didn’t want to be bonded to you. After what you did to yer own brother? Only an idiot would still love a thing like you.”

“McCree,” Genji hisses. “You can leave.”

“He asked for it,” McCree growls at Genji. “And I ain’t planin’ on leavin’ any time soon, so if he wants to quit, don’t let the door hit ya on your way out, sugar.” The cowboy finally leaves, slamming the door behind him, making Hanzo flinch.

“Hanzo—”

“Do not concern yourself, Genji,” Hanzo interrupts him and sits down. “He is right. I am a vial person, who does not deserve forgiveness, much less yours.”

“I get to decide who I forgive, and who I don’t.” The cyborg pauses for a second. “And who I get to love. And I’ve decided you are deserving of both, brother.”

Hanzo shakes his head lightly and closes his eyes. “I do not think we can be like before; you and I.”

“No, we won’t.” Genji places his hand over Hanzo’s. It’s cold and hard, but there’s still a gentle touch beneath that armor that Hanzo can feel. “We’ll be better than before, with time. You first must learn to forgive yourself. I love Jesse, but he doesn’t understand. He also needs time.”

Hanzo’s heart quakes in his ribs. He doesn’t know what he feels for Jesse in the moment. Is it love? Lust? Longing for the life he could have had? Or is it still sadness? After years of mourning his brother and his lover, it’s like both have come back to haunt him. Or more like he has fallen in an endless sleep and is cursed to live a life of nightmare and pain.

\---

Its days and Hanzo doesn’t say a word to the cowboy. They cross paths at meals, sometimes in the rec room or in training simulator, but never exchange words. McCree always seems busy talking to others, or simply ignores Hanzo. For the archer, it’s fine for now. When the time comes, when they need to go to a mission, he trusts Jesse will be mature enough to put their differences, and past, aside for the sake of the team.

Genji is the only one who truly matters to Hanzo (or so he tells himself when he thinks of Jesse) and he already can feel a shift in their bond as they fall into a closer routine. The archer stills doubts, and nights are too long on his cold bed, but when he wakes up, Genji is still there, waiting for him to have breakfast. He still offers his meditation sessions with Zen, no matter the times Hanzo declines.

A month after, Hanzo decides to take the offer and joins the two of them on the rocks by the sea. Maybe this will help him clear his mind a little, it has been a while since he meditated on his own, too afraid of the silence. But with the sounds of the ocean under him, and Genji’s presence, he hopes it’s different.

It’s not. The darkness still scares him, the crashing waves make him feel like he’s drowning. And no matter how close Genji is to him, it only reminds Hanzo of what he has done. He blinks his eyes open, and looks at his brother and master. Both look like they’re in a state of serenity. Meanwhile, Hanzo’s heart is beating fast, he can feel it in his throat and his stomach clenches.

He wasn’t ready for this.

He gets up and his brother looks at him. “I am sorry, Genji. I do not think this is for me.”

Genji doesn’t answer quickly, “Don’t worry, Hanzo. You will always be welcomed to join us if you ever want to try it again.”

Hanzo nods a thank you and turns to leave. Hopefully, his brother can go back to meditating with no trouble.

 

J e s s e

McCree presses the panel and searches for his saved settings to begin his simulation. He has Peacekeeper ready, and tactical vest on for protection. The lights of the room dim a little, just as he likes it, and steadies his feet to start shooting as soon as the bots appear.

The door opens, interrupting the mood. He looks behind and catches Hanzo, bow in hand and quiver on his back. The archer looks distraught and lost in thought until he realizes Jesse’s in the room. “Simulation off,” the cowboy calls and the lights turn back on.

“I am sorry,” Hanzo lowers his gaze. “I did not realized it was being used.”

McCree looks him over. His knuckles are pale from holding his bow too tight, his stance is too tense and his eyes are uneasy. “You can have it,” Jesse offers.

Hanzo shakes his head, “I will come back later.” Hanzo turns, but Jesse isn’t done talking, and impulsively reaches to place a hand on the archer’s shoulder to stop him.

“I insist. Ya look like ya need it more, partner.” McCree walks out of the range and turns his settings off. He searches the lists and notices Hanzo’s name before tapping it.

“Thank you,” Hanzo responds softly, steeping closer to the panel.

The cowboy whistles when he notices Hanzo is above his rating. “Nice numbers.”

Hanzo huffs softly, “I have been coming here a lot.”

“And before me, but just wait. Once I get my schedule back, I’ll be goin’ after that ratin’.” It’s set like a challenge. Like the one back in the Hanamura arcade where McCree betted against Hanzo; if he won, the dragon had to tell him his name. For a long time McCree wished he really didn’t know who Hanzo was. They were just two young boys, living life and falling in love, discovering each other on their own.

“I look forward to some competition,” Hanzo adds.

McCree scoffs and asks, “what about Genji?”

Hanzo crosses his arms and grins. “He does not care for these scores, only the ones on a gaming console.”

Jesse chuckles and shakes his head lightly. “Never changes.” They both fall quiet again and it’s not the comfortable silence they once had. It’s like a million words are floating in the air, waiting to burst out, but neither dares to speak first.

Athena does it for them, “Code red. All agents please report to room A8.”

 

The emergency comes from Lucio. He was working on sound check for his last concert in Numbani when Talon arrived. He tried to focus on saving people, knowing he couldn’t fight them on his own. But that led Talon to start terrorizing the streets. Winston had contacted Hana who quickly set course to aid him before they got there. Jack set up a shuttle as fast as he could while everyone else got their armor and weapons ready.

For the first time in years, Jesse jitters with nerves, like he had before his first real mission in Blackwatch. Though he should be a little excited about seeing old friends, he can’t help noticing those gone, mainly the biggest piece: his old commander. A man who had so much to do with how he grew up, how he changed his path and saw something in Jesse no one seemed to have when they captured him in the gorge. While he’s alone the moment the shuttle lands, he takes his hat off and murmurs, “to you, Reyes”. The door slides open and when he looks to his side he catches Jack Morrison, nodding his way before he covers his stormy blue eyes with a visor.

 

H a n z o

The shuttle doors slide open and he can hear the chaos from far away. He watches McCree at the door and how Soldier looks his way before both step out into the battle. Hanzo looks at Genji and puts a hand on his shoulder before his brother puts on his face plate. “Do not go too far from me.”

Genji smiles and hides his face. “We will return together, brother.”

Hanzo nods and both follow the rest out of the shuttle along with Zenyatta. Suddenly Hanzo feels an energy surrounding him, like a single ray of the sun made his way through the buildings to guide him.

“It will keep you safe,” Genji says as he unsheathes his sword and dashes through an upcoming Talon agent. Hanzo sees another behind the railings of a staircase, aiming at his brother. He knocks an arrow on his bow and hits the target on his head.

“Nice shot!” Lena appears zipping between them as she shoots at another enemy that snuck behind them. “We found Lucio! He’s sheltered in a clothing shop with the wounded. I’m taking all the civilians I see there as quickly as I can!”

“I can back you up,” Hanzo offers.

“Great! The others are a li’l up a head, where most of Talon is.”

“Zen and I will go. Join us when you can,” Genji says before Hanzo nods his way. The master and student duo pace in the direction of their team, while Lena blinks away and Hanzo climbs into a balcony to have a better view of her. He sees a Talon agent coming from a shop and takes him down.

He jumps from spot to spot, trying to keep up with Lena as she rounds up the civilians. Luckily, only one needs help being carried, and Hanzo takes the position while Lena takes them through a safe route to Lucio. In the small shop the DJ is position in the center, wrapping a bandage around a boy’s ankle as their parents sit by. Hanzo is thankful no one in here seems to be in dire need of medical help, and there are less than he thought.

“Thanks, Lena!” Lucio calls. “I think the streets are clear. Most of Talon has moved to the main plaza to fight the team.”

“We should go there then!”

“Do you need help here?” Hanzo asks.

“I think I’m good,” Lucio smiles at him, finishing up with the boy. “The team needs all the help it can get. Hana lost her mech already.”

“Then we must hurry!”

“I am behind you,” Hanzo tells the British girl before she blinks away. Hanzo glances one more time at Lucio, who moved to work with the injured man the archer had carried before he follows as quickly as he can.

He’s running up the street, following the gunshots and other sounds of weapons when Genji’s voice rings in his ears, “Behind you!”

Genji jumps and dashes by Hanzo’s side and Hanzo turns, arrow ready to release. Genji reflects an upcoming bullet from a sniper while Hanzo shoots at another Talon running behind him. The sniper falls of the statue he was positioned at and the brothers look at each other. “How is it going?”

“Better than we hoped, but more keep coming,” Genji informs as they keep moving.

“What are they after?” Hanzo asks, knocking another arrow in his bow and throwing it to a wall. The silhouettes of two agents in hiding comes to view and the brothers jump through the broken window of the jewelry shop to deal with them.

“Winston thinks Talon has been watching over Lucio and Hana,” Genji answers as he slashes one of the targets. “Either to recruit them or to stop them from joining us. Hana had to deal with a few agents herself after a convention in New York.”

“But all of this for one agent?” Hanzo questions after his target falls dead to the floor.

“This was just a way to lure us out,” Genji states.

They join the rest of the team. Hanzo catches Soldier, firing like a mad man, probably like he once did in his glory days. Ana up in a point where she can back everyone up and also protect herself. Before a Talon agent jumps on her, Winston leaps first and diverts him from the sniper. Lena blinks everywhere, finishing off targets. Hanzo sees yellow surrounding her, then it’s gone. Hanzo notices Zen aiming at Mei and the glow falls on her. He wonders if that was what he had before. Must be some kind of energy the omnic provides from himself to keep them going. Hanzo knocks an arrow when Mei turns too slow to face an upcoming Talon agent and helps her. Then he climbs to a high spot to give a better hand at others.

Talon keeps coming, out of corners and stores, like they were waiting. This can’t just had been to lure them out.

He looks around when he notices there’s no cowboy in sight and hasn’t been for a while, neither Winston. Hanzo jumps off his spot and joins Genji on ground. “Where’s McCree?”

Genji grunts, pushing off an enemy, “I don’t know.”

“He went with Hana to give her back up while they reach a safer spot so she could call up another MEKA.” Genji throws a couple of shurikens to an enemy, while Hanzo continues to shoot arrows. “They should be back by now.”

Hanzo looks around, hoping that in that moment, both agents in question make their entrance. When nothing happens, he looks at Genji and asks, “Do you need me to—”

“Go,” Genji interrupts Hanzo, knowing his question. “We can take it from here. Let me know if you need help once you find them.”

Hanzo nods in understanding before he makes a run out of the battle zone, taking down a couple of enemies down the way.

 

J e s s e

He watched a dark smoke surround Hana once they were out of the danger zone, or so McCree had believe. He pushed her out of the way before the smoke shaped into something solid and wrapped its arms around him instead. Hana shot at the figure, but it only got him angrier.

Two Talon agents come, and McCree’s able to shout, “Hana!”

The girl turns and shoots them, then quickly turned back around and shot the wraith in its hands, causing him to hiss and release McCree. The cowboy rolled out of the way and stepped back to join her. “How long ‘til that mech of yers comes?”

“Five minutes,” Hana answers as she breathes heavily.

McCree huffs, “plenty of time to deal with this.”

He has a better look now at who it is. The wraith stands in front of them, recovered from the shots and looking straight at McCree. Reaper, he has heard the name before. A mercenary that works for Talon. He didn’t think this little raid would be important enough to bring him out of his hole. Whatever is here for, McCree’s glad he’s away from the rest of the team, they have less to deal with.

He has never faced the wraith, but has heard stories of it. He kills without mercy, slithers through gaps and becomes something out of smoke and shadows. He wears a bone mask to cover his face, the rest is leather and a coat. Just like him, smoke surrounds his hands and turn into two guns, two shotguns. Jesse’s guard falters for a second, enough for Reaper to raise one of his guns at him.

Hana pushes him out of the way this time and shoots back at Reaper, who moves like ink in water avoiding the bullets as he laughs darkly, “Little girls aren’t allowed to play with guns.”

“Fuck off!” Hana says, hitting him on the shoulder.

Another poisonous laugh comes behind the mask, “Just like the cowboy that still uses a plastic revolver.”

The comment makes Jesse’s jaw clench and raise his six-shooter, “You’re surrounded, if I were you I’d call off your agents.”

Reaper stalks forward, without intending to stop, “That’s a cute threat. Do you still practice them in front of mirrors, Jesse?”

“Stop!” McCree barks.

The Reaper does, but looks at Jesse’s gun, the cowboy’s hand shakes under the glare. Then he looks back at McCree’s eyes, “How menacing.”

Hana groans by Jesse’s side before she runs forward. McCree reaches out to grab her, but she keeps going. Reaper aims at the moving target and shoots, but Hana slides over the ground and continues running past him. She takes momentum from a pillar and jumps in the air. McCree watches as a mech comes flying and catches her.

The cowboy smirks and looks at Reaper, “Bet you wish you had her toy.”

Reaper cocks his head, “I have my own toy.”

The wind rushes around them, and a shadow covers them from the sun. When McCree looks up, he faces a shutter, smaller than Overwatch, but something big drops. The ground quakes under the new attacker, a heavy guy in armor the size of Hana’s mech with two gatling guns on each hand.

“Hana,” McCree hisses.

“I’m on it!” The girl says as she boosts over the ground and pushes the agent out of the way, gaining his attention. “You take care of edgy guy over there!”

“Ya read my mind,” McCree says firing at Reaper.

The target dissolves to the ground and slides over the ground to surround McCree like he had done to Hana earlier. McCree steps out of the way and waits for the figure to be tangible before he throws a flashbang at him. Reaper hesitates under the stun and McCree shoots, but Reaper slides out of the way.

They move around each other, avoiding the hits or hitting each other at the same time. It was like this thing new McCree’s every move, and McCree grew to know his quickly. Sometimes, bullets from the heavy assaulter flew his way, and Hana would cover him with her matrix.

The fight went on until they were close enough for McCree to swing a punch at Reaper, but the wraith blocked it with his elbow. Reaper looks over McCree’s shoulder before he drops one of his own guns and grabs McCree’s hand, twisting him around and aiming at something that had been behind McCree, who pulls the trigger.

His eyes widen when he sees Hanzo in the bullet’s way, shooting an arrow probably meant to Reaper, but by trying to dodge the bullet at the last second missed his shot. Reaper turns McCree back around and punches him in the face, knocking him down. Then he turns into smoke, making his way to Hanzo.

 

H a n z o

Hanzo knocks an arrow on his bow and shoots at the upcoming attacker, but it does nothing to the trail of smoke approaching him. Hanzo’s backed into a wall and turns around to climb over it as the target turns into himself again and punches the spot Hanzo had been, hitting the wall. He growls and looks up to face Hanzo. The archer aims at the floor and once the arrow hits, more ricochet up into the air. A couple hit the ghost as he groans and steps back.

“Shimada,” he swears he hears him hiss, but Hanzo doesn’t dwell on it.

Hanzo fires another arrow and the assassin sways out of its way. In a blink, he shifts to smoke and appears closer into Hanzo’s face. It smells like burning wood, like now he’s angrier, maybe because he’s wounded.

Due to the sudden closeness, Hanzo decides to use his own bow as a weapon to hit him, but it’s hardly does anything against the target’s swift movements and guns. He elbows Hanzo on his chest and wraps his clawed hand around the archer’s throat, lifting him up as Stormbow clatters to the floor. His other gun must have turned to smoke like Hanzo saw him do before, because he uses that hand to rip at the left sleeve of Hanzo’s jacket. Hanzo’s tattoo, with less color than years before, comes to view. Hanzo wonders how does this thing knows the name he carries and the tattoo on his skin.

The assassin tilts his head and Hanzo knows his eyes are burning holes into Hanzo’s skull before he speaks. “I should have killed you all those years ago.”

“Who are you?” Hanzo asks, his voice breaking as the grip around his neck tightens.

He hesitates to answer, but still does, “a ghost.”

“I do not have time for such tales,” Hanzo says and the ghost growls before throwing Hanzo to the ground. When Hanzo looks back at him, two new shotguns aim at his head.

“I will make sure to tell yours one day. The dragon and the gunslinger, meant for nothing but the destruction of one another.” Hanzo’s eyes widen to the ghost’s words and reaches for his bow, but the fall scattered all the arrows around him, and he isn’t sure he has enough time.

A bullet fires and the ghost stumbles over before turning to McCree, standing tall and ready to fire again if the ghost tempted him. The ground trembles again as the heavy body of the Talon agents falls, presumably dead. Hana comes to view, charging into the ghost.

He turns to smoke and disappears from her way, slithering down the street of Numbani, between a group of Talon agents coming their way. Hanzo looks up at McCree, offering him a hand to stand. Hanzo offers it without hesitation and gathers a few arrows. Hana stands by them too, raising the weapons on her mech. “Think you two can keep up?” She asks, cheerful and mockingly.

McCree chuckles, “Get ready to type my name on that scoreboard.”

\---

The three of them reunite with the rest of Overwatch when the shuttle picks them up on the way. Hanzo climbs quickly, McCree follows, but Hana stays behind. She will rejoin them in a few days, but for now she needs to return to America and finish getting ready, as well as go back to Korea to prepare her mechs to ship over. Hanzo doesn’t see Lucio, if he decides to join them, he also might stay behind for a few days and help the city recover.

Hanzo halts in place when he spots Genji, lying on the floor over a blanket, his armor broken on the side where bloody flesh lies under, and his face plate off. He looks to be sleeping, too at peace for Hanzo’s comfort.

“Genji!” He moves forward when Amari stops him with a gentle hand to his chest.

“I put him to sleep to make the trip easier, but he will be fine, Hanzo,” the sniper speaks with ease.

“What happened?” Hanzo demands.

“It doesn’t matter now,” Ana answers. “Zen and I will attend to him the rest of the way. You must stay calm, for his sake.”

Hanzo looks over her shoulder at Genji again and takes a deep breath. “I understand.” Ana nods before turning to join Zen at Genji’s side. Hanzo decides to sit on the other side of the shuttle, slumping his sudden tired body on the seat.

“Mind if I join ya?” McCree asks in an exhausted drawl.

“Go ahead,” Hanzo responds, straightening up.

McCree sits down with a groan and both say nothing for a while. Then the cowboy speaks, “Thank ya for, ah, comin’. Really helped me back there.”

“You are welcome,” Hanzo says. “The others were worried; you and Hana had not returned.”

“Just the others?” McCree raises an eyebrows, probably joking, but it feels like he just knows every thought in Hanzo’s brain at the moment. “Ah, just kiddin’, sugar.” Hanzo flinches a little to the name, but enough for McCree to notice. “Sorry, forgot pet names weren’t always yer thing.”

“Until someone changed that…” Hanzo says quietly, trailing off and looking away from the cowboy. “But now its—”

“Not the same, I get it,” McCree finishes for him. “Guess we just have to get used to each other again.”

 

J e s s e

Back at base, they debrief together, except Genji who’s taken quickly to the infirmary with Zen to watch over while Ziegler arrives, who has been thinking about coming over and decided to pay a visit. McCree learns what happened while he was gone and what happened with him. Once he mentioned Reaper’s name, a lot of the agents tensed up, like Lena and Winston, who already had their encounter with him. As well as Ana and Jack, which makes him wonder when they encountered the Reaper.

Once the debriefing is over, Jack calls the end, but asks for Hanzo and McCree to stay behind. Ana remains as well. “I must see to Genji,” Hanzo tries to leave.

“It’ll just be a moment,” Ana says. “We wanna know if Reaper said anything to either of you.”

“Don’t asks us, just tell us what you think,” Jesse demands as he stands up. “He knew my name.”

“And that I am a Shimada,” Hanzo adds.

“He…” McCree hesitates. He has only known one man that can wield two shotguns as smoothly as Reaper did. Who knows him enough to avoid his shots, like Reaper himself trained the gunslinger. “He _knew_ me.”

Ana looks at Morrison as she crosses her arms. Then the soldier speaks, “Ana and I have been tracking Reaper. He has a history of leaving death behind, and is known to be ones of the most dangerous mercenaries working for Talon at the moment.”

“There has to be more than that to call your attention,” McCree points out as he places a hand on his hip.

“There’s a theory,” Jack says but stops.

“No, we know who he is, Jesse,” Ana follows up. “He is Gabriel.”

McCree’s jaw clenches and his fist tightens. “How?”

“After you left whatever O’Deorain had done to him stayed with him, even after she was fired,” Morrison says with venom as he paces on the other side of the table.

“What did she do?”

“I wish I knew.”

“You were his soulmate!” McCree shouts.

“Jesse,” he hears Hanzo say softly behind him.

“And he didn’t tell me,” Jack says, his tired eyes closing in defeat before opening them again. “Things got worse after you left, McCree, you should know they never got fixed.”

The cowboy shrugs, “At some point I hoped they got better. Until I saw the news of the explosion.”

“Which no one knows yet what exactly happened,” Ana quickly adds.

“I saw Gabriel die, I was sure. I felt it like my own death,” Jack states. “I mourned him for years and then, he came back. Like a ghost of nightmares, just as cold and dark.”

McCree looks over his shoulder at Hanzo, who looks at him like he wants to add his own experience. He, better than anyone at this base—besides Jack—knows what is like to feel the bond breaking due to death.

“We have yet to know how exactly he’s back,” Ana starts, “and now that you know, things might fall into place faster.”

“How?”

“He remembers both of you,” Ana answers, “and he let you know, but when he fought with Lena and Winston, he said nothing. Neither with Genji.” Amari’s shoulder drop and she looks saddened. “Even Fareeha, she had him in front of her rocket launcher in Cairo a few months ago. She was close to pulling the trigger until he said her name. She was in shocked.”

“Did she tell you?” McCree asks.

“No, he did in our last encounter in Venezuela. He made sure I knew how shaken she was, how she let him slip through her fingers,” she says sharply, almost with a little anger. Gabriel must had been Fareeha’s uncle once, but now he was an enemy.

“Like he did to us,” McCree comments. “He will probably bring up things from the past, let us know he knows us, but deeply knows us. Hell, that must be why he was there: to get us all together and make sure I knew who he was.”

“What about me?” Hanzo asks, stepping closer to the table. “He let me know who he was, even brought up my bond with McCree.”

Jack raises an eyebrow at that, “Something you did must have made him feel something enough to get the need to give you a clue.”

“I believe he is mad at me for the same reason many are,” Hanzo says, sounding guilty.

“Not everyone is mad at you, Hanzo,” Ana assures him. “But I understand what you mean.”

“Jesse, he still cares for you,” the archer adds and McCree looks at him. “He still cares for many of you, and though he is a terrorist right now—”

“Gabe is still in there,” Jack finishes for Hanzo. “That’s what we want. If we can bring him back, if we could—” Jack pauses, realizing it’s not that simple of a task.

“We will,” McCree says. “It won’t be easy, but maybe there’s a way. If Angie could see Moira’s work, maybe she can reverse it.”

“Angela isn’t sure yet if she’s joining,” Ana points out. “She’s only coming today to visit us.”

“But maybe will stay due to Genji’s accident,” McCree adds.

“Still, it doesn’t mean anything,” Jack adds. “Let’s rest for now. I’ll keep working on Reaper.”

“You aren’t just gun’ leave me out now, are ya?”

Jack hesitates to answer, “If I get something, I’ll let you know. I’m not sure about any of us confronting him for now, I would like to avoid him.”

“We have to train to fight him,” McCree suggests. “He taught me almost everythin’ I know. You two have known each other for decades. Ana might have an advantage if she stays away, and even then he knows yer weaknesses, and Fareeha’s.”

“It will be like starting over,” Ana says with a sigh. “Hanzo, go be with Genji, thank you for sharing.”

“Please, I am willing to help with this, too. If you need anything of me, let me know.”

Morrison nods his way and adds, “will do.”

\---

McCree considers visiting Genji, but after the debriefing, is obvious Hanzo will be there for a while, and Jesse wouldn’t wanna impose in their time together. Besides, after the mission, the cowboy needs a break. He goes up to the roof he used to talk with Genji, and sometimes Gabriel, to have a smoke. He tries to keep his mind blank, ignore all the thoughts that come knocking. There will be plenty of time to worry about them tomorrow.

Still, there’s one thought that manages to pass by, someone who lowers his defenses. Hanzo.

When he saw his gun aiming at him, Jesse’s heart stopped. He wanted to shout at Hanzo to get out of the way, but the fear of being too late silenced him. Luckuly the archer came out unharmed, but if he had lost him Jesse knows it wouldn’t have been an easy thing.

And it should be. The bond is over. Anything he feels for the archer should be gone, right? Then why does he suddenly miss him? Why did seeing Reaper take him in his claws frightened Jesse to his core? He imagines that’s what Hanzo must’ve felt when Jesse died, possibly worse. Jesse only got a little scare, Hanzo got to feel it raw and believed for years McCree was dead.

In those years, Jesse believed Hanzo would truly move on and find someone that was meant for him. Jesse hated the archer and what he had done. He never wanted to see him again, meanwhile, now he just wants to sit by his side like they did in the shuttle. Whether is to talk about everything or nothing at all.

He misses their time together when they were younger, when they were allowed to be together. McCree thought life had been fixe, that he and Hanzo were ready to form a life together and spend eternity by each other’s sides.

He can’t help ignoring like something isn’t right with him. More like there’s something new in him. A feeling of another heart beating alongside his. That should be gone, and yet here he is. Longing for the archer in a way that isn’t as strongly as before, but it’s something growing from the ashes of the fire that once burned fiercely between them.

Either dying and coming back to life is only a temporary solution, or he and Hanzo are just too good to be kept apart.

 

H a n z o

“You seem distracted, Hanzo,” Genji says, lying on a hospital bed while Hanzo sits by his side.

“How could I not be? My brother almost got himself killed,” Hanzo teases and his younger brother chuckles. “What happened?”

The cyborg shrugs, “Doesn’t matter, it happens on the field.” Though he is right, it just feels like no one wants to tell Hanzo exactly what happened because they think he’ll set the place on fire.

“But maybe you should know, that way, you will learn from your mistakes.”

Genji scoffs and waves him off, “I’ll learn next time then.”

Hanzo shakes his head and goes quiet again.

“I heard Morrison and Amari kept you and McCree behind,” Genji says, “what for?”

“They wanted to know about our encounter with the Reaper. I am sure if Hana had been here, they would have kept her behind as well.”

“Probably.”

Hanzo bites on his bottom lip, thinking about telling Genji. He feels he should. It’s almost like starting over with them, like McCree, Amari and Morrison will do with everything they know and how to fight Reyes. “Reyes is Reaper, Genji. Morrison and Amari knew.”

Genji’s eyes widen and he looks down at his body. “That’s… a surprise. Normally, one would be glad to know someone you once knew was alive, but this…”

Hanzo nods, “I know. They told us because they suspect Reyes is still in there. He recognized us when we fought and knew I had my tattoo.”

“I see.”

“I think he still hates me, deep down, for what I did to you and McCree. He is battling with what he has become.”

“He’s wounded, very wounded,” Genji notes sadly. “I feel bad for them.”

“McCree was… I knew he was not completely himself when I reached him. He must have suspected something, or felt it. And who knows what Reaper said to make him think so.”

“They were really close back in the day,” Genji says as he moves his hands softly. “I know Reyes comforted McCree a lot in his moments, not just after what happened between you two, but after he lost his arm as well. They were unstoppable together, until they went off sync, and things went south.”

“What happened?”

Genji’s eyes soften with sorrow over the memories, “Reyes stopped believing in something; he lost purpose, I think. I didn’t see it back then, but McCree and him started thinking the opposite. Reyes didn’t confide in him, after he had put Jesse as his second in command.”

“I did not know,” Hanzo comments.

“I didn’t know what was happening between Reyes and Morrison, but they were more apart than ever. They stopped going to meetings together, most of the times you saw them arguing. It got worse when Amari was left for dead.” Hanzo raises his eyebrows in surprised to know all of this. “Then they didn’t talk at each other at all. Something was eating Reyes from inside, shifting him. Now that I know he is Reaper, that might have been it.”

“They spoke of someone who did something to him.”

“Moira, I presume. She was part of Blackwatch after Overwatch fired her due to her work being… unethical. Reyes gave her a chance because he saw something in her. McCree saw a mistake. He was glad she was gone after Blackwatch was exposed, but whatever she did stayed behind in Reyes.”

“They also mentioned Angela, that she might be able to reverse it.” At those words, Genji’s eyes soften to something tender, and he smiles.

“She was part of Overwatch, along with Lena and Winston. And who also worked with me and my body when I arrived.”

Hanzo smiles, “So I have to thank her.” Genji nods. “Not only for bringing you back to life, but for making you happy.”

“Please,” Genji huffs. “She’s a dear friend.”

“Nothing more?” Hanzo teases.

“I… I don’t know yet. I know she thinks dearly of me as well, but I’m not sure what to feel about her, or anyone. Zen said it’s alright, I’m learning and experimenting.”

“He is right.”

“Don’t worry, I will talk to you about my lovers, like I used to do.”

Hanzo laughs and Genji joins him. “I must say, I miss that. It will be strange the day you only speak of one conquest.” Hanzo doesn’t ask about Shae. Genji seems to be over her, and if fate wants them to reconnect, he’s sure they will both find a way.

“I can always go out and sleep around. My body might not be the same, but I still have my charm. You can tag along, too. I’m sure you will attract a lot of men to your dorm.”

Hanzo actually considers it. Back then he never let himself indulge in such acts due to his father and the elders. But it has been a while, and feeling another one’s touch might be good for him. “I will consider it.”

Genji looks into his eyes and barks a laugh, “You actually mean it. I’m thrilled and can’t wait. Watch out, Gibraltar, the Shimada brothers are back to conquer all your hearts.”

\---

Hanzo’s mind remains filled with many thoughts. The encounter to Reaper made him realized how deep what he did went. Maybe Reyes didn’t care about him at all, but he did about McCree. And he’s sure he cared about Genji as well. The world might not revolved around Hanzo, but knowing he had an impact on other’s lives, that they saw him as nothing but a kinslayer, it was a bother he couldn’t forget.

Genji might have forgiven him, but there’s still a piece in Hanzo that doesn’t let that sink in completely. Then there are others that make him wonder if they really like him, or only tolerate him for Genji. They shouldn’t be much of an importance, he’s here to reconcile with his brother. Yet working alongside the rest made him realize this could be a permanent thing. He believes he worked well with Lena, no doubt they will be put together at some point. As well as Genji and Hanzo; the Shimada duo is the way to go if Overwatch wants a victory. And then McCree. Hanzo thinks both of them could also be a deadly pair, just like he had imagined it once if they had been on the same side. Once McCree fully trusts him again, that is.

When Hanzo turns into the kitchen to get a late snack, he finds Lena, stirring up a mug that, by the sweet, melty smell, must be chocolate. “Good evening,” Hanzo greets.

“Hey,” Lena answers, but not as cheerful as before. Hanzo thinks nothing of it as he checks for any fruit in the fridge. Like the rest, she must be tired. “Hanzo?” She calls from behind and he turns to her. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow and closes the fridge, “For what?”

“It was my fault Genji got injured.”

“Oh,” Hanzo breathes out, lowering his gaze, understanding why Ana or Genji told him. Maybe they thought Hanzo would be mad.

“I rarely get distracted in the field but it’s my first time away from my soulmate and she wrote on me while I was out there, and Genji took a bullet for me.” The girl rubs her elbow and looks away, ashamed. “I can wait to read it, but I knew what she wrote was important. I told myself it would only be a quick check, but time made a fool of me.”

Hanzo lips form half a smile. “It is alright, Lena. Genji is alive, you are too.”

“I’m not like this on the field, I promise!”

“I believe you.” His smile grows. “I saw your great work myself, you just had a weak moment, it happens.

“I nearly lost it when I saw him hit the floor!” She talks and moves her hands to exaggerate her words. “Here you are, reunite with your brother, and I get him killed!”

Hanzo huffs, “Lena, it is fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure he forgave you, too.”

“Yeah, but it’s Genji. I know he probably said it to make me feel better.”

Hanzo hums, “And you worried I would have been angry.”

Lena nods, “I mean, it’s a reasonable thing to get angry over!”

“It might be, but I was just worried something worse would happen to him. You are an excellent agent. I am glad to fight by your side.”

She solutes him with two fingers on her forehead, “Same here, love!”

Hanzo smiles and returns his search in the fridge until he finds an apple and takes it for himself. Once he turns to Lena he asks, “What is your soulmate’s name?”

“Emily,” Lena beams.

“Lovely name, does she live in London?”

Lena nods, “We met a bit before Overwatch disbanded, in an omnic uprising in King’s Row.”

“That’s a long time,” Hanzo says surprised. “I heard about it, you were there then?”

“Yep. Poor girl was cornered while omnics came in waves around her, luckily they hadn’t seen her. I blinked in, shooting as many as I could, and spotted her.” Lena grabs her phone from the counter and scrolls through it until she comes up with a photo and shows it to Hanzo. It’s a beautiful girl with long red hair, and a tender smile.

“She is lovely. Did you talk before event?”

“Yes. I was so worried! On my way there I kept writing to her, but she never answered, but I knew she was alive. Though half of me was on the mission, the other half was set on finding her, and I did.”

“I am happy for you, you both deserve good things.”

There’s a slight blush on the girl’s cheeks, “Thanks!”

Though Lena seems to want to share more about her dear Emily, she also looks exhausted, like the rest. Hanzo restrains from asking questions, its best to leave them to another day. “You should rest. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah,” the girl says in a yawn. “It was nice talking to you about it. Have a good night.”

Hanzo nods in agreement, “Sleep well.”

Lena leaves with another yawn while Hanzo remains to wash the mug she used. Only seconds later, McCree walks in, with a small smile as he leans from the door frame. “That was sweet.”

“Excuse me?” Hanzo questions.

“You and Lena seem to be hitting it off quickly,” McCree answers, straightening off the wall and walking into the kitchen. “Though it’s hard to hate her, and to be hated by her.”

Hanzo huffs, “I thought she would hate.”

“Genji and her didn’t exactly work much until the last couple of years of Overwatch,” Jesse says. “She didn’t know him well enough, but I still think she would give you a chance if they were close. Maybe I should’ve given you one.” The cowboy lowers his head as he rests his elbows over the counter, across from Hanzo.

“You have a right to hate me,” Hanzo points out. “I betrayed you, ruined your trust and did the worst thing someone could do to their own brother. And you had to watch it all. At some point, I was mad at you for siding with Genji instead of me, and I was a fool to think that. No matter the bond we had, it was no excuse for you to agree with everything I did.”

“I shouldn’t have let you go,” Jesse murmurs, like the wound is fresh.

“No,” Hanzo says sharply, leaning close to him. “What I did is it not your fault, Jesse. Trust me on that.”

McCree huffs in an attempt to laugh, but it comes out weak. “Since you came back I’ve wondered: what if now was the time for us to meet? Would I think differently of ya?” Hanzo freezes when McCree moves his flesh, warm hand to his cheek. It’s a touch he has been longing for. A touch that feels better than he remembers. “Would I had known? Would we had kept talking like we did after you got that beautiful tattoo on ya?”

“I…” Hanzo trails off, feeling breathless. “I have thought the same.”

“Forgive me if I’m too forward, but what’d ya feel for me, darlin’?”

Hanzo huffs and lowers his gaze a little, his mouth is so close to Jesse’s hand, he could just kiss it. “I know there is something left, under the grief and regret. But I am not sure.”

Jesse hums and moves his thumb over Hanzo’s skin. “Are ya too tired? I’ve been having trouble sleepin’ for a while.”

“I have rough nights as well.”

“There’s a game console on the rec room. If I beat ya, will you tell me your name?”

Hanzo smiles, and he swears his eyes will tear up soon if he doesn’t look away from McCree’s face, suddenly younger, starring down at a young archer he met in Hanamura, with no knowledge of his name. They’re a couple of strangers about to unravel their love story for the first time.

Hanzo shares his name with McCree after they draw, and the cowboy kisses the back of his hand before bed, it’s a promise of a new beginning. It will take work, but both are willing to recreate the bond they once had. When morning comes Hanzo notices the glow on his left arm. His old mark, the tattoo that really brought him and McCree to talk, has regained color. The blue is as vibrant and young as Hanzo feels, and the gold shimmers, restoring the one that once ran through his veins. But he’s sure the gold doesn’t come from him this time, but from McCree’s heart that he can feel beating soothingly by his own.

 

**T h e     E n d**


End file.
